


NYADA Freshman Year

by AlexaCardew



Series: NYADA [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, First Love, M/M, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bullying gets worse toward the end of 8th grade, Burt enrolls Kurt at NYADA - New York's Premier Performing Arts High School. But being safe from the bullies doesn't mean there won't be anymore drama in Kurt's life. Boarding School!Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1x01: Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a reaction fic to 3x22. I wanted Kurt at NYADA, so I turned it into a performing arts high school in New York.

_NYADA – New York’s Premier Performing Arts High School_  is printed in bold on the pamphlet Burt Hummel’s sister hands him. Burt flips through it yet again and sighs before he looks at Kate.

“I’m really not sure about this. It’s awfully far away and Finn and Kurt are finally starting to get along.“

“Burt,” his sister puts her hand over his, “if it’s already this bad in Junior High, do you really want to send him to High School here?”

Burt knows Kate is right. His son has been bullied in school for years now, but whenever he complained to the principal about it, nothing happened.

“Besides,” Kate continues, “Kurt’s music teacher said he’s incredibly talented and he would gladly write him a recommendation for NYADA. The people running the Columbus Summer Arts Academy have said the same things. If you get him out of Ohio now, you won’t have to worry about him getting hurt in school and he’d already have an advantage when he applies to Drama School after High School,” Kate lists the pros again. 

 It isn’t the first time that Kate suggests sending Kurt to a school other than McKinley next fall, but it is the first time she brings up a school out of state.

 “What makes you believe I could afford this NYADA? You know how we looked into Dalton Academy, but couldn’t afford it in the end?” Kate nods, but her smile doesn’t falter.

 “But NYADA gives out scholarships for students who couldn’t afford to attend otherwise. All we would have to pay for is room and board if he gets in.”

 “But what if he doesn’t? I can’t send him to Carmel either, because that’s all the way up in Akron.”

 Burt puts his head in his hands. His son hasn’t even officially come out yet – but he’s pretty certain about it even without his son’s confirmation - and is already being tormented at school. As much as it pains him to say, his sister is right. Kurt would be much safer in New York than he would be in Ohio.

 “Let me at least send them Kurt’s tapes. You don’t have to decide anything right now. School won’t be out for another two months,” Kate reminds him when she sees how he is struggling with the decision.

 Burt finally agrees and signs where Kate wants him to before handing her twenty dollars for the application fee. He doesn’t want his not even fifteen-year-old son to live in a boarding school in New York, but he is running out of options.

 Later that night, Burt goes online and looks up NYADA’s home page. The school, situated on Amsterdam Ave between W 64th and W 65th street, seems to be in a safe neighborhood and is surrounded by other arts institutes. He knows it would be a dream come true for a kid like Kurt.

 The webpage explains that the school houses two dorms - one for boys and one for girls – which are governed by older students who act as dorm monitors.

 He isn’t really afraid to leave his kid unsupervised. Kurt has only been eight when his mother died, and has mostly raised himself afterward because Burt had to take care of the garage.

 What Burt is really interested in is the mission statement that boasts the school’s achievement in music, dance and performing arts as well as their strict anti-bullying policy. If he is sending Kurt to a school all the way in New York, he has to make sure his son would be safe there. He clicks through some more pages, looks up the different programs the school offers and shuts the computer off with another sigh once he is done.

 Kate is right, he doesn’t need to make a decision right now. What is important at the moment is getting Kurt through the last two months of Junior High unscathed.

 

* * *

 

Five weeks later, Burt is picking up the mail and quickly brings it inside when he sees that it contains a letter from NYADA. He and Kurt have talked about the school after Kate has applied for him, and while Kurt wants nothing more than go there, Burt still isn’t sure. 

He and Carole are getting married in September and he doesn’t want to send his son away, just as the Hummels and Hudsons are becoming a real family.

Fate has other plans this afternoon though, because no more than five minutes after he opening the letter that invites Kurt to study at NYADA, Burt receives the phone call he has always been afraid to receive one day.

He rushes to the hospital as soon as his hands stop shaking, Kurt’s letter buried deep in his pocket. One of Kurt’s only friends, Mercedes, is sitting in the waiting room, looking pale with red-rimmed eyes.

“Mercedes, what happened?” The girl looks up at him confusedly for a few seconds before she seems to recognize him.

“Mr. Hummel. It was Karofsky,” she finally whispers. Burt furrows his brows because isn’t that kid in High School already? He must have said that out lout, because Mercedes nods.

“He had to repeat 8th grade but he’s a freshman now. I saw him and Kurt argue about something and then he pushed Kurt hard against a dumpster and Kurt hit his head and there was a lot of blood and Karofsky ran away.”

The poor girl is rambling now and Burt wishes Carole was here. She would know how to calm Mercedes down. Fortunately, he is saved by Mercedes’ parents rushing into the waiting room. After quick introductions, a nurse finally approaches to tell him he can see Kurt now.

His son is sitting up in bed, looking even paler than usual. His head is wrapped in bandages, his right arm is in a sling and a young looking doctor is standing next to the bed, looking over Kurt’s CAT scans.

Ignoring the doctor for now, Burt pulls Kurt into his arms, careful of his injuries. He doesn’t even realize he is crying until he feels Kurt’s hospital gown wet against his cheek.

Burt discreetly wipes the tears from his eyes after he lets go of Kurt and takes a few deep breaths. It has to be done. He never wants to get a call from the hospital again, especially not one about Kurt being admitted with a head injury.

He pulls Kurt’s NYADA letter out of his pocket and hands it to his son.

“Congrats, kiddo. You’re moving to New York.

 

* * *

 

Kurt is standing in front of a tall, old looking building on Manhattan’s Upper West Side. It screams old money, even though he is aware that twenty-five percent of NYADA’s students receive a scholarship just like him. 

The last few days have gone by in a blur. His father has accompanied him to New York where they have met up with his aunt Kate, who is living in New Jersey and has promised his father to check in on him from time to time. It is the first time Kurt and his father have come to the city and his aunt has shown them around the tourist attractions and they have even seen a real live Broadway show. Kurt can’t really believe it yet, that this city is going to be his home for at least the next four years.

Saying goodbye to Mercedes and his family was tearful, especially after his dad and Carole moved up their wedding, so Kurt could attend it. Finn sang a song for him, and publicly apologized for not protecting Kurt from the bullies when they were still attending the same school.

Finn is starting his junior year at McKinley this fall, but he had been his chief tormentor Karofsky’s classmate until the bully had to repeat 8th grade. When Karofsky pushed Kurt around, Finn looked the other way, because he thought it would hurt his popularity if he stuck up for Kurt, and so when Carole and his dad first started dating when Kurt was in 7th grade, things at home were tense for a while, especially when Carole and Finn moved in and Finn and Kurt had to share a room.

Finn complained about it, but his dad defended him and made Finn apologize. It is one of the reasons Kurt is afraid to come out to his dad, because who knows if his dad won’t suddenly side with Finn, if he knew about Kurt, and the crush he had on Finn in 6th grade.

After Karofsky pushed him against the dumpster - after an argument about an incident Kurt desperately wanted to forget - his father took him out of school and he only had to go back to take his finals before school let out in May.

He spent most of his summer helping out in his dad’s shop or lounging around the house with Mercedes, watching reruns of Project Runway. He knows Mercedes is sad he is moving away but she still tried to cheer him up by telling him about all the fabulous clothes he would be able to buy in New York.

Finn’s friends from the football team, Puck, Mike, Matt and Sam spent a lot of time at their house as well and surprisingly even Puck had been nice to him. The only person he couldn’t stand being around – they've been frenemies since elementary school when they fought over a role in the school play – was Rachel.

Rachel had finally managed to get together with Finn before the summer and when she heard about his transfer to the prestigious New York based performing arts high school, she immediately begged her fathers to let her transfer as well, but the school told her that they usually don’t accept transfers from non-performing arts school unless specific circumstances surrounding the student in question warranted it. Rachel was angry, because the school wouldn’t see how special she was and Kurt fled the living room to let Finn deal with his crazy girlfriend.

Finn and Carole have said goodbye at the airport in Columbus, because school at McKinley has already started and Carole hasn’t felt comfortable leaving her sixteen-year-old son behind left to his own devices. The party that got out of hand this summer apparently was proof enough that Finn shouldn’t be left in charge of an empty house.

Kurt swore up and down that he wasn't involved in the planning and hadn’t been aware that the punch was spiked when his dad found him hung-over the next day, and Kurt knew it was a testament to his developing acting skills that his father immediately bought it. To make it up to Finn, who had to deal with the brunt of his dad’s fury, Kurt offered to clean the whole house while his parents went out for lunch.

He didn’t like Finn that much at first, but he has to admit that his giant stepbrother is growing on him and he will definitely miss him. He has promised to come home for Thanksgiving, but as his father has lamented, that is still months away.

Kurt’s thoughts about the past summer are interrupted by a tall woman who must have approached them while he reminisced. She introduces herself as Ms. Carson, responsible for all incoming students.

Before he knows it, it is time to say goodbye to aunt Kate and his dad. After many tearful hugs and promises to call at least every second day, Ms. Carson helps Kurt wheel one of his three suitcases to the dorms, which are left of the main building. He takes one last look at his dad’s retreating figure before he squares his shoulders and straightens up his posture. Kurt Hummel does not get homesick.

* * *

 

Kurt has followed Ms. Carson inside a large building that houses both the girls’ and the boys’ dorms. The left wing will be Kurt’s future home, Ms. Carson continues explaining as she leads him down a corridor to room 117. Freshmen are on the first floor, sophomore on the second floor and so on. The same applies to the girls’ dormitories, which are in the right wing. 

Boys and girls have shared common rooms, but are not allowed into the boys’ rooms after eight o’clock and vice versa. The door has to stay partially open to prevent couples from doing things they wouldn’t feel comfortable doing in public.

Kurt just nods along as Ms. Carson explains the rules. He has no desire to do anything with a girl in a room, but that is something Ms. Carson doesn’t need to know. He knows the school has a zero tolerance bullying policy, but he isn’t sure how well that is enforced in the dorms. He just hopes his roommate isn’t homophobic in case Kurt ever finds the courage to come out.

Before he knows it, Ms. Carson is knocking on door 117 and a boy, not much taller than Kurt, with a bad dye job opens the door. Ms. Carson gives him a card with her number on it in case he has anymore questions and then he is alone with the stranger who is studying him rather curiously before he grabs one of Kurt’s suitcases and drags it inside.

“Man, what did you pack? Stones?” Kurt huffs and takes his suitcase back before dropping it in front of a closet that looks barely big enough to house all his clothes.

“That’s my shoe collection. We can’t all run around with ratty sneakers like you.” To his surprise the other boy laughs. “You sound exactly like my girlfriend, and my best friend Nick, come to think of it. I’m Jeff by the way.”

The boy, Jeff, holds out his hand and when Kurt doesn’t react immediately he grabs Kurt’s hand, puts it in his own and shakes it. Kurt is surprised that the other boy touches him willing, and gives him a small smile. “Kurt.”

“Where do you come from?” Jeff asks him as he starts pinning his favorite Broadway posters to the wall. “You don’t sound like a New Yorker.” Great, Jeff probably thinks he is country boy from Hicksville. “Ohio. You?”

“Chicago. My parents actually wanted to send me to a private school in Ohio, Dalton Academy, because my dad’s an alumni, but luckily I could convince them to send me here. I dance,” Jeff adds after a moment.

Kurt looks up in surprise. “My dad wanted to send me to Dalton too, but it was a little pricy,” he mumbles embarrassed by his familiy's lack of funds. Hopefully, Jeff won’t think any less of him because his family isn’t wealthy.

“That’s cool man, my friend Nick is on a scholarship too.” Kurt smiles in relief. This school is supposed to be a fresh start for him and he doesn’t need to trade insults about his rumored sexuality with insults about his less privileged upbringing. Maybe he should stop watching Gossip Girl. It is only his first day and he is already acting paranoid.

Jeff picks up a magazine while Kurt finishes unpacking and decorates his half of the room. Much too soon he is done, trying to come up with a topic to talk about.

“You said your girlfriend likes shoes too. How long have you been together?” Finn always likes talking about his current girlfriend so this seems like a safe topic.

“About six months. We went to school together in Chicago and luckily her parents sent her to an all-girls’ school on the Upper East Side, so we can still see each other.”

“That’s great.” “Yeah. So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?”

Kurt freezes. Is now the point where Jeff tells him he is disgusting? And is he really that obvious?

“I’m not gay”, he forces out. Jeff gives him a sympathetic look.

“You know, it wouldn’t matter to me if you are. Nick says there are plenty of gay guys in this school.”

Kurt remains frozen in his spot. Is Jeff telling the truth or is he just trying to get Kurt to admit it before he shows his true colors?

Suddenly Jeff jumps up from the bed and Kurt takes a step back, but instead of hitting him Jeff opens his mouth to sing.

 

_If you were gay,_

_That’d be okay._

_I mean ‘cause, hey,_

_I’d like you anyway_

 

Oh dear God, is Jeff singing Avenue Q to him? He takes another step back, but his new roommate just continues.

 

_Because you see,_

_If it were me,_

_I would feel free_

_To say that I am gay_

_(But I’m not gay)_

 

“Jeff, please! I am trying to decorate.”

 

_If you were queer_

 

“Jeff!”

 

_I’d still be here,_

 

“Jeff, I'm trying to, um, hang this poster.”

 

_Year after year_

 

“Jeff!”

 

_Because you’re dear to me_

 

“Argh!”

 

_And I know that you_

_Would accept me too,_

_If I told you today_

_"Hey! Guess what,_

_I'm gay!"_

_(But I’m not gay.)_

_I’m happy,_

_Just being with you_

 

“High Button Shoes, Bow ties…”

 

_So what should it_

_Matter to me_

_What you do in bed_

_With guys_.

 

“Jeff, that's GROSS!”

 

“No it's not!”

If you were gay

I’d shout hooray!

 

“I am not listening!”

 

_And here I’d stay_

 

“La la la la la!”

 

_But I wouldn’t get in your way._

 

“Aaaah!”

 

_You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you every day_

_To tell you it’s okay_

_You were just born that way_

_And, as they say,_

_It’s in you’re DNA_

_You’re gay_

 

“But I’m not gay!”

 

_If you were gay._

 

“Argh!”

 

Kurt and Jeff both collapse laughing on their respective beds after Jeff finishes. Somewhere along the line Kurt couldn’t help but take over Rod’s lines and adapt them to their current situation.

Jeff sits up again then and gives Kurt a serious look and Kurt feels the atmosphere shift again.

“Listen Kurt, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you want to talk.”

Kurt gives him a watery smile. People aren’t usually so nice to him when confronted with his sexuality.

“Thank you. I think I’m going to unpack my bathroom stuff now.” Jeff smiles back, before he excuses himself to go look for his friend Nick.

 

* * *

 

Jeff has shown Kurt to the dining hall the previous night and before he knows it, it is morning and Kurt gets ready for his first real day of school. He puts on tight black skinny jeans, his white lace-up Doc Marten’s, and a white dress shirt with a silver vest on top. He still packs a second outfit, because even though he’s been assured he won’t be bullied, you never know. 

Jeff, who has been on campus for the summer dance academy, where he had met Nick, leads him through the school to a huge auditorium where freshmen orientation takes place.

They are running a little late because Kurt’s hair wouldn’t cooperate at first, and so they sit down in the back, before anyone can see them. Ten minutes into the welcoming lecture from the dean of education, the door behind him opens again, and three pretty girls sneak inside, sitting down next to Kurt and Jeff.

The blonde one next to him leans over after a few minutes to whisper into his ear. “Are you a dolphin?” Kurt is confused and quickly shakes his head.

The blond turns to the dark haired girl sitting next to her next and whispers, loud enough that Kurt can hear it. “See I told you he isn’t one San.” The other girl rolls her eyes as if she is used to the blonde’s antics. And she probably is. All three girls are wearing matching bracelets on their left wrists.

Kurt tries to focus his attention back to the dean, when the blonde leans in again. “I’m Brittany. Do you want to make out? I’m bored.” Kurt looks at her incredulously.

“Not right now, thank you,” he stutters out. Since when does Kurt Hummel stutter? Then again, Kurt Hummel has never been propositioned before.

The blonde, Brittany, pouts before turning back to her friend. “He’s no fun. Can we make out then, San?” Kurt does a double take when he hears San’s answer.

“Later tonight, I promise.”

How can they be so casual about that? The blond girl on the other side of San is scowling at her friends and tells them to shut up, because her dad will kill her if she gets into trouble the first day of school. Surprisingly, San and Brittany stop talking immediately. Other blond must be the leader of sorts, Kurt guesses.

There were cheerleaders in Kurt’s old school and Kurt had been way too unpopular to get close to them, but he assumes that the three girls sitting next to him would have ruled his school had they gone there.

Once the assembly is over, Brittany drags Kurt along with her as her friends leave. Before he knows it he is standing behind the auditorium where Quinn casually lites a cigarette. Kurt gapes at her, because the girl must be a freshman like him and she is smoking. The girl must have caught his expression, because she smirks at him.

“Relax, it’s not like I do it all the time, but the lecture was such a waste of time.” San rolls her eyes next to her.

“Quinn stop watching Sex in the City. Just because you’re a New Yorker now doesn’t mean you have to smoke.” So the third girl finally has a name too.

“You’re pretty. What’s your name?” Brittany suddenly appears next to him and leans in. Did she just lick him?

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”

“That’s a funny name. That’s my best friend Santana,” she points at the dark haired girl, “and that’s Quinn. We met her at cheerleading camp last summer.”

So he has been right about the cheerleading part.

“Are you guys from New York?” It should be helpful to know a couple of locals to show him around.

Brittany shakes her head though.

“Quinn’s from Connecticut and I’m from New Jersey. And Santana used to live in the Bronx, but her grandma doesn’t want her to live with her anymore because we were kissing in Santana’s room, but now it’s even better because we can share one.” Kurt wonders if the administration knows about the girls’ relationship or whatever it is they have. Probably not.

Quinn meanwhile has stabbed out her cigarette and is now checking her Blackberry. “Come on, we need to get to class. I don’t want to end up in a school run by nuns because you keep making me late.”

She turns around to leave and Santana immediately follows her, while Brittany kisses him on the cheek and waves at him as she leaves. Kurt stays rooted to his spot for a couple more seconds before he pulls out his map to find his way to his own first class. Was he just making friends with the popular kids?

 

* * *

 

The first half of the school day is devoted to academics and Kurt is glad that the curriculum is a little more demanding than it has been at his old school or at McKinley. He has helped Finn with homework a couple of times, so classes can’t be that hard in Lima.

Afternoons are reserved for the performing arts programs, and after finishing his lunch Kurt makes his way to his first voice class. He tried to take voice lessons in Lima, but most teachers wouldn’t take him on because they wanted to wait until his voice changed. Now at fifteen, it is still high pitched and Kurt has given up on it ever changing. Now he just has to learn how to properly utilize it.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Jeff are all in the class as well and when their teacher tells them to form groups of five, Brittany comes over and pulls Kurt and Jeff back to the rest of the girls. Each group is given sheet music and they have the remaining hour and a half to prepare a performance of the song, because their teacher wants to see how they work under pressure and as a team.

Jeff nearly chokes when he sees that their teacher handed them a Spice Girls songs, but Kurt is ecstatic because he loved rocking out to them when he was a little kid.

Their performance is received relatively well, but the teacher criticizes them for not including choreography in the performance. They are told to keep rehearsing the song and to present it again, in costumes and with choreography in a couple of days.

Kurt immediately offers himself as costume designer, while Jeff and Brittany want to take care of choreography. It feels as if a huge weight is lifted off his shoulders when he realizes that he can talk about clothes all he wants and no one makes fun of him, apart from Santana, but he somehow knows she doesn’t mean to really hurt him.

It might have taken twelve stitches to get him where he is now, but if every day is like that first day, he’ll gladly take them again.

 

* * *

 

Kurt joins Jeff again in the dining hall, where he meets Jeff’s friend Nick. Nick, like Jeff, is nice and asks him all kinds of questions, especially after he he finds out that Kurt is from Ohio as well. They share a laugh when Nick tells them that his parents had wanted to send him to Dalton Academy as well and he had protested just like Jeff did. 

Kurt is about to excuse himself to go back to his room to call his dad and Mercedes, when Nick stops him.

“Hey, Kurt, are you going to audition for Vocal Explosion?” Vocal what? Nick chuckles before he explains.

“It’s our show choir. A lot of our members graduated last year, so we need fresh meat.” Kurt didn’t know the school had a show choir but he knows he would have joined the one at McKinley, even though, according to Rachel, it is led by a creep.

“When are auditions?” he asks Nick as he puts his tray away.

“Friday, but we are performing tomorrow night so that everyone who’s interested can see what we do.”

“Cool, I’ll be there.”

He says goodbye to Nick and Jeff before going back to his room. His phone call with his dad is short. His dad made it back to Lima safely and Kurt assures him that everyone is treating him all right at his new school so far.

Mercedes is next and Kurt settles back on his bed to prepare for a lengthy chat. His best friend is excited because McKinley has apparently gotten a new choir teacher, and she, a girl named Tina, Artie from junior high and Rachel have joined. Rachel is trying to convince Finn to join as well, and if they get enough members they will be able to compete.

Kurt in turn tells her about Vocal Explosion and the audition he is planning for the following Friday. They talk about song ideas for a bit, until Kurt is interrupted by a knock on his window. He quickly says goodbye to Mercedes and promises her to keep her updated.

When he opens the window, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are standing outside, all dressed in short skirts and tight tops.

“What are you doing here?” he whispers even though Jeff isn’t back yet and it is another hour till curfew.

“We’ve come to take you to a party with us,” Brittany announces excitedly bouncing on her toes. A party? He hasn’t heard about a party yet, and it is a school night.

“There’s one on the Fordham campus like right across the street,” Santana adds in a bored voice, “and Brit insisted we take you with us.”

Kurt isn’t sure if he should join the girls, because he doesn’t want to get into trouble his second day of school, but then again, his room is on the first floor and it would be easy to sneak back in. He would finally get to be part of the in crowd and a party sounds like a good way to celebrate the start of a new chapter of his life.

“Give me ten minutes to get changed,” he tells the girls before ducking into his tiny bathroom with a pair of tight, bright red jeans. He quickly switches his top and shoes as well, adds more hairspray to his hair and leaves Jeff a note asking him not to lock the window before he stealthily climbs out of it.

  

* * *

 

Like Santana said the Fordham University campus isn’t far a way and soon they approach a sorority house where music is blasting through the windows. 

No one stops them from going in, but Kurt isn’t surprised seeing as all eyes are on the girls. Before she leaves them to get drinks, Santana quickly pulls him aside. “If anyone asks, you are a freshman, major undeclared. You look like an eleven year old milk maid, so make it believable.”

Kurt follows Brittany and Quinn to a corner where they wait for Santana to return with drinks. The house is packed and he hopes he won’t get separated from them. He is pretty sure he would find his way back to his dorm, but he isn’t exactly keen on having to return on his own.

Santana comes back after a couple of minutes and thrusts a red cup into his hand.

“It’s jungle juice. Apparently, that’s what all the college kids drink”.

Kurt accepts the drink and sniffs it before taking a sip. It doesn’t taste particularly strong and he quickly finishes his first one.

He doesn’t realize that the girls have left to go dance, until he comes out of the kitchen second cup in hand and a couple is making out in their corner. Kurt shrugs and focuses on the tasty cup in front of him.

He finishes it quickly again not knowing what else to do and turns around to head back into the kitchen, when a full cup is put into his hand. He looks up to a guy, dressed like a hipster with black-framed glasses on his nose.

“Hey, didn’t I see you in English 301 today,” the guy has to yell because it is so loud in the house. Kurt shakes his head.

“I’m a freshman.” The guy suddenly smirks and leans in.

“I like my men fresh.”

Kurt can feel his face flush. Did he just get hit on? Maybe he should flirt back. This is a college party after all. People probably won’t care that he is gay and the girls have gone off somewhere. No one would know.

“I’m Kurt,” he says as confidently as possible. The older boy takes his hand into his own.

“Chandler. Why don’t we go somewhere more quiet so we can talk?” Talking sounds nice, so Kurt nods and follows Chandler to the back porch.

He sits down on the steps, careful not to spill his drink, and Chandler sits down next to him. He doesn’t know why the other boy sits so close, but doesn’t want to tell off the first openly gay guy he meets.

“This is probably your first New York party, right?” Chandler asks and Kurt blushes again. Is it really that easy to tell? He nods nevertheless. No point denying it.

“Well I’m glad you came to this one,” Chandler whispers into his ear and Kurt scoots a bit to the left. That is all going a little fast and it makes him remember an incident he really wants to forget. If Chandler notices he doesn’t say anything, but he hands Kurt another cup of the tasty stuff.

Chandler asks him a couple more questions before he moves in closer again and puts his hand on Kurt’s thigh. Now Kurt might be a bit tipsy at this point, but that doesn’t mean that guy can just touch him like that.

He tries to move Chandler’s hand but the older boy keeps a firm grip on his leg.

“Come on, stay. I’ll make it worth your time,” he whispers as Kurt struggles to get up. Suddenly he isn’t feeling so good any more.

Chandler suddenly leans in and Kurt is sure he is trying to kiss him, so he quickly turns his face away. Luckily, Chandler’s lips don’t even get close to his, because suddenly he is being yanked back by another boy.

“Chandler, leave him alone. He’s clearly not interested.” Chandler looks annoyed as Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Fuck off, Blaine. Just because you aren’t getting any, doesn’t mean I’m not getting any either.”

The new guy glares at Chandler until he finally gets up and leaves. Kurt brings his knees up and wraps his arms around them as the guy, Blaine, regards him with curiosity.

“I feel so stupid. I shouldn’t have come out here with him. He kept giving me his drinks and I should have known that was a bad sign.” Blaine cautiously steps closer and sits down on the stairs close to Kurt, but not too close.

“It’s okay. We’re allowed to make mistakes.” Kurt opens his eyes again when his head starts spinning.

“Why did you come out here?”

“I saw him leave with you and I got worried because I know what he can be like and – no offense – but you looked a bit young.” Kurt gives the slightly taller boy a grateful smile. He is good-looking, and has a nice smile unlike Chandler’s smirk.

“None taken. Someone told me tonight I look like an eleven year old milk maid.” Blaine laughs. Kurt likes to hear him laugh. Chandler had laughed too when they had talked. Maybe he is a funny guy but just didn’t know it.

“Well I wouldn’t say eleven because then you definitely shouldn’t be here, but I’d guess you are in high school.”

“You don’t look old enough to drink that either,” Kurt retorts, pointing at the beer next to Blaine. 

“Touché. I would have come sooner, you know but I was ambushed by a guy as well.” Blaine rolls his eyes.

“You’re gay too?” Kurt asks, his mouth probably hanging open unattractively.

“Mhm. I guess where you lived before, there aren’t many out gay guys.” Kurt shakes his head.

“I was the only one, and I wasn’t even out. Tonight is the first time I even admitted it out loud.”

Blaine gives him a sympathetic smile. Before he can answer though, he’s phone alterts him to a text and after reading it, Blaine quickly finishes his beer and stands up.

“Well, it was nice talking to you Kurt, but I got to go. See you around.” He smiles at Kurt, before disappearing back into the house. Kurt has no plans to go back inside as well because he doesn’t want to run into Chandler again, and so he stumbles around the house only to crash into Brittany who is dancing on the lawn.

“There you are,” comes Santana’s annoyed voice from behind him.

“Time to get back. We have class tomorrow,” Quinn adds, looking equally bored.

Together they stumble back to their dorms and after saying goodbye to the girls, Kurt makes his way back to his window that luckily is still open a bit.

 

* * *

 

Kurt pushes open the window and pulls himself up, only to land gracelessly on the floor. A light close to him is turned on, and before he knows it he is pulled to his feet.

“I don’t feel so well,” he mumbles and Jeff, it has to be Jeff, guides him into the bathroom where he promptly throws up most of the alcohol Chandler has handed him.

He can feel Jeff’s hand rub soothing circles on his back until he is finishes and manages to sit up.

“Must have been quite the party, huh?” Jeff jokes and Kurt tries to glare at him.

“If you count flirting with a guy who turned out to be a jerk, you are right. It was quite the party.” Kurt realizes too late what he just said and freezes.

But Jeff just smiles at him and hands him a glass of water and some aspirin. “Like I said. If you ever want to talk, I’m here. And I promise I won’t tell anyone, until you’re ready, okay.”

“Okay,” Kurt answers sleepily. Jeff leaves him alone in the bathroom and after swallowing the aspirin, he quickly changes into his pajamas and crawls into his bed. The alarm clock on his nightstand tells him it is one o’clock in the morning and Kurt just hopes he’ll be able to sleep it off in five hours. Otherwise, he has to forego his moisturizing routine a second time.

 

* * *

 

School is horrible the next day, and when he sees Quinn, Santana and Brittany, they are all wearing sunglasses. Why hasn’t he thought of that? Somehow he makes it through the day though, and he is grateful their dance instructor decides to start lecturing them about the history of dance instead of teaching them choreography. 

He can’t wait for six o’clock to come, because then he’ll get to see Vocal Explosion in action.

There is already a crowd forming in the studio theater and Kurt sneaks through a few taller students to the front of the room. A few choir members are already on the small stage and Kurt smiles when Nick waves to him.

Suddenly, the music starts up and Kurt recognizes it as Katy Perry’s ‘Last Friday Night.’ A party song. How fitting.

Kurt expects one of the girls to take the lead, but a tall boy steps forward. He would have been handsome, if he weren’t smirking like Chandler had.

To Kurt’s surprise the tall boy isn’t the only lead and Kurt turns beet red when he recognizes Blaine as the second lead. So he isn’t in college either, but then, he never said so.

Kurt tries to hide behind a taller boy but before he can disappear, Blaine’s eyes find his and Blaine’s widen in surprise.

The performance continues with the taller boy heavily flirting with Blaine and Kurt has to admit he is a bit disappointed. But of course, a gorgeous guy like Blaine already has a boyfriend. It was probably his boyfriend who texted him last night.

Kurt is looking over to the other performers to see what Nick is doing during the performance, when he freezes. Because there is Chandler, winking at him. Kurt shudders. Of course he goes to this school as well. That explains how Blaine knows him. He quickly turns away and focuses all of his attention on the two leads.

The performance ends with the applause from the spectators and a tall, pretty girl announces that auditions are being held Friday afternoon. Blaine is gone by the time Kurt tries to find him again, but he watches as the tall girl strides up to the tall lead singer and glares at him.

“What the hell, Sebastian. I’m not letting you sing lead again, if you can’t keep your eyes to your self.” Sebastian doesn’t seem to be bothered by the angry looking girl though.

“Oh, please Alyson. You’re just jealous I wasn’t looking at you.”

The girl, Alyson, scoffs. “I wouldn’t even let you close to me if we were stranded on a deserted island.” Kurt sniggers. He knows he is going to like that girl, because she is putting slimy looking guy in his place. Why is Blaine dating such an asshole?

When Kurt realizes Nick is gone too, he leaves the small theater and nearly collides with Blaine who apparently has waited for him.

“I guess I wasn’t wrong when I said you are in high school,” he says with a teasing smile. “I haven’t seen you around here before, so I’m guessing you are a freshman.” Kurt nods, trying not to blush.

“Aren’t you a bit young then to sneak off to college parties.” The teasing smile is still there, but it is nice instead of creepy.

“I’m fifteen. How old are you?” If Blaine is still in high school he can’t be that much older. “Sixteen, but I’m a junior.”

“Oh.” Kurt doesn’t know what else to say.

“So are you thinking about joining Vocal Explosion?” Blaine asks after they are both silent for a bit and Kurt is staring at his shoes. He nods without looking up, because he knows is probably bright red by now. Why does Blaine have to be so cute?

“I can help you with preparing for your audition if you want,” Blaine offers and Kurt’s head shoots up. Blaine is willing to spend time with him? The yes is about to leave his lips when he remembers the other lead, Sebastian.

Why torture himself by spending time with a guy he doesn’t have a chance with.

“That’s okay. My roommate wants to audition too and we promised to help each other.” For a moment Kurt thinks that Blaine looks disappointed, but it must have been wishful thinking. His phone chimes in his bag then and he sees that his father is calling. Saved by the bell.

Blaine smiles at him and tells him he’ll see him around before Kurt wanders down the corridor to talk to his dad.

 

* * *

 

Blaine hadn’t actually planed to go to the party because he knew Sebastian was going and Sebastian, like his best friend Chandler, didn’t seem to understand the word no. The two seniors had a horrible reputation as it was and Blaine had no intention of becoming the newest conquest. He’d rather finish high school a virgin than let Sebastian touch him. 

In the end it had been Wes and David, now in their senior year, who convinced Blaine to come out with them. They both knew he needed a pick me up after being forced to spend the summer at his parents’ house in Ohio. It wasn’t that his father hated him, but he became distant after Blaine came out, and it got even worse after Blaine got beaten up at a dance at the beginning of his sophomore year.

It had been his much older brother Cooper, who had suggested NYADA to his father, and because of “the incident” he had been allowed to transfer five weeks into his sophomore year.

Wes, who for all appearances seemed to be incapable of doing something forbidden, had managed to make a copy of the key to their dorm’s back entrance and they had been sneaking out together since they met in Blaine’s sophomore year.

Students were allowed to stay out till after curfew if they wanted to see a show, but only if their parents signed off on it and because Wes’ parents were out of the country most of the year, he had found a way to duplicate the key.

Wes had promised to pass on the key to Blaine after their graduation, but until then the upperclassmen had to depend on Wes to let them into the dorm after curfew if they didn’t have permission to be out longer.

The party was loud, like most of the college parties Blaine had been to, and he grabbed a bottle of beer from the kitchen to have something to occupy himself with. He knew he didn’t have a high tolerance for alcohol and so he stuck mostly to beer when he went out with friends, to avoid doing something stupid.

He was looking around the living room to make sure Sebastian wasn’t close by when he saw Chandler lead a young looking boy out back. The boy was swaying slightly and was clutching a red solo cup with what was probably not his first drink of the night in it.

He quickly made to follow them to make sure Chandler wouldn’t do anything stupid when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Hey baby, where are you going? I just got here.” Blaine shrugged Sebastian’s hand off and rolled his eyes, How many times did he have to tell this guy he wasn’t interested?

“Not now Sebastian,” he told the boy blocking his way and tried to walk around him to follow Chandler. Of course Sebastian wouldn’t let him get away that easily. “So is that a promise for later. Because I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

Sebastian was really starting to piss Blaine off. The senior had started hitting on him at the end of sophomore year and still hadn’t let it go.

“I said, not now,” he said angrily and shoved past Sebastian before he could say anything else. Luckily, he found Chandler and the boy in time and made sure the boy who introduced himself as Kurt was okay.

Blaine knew Kurt wasn’t in college, he wasn’t stupid, and he had been a bit disappointed that he didn’t know what high school Kurt went to. Before they could continue their talk, Wes texted him and Blaine had to leave if he wanted to get back into his dorm.

His performance the next day was good, even though Sebastian wouldn’t stop flirting with him on stage, but he nearly missed his cue when he spotted Kurt in the front row.

If Kurt went to NYADA that probably meant he was a freshman though and it wouldn’t look too good if a junior went after a freshman.

He was a bit relieved when Kurt told him he was fifteen, but decided Kurt needed a friend more than a boyfriend, if Chandler really had been the first out gay boy Kurt had met.

He was disappointed when Kurt denied his help to say the least, but he knew there would be other opportunities to spend time with Kurt if Kurt got into Vocal Explosion.

He watches Kurt who is still at the other end of the corridor while he remenisces about the previous night until Sebastian comes up to proposition him yet again. Blaine knows they have a no bullying policy at the school, but if Sebastian doesn’t stop it soon, he's going to punch him in the face. Maybe he shouldn’t let his boxing lesson’s go to waste.

Sebastian luckily leaves when Blaine tells him to, but when he turns to return to the dorms himself, he spots Chandler staring at Kurt, who is still on his phone, totally oblivious to his surrounding.

He has a bad feeling about Chandler watching Kurt, but hopes he is wrong and that Chandler won’t try anything with Kurt again.


	2. Important Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but a quick introduction to the characters in this universe. This should tell you which students can be found at which school.

**At NYADA:**

Kurt Hummel, OH, freshman: Hates that everyone immediately assumes he’s gay when he hasn’t even come out yet. Fashionista, Star in the making.

Jeff Sterling, IL, freshman: Loves that his girlfriend’s school has uniforms. Dancer.

Brittany S. Pierce, NJ, freshman: Promised her cat he could move into her dorm room once he quits smoking.

Santana Lopez, NY, freshman: Is hiding razorblades in her hair the Bronx way.

Quinn Fabray, CT, freshman: Loathes her uber-religious parents who’ll send her to a school run by nuns if she gets into trouble again.

Nick Duval, OH, sophomore: Thinks he is the most talented dancer in Vocal Explosion

Sunshine Corazon, (international student), sophomore: Originally scouted by Vocal Adrenaline but doesn’t want to move to Ohio when she can have New York.

Blaine Anderson, OH, junior: One of only three mid-year transfer students ever. Tries his best to make his distant father proud of him

Wes Montgomery, MI, senior: Can open doors for you … and not just figuratively.

David Thompson, PA, senior: Main choreographer for Vocal Explosion

Sebastian Smythe, MA, senior: Doesn’t get rejected. Period!

Chandler Kiehl, IN, senior: Best friends with Sebastian. They have a shared motto: I can always get what I want.

Alyson St. James, PA, senior: Captain of Vocal Explosion, Diva in the making, hates Sebastian and Chandler. Her younger brother is the leader of Vocal Adrenalin.

 

Bryan Ryan, OH, Voice teacher: Did unfortunately not make it on Broadway, but at least he’s not teaching Spanish.

Shelby Corcoran, OH, Acting teacher/ director of the school musical: Rumored to have moved to New York after adopting the baby of a student from her former school Carmel High.

Dakota Stanley, PA, Dance instructor: Brilliant choreographer with lousy people skills

 

**At McKinley**

New Directions

Mercedes Jones, freshman: Kurt Hummel’s best friend and best-dressed girl at McKinley. Future star.

Tina Cohen-Chang, freshman: Once convinced a teacher she is a vampire.

Artie Abrams, freshman: Future filmmaker.

Sugar Motta, freshman: Spoiled rich girl. Can’t really carry a tune, but fun to have around.

Joe Hart, freshman: Devout Christian, was home schooled.

Rachel Berry, sophomore: Self-proclaimed star.

Sam Evans, sophomore: Transfer student, football player.

Matt Rutherford, sophomore: football player and dancer.

Mike Chang, sophomore: football player and great dancer.

Finn Hudson, junior: Quarterback with two left feet.

Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman, junior: Self-proclaimed badass and sex symbol.

Harmony Pearce, junior: The star of Sandy Ryerson’s glee club.

 

Dave Karofsky, sophomore: closeted, bullying jock.

Azizmo Adams, sophomore: bullying jock.

 

Will Schuester, Spanish teacher, Glee coach: Once had big Broadway dreams.

Sue Sylvester: Best cheerleading coach in the nation. Santana, Brittany and Quinn have all attended her camps.

Emma Pillsbury, guidance counselor: Only teacher who gives a damn.


	3. 1x02: Auditions

When Kurt and Jeff get to one of the rehearsal spaces in their dorm, Brittany is already teaching Santana and Quinn the Spice Girls’ choreography to Wannabe.

“Seriously, why do I have to be Scary? I don’t want to wrap!” Santana is complaining as Kurt drops his bag in the corner and joins the girls in the middle of the room.

“It’s because of your lovely personality,” Quinn comments dryly, looking bored again. Kurt, by now, is questioning whether she has other expressions.

“You don’t hear me complaining about being Ginger or Kurt about being Baby Spice.” Kurt scowls at Quinn. He did complain at first but the other four had ganged up on him and had deemed him the most baby-faced of their little group.

“Can we stop fighting about this and get on with it. No one hears me complaining about being Posh. I don’t even get my own lines,” Jeff interrupts Santana and Quinn’s bickering and eventually everyone settles down.

“Okay, let’s just sing through it once and Jeffy and I will show you the steps again while you’re singing,” Brittany explains before back-flipping into her place behind Santana. Kurt is standing closest to the CD player and he quickly presses play before Santana and Quinn take a step forward and launch into the song.

 

 

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Santana)_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Quinn)_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, (Santana)_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, (Quinn)_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

Kurt barely contains his laughter as he watches Santana and Quinn acting all gangster in the costumes he has found for them all. Then Brittany pushes through Santana and Quinn and drags Kurt with her.

 

_If you want my future forget my past, (Brittany)_

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, (Kurt)_

_Now don't go isting my precious time, (Santana)_

_Get your act together we could be just fine (Quinn)_

They are all laughing hard once they are done. They tried to follow Brittany and Jeff’s instructions as best they could, but they haven’t been very successful. And Kurt is glad he is still alive after stepping on Quinn’s toes a few times in a row.

They aren’t perfect yet, but Kurt isn’t worried. They still have a few more days to prepare before they have to perform in front of Mr. Ryan again, and they all have fun rehearsing together.

“So are you all gonna audition for Vocal Explosion on Friday?” Santana asks as she flops down next to Brittany, who is showing off her flexibility, not realizing that his roommate, who has a girlfriend, keeps egging her on so he can ogle her. Teenage boys. Kurt elbows Jeff before telling the others what his audition song is.

To his surprise, Quinn offers to play it for him on the piano in the corner of the room so that Kurt can have some feedback. He has expected to be surrounded by backstabbing divas at this school, but so far he has made more friends in half a week than he had in all of middle school.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Kurt is on his way to the dinning hall, sans Jeff who is still on the phone with his girlfriend, when Chandler comes up to him. Kurt eyes him warily but decides to at least listen to what the older boy has to say. 

“Listen Kurt. I need to apologize for Monday night. I wasn’t exactly sober but that doesn’t excuse my behavior and I’m sorry for that.” Either Chandler is a real good actor or he is actually sincere. Kurt hopes it is the second one, because it is nice that someone is interested in him for a change.

“Can I ask you a question about Blaine?” Chandler nods. “Are he and Sebastian…?”

“Dating? Yeah, they’ve been together for about a year, but Blaine doesn’t really like to broadcast it at school because if the teachers find out, he and Sebastian will have to follow certain rules as well.”

So he's been right about that. It doesn’t surprise him though. Blaine is gorgeous and he supposes Sebastian would be quite attractive too if he wiped that constant smirk off his face.

“You don’t like Blaine, do you?” Chandler asks, and for a moment Kurt thinks he can see a flicker of the creepy smile back on Chandler’s face, but it is gone a moment later, and Kurt isn’t sure if he hasn’t imagined it. Unfortunately he can’t stop the blush that is appearing on his face when he quickly denies it.

“No, of course not. I was just curious.”

“Good, so how about I take you out Friday night after your audition for Vocal Explosion?” Chandler suddenly asks. Kurt doesn’t really know what to say to that. After all, he has never been asked out on date before.

“Can I think about it? I’m not sure if this Friday is such a good idea. I promised my friends we’ll go to the movies together.” Well he hasn’t agreed to it yet, but he isn’t sure if going out alone with Chandler is such a good idea.

“Sure, just let me know what you decide. And it doesn’t have to be this Friday. I could try to get us student tickets for Wicked for next week,” Chandler offers and Kurt’s eyes widen. Wicked is his favorite musical and seeing it live on a Broadway stage would be a dream come true. If Chandler wants to see it too, maybe they have more in common than he thought.

“I, I have to meet my friends now, but I’ll tell you soon,” he stutters, mentally cursing himself for acting like a baby. Chandler just gives him one of his blinding smiles though and leaves Kurt after he squeezes his arm.

Kurt remains frozen on his spot until his phone rings and Jeff demands to know why he isn’t at their table yet. He hangs up after telling Jeff he is on his way and quickly makes his way over to the dining hall, trying not to analyze his talk with Chandler too much.

 

* * *

 

Dinner is spent with Jeff gushing about his girlfriend and how insanely hot her school uniform is while Kurt keeps staring over to Blaine who is sharing a table with two boys Kurt has seen during the Vocal Explosion performance as well. 

Sebastian is sitting with Chandler and Kurt wonders why he isn’t sitting with Blaine when he remembers Chandler telling him that they want to keep the relationship a secret. Would he do the same if he were dating Blaine? He isn’t even officially out yet, but so far no one at this school seems to care if someone is gay or straight.

He is on his way back to his dorm when he hears someone call his name behind him. He turns around to come face to face with Blaine.

“Hey Kurt, how are you?” Kurt is about to answer when he sees Sebastian behind Blaine glaring at him.

“I’m good, but I have to go call my dad, bye,” he says in a rush and nearly sprints off to his room. Sebastian clearly doesn’t want his boyfriend to talk to Kurt and Kurt isn’t sure if he can spend time with Blaine without accidentally making an even bigger fool out of himself.

Apparently Blaine doesn’t give up easily though, because he stops Kurt on the way to math the next morning and asks if he wants to get coffee with him so they can talk about how Kurt is settling in and offers his help for Kurt’s audition again. Luckily the bell rings before he can answer and he gives Blaine an apologetic smile and ducks into the classroom.

He doesn’t understand why Blaine is so keen on spending time with him. It is probably out of pity for the boy that got drunk after his first day of school and had to be “rescued” at a party. What other reason can there be?

Sure he is making friends at his new school, but Blaine is older and has his own group of friends. Kurt is just a stupid freshman, after all.

The rest of the day he successfully manages to dodge Blaine before he can get even close to Kurt, but he knows he can’t hide forever, because he has his audition on Friday and Blaine has already told him that he’ll be there for it.

He just has to tell the butterflies in his stomach to stop fluttering whenever Blaine is around, because he doesn’t have a chance with him. Maybe then he can be Baine’s friend or whatever it is the other boy wants from him.

 

* * *

 

“So if I got this right, there’s this guy who wants to talk to you, like all the time, but you don’t talk to him because you like him and he has a boyfriend.” Kurt nods before remembering Mercedes can’t actually see him. “And then there’s this other guy who you don’t really want to talk to because he does like you?” 

“Yes, but Chandler’s … I don’t know intense. And he wasn’t that great to be around when I met him.” How is he supposed to tell Mercedes what is going on when he doesn’t want to tell her about the party and the alcohol. Mercedes may be his best friend, but she is also the biggest gossip he knows.

“Well, you can either keep pining after a guy who’s taken or you can give the other guy a chance and see where it’s going. Or…”

“Or, what Mercedes. Help me out here. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“Well neither have I. And you don’t have to be in one just because this guy likes you. There’s nothing wrong with being single until you’re ready to date or find someone you really like instead of dating the first guy who is interested in you. We are fabulous and we don’t need a man in our lives to prove that, right?”

Kurt laughs. Mercedes is the only person he has ever come out to before Jeff and only because she’s had a crush on him and he didn’t want to lead her on. It was back in 7th grade when a lot of their class mates had started dating, when they had decided that they didn’t need that because they were fabulous on their own.

“Alright, enough about me. Tell me about New Directions. Maybe if we both make it to Nationals we will compete against each other … if they let me join Vocal Explosion.”

“They would be stupid not to,” Mercedes assures him before she tells him about the new club members they have now. Kurt is surprised to hear that Finn has joined since he and Mercedes have last talked, and has even managed to convince a few guys on the football team to join as well.

“Well Rachel is not too happy we have all those new people.”

“How come? You need twelve people to compete and now you have them.” He knows Rachel hates competition because that means she has to fight for something for a change, but this is show choir and you have to work together to create something unique.

“Well, last week she convinced Mr. Schue that she should get to be the female lead because she is a sophomore and the rest of us are freshman when he gave Tina a solo.”

“She didn’t! What does it matter what grade you are in as long as you’re talented?”

Kurt has heard from Nick that everyone in school is allowed to audition for school plays and musicals regardless of the grade they are in, only lead roles are given to seniors and juniors if they audition for them as well.

“I don’t know. But there is this girl, Harmony, and she was the star in Glee last year and Rachel hated her. There were rumors she transferred to Carmel and when she didn’t audition for Glee and wasn’t in school last week, Rachel thought she was the oldest now and convinced Mr. Schue to instate this new policy.”

“I hear a delightful twist coming up.” He just loves the way Mercedes tells stories. It is too bad that the computer she has at home doesn’t have a web cam because he misses seeing her face when they talk.

“Harmony came back yesterday, and Rachel went crazy, because per the newly instated rule, Harmony is now the female lead and will automatically get all the solos unless she decides to give them to someone else.”

Oh snap. That had to piss Rachel off. She had thrown a fit once in middle school when Kurt had been given a song she wanted to sing even though she was a grade above him. Mercedes was talking again and Kurt focuses his attention back on her.

“… it was actually Harmony who told the principal about Mr. Ryerson inappropriately touching his male students even though she was the star. So everyone likes her already because she got us a new choir teacher and she gave Tina back her solo.”

“I’m actually jealous right now that I missed that.” Kurt waves at Jeff as he comes into the room and disappears into their shared bathroom.

“Oh don’t be. I’m sure there’s enough backstabbing going on at your school as well. Enjoy what you have right now while you can.”

“Alright, I have to go now. I still have a ton of homework to do and Quinn has agreed to rehearse my audition song with me again later tonight.”

They say their goodbyes and Kurt opens his math book with a sigh. It is only the first week, but apparently the teachers want to prove that their school hasn’t just an excellent arts curriculum but is also academically challenging.

 

* * *

 

Blaine’s been trying to talk to Kurt for the past two days now, but the younger boy seems to be avoiding him. He doesn’t understand why though. He has been nothing but friendly to Kurt ever since they met, but Kurt acts as if he wants nothing to do with him.

He planed to invite Kurt for coffee, after he refused to let Blaine help him with his audition piece, to make sure Kurt is doing okay after Monday night and is doing okay at school. He himself had been glad when Wes and David had taken him under their wings shortly after his transfer, and he wanted to do the same for the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

 

Friday in voice class Mr. Ryan asks them to sing the song with which they had auditioned for NYADA in front of the class so he can tell them how they can improve it. Kurt delivers, what he thinks is another flawless rendition of ‘Defying Gravity’ to the astonishment of some of his classmates when he hits the high F. His teacher looks impressed as well, but asks him to stay after class so they can discuss his performance. Kurt isn’t really worried because at least half of the class has to stay behind for the teacher’s notes.

Brittany, to the amusement of the class, sings a Britney Spears song, proving again what an amazing dancer she already is when she includs some of the original choreography.

Santana surprises with a soulful rendition of Amy Winehouse’s ‘Back to black’ and Quinn borrows Santana to sing ‘Popular’, also from Wicked. Kurt thinks it is the perfect song for her, because she, without a doubt, must have been one of the most popular girls in school and she manages to give a fun performance without sounding arrogant.

Kurt is impressed with the talent of all his other classmates as well. All together there are forty freshmen who are pursuing different interests and in addition to the five of them there are ten other students in this class.

Jeff is the last to go and he does a hilarious rendition of Uptown girl, dancing around the girls in class and twirling Brittany around him as he finishes the song.

Once class is over Kurt waits for his turn and approaches Mr. Ryan once he calls his name.

“I was very impressed that you were able to hit the high notes in the song. From what I’ve seen on the tapes you sent in, you are very comfortable with higher notes. “ Kurt nods, because it is true. He is a lot more comfortable singing girls’ songs because high notes are easier for him to sing.

After a pause, Mr. Ryan continues. “Our goal will be to expand your range. So for your next assignment I want you to choose a song outside your comfort zone. It doesn’t have to be immediately perfect. You do your best and we’ll work on it together.”

Kurt isn’t sure if he is comfortable “butchering” a song in class, but isn’t that the point of attending NYADA; to train his voice so he can expand his repertoire. If he wants to be on Broadway one day, he needs to be able to sing songs written for tenors, because there aren’t many roles for countertenors outside of the opera.

He thanks Mr. Ryan for his advice and hurries back to his dorm to get changed for his Vocal Explosion audition.

 

* * *

 

Jeff and the girls are waiting for him outside the auditorium, having auditioned already. He waves at them before making his way into the auditorium, past the current members of Vocal Explosion who are all watching the auditions. 

He hands the piano player his sheet music, steps into the middle of the stage and takes a deep breath when the music starts.

 

_If someone stood up in a crowd_

_And raised his voice up way out loud_

_And waved his arm and shook his leg_

_You'd notice him_

_If someone in the movie show_

_Yelled "Fire in the second row_

_This whole place is a powder keg!"_

_You'd notice him_

_And even without clucking like a hen_

_Everyone gets noticed, now and then,_

_Unless, of course, that personage should be_

_Invisible, inconsequential me!_

 

Kurt can’t make out much of the audience, but he spies Blaine giving him an encouraging smile before he launches into the chorus.

 

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

He holds the last note as long as possible, fixing his bangs as they are threatening to fall into his eyes. Once he is done he jumps off the stage and hurries back outside before Chandler can catch up with him. He figures not talking to him might tell him that Kurt doesn’t really want to go out with him, without Kurt having to tell him.

 

* * *

 

Compared to Monday night, the weekend is quiet. Santana shows them around the city and they discover a small coffee shop called the Lima Bean. Kurt's surprised to see the name, but feels incredibly stupid when Jeff asks if they had coffee from Peru. He didn't even know that the capital of Peru was called Lima as well. 

So much for public school education, he thinks, once he is sure none of the others realized that he thought the shop has been named after a city in rural Ohio. The coffee shop is only a few blocks away from the school and they quickly agree that this would become their after school hang out spot.

Later that night they go to the movies, but Kurt begs out of it when Santana wants to drag him to another college party afterward. He doesn't want to run into either Blaine or Chandler at a party again.

Sunday is spent on blankets in central park, where Jeff’s girlfriend joins them for a picnic. As promised he spends a good hour on the phone with his dad while wandering around in the park later that same afternoon, telling him all about his classes and his audition for the school choir.

Monday, Kurt has his first class with Shelby Corcoran, the school’s new acting teacher. They spend most of their lesson playing warm up games, and Kurt is a little confused what this has to do with acting, but he has to admit, that at the end of the ninety minutes, he doesn’t care so much about making a fool out of himself in front of his classmates anymore, because they all looked and acted ridiculous during some of the games.

Before class lets out Ms. Corcoran tells them to stay for another couple of minutes to make an announcement.

“Auditions for this year’s school musical will begin the following Friday. This semester we will be doing “Spring Awakening”, she adds after a brief pause.

Around him people immediately start cheering, but Kurt is surprised they are allowed to do that musical in a school. As if she can read his mind, Ms. Corcoran elaborates once the class has quieted down.

“This being a school performance we of course will have to cut certain scenes, but the other teachers and I are working together to create a school friendly version of the musical without straying too far away from the original.”

Kurt has never seen the musical live, but he has watched it on YouTube and is exited to be able to participate in a musical about young people.

“Alright, everyone can audition, but if we have juniors or seniors auditioning for the three lead roles they will be picked over freshmen and sophomores. All other roles are fair game. The lead roles will be double cast however, and we’ll alternate performers, so go for them if you want to.”

There is no way Kurt’s going to audition for a lead role, so he doesn’t mind the arrangement.

“We’d prefer you to audition with a scene and a song from the musical, but you don’t have to. You can also ask a fellow student to help you with your audition, if for example the scene you are doing is a dialogue with another character. If you have anymore questions please ask one of the older students in school.”

Most of his classmates are excitedly jumping up and down and Kurt wonders for a moment if he should even audition. There are only so many roles for the 160 students at school.

He tells Jeff as much who just laughs at him.

“It’s not like everybody will be trying to get into the school musical. They are also doing 'A midsummer night’s dream’, a concert and the more ambitious dance students will perform the nutcracker for Christmas. From what Nick told me, it’s mostly the people in Vocal Explosion who audition for the school musical.”

Well that is a relief. He’ll just have to get a copy of the libretto and find one of the smaller roles to audition for.

Only week two and life is already getting stressful. They have to perform their Spice Girls’ number the next day in class, he has to work on his own assignment and if he gets into Vocal Explosion he’ll have rehearsals with them as well.

He has no idea when he is supposed to do homework when he still has to eat and sleep. Adding the school musical into the mix would mean even less free time. But if he wants to be a performer one day, he has to get used to working under pressure.

 

* * *

 

Kurt wakes up Tuesday morning to a text message telling him to come to the auditorium at five where Vocal Explosion will announce their new members. Kurt has been surprised that not everyone will get in because all the students are so talented, but Alyson explained that they are looking for people whose voices could replace the seniors that graduated in May. 

The day drags on, but after their Spice Girls’ performance, which goes pretty well in his opinion, Kurt, Jeff and the girls make their way over to the auditorium. Once everyone is inside, Alyson goes up on stage with a list of the new members.

“Alright, thanks everyone for auditioning. If you didn’t get in right now, you can come back next year. I’ll be gone by then so I don’t care if you blame not getting in on me.” A few people laugh around him, and Kurt relaxes immediately. If it isn’t meant to be, it isn’t meant to be. He is already a student at NYADA; that has to mean he is talented.

“Sarah Brightman, Sunshine Corazon, Quinn Fabray, Mark Greyson, Kurt Hummel, Christina Jacobs, Thomas Lang, Santana Lopez, Christopher Miller, Brittany Pierce, Jeff Sterling; congratulations – you are the newest members of Vocal Explosion.

Before he knows it Brittany pulls him into a hug before kissing him square on the lips. Santana immediately pulls her back and Kurt can hear her tell Brittany about boundaries as he wipes his mouth with his shirtsleeve. Is it impossible for him to get kissed when he actually wants to be kissed?

He can’t be mad at Brittany though, who in her excitement kissed Jeff and Quinn as well. When he turns around to pick up the bag he dropped during her ambush, he sees Blaine standing close by, eyebrows raised. Kurt can feel himself blush and busies himself with looking for his water bottle in his bag.

“Congratulations. You were great.” When he looks up, Blaine is suddenly standing right in front of him.

“Thank you.”

“So are you auditioning for Spring Awakening?” Blaine asks, falling in step next to Kurt as he walks away from the auditorium. Kurt nods, trying not to look at Blaine too much.

“What about you?”

“I’m definitely auditioning, but I’m not sure if I will go for a lead or not.” Kurt looks up in surprise.

“You should, you are really good.” Great and he is so blushing again.

“Thank you. Who are you going to audition for?”

“Probably Ernst, because he’s shy and naïve, so …” Kurt trails off. No need to tell Blaine about his insecurities.

“Don’t sell yourself short. Who would you want to audition for?”

“Hanschen. I like how he goes after what he wants. But I’m not sure. Isn’t he the one who is, um, on stage.” He is definitely not going to say masturbating in front of Blaine.

“Yeah, but we’re doing a PG 13 version. I wouldn’t worry about that. Do you need help with your scene?” Kurt shakes his head. He’s been singing the song he wants to use for years; he can probably do it in his sleep.

“If I’m going to audition for Hanschen I’m going to sing ‘I’m the greatest star’, to show I can be confident.”

“Mm.”

“What?” Does Blaine think it’s a bad idea?

“Word of advise. Use a scene from the musical to show them what you would be like in the role you’re auditioning for. There’s this one scene in act two that would work for you because there’s a little bit of dialogue and you get to sing. I could play Ernst in the scene if you wanted.”

How can he say no to an offer like that. Blaine clearly wants to spend time with him, so maybe it is time to stop avoiding him, and figure out why Blaine constantly asks him to hang out. And if he remembers correctly, the scene Blaine is referring to involves a kiss. It wouldn’t even be cheating if they did it on a stage, right?

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Kurt and Blaine are onstage together and Blaine explains why he is here too, before Ms. Corcoran tells them to start whenever they are ready.

Blaine stretches out on his back next to Kurt and Kurt starts the dialogue part once he is comfortable. He is fighting the blush that threatens to appear each time he has to scoot closer to Blaine, before he takes a deep breath and starts the song.

 

 

_Come, cream away the bliss,_

_Travel the world within my lips,_

_Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams…_

_Haven’t you heard the word of your body?_

_O, you’re gonna be wounded,_

_O, you’re gonna be my wound._

_O, you’re gonna bruise too._

_O, I’m gonna be your bruise…_

Kurt leans over and quickly kisses Blaine on his cheek, wishing he could kiss him for real. He barely pays attention to the next part of the conversation and is glad he can remember the words before he leans over and kisses Blaine on the cheek again.

“ _On my way here this afternoon, I thought perhaps we’d only … talk.”_ Kurt knows it is selfish to wish that Blaine would audition for Ernst. He nearly misses his cue again, and if he wants to get that part he really has to focus now. “ _So, are you sorry we--?”_ Had it been out of line to kiss Blaine’s cheek? They hadn’t discussed how they would handle the kissing scene, Blaine had only decided that they wouldn’t do it. He probably didn’t want to cheat on his boyfriend.

 _“Oh no – I love you, Hanschen. As I’ve never loved anyone.”_ Why couldn’t Blaine say Kurt instead? _“And so you should.”_ So he should indeed.

They sit as close together as possible as they sing the last two lines together.

 

 

_O, I’m gonna bruise you._

_O, you’re gonna be my bruise._

Maybe he should accept Chandler’s offer after all. Because if he keeps pining after Blaine he’ll only get his heart broken.

He is startled out of his revelry by Ms. Corcoran who has come onstage to talk to them about the performance. 

“The two of you have great chemistry. Too bad Blaine has already auditioned for Melchior and I quite like him,” she winks at Blaine who blushes.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, because he is sure Blaine’s going to make a great Melchior, regardless of how much Kurt wants Blaine to be his kissing partner. If he gets the part he just hopes that the other guy isn’t ugly or secretly homophobic.

 

* * *

 

Blaine returns from grabbing a bottle of water after Kurt’s audition when he sees Chandler talk to Kurt yet again. He’s got to make Kurt understand that Chandler is no good for him. If he can’t date Kurt because of their age difference, then the eighteen year old senior is definitely too old. Besides, he is a huge asshole and Kurt deserves better. Someone like him, just in Kurt’s year.

At least he managed to sabotage Chandler’s attempt to become Kurt’s scene partner. Chandler has bragged to Sebastian when he thought no one was listening that he auditioned for Hanschen so he could kiss Kurt - who would surely audition for Ernst - all the time, whether Kurt wanted to or not. Blaine thinks Kurt would be great in either role, but after what he overheard he made sure to convince Kurt to audition for Hanschen as well.

Ms Corcoran wasn't too happy about Chandler’s audition either because she wants to give the underclassmen a chance to show off their talent in the smaller roles. If all turns out how he wants, Kurt will get Hanschen, and Chandler won’t even be part of the musical.

He waits patiently, until Chandler leaves before he approaches Kurt and hands him a bottle of water, earning him a grateful smile.

“I don’t like you hanging out with him, you know. You’re too good for him.” Kurt narrows his eyes and Blaine nearly takes a step back. Is Kurt really going to defend the asshole?

“Why?” Apart from the fact that he tried to molest you at a party?

“Look, Chandler chases people until he gets what he wants and then drops them or he waits until something shiny and new shows up.” Blaine can tell that Kurt still doesn’t believe that Chandler is pure evil. He sighs.

“You know Alyson, right?” Kurt nods, looking confused now. “She and Chandler started dating at the end of their freshman year and it lasted all summer, but then sophomore year started and he broke up with her in a text when a freshman caught his eye.”

“But I thought he’s gay. Maybe that’s why he broke up with her? Because he realized that.” Blaine shakes his head.

“Chandler’s bisexual and he’s done that with a lot of girls and boys at this school since then and it is rumored that alcohol is quite often involved in the ‘seduction’.”

“Oh, I thought bisexual was just a term gay guys used in high school because they didn’t want to admit to be fully gay,” Kurt replies and Blaine can’t help but raise an eyebrow at Kurt.

“Really?” Kurt blushes adorably, clearly embarrassed by what he said.

Kurt quickly finishes his water bottle before he speaks up again. “I don’t want to be just another conquest. I like romance.”

“Then don’t.” Kurt is studying the floor in the small theater as if it offers him a solution.

He looks like he is holding back tears when he finally reacts to Blaine’s advice and Blaine hates that he nearly made the younger boy cry.

“What if that’s the best I’m going to get. At least he’s interested in me.” Blaine’s heart breaks a little, and he is tempted to confess that he is interested too, but he can’t. He’ll just have to make sure that Kurt stays away from Chandler, so he can find a boyfriend his own age.

He’d rather see Kurt happy with someone else than being corrupted by Blaine. But he can try to be a mentor or even better, a friend, for Kurt.


	4. 1x03: Spring Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit more Blaine backstory :)

Kurt is excited for his first acting class that won’t consist of just playing games and he is not disappointed when he shows up for class Monday afternoon.

“Alright, everyone. As you know a lot of people think ‘Shakespeare’ when they talk about the theater.” A few of his classmates immediately groan but Ms. Corcoran soldiers on.

“And this is exactly the reaction I expected to get from you. Most young people, when they hear Shakespeare, think of stuffy costumes and difficult to understand language. So what I want you to do for your first assignment is pick a short scene from a Shakespeare play and translate it to our time. You can change the language to modern English but you don’t have to. Just think about the kind of clothes your characters would wear and the setting.”

That could be fun, Kurt thinks. He loved Baz Lurman’s ‘Romeo and Juliet’ after all.

“I’m going to announce pairs now. You have two weeks to prepare your performance. Additionally, I want a few pages where you explain the setting and the costumes you have chosen for your characters. I don’t need you to build a set, okay? You can wear costumes, but you don’t have to. Everything clear so far?”

Kurt nods already planning the perfect outfit for the few Shakespeare plays he knows.

“Quinn Fabray and Mark Greyson, Brittany Pierce and Jeff Sterling, Christina Jacobs and Jacob Thompson, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt stops listening when his own name is called. He and Santana are somewhat friends, but he never really knows what the girl is thinking and when to take her seriously.

When class ends he walks over to her, ready to start planning.

“I’m thinking we could do something out of ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Maybe the masquerade ball at the beginning, cause I could do amazing costumes for that,” he suggests. 

“Okay, listen up Porcelain.” Well, that is definitely nicer than some of the names he’s been called before. “I ain’t no Juliet and besides, that’s probably what all the other losers are going to do. I need something fun, I need a girl who knows what she wants and speaks her mind, okay?”

Kurt nods. She is probably right when she assumes that most of his classmates are going to use ‘Romeo and Juliet’.

“I don’t know that many Shakespeare plays but maybe we can go to the library and get some of his plays.”

“Forget reading, just get a couple of movie versions. I don’t have the time to read a bunch of old English shit.”

“Fine.”

They are about to leave the classroom when Ms. Corcoran stops them.

“Last announcement before you leave. The cast list for Spring Awakening will go up at the end of the week. Auditions for ‘A midsummer night’s dream‘ will start in two weeks. Have a good afternoon.”

Santana grabs his hand and drags him off in the direction of the library. “Let’s get this over with. Britt and I have plans for the night.”

They are close to the large school library when they nearly run over Blaine, whose face immediately lights up when he sees Kurt.

“Kurt, I was looking for you. Maybe you can give me your number so I can stop searching the school when I want to talk to you.”

Kurt prays that he doesn’t turn red when Blaine asks for his number, but he is probably not very successful judging by the smile on Santana’s face. When Kurt doesn’t move she thrust a pen into Blaine’s hand and holds out Kurt’s for him.

“Just write it down, Kurt will text you later.” Kurt glares at Santana but she just smiles at him innocently.

“Why were you looking for me?” he finally finds his voice again.

“Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee later tonight at the Lima Bean?”

Shit, what is he supposed to say? He can’t use his usual excuse because Santana is standing right next to him.

“He’ll be there at 7,” Santana unfortunately answers for him and when Blaine gives him a big smile, Kurt just has to smile back, before Blaine turns and walks away.

“So did you two hook up or what was that all about?” Santana asks once Blaine is gone.

“What? No, of course not. He has a boyfriend.”

“So you would like to hook up with him. Well, he asked you for coffee, maybe he wants to hook up too.” Kurt shakes his head, blushing furiously. Then he realizes what she just asked him.

“Is it really that obvious that I like boys?” he asks in a small voice, studying the floor to avoid having to look at her.

“Well, it’s for me, but I have awesome gaydar. But fuck labels. Just because I like making out with Brittany doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian, okay?”

The look on Santana’s face quickly convinces him to go along with what she’s saying.

“Just do what you want and if others need to label you, let them. Doesn’t mean you have to do it yourself.”

“But what do you say when someone asks you?” Kurt wants to know.

“It’s none of your goddamn business, that’s what I say."

Well, so far only Jeff has asked him and Chandler and Blaine have just assumed. Maybe he doesn’t need to make a big announcement and just keep doing what he is doing. And maybe, he is ready to stop lying when someone asks him about it. There are plenty of out people at NYADA, and so far he hasn’t seen anyone get bullied. Maybe he really is safe here. 

 

* * *

 

Blaine is already sitting at a table in the corner, two cups of coffee in front of him, when Kurt enters the coffee shop. He hopes he isn’t interrupting Blaine’s coffee date, because he is ten minutes early. 

To his surprise Blaine immediately waves him over when he spots Kurt. “Hey, good timing. I just got us coffee. I hope a latte is okay.”

Kurt nods. He usually drinks non-fat mochas, but Blaine bought him coffee. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought they are on a date.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

“That’s okay, you can just get the next one.” Blaine smiles and Kurt finally sits down on the chair opposite of Blaine.

“Thanks for the text Kurt, but I don’t get why you called me a hobbit?” Blaine is just adorable when he looks confused, Kurt thinks.

“That was Santana,” he quickly blurts out. “She gives everyone weird nicknames. She calls me Porcelain now.” Sometimes he really hates his pale skin because he can never hide his blush.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve already made friends. I transferred to NYADA five weeks into my sophomore year and it was hard at first because most people already had a clique they hung out with. But I got lucky because Wes and David, they are in Vocal Explosion as well, took me under their wing.”

Maybe those are the boys Blaine sits with during breakfast and dinner.

“I got lucky as well I guess. My roommate is pretty nice and Santana and her friends ask me to hang out a lot too. It’s a nice change from my previous school.” Kurt stops himself there. He doesn’t want to tell Blaine his whole sob story the first time they hang out.

Blaine, though, surprises him with his answer again. “I get what you mean. I was the only out kid at my old high school and I got taunted a lot. I complained to the faculty but they just ignored me. I begged my parents to let me transfer, but I never told them how bad it got, so they didn’t let me at first.”

“What changed?” Kurt can’t believe he finally met someone who understands what he’d been going through.

“Something happened at the beginning of my sophomore year and my brother convinced my parents to let me come here. My dad has always been really proud of my piano skills and thought I’d want to pursue that, so he agreed.”

Kurt wants to ask what happened, but he doesn’t know Blaine well enough yet, and if he is anything like Kurt, than he probably doesn’t want to talk about it anyway.

“I told you I wasn’t even out at my old school, but I don’t think it mattered to people. They still treated me like crap and luckily my aunt found this school for me and convinced my dad to let me apply. He just got remarried and he didn’t want me to move out of state, but the private schools in Ohio were just too expensive for us.”

No one has made fun of him yet because he is on a scholarship so why lie. Blaine has gone to public school too, so maybe he is on one as well.

“You are from Ohio as well? I’m from Columbus.” Blaine tells Kurt who is surprised to hear that.

“Don’t tell me you’ve tried to get your parents to let you transfer to Dalton?”

Now it is Blaine’s turn to look surprised. “How did you know?”

“ Just a guess. You are the fourth person at NYADA, including me, who nearly went to Dalton.”

“No way.

“Way.”

They both start laughing uncontrollably until Blaine nearly spills his coffee.

“Ms. Corcoran told us the cast list is going up soon. Do you think you got the lead?” Kurt asks once they stop laughing.

“I’m not sure. Last year the teachers gave notes to everyone who auditioned before the list went up and that was an indication for some people. Ms. C told me I’d have been a good Moritz but she liked me as Melchior as well. For all I know that could mean that I get Moritz, or Melchior or nothing. But let me know if she talks to you.”

“Okay.” Kurt takes a look at his watch and is surprised to see that it is already close to nine. He didn’t even realize how much time has passed, but he has to get back to finish the rest of his homework.

Blaine walks back with him, and tells him he had fun before he goes upstairs. Kurt’s phone announces a new text as he settles on his desk to brave his math homework. “Next time, coffee’s on you - Blaine.”

Kurt sighs. Their coffee outing would have been a perfect first date, if Blaine wasn’t dating someone else. But if Blaine still wants to be friends Kurt is going to make sure he is a good friend. A friend who doesn’t daydream about kissing said friend.

 

* * *

 

Kurt is on his way to practice with Santana, a translation of their scene in hand. They both watched a few of Shakespeare’s comedies and agreed to do a scene from “Much Ado About Nothing” because Santana likes Beatrice and Kurt has to agree that he enjoys the banter between Beatrice and Benedick as well. 

He must have gotten lost somewhere along the way because suddenly he is in a hallway he hasn’t been in before. He spots a rehearsal room to his left and looks in through the window in the door to check if anyone is in there.

The room most certainly isn’t empty. A boy, Kurt has never seen before, is being pressed against the opposite wall by another boy. Kurt is about to leave to give them some privacy when the boy who has his back to the door, turns his head slightly. Kurt gasps, because one of the two boys making out is Sebastian, and the other is most certainly not Blaine.

Before he can really process what he is seeing Kurt’s phone rings in his pocket and he quickly steps away from the door, afraid that the boys inside might see him.

It is of course Santana who tells him to hurry the fuck up. It takes him another ten minutes to find the room where Santana is waiting for him and as soon as he gets there she takes the papers out of his hands.

“Let me see what you did?” she demands before handing Kurt back his part so they can read through it.

 

**Kurt**

Sweet Beatrice, would you come if I called you?

**Santana**

Sure, and leave if you wanted me too

**Kurt**

Then stay till then

**Santana**

Then is now, so goodbye, but before I go,

give me what I came for, which is

knowing what has happened between you and Claudio

**Kurt**

Only foul words; I’m going to kiss you now

**Santana**

Foul words are nothing but foul wind and fould wind is

Nothing but foul breath and foul breath is disgusting.

I’m going to leave unkissed

**Kurt**

You have frightened the word out of its right sense,

So strong is your wit. But I have to tell you plainly

Claudio faced my challenge and either I should hear

From him shortly or I have to call him a coward

But, please, now tell me, for which of my bad parts

You have fallen in love with me?

**Santana**

For them all together; which maintained such a

State of evilness that they wouldn’t allow a good part

To mingle with them. But for which of my good parts

Did you first suffer love for me?

**Kurt**

Suffer love! a good epithet! I do suffer love

indeed, because I love you against my will.

**Santana**

In spite of your heart, I think; Poor heart!

If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for

yours; for I will never love what my friend hates.

**Kurt**

You and I are too wise to court peaceably.

 

“Wow, you seriously call that shit modern,” Santana exclaims once they finish reading through their lines. Kurt scowls at her. She let him do all the work and then dares to complain.

“It’s the best I could do, but you’re welcome to give it a try if you think you can do it better,” he shoots back angrily.

“Wow, what got your panties in a twist?” Santana asks after his outburst. Kurt isn’t sure whether he should tell Santana about Sebastian or not, but he could use some advice.

“I saw Sebastian make out with some guy,” he explains. Santana raises one of her eyebrows.

“Smythe? I thought you have the hots for the hobbit.”

“I am, I mean I don’t like Sebastian.” He isn’t hot for Blaine. Sure he wouldn’t say no if Blaine asked him out, but he doesn’t think about him like that. “Sebastian is Blaine’s boyfriend, and I don’t know if I should tell Blaine,” he continues when Santana just keeps staring at him.

“Ha, I didn’t know that. They don’t give off that vibe.” Santana shrugs her shoulders.

“Chandler told me that they want to keep it a secret.”

“Another guy? Damn Hummel, we’ve only been here for a few weeks and you already scoped out all the hot gays.” Kurt can feel himself blush for what must be the millionth time since he started at NYADA.

“It’s not like that. Do I tell him or not?”

“If you want Blaine you tell him. He’ll be eternally grateful that you told him about his cheating bastard bf and he’ll be all yours.”

As if it was that easy. Still, he thanks Santana for her advice after swearing her to secrecy, before heading back to his room to start working on the costumes for their performance.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday Kurt is back in the Lima Bean with Blaine. He still hasn’t made up his mind about telling Blaine about Sebastian and decided to just observe Blaine’s behavior to find out if he already knows or not. 

“So Ms. Corcoran stopped me after class today to critique my performance.” He hasn’t been surprised by what she said, because he knows Blaine distracted him during his audition.

“What did she say? I thought you did very well,” Blaine tells him with a smile on his face. Kurt never knows with Blaine. Is he flirting or is he just friendly like that with everyone?

“She said I lacked the confidence in my performance that Nick had, but I still did a good job for it being my first audition and she’d like to have me in the production.”

“That’s great Kurt! Maybe you get to play one of the other boys.” Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and squeezes it briefly and Kurt tries to disguise his blush with a cough.

If he is completely honest, it won’t be the end of the world if he doesn’t get cast as Hanschen. Just being a part of the production would be amazing, because he could spend more time with Blaine – as friends of course.

They spend the rest of their coffee non-date mostly talking about their favorite music and discover their shared passion for Vogue. It is a nice evening but Kurt thinks that Blaine is sending him mixed signals.

Another question is – does he even want Blaine to flirt with him? He’d been angry when he discovered Sebastian with another guy, so wouldn’t that make Blaine a cheater as well?

Who knew high school outside of television drama could be so complicated. He couldn’t just meet a nice single guy who would immediately fall in love with him. Damn those Disney movies and their happily ever after endings.

 

* * *

 

The next day after Vocal Explosion rehearsal Kurt, Jeff and the girls make their way over to the auditorium with most of the other VE members following closely behind them. 

Kurt soon curses the fact that he still hasn’t experienced a growth spurt because he can’t even see part of the list and so has to wait until some of the older students let him through.

After a few minutes of nervously waiting around he finally gets to look at the list.

 

 

**Cast list “Spring Awakening” PG 13 version**

 

_The Girls_

                                   Wendla                                             Alyson St. James / Sunshine Corazon

      Martha                                                Sarah Brightman

      Thea                                                  Brittany S. Pierce

   Anna                                                  Santana Lopez

 Ilse                                                    Quinn Fabray

 

_The Boys_

                                    Melchior                                      David Thompson / Blaine Anderson

                                        Moritz                                          Sebastian Smythe / Wes Montgomery

Hanschen / Rupert                         Nick Duval

     Ernst / Reinhold                              Kurt Hummel

   Georg / Dieter                                  Jeff Sterling

       Otto / Ulbrecht                                 Chandler Kiehl

 

  
_The Adult Women_ Shelby Corcoran

  
_The Adult Men_ Bryan Ryan

 

Kurt hears Brittany shriek next to him before he is pulled into a short hug by Blaine.

“I got a part,” Kurt mumbles still a bit dazed.

“Told you you’ll get something,” Blaine teases after releasing him.

“And you got Melchior, that’s so great,” Kurt exclaims happily. He didn’t get Hanschen, but he still got a part where he has some lines and gets to sing. And doing all that on a stage with Blaine, doesn’t hurt either.

“We gots to go out and celebrate,” Santana suddenly yells. Quinn and Brittany immediately agree, but Jeff excuses himself because he has a date. Kurt sees the glimmer in Santana’s eyes, but Kurt can’t stop her in time.

“So Blaine, you want to join us? Maybe you could give us newbies some advice. Unless you have something better to do?” she drawls.

Blaine shakes his head, and tells Santana that he’s going to meet them outside the dorms at eight. Once he is out of sight, Santana leans in and whispers, “you can thank me later,” into his ear. Kurt pushes her away, because right now he wants to strangle her.

The five of them meet up outside the dorm building shortly after eight, Quinn, Santana and Brittany again in short skirts that remind Kurt of cheerleading outfits. Kurt himself  paid special attention to his outfit as well, but he convinced himself he only did it because they are going out to celebrate.

“Did you leave your window open as instructed,” Santana immediately asks when Kurt joins them and he nods.

The freshman have to be back in their dorms by ten, because their keycards don’t work past their curfew. Blaine as a junior is allowed to stay out till midnight on weekends but if he got caught letting them in, he would be in a lot of trouble.

They have no plans to return early that night though and therefore had to sneak out through windows again.

Blaine brings them to a small karaoke bar that lets them in as long as they aren’t drinking, but Santana quickly flirts some drinks out of a group of college boys.

Kurt eyes the coke and rum in front of him with distaste at first, but after he takes a sip he has to admit that he likes it a lot more than that jungle juice he had at the party, because it is less sweet and he can actually taste the alcohol this time which cautions him not to drink too much.

Santana must have concocted an evil plan to leave him alone with Blaine most of the time, because the girls are constantly up on stage, to the cheers of the audience. Kurt doesn’t like how some of the men are looking at his fifteen-year-old friends, but luckily the girls don’t pay them any attention.

When Santana comes back with a fresh drink in hand, she sits down next to Blaine and looks him up and down for a few seconds, before she smirks. Kurt really has a bad feeling about the night now.

“So Blaine, are you happy with the people you’ll be performing with?” she asks innocently.

“Yeah, I’ve done stuff with Wes before so I know we work together well, but I’m excited to be paired with Sunshine because we’ve never been in the same production before,” Blaine explains, oblivious to Santana’s scheming.

“So you’re not sad that Sebastian is part of the first cast?” Kurt tries to kick her under the table but he unfortunately can’t reach that far.

“To be quite honest, I’m glad he’s not.” Santana quickly looks over to Kurt before turning back to Blaine.

“How so?” she asks, still managing to turn it into an innocent question.

“Well, ah, he can be pretty intense, and I like to focus on my performance, if you know what I mean?” Santana just smiles at him.

“You bet I do.”

Blaine excuses himself soon after to get another drink and as soon as he is out of sight, Kurt scoots over to Santana.

“What the hell are you doing?” he hisses.

“What? I’m just trying to help you. Either they broke up or he gets turned on when they are on stage together. For your sake I hope it’s the first. Come to think of it though; why would they still be together after you told him about Sebastian.”

“I haven’t told him yet,” Kurt replies. Santana raises her eyebrow in question. “What if I tell him and he confronts Sebastian, and Sebastian denies it and makes me look like a jealous jerk who’s trying to break them up.”

“But you are jealous and want to break them up.” Kurt shakes is head frantically.

“Am not.”

“Whatever, I’m done playing couples’ therapist for the night. I need to get my dance on.”

An hour later, Kurt is starting to feel his coke and rum and tells the others he is heading home. Blaine offers to take him, and Kurt is tempted to refuse and tell Blaine to stay and have fun, but the look on Santana’s face tells he it would be safer to accept Blaine’s offer.

They say goodnight outside of Kurt’s window, and Blaine again briefly hugs him, before he climbs through it. Can that boy just stop being so confusing? Kurt thinks as he lowers himself to the ground inside. Jeff isn’t back yet, so he leaves the window open and does an abbreviate version of his moisturizing routine before falling into bed, and dreaming of Blaine – a-freaking-gain.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning, Kurt thankfully wakes up without a hangover and after finishing a healthy breakfast he gets dressed and takes the subway to 42nd street. It is still early in the morning but Times Square is already crowded by tourists and Kurt can’t even imagine what it must have looked like with cars driving around. 

He sits down on the huge red steps and pulls out his phone to call his dad.

“Hey buddy, how are you doing?” his father asks after he picks up.

“I’m great dad. I got cast in the school musical, but that means I can only come home for three days for Thanksgiving because we start performing that week.”

The line goes silent for a moment, and Kurt knows his dad is disappointed.

“Well, then we just have to come to you. We’re not missing you’re first big production,” his father announces to his surprise after a few seconds pass. “Finn’s never been to New York and maybe you can ask Mercedes if she wants to come with us as well. We’ll just have to do Thanksgiving at your aunt Kate’s this year.”

“Really, dad? That would be great. I’d love for you to see me on stage.”

“Then it’s decided. You get us tickets and we’ll come up for opening night and stay the week. I hope though, you’re not taking on too much. I mean, you’re already part of that choir thing.”

“I’m fine dad,” Kurt interrupts quickly because he doesn’t want to tell his dad that he worries about the exact same thing.

“It’s not too much. Right now I’m at Time Square playing tourist because I already finished most of my homework and I figured I deserved a break,” he continues.

“I’m not sure how I feel about you running around New York on your own,” his dad replies, worry evident in his voice.

“But dad, I’m a New Yorker now. And nothing’s going to happen to me in broad daylight. When we go out in the evening we always go as a group,” Kurt quickly assures his dad. He had to be careful though because he nearly slipped up and said when we go out at night.

“I hope so. I trust that fancy school of yours to keep you safe.” Kurt feels a bit guilty because of the sneaking out past curfew they’ve been doing, but he is a teenager, he is supposed to break curfew and go to parties his parents wouldn’t allow him to go to.

“And I am safe. I promise. No one is harassing me at school.”

“Good, well you keep me updated. I have to go now, breakfast is ready. Love you Kurt.

“I love you too, dad.” After ending the call, Kurt snaps a picture of the brightly lit advertisements for the various Broadway shows and sends it to Mercedes. His best friend is next on his list of calls he wants to make that day, but it is only nine o’clock in the morning, so he might as well walk around a little longer before calling her.

He ends up in Chelsea where he discovers some lovely little boutiques and before he knows it it’s noon and he stops at a deli for lunch before calling Mercedes.

“Hey Cedes, did you get my message?”

“Sure did, and I can’t tell you how jealous I am.” She is laughing though and Kurt smiles as well.

“Well, my dad just told me you could come with my family to New York for Thanksgiving if your parents allow it,” he tells her and then promptly removes the phone from his ear when she starts yelling.

“Oh my god. I want that so bad. Can you imagine the two of us going Black Friday shopping.” Oh how he wished that was possible, but now that he isn’t working in his dad’s shop anymore he doesn’t really have the money for elaborate shopping tours. And besides, they are going to be in New Jersey for Thanksgiving.

“We’ll see about that. Now tell me what’s going on in New Directions. Finn isn’t much of a gossip and we don’t really talk that much.”

“Okay, are you ready? Sam and I got partner up for a duet competition and if we win we get to go to Breadstix for dinner and then maybe he’ll think it’s a date. Wouldn’t that be great?” Mercedes gushes.

“He would be crazy not to take you out on a date,” Kurt assures her. Maybe one of them could actually get the guy they wanted.

“Harmony got paired with Finn, so Rachel got another reason to hate her, though Harmony’s totally not interested in Finn, because rumors are she has a fling with Puck.”

“How scandalous of her. I don’t get why Rachel is so insecure. I know that Finn really likes her. I had to listen to him telling me how great she is all the time this summer.”

“Who knows? She probably doesn’t like the fact the Harmony shares her solos with me and Tina while Rachel only gets lines in group numbers. But it’s her own fault. If she didn’t constantly antagonize Harmony I’m sure she would share with Rachel as well.”

“You know I’m really glad now that Vocal Explosion holds auditions for all their solos and duets. Granted I haven’t gotten one yet, because they mostly go to the older students who’ve been a part of the group longer.”

“I’m sure you’ll get one soon. You’re great.”

“Thanks Cedes. I knew there was a reason why you are my best friend.” Kurt teases her.

“So have you done anything scandalous yet?” Mercedes asks after a brief moment of silence. Kurt debates for a second whether he should tell her, and decides that he can tell her a bit without giving away too much.

“I went to a college party with some girls I met on my first day and yesterday we went to a karaoke bar and had to sneak back into our dorm after curfew,” he confesses.

“Wow, you’re life is just so much more interesting than mine right now. The worst I did is sneak tots into the library.”

“Then I think you are the real rebel. I would never dare to bring food into our library here.” They both laugh and continue their gossip for a while longer until Kurt gets a text from Santana telling him to meet him for a rehearsal in an hour.

Mercedes promises to talk to her parents about Thanksgiving before they both hang up and Kurt tries to find the right subway line to get back to school.

 

* * *

 

Kurt comes to the auditorium fifteen minutes early on Sunday and as expected Nick isn’t there yet. They decided to rehearse their main scene in private a few times before actual rehearsal starts on Monday. 

He planned to wait outside of the auditorium but when he hears music through the door he gets curious and steps inside.

Blaine is sitting at the piano playing the opening notes for what Kurt thinks is 'The Guilty Ones'. He could have stood there and watched forever, but unfortunately Blaine stops playing once he spots Kurt.

“You’re not Sunshine. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago to rehearse with me,” Blaine jokes as Kurt approaches the stage.

“Sorry, I just heard music while I was waiting for Nick and I got curious.” Kurt explains as he climbs on stage.

“Well, maybe you can help me out until she comes. Would you sing Wendla’s part with me.” Kurt gulps nervously but nods nevertheless, because he really enjoyed singing with Blaine during his audition.

Blaine puts his iPod in the dock and then motions for Kurt to join him in the middle of the stage, after handing him the sheet music.

When it is time for Kurt to start singing Blaine gives him an encouraging smile and Kurt takes a deep breath before starting.

 

Kurt

_Just too unreal, all this._

_Watching the words fall from my lips…_

Blaine

_Baiting some girl – with hypotheses!_

Kurt and Blaine

_Haven’t you heard the word of your body?_

Blaine reaches, tentatively, takes Kurt’s hand. They begin a private pas de deux.

 

Blaine

_Don’t feel a thing – you wish._

Kurt

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips._

Blaine

_Holding her hand like some little tease._

Little tease indeed, Kurt thinks. Why does Blaine have to be so confusing?

 

Kurt and Blaine

_Haven’t you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I’m gonna be wounded._

_O, I’m gonna be your wound._

_O, I’m gonna bruise you._

_O, you’re gonna be my bruise._

_Just to unreal all this._

Kurt

_Watching his world slip through my fist…_

Blaine

_Playing with her in your fantasies._

Kurt and Blaine

_Haven’t you heard a word – how I want you?_

_O, I’m gonna be wounded._

_O, I’m gonna be your wound._

_O, I’m gonna bruise you._

_O, you’re gonna be my bruise._

 

They finish together, both of them panting a bit, and Kurt realizes he has to tell Blaine the truth about Sebastian because if Blaine finds out later that Kurt knew and didn't tell him he’ll probably lose him as a friend.

“Hey Blaine, I have to talk to you about something important.” He realizes that he is stilling holding Blaine’s hand, as must Blaine, because he lets go of Kurt’s hand at his request.

Kurt hears a door open behind them and a small girl Kurt had seen at his first Vocal Explosions rehearsal runs up to them.

“Sorry I’m late Blaine. Mr. Stanley wouldn’t let us leave until everyone in class could do a split. Luckily Ms. Corcoran saved us before anyone got hurt. I’m Sunshine.” She thrusts her hand in Kurt’s direction.

“Kurt.” Kurt looks at Blaine imploringly, trying to convey with his eyes that it is really important that they talk. Something that looks like fear briefly flashes over Blaine’s face, but Kurt quickly dismisses it.

Why would Blaine be afraid if Kurt wanted to tell him something?

“I need to rehearse with Sunshine now. But we’ll talk later, okay?” Blaine briefly squeezes his shoulder and Kurt knows he has been dismissed. He says goodbye to Sunshine and leaves the auditorium, just as Nick approaches for their own rehearsal. The talk with Blaine will have to wait then.

 

* * *

 

Blaine’s heart is pounding in his chest. He knew he shouldn’t have taken Kurt’s hand. Singing the song was enough without acting out the scene as well. He is sure, Kurt was about to confess his crush on Blaine. 

He isn’t stupid. He has noticed how Kurt acts whenever he is around him, and he hates that he can’t reciprocate.

Rehearsing with Sunshine takes his mind of things for a while, but he dreads the conversation with Kurt. Unfortunately, he can’t avoid the boy forever. Courage, he tells himself. If Kurt really confesses his feelings for Blaine, he’ll just have to let him down gently.

 

* * *

 

Kurt is trying to figure out Blaine’s confusing behavior with a pint of ice cream on his bed when Santana barges in without knocking and immediately closes the door behind her.

“Hey, I’m not supposed to close the door if I have a girl in my room,” Kurt reminds her but Santana just scoffs.

“Please, as if anyone would believe the two of us are fucking.”

Kurt blushes because he isn’t used to people using such crude language around him.

“So have you told the hobbit yet? Is that why you’re stuffing your face with ice cream?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I tried to tell him but then Sunshine interrupted and he told me to leave. It’s like he doesn’t even want to talk to me all of a sudden.”

Santana flops down on the bed next to him and steals his spoon, before she eats some of his ice cream.

“Don’t worry, as soon as you tell him, you can get all up on him. He’s kinda small but he has strong arms, so I bet he could take you against the wall.”

Kurt wishes the floor would open and the earth would swallow him whole.

“Santana. Can you please not say stuff like that.” Santana hands him his spoon back and he puts it on his bedside table because he does not want to share her germs.

“Relax, baby gay. I’m just joking. I’m sure you have your own ideas of what you want to do with him.” Can’t she see that she is making him uncomfortable? He needs to get rid of her before she says more things he isn’t ready to hear just yet.

Luckily, Jeff comes back into the room a few minutes later and Santana takes that as her cue to leave. Kurt is certain she’s going to be the death of him some day.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately Kurt doesn’t see Blaine at all during his morning classes on Moday and he has to postpone their talk yet again. That same afternoon brings the dreaded voice lesson where he has to present his outside of his comfort zone piece. It is the worst song that he could come up with, but he knows his dad would have loved it. 

He barely finishes the first two lines of John Mellencamp’s “Pink Houses” when Mr. Ryan stops him.

“Please, dear god stop. It’s not terrible, but I can’t listen to that. Reminds me of that assbackward town I grew up in.”

Kurt immediately stops singing and turns bright red as his classmates snicker in the back.

“Try some classic rock next time Kurt, okay,” his teacher suggests and Kurt nods frantically before heading to the back of the classroom.

Santana is looking at him, as if he has suddenly grown a second head, but Brittany kisses him on the cheek and tells him her offer to make out with him is still good. Well, at least someone enjoyed that trainwreck.

 

* * *

 

In terms of getting to talk to Blaine, Vocal Explosion rehearsal isn’t much help either, because before he can go and talk to Blaine, Chandler corners him and steers him away from the main group. 

It isn’t that Kurt doesn’t enjoy compliments, but at that moment he’d rather talk to Blaine, who keeps glaring in their direction, instead of listening to the top 100 cheesiest pickup lines Chandler is using on him.

He finally manages to escape when Alyson arrives and they get in formation for Pink’s “Raise your glass”, led this time by Blaine and Wes. At least he doesn’t have to watch Sebastian flirt with Blaine during a song again.

 

* * *

 

Blaine has sort of been avoiding Kurt, because he is dreading the talk Kurt wants to have with him, but when he sees Chandler talk to Kurt in a corner he still sees red again. Why can’t Chandler just move on to his next victim? There are plenty of other freshman boys and girls around – not that he wanted them to get hurt either. 

So far Kurt has turned down Chandler, and he hopes Kurt is strong enough to resist his charm – because sure, Chandler can be charming when he has a goal in mind – but he knows from experience that a lot of people give in, when Chandler persistently pursues them, just to get hurt in the end.

In some way, he’s been lucky that Sebastian is interested in him, because it had kept Chandler away and Sebastian does accept a no when it counts. He still flirted with him all the time and kept making lewd innuendos, but at least he never touched Blaine against his will, as Chandler has done with Kurt.

So maybe he has to stop avoiding Kurt – again – and listen to what he wants to say, before trying to warn Kurt about Chandler – again.

 

* * *

 

Kurt is already sitting at a table in the corner of the Lima Bean when Blaine arrives, pushing a steaming cup of coffee in his direction.

“I hope I got your order right,” Kurt mumbles, blushing adorably.

“You didn’t have to buy me coffee Kurt,” Blaine tells him as he sits down opposite Kurt.

“You paid the last two times,” Kurt reminds him before he looks down to his cup and fiddles with the lid.

“Why did you want to meet me here?” Blaine asks after a few moments of silence. “Not that I’m not happy to have coffee with you, but your message sounded rather urgent.”

Blaine can see that Kurt is steeling himself for the answer and Blaine hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. It just isn’t possible. What comes out of Kurt’s mouth though, is not at all what Blaine expected.

“I saw Sebastian make out with a boy last week,” Kurt nearly whispers. Blaine's confused. Does Kurt like Sebastian now? The few times Kurt and Sebastian have been in the same room he has caught Kurt glaring at him, but maybe he misinterpreted the situation.

“Well if you like Sebastian, I guess he’s a better choice than Chandler, because he at least can keep his hands to himself,” Blaine offers after taking a sip from his own coffee.

Now it is Kurt’s turn to look confused.

“You wouldn’t mind if I liked your boyfriend? Not that I do,” Kurt exclaims, looking rather shocked.

Why does Kurt think Sebastian is his boyfriend? Sebastian doesn’t usually hit on him in public because he doesn’t want anyone to see him getting rejected but maybe Kurt has misinterpreted Sebastian’s flirting during one of their Vocal Explosion numbers? Or maybe someone has told Kurt that they are dating? But no that cant be it, because most people in their social circle are aware that Blaine isn’t interested in Sebastian’s advances.

“Kurt, Sebastian is not my boyfriend. I don’t like him at all. Did someone tell you we are dating?” He has to know if Sebastian or someone else is spreading rumors.

Kurt unfortunately isn’t answering his question at first. “You are not?” Blaine shakes his head. “And you never have been?” Blaine shakes his head again.

Kurt suddenly jumps up and grabs his bag before running toward the exit.

“Kurt, where are you going?” Blaine calls after him. Kurt stops for a moment at the door and he looks angry when he looks back in Blaine’s direction.

“I have to talk to Chandler,” is all Kurt says before running out of the coffee shop.

It takes him a moment to process what Kurt just said, but when he does he is furious. He can’t wait to confront Chandler as well because he has some choice words for the lying bastard. But with any luck, Kurt’s going to take care of it, if the look in his eyes as he left was any indication.


	5. 1x04: Out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for past assault of the canon variety and a teenage boy not understanding that no means no.

Kurt nearly runs all the way back to his dorm from the Lima Bean in his hurry to find Chandler, but once he reaches the school he realizes that he neither knows Chandler’s room number nor does he have his phone number.

He wanders around aimlessly for a while, not wanting to ask anyone for the senior’s room number because he doesn’t want anyone to think he is there for any other reason than talk. When half an hour has passed and he still hasn’t found the older boy he gives up and decides to just find Chandler the next morning during breakfast.

Back in his empty dorm room – apparently Jeff is out again – he tries to analyze Blaine’s behavior while doing his moisturizing routine. Blaine did seem angry when he found out about the lie but Kurt doesn’t understand why it would bother Blaine so much, if Kurt was the only one in school who thought they are dating.

Some times when he and Blaine are together it almost seems like Blaine is flirting with him, and now that he knows that Blaine is single he is pretty sure he does. But then why doesn’t he just ask Kurt out on a date? Why didn’t he intervene when Chandler made his move? Or maybe telling Kurt that Chandler is a bad idea is making a move and he just doesn’t get it because he’s never dated before.

Once he is done with his moisturizing routine he decides to call it a night early and lies down with the newest copy of Vogue but he can’t really concentrate because he still can’t get Blaine and Chandler out of his head.

It is all so confusing and he needs to talk to both Chandler and Blaine soon to make sense of it. He just has to find the courage to do so.

 

* * *

 

Blaine sits frozen in his seat at the Lima Bean when Kurt runs off but when he comes back to his senses he quickly follows the younger boy. When he reaches the school, Kurt is nowhere in sight though and so he goes straight up to the forth floor and knocks on Chandler’s door.

When the older boy opens the door, Chandler seems surprised to see him, but he quickly schools his face into an indifferent expression.

“Well, who do we have here? I’m sorry Blainers but Sebastian isn’t here. He hopefully finally realized that you aren’t worth the trouble,” he drawls and Blaine fights the urge to punch him.

“Why did you lie to Kurt and told him I’m dating Sebastian?” he goes straight to the point not wanting to delay the inevitable conversation and hoping he can catch Chandler off guard.

“Don’t tell me you are jealous?” Chandler asks with a knowing smirk, and Blaine quickly tries to deny it, but the look on Chandler’s face tells him he isn’t very successful.

“You know, if you wanted him you should have made a move after you rudely interrupted us at the party. It’s not my fault you missed your chance.” Blaine flinches because he knows Chandler is right; at least a bit. If he wants to keep Chandler from Kurt, all he has to do is ask Kurt out himself, because he is pretty sure, Kurt would say yes.

“Just leave him alone, okay. Why don’t you go after someone your own age for once,” he practically growls but Chandler just laughs in his face.

“And miss out on his delicious innocence,” he leans in closer to Blaine and whispers, “I can’t wait to corrupt him.” That’s when Blaine loses his cool and punches Chandler in his face just to shut him up.

Before the two of them can get into a real fight however, a hall monitor pulls Blaine back, and before he knows it he finds himself in the principal’s office, refusing to explain why he punched Chandler because he is afraid the principal will find out about the party.

He's lucky he only gets suspended for three days, probably because another student has sworn that Chandler provoked Blaine. What sucks however is that he won’t get to see Kurt till the first Spring Awakening rehearsal because he has to stay in his room during his suspension.

 

* * *

 

By breakfast time the next morning Kurt still hasn’t seen Chandler and Blaine isn't at breakfast either. He shrugs it off and focuses on getting through his boring morning classes before he and Santana have to present their Shakespeare scene in class after lunch.

They are the last to go and Kurt has to admit that Santana has been right – most pairs picked a scene from ‘Romeo and Juliet’. His class mates aren’t necessarily bad, but at times it is hard not to burst out laughing at their over exaggerated exclamations. Kurt tries to convince himself that he and Santana fare slightly better, but one look at Ms. Corcoran's face tells him that they probably sucked as well.

“If either of you is interested in joining the production of ‘A midsummer night’s dream’, I would suggest that you go for tech work right now. But don’t worry, I’ll get you there,” the teacher tells the group once they all finished their performances.

“Now for next week I want you to prepare a contemporary monologue, so I can see how you deal with that. Let’s say 1990s onwards but no musicals. I want to see you act for this one,” Ms. Corcoran goes on and Kurt’s face falls a little, because while he knows a lot of contemporary musicals, plays aren’t really his forte. It seems like another trip to the library is in order.

Before he can leave though Santana catches up with him and prevents him from leaving.

“Did you finally tell the hobbit about meerkat face?” she asks and Kurt has to admit that Sebastian’s new nickname is quite fitting. He nods and tells her about the conversation in the Lima Bean.

“Hijo de puta. If you want I can go all Bronx on him. I have razor blades in my hair,” the dark haired girl offers as Brittany bounds over to her and links their pinkies. Kurt admires for a second how effortless it looks for them before he shakes his head. This is something he has to take care of on his own.

“Thanks for the offer San, but I want to deal with him myself. I see you later for VE rehearsal,” he tells her before walking off to the library. Chandler’s bound to be at the rehearsal and Kurt is determined to confront him about the lie.

 

* * *

 

Kurt looks up some contemporary playwrights in the library before he heads over to the auditorium where Alyson is already waiting for them.

“Now that Kurt’s here as well, let’s begin. First, for those of you who are wondering where one of our lead soloists is – the dumbass managed to get suspended till Thursday, but promised to be back for rehearsal on Friday.

Kurt immediately looks around to figure out who she is referring to but taller students in front of him block his view.

“Now I know Sectionals is still six weeks away, but we are going to start holding auditions for the solo and duet next Monday so use the rest of today’s rehearsal to figure out what you want to sing in case you want to audition. You can audition with a duet or a solo and auditions are open to all grades. Good luck,” Alyson continues, climbing off the stage once she is done.

He spots Chandler in one corner looking through sheet music and quickly walks over to him.

“Hey Chandler,” Kurt greets him and Chandler turns slightly.

“Hey Kurt, in case you want me to duet with you, I’m sorry but I’m going for a solo.”

Chandler finally turns all the way around and Kurt gasps when he spots the older boy’s black eye.

“What happened?” he asks, though he already has an idea.

“Blaine apparently didn’t like it when I told him I wanted to ask you out.” Blaine punched Chandler? That must mean he likes Kurt for real then, right? He didn’t just make it all up in his head.

“You think I’ll go out with you after you lied to me about Blaine and Sebastian?” Kurt narrows his eyes at Chandler and the other boy at least has the decency to look slightly guilty.

“Look Kurt, about that. I’m sorry I lied, but I was jealous and afraid I would lose you to Blaine if you knew he is single. I really want you to give me a chance here, and I didn’t think you’d give me one if you thought Blaine was available.”

Kurt mulls it over for a few moments. True, one of the reasons he hasn’t tried to go after Blaine was because he thought Blaine was in a relationship, but he also isn’t even sure if Blaine likes him likes him.

“So please let me make it up to you for the bad first impression and let me take you out to dinner this Saturday?” Chandler asks again and Kurt feels his resolve weaken. But before he says yes he has to know how Blaine really feels about him.

“I’m not saying no right now, but I need some time to think it over. If you give me your number, I’ll text you my answer later.”

Kurt hands Chandler his phone so he can put his number in and then hurries over to Wes and David to ask them for Blaine’s room number.

He needs to have a serious discussion with Blaine about why it isn’t okay to punch people, because he experienced enough violence in his life so far.

 

* * *

 

Kurt finds Blaine’s dorm room on the third floor and after taking a few calming breaths he knocks on the door, hoping Blaine’s roommate isn’t in. 

When Blaine opens the door he looks different than his usually put together self. His is only wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt instead of his usual high water jeans and bow ties, and his hair is gel free, and Kurt feels tempted to run his fingers through the curls.

But now is not the time for that. He steps into the room without waiting for Blaine to invite him in and glares at him.

“Why the hell would you punch Chandler?” Blaine looks like a deer caught in headlights and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before answering.

“I was just trying to protect you and I didn’t like that he lied to you.” Kurt can see how much Blaine means it and his expression softens. Blaine doesn’t want Kurt around Chandler, and he has to find out if it is for the reason he thinks. Courage he tells himself.

“You know, I’m glad it was just a lie and you aren’t really dating Sebastian,” Kurt forces himself to say. Blaine gulps.

“You do?” Kurt nods before stealing himself for what he wants to say next.

“Yes, because I like you as more than a friend.” There he said it and there is no way to take it back. Blaine doesn’t look happy though and Kurt takes a step back. Has he really just made it all up in his head?

“Kurt listen, I don’t know what I’m doing here. I’ve never been in a relationship before and I don’t want to ruin what we have now. I really like you and I want to be your friend, but I can’t be your boyfriend right now.”

Kurt feels tears welling up in his eyes but refuses to cry in front of Blaine after he put his heart on the line. He doesn’t understand. Blaine said he can’t be his boyfriend, not that he doesn’t want to. Is he just letting Kurt down easy? He needs to get out of the room and away from Blaine and his concerned looking hazel eyes.

He grabs the doorknob behind him and runs out of the room as soon as he manages to open the door, ignoring Blaine’s pleas to please wait. Traitorous tears are running down his face when he makes it back to his dorm room where he throws himself face first onto his bed, grateful that Jeff isn’t around much.

 

* * *

 

It takes Kurt a few hours to calm down and a look at his watch tells him that he missed dinner and it is already after eight. So he quickly leaves a note for Jeff and climbs out of the window to pick up some food at a little twenty-four hour diner close to the school. 

He picks at his food while waiting for Mercedes to pick up the phone, because he really needs his best friend’s advice right now.

Once she picks up he tells her everything that happened with Blaine and Chandler.

“You know what, maybe you should go out with Chandler. If Blaine is too stupid to ask you out, it’s his loss and you should just move on. Besides, it’s just a date, if you don’t like it don’t go out with him again.”

He hasn’t thought about it like that before, but she is right. It is just a dinner date, nothing to worry about.

“Okay, enough about me. Tell me about McKinley. Any new drama?” Mercedes laughs at the other end of the line.

“Well for one, Sam and I actually won the duet competition because Harmony bowed out and Rachel and Finn sang a totally inappropriate song. He’s taking me out to Breadstix this Friday night,” his best friend gushes and Kurt couldn’t be happier for her.

“You have to tell me if it’s a date, so you can tell me all the details to prepare me for my first date.”

“Will do. Rachel threatened to quit again and left to join the school musical and because Harmony is home sick, Mr. Schue asked one of his old class mates who never graduated to fill in for our Invitational. She’s awesome by the way.”

Kurt can’t imagine sharing a classroom with someone who is as old as a teacher, but if Mercedes approves the woman had to be okay.

“So when Rachel heard that Harmony is sick she came back demanding a solo for Invitational, but Mr. Schue had already given it to April. Now we are just hoping she can stay sober till the performance is over, but truth be told, I wouldn’t mind filling in if she showed up drunk.”

Some days Kurt isn’t sure if he should be happy or sad that he escaped the craziness that is McKinley High School, but then he remembers that he hasn’t been called names or shoved into a locker for weeks now, and he remembers why he loves NYADA even though he is exhausted a lot because of rehearsals and homework.

Speaking of homework, he really should get back and do at least the work that is due the following morning. He is on a scholarship after all and can’t afford to get bad grades.

He says goodbye to Mercedes and sneaks back into his still empty dorm room thirty minutes before curfew.

After he finishes his moisturizing routine he sends a quick text to Chandler telling him he is free on Saturday. The answer comes a few seconds later with Chandler telling him to be ready at eight on Saturday. He is still a bit nervous about the date and just hopes he made the right decision.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday is Kurt’s first Spring Awakening rehearsal with the school’s infamous choreographer Dakota Stanley. He’s only been at NYADA for a few weeks, but he’s already heard horror stories about the man. Kurt’s only hope is that Mr. Stanley is going to go easy on him because he isn’t exactly tall yet either. 

The stage is filled with tables and chairs for the first rehearsal of _All that’s know_ but Kurt is a bit disappointed that they’re only going to work on choreography and use the Broadway recording instead of singing themselves because mad at Blaine or not, he loves to listen to the other boy sing.

An hour later Kurt is ready to drop. Dakota Stanley is unrelenting and because Kurt is the only freshman without prior dance training he gets singled out a lot.

He tries to ignore the insults thrown his way and focuses on getting the complicated choreography involving the tables and chairs right.

When they are finally allowed to take a break, Kurt spots Blaine walking over to him and he quickly flees to the boys’ bathroom because he isn’t ready to talk to Blaine just yet, after what happened in his dorm room.

Luckily, Blaine is involved in a discussion with Mr. Stanley when Kurt returns but he nearly runs into Chandler on his way back to the stage.

“Hey, don’t listen to him. I think you’re doing great. I wish I had been as good as you when I was a freshman.” Kurt blushes at the compliment before he spots Blaine glaring at Chandler’s back.

Not wanting to cause another argument he excuses himself to find Nick, his on stage lover, to talk about their private rehearsal schedule.

He gets angry though when he catches Blaine staring again and quickly turns away. Blaine has no right to glare at Chandler after rejecting Kurt. He had his chance after all.

He’ll just have to avoid Blaine until the whole situation gets less awkward.

 

* * *

 

Blaine is bored, plain and simple. Yes he is still allowed to go to Spring Awakening rehearsals but other than that he is expected to stay in his dorm until his suspension is over. Which gives him way too much time to think about Kurt’s face after Blaine rejected him. But it is for the best. 

Just as he is getting closer to convincing himself that he did the right thing there is a knock on the door and Blaine’s best friend Wes steps into the room.

“You aren’t still sulking because you got suspended, are you?” the older boy asks when he sees Blaine’s expression. “Or is this about Kurt?”

Blaine sits up straighter immediately and tries to school his expression so as to not give away how right Wes is with his assumption.

“Why would you think that?” he asks his friend as Wes sits down on his desk chair. Wes rolls his eyes, clearly not happy with Blaine’s answer.

“Come on Blaine, you aren’t exactly subtle with the way you look at him. Your eyes pretty much light up whenever he comes into the room.” Great, Blaine had hoped that he isn’t really that obvious and that others hadn’t caught him staring as well.

“It doesn’t matter if I like him or not. It’s not like I can act on it,” he tells Wes once it becomes clear that Wes won’t leave until he has his answers.

“And please, pray tell me, why can’t you act on it? You told me he likes you too.” Blaine nods, secretly regretting that he told Wes about Kurt’s confession.

“He’s a freshman who’s never even had a boyfriend,” Blaine informs his friend, hoping Wes’s going to understand why he can’t make a move. Clearly Wes has other ideas though because he immediately counters with his own argument.

“Well, neither have you, unless you count making out with the same guy more than once.” Okay, fine. So he isn’t an expert when it comes to relationships either, but he is definitely more experienced than Kurt is, who said himself that he isn’t even out.

“But I’m a junior,” he says instead of starting a discussion about his definition of relationships.

“Yes, but didn’t you say he’s fifteen. That’s not so bad,” Wes replies, clearly intent on getting Blaine together with Kurt. But it is hard enough to come up with reasons why he can’t, so he doesn’t need Wes to try and convince him as well.

“And I’ll be seventeen in February,” he answers quickly, hoping to get Wes to leave before he does something stupid like ask Kurt out on a date after all.

“You’re barely one and a half years older,” Wes reminds him and Blaine knows that in a few years the age difference won’t matter at all. But for him it matters right now.

“He needs a friend more than a boyfriend,” Blaine argues knowing that his arguments are getting weaker and he is grasping at straws.

“He needs a boyfriend who won't take advantage of him. He has friends,” Wes continues their verbal ping-pong.

“I would never take advantage of him,” Blaine immediately says because it is true. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Kurt.

Wes gives him a sad smile and Blaine frowns because he doesn’t like Wes’ expression.

“He’s not going to wait around for you forever - especially now that he knows you are single.”

Blaine feels his heart clench, but that is what he wanted, right? For Kurt to find someone who is right for him. But still he can’t stop himself. “What do you mean?”

Wes pats his leg before he elaborates. “He might have agreed to go on a date with Chandler when you rejected him after he basically told you he's in love with you. Not even you can be that dense.”

“I knew what he was saying but I couldn't. It didn’t seem right.” he forces out while his heart is telling him to run to Kurt this second and tell him how he feels just to get him away from Chandler. Why can’t Kurt see that the older boy is bad news?

“Well I hope you're happy now, because you had your chance and Kurt it seems is not going to wait for you any longer.” Wes tells him as he leaves the room and leaves Blaine alone with his thoughts. He knows he has to stop Kurt somehow, because after what Chandler said about Kurt, he definitely doesn’t trust him to treat Kurt right.

He just has to decide how much he is willing to say to keep Kurt safe.

 

* * *

 

Bryan Ryan asks Kurt to stay behind after voice class again and Kurt panics a bit because he totally forgot to pick out another song for his assignment. Fortunately, his teacher doesn’t ask for a new song but hands Kurt some sheet music instead. 

“Bohemian Rhapsody?” he asks his eyebrow raised. It isn’t that he doesn’t like the song, but he just doesn’t see himself as someone who sings Queen songs.

“After that Melencamp debacle I thought it would be better if I assigned you a song to work on. I want you to perform it on Monday and then will see how you can improve.”

Kurt quickly agrees because he can feel his phone buzzing in his bag and he has a feeling it’s his dad who he forgot to call the last couple of days because he was busy with school and boys.

As soon as he reaches the hallway he pulls out his phone to be greeted with his dad’s face on the display.

“Hey dad,” he answers the call.

“Kurt, I know being at a new school in a new city is exciting but we have a deal – you call me every second day. Understood?”

His father sounds more worried than angry and Kurt feels a bit bad that he neglected his family. He hasn’t really talked to Finn since he moved to New York because all he ever wants to talk about is Rachel and Kurt isn’t exactly her biggest fan. He and Carole at least talk once a week because she wants to make sure he feels like he is part of the family even if he lives in another state.

“Sorry dad. I just got a bit busy with the school musical and Vocal Explosion,” he apologizes. His dad sighs.

“And you are sure you are not taking on too much? I want you to have time for a social life as well. You’re only fifteen, you don’t need to work so hard.”

He knows his dad doesn’t really understand all that art stuff as he calls it, but Kurt knows he has to work hard from the beginning if he wants to make it as a performer.

“Don’t worry dad. I made friends here and I even have a date on Saturday.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he slaps his hand over it and curses his lack of filter after another exhausting day.

“A date?” his dad repeats and Kurt gulps.

“Yes, her name is Brittany and she’s a freshman too. So you have nothing to worry about.”

He wishes he could just tell his dad the truth but he is still scared of his father’s reaction. What if he takes Kurt out of school and moves him back to Ohio if he finds out?

“What time will you be home?” his dad asks after a moment of silence. Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief when his dad buys his lie and sits down on the floor, his back against the wall.

“Dad, you know we have to be back at ten on weekends.” He has no plans to be back so early on Saturday because they are going out for a late dinner, but what his dad doesn’t know won’t hurt Kurt.

“Alright, alright. Go and have fun. But I expect to meet the young lady if you’re still seeing her when we come up for Thanksgiving.” Well, Kurt has no plans to still be in a fictitious relationship with Brittany when his family visits.

“It’s just a first date, dad,” he reminds his father, but his dad just chuckles.

“You’re a nice boy Kurt, anyone would be lucky to date you.”

Again Kurt notices the lack of personal pronouns when his dad talks about Kurt dating, and not for the first time he wonders if his dad doesn’t have his suspicions about him.

He shoves the thought to the back of his mind and asks his dad to tell him about life in Lima instead. Luckily his dad catches the bait and they chat about the garage and life at home for a while.

He does miss his family a lot and secretly hopes he won’t have to wait for Thanksgiving to see his dad again, but he knows money is tight and his dad can’t just hop on a plane whenever he wants.

So he just promises to call regularly again before heading to the library to finally pick a play for his acting class assignment.  

 

* * *

 

Kurt successfully manages to avoid Blaine for a few days after completely humiliating himself by confessing his crush on Blaine and promptly getting rejected, but his luck runs out Friday after Vocal Explosion rehearsal. 

He is staying back a bit, so he doesn’t have to talk to either Blaine or Chandler while others are still in the room, but when he walks over to the door, he sees that Blaine is waiting for him, handing him a water bottle as he approaches.

At first, Kurt refuses to look at Blaine, studying the floor instead.

“Can we talk, Kurt?” Blaine asks when it becomes clear that Kurt isn’t going to say anything.

“What’s there to talk about?” Kurt shoots back. Unless you want to humiliate me further, Kurt thinks, still avoiding Blaine’s eyes. Blaine’s next words catch him off guard though and he can’t stop himself from looking up.

“Kurt, please don't go out with him. Have you forgotten the party?” Kurt doesn’t know what Blaine wants from him. Why does he care so much about who Kurt goes out with if he isn’t interested in Kurt in that way?

“He was drunk and acted inappropriately and he apologized for it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go.” If Blaine likes him after all, wouldn’t now be the time for Blaine to confess, to stop Kurt from going on a date with another boy.

Blaine’s expression is pained but then he squares his shoulders and answers – and all Kurt wants to do is slap him.

“I don't want you to get hurt; he's a senior.”

“I don't know why you're so hung up on this age crap but I can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby-sit me.” Kurt nearly yells in Blaine’s face. He isn’t a child anymore and he’d been dealing with bullies for years, so he knows how to take care of himself.

“Come to the movies with me then,” Blaine suddenly suggests, but Kurt doesn’t want to hear it. He wants a real date, not another movie night with a guy who flirts with him and then tells him they are just friends. He is done with Blaine leading him on, only to be dropped once feelings come into play. At least Chandler is upfront when it comes to telling Kurt what he wants from him.

“No. I've told you how I feel and you shot me down. You don't get to ask me that because someone else is interested in me and you don't like that person. I don't need your pity date.”

Kurt doesn’t wait for Blaine’s reply, which will surely just contain more excuses for why they can’t be together. He is done with Blaine and it is time to move on, before he can hurt him even more.

 

* * *

 

Blaine is in the school gym pounding his fists into a boxing bag. He’d taken up the sport after he got beaten up at his old school, but he uses it mostly for stress relief nowadays. 

He just wanted to help Kurt, but in the end he just made it worse, because now Kurt seems to hate him. And according to Wes it is all his fault because of his stupid morals. Now Kurt’s going out with Chandler who has god knows what planned with Kurt.

There is one last thing he can do though to stop the date and he quickly strips off his gloves and takes a shower before walking over the girls’ dorm.

He doesn’t have to ask around long until someone tells him Santana’s room number and he walks over to her door. He’s seen Kurt hang out with the girl a lot and he hopes she’s willing to help him.

Blaine knocks on the door and is told to come inside after a moment. Santana and another blond girl, Brittany he remembers, are cuddling on a bed and Santana raised a perfectly styled eyebrow when she catches his expression. 

“If you want a show, I’m going to have to charge you for it,” she drawls and Blaine can feel his face flush.

“I’m gay,” he tells her, but she just smirks.

“Relax hobbit, we know you are. I’ve seen the way you look at Kurt.” Seriously, is he really that obvious? No wonder Kurt was pissed when he shot him down.

“That’s why I’m here actually. I need your help. Kurt has date with Chandler tomorrow night and you have to stop it.”

Santana resumes toying with the blonde’s hair and Blaine feels like he is intruding on a private moment.

“I’m sorry hobbit, but if he wants to go out with the lying creep there’s nothing I can do to stop it. I am, however, willing to go on a spying mission with you, if you pay for dinner.”

Blaine stares at her. “You want me to spy on Kurt’s date. Do you want him to hate me even more?”

The dark haired girl just shrugs. “You’re worried that Kurt can’t handle himself. So take my offer or leave. If you do, pick me up here tomorrow at eight.”

Blaine really doesn’t trust Chandler especially after what he told Blaine before he punched him and so he agrees in the end, because he needs to know Kurt’s going to be safe. He can deal with Kurt’s anger if they get caught.

“Deal,” he tells her and then quickly leaves the room when Santana and Brittany start making out on the bed.

 

* * *

 

If anyone’s going to ask him, he’ll deny spending three hours trying out all his clothes to find the perfect date outfit. He also doesn’t spend half an hour on his hair, no matter what Jeff says.

In the end he goes with tight black jeans, but not too tight because he doesn’t want to give Chandler the wrong impression, a white button down and a black vest with intricate patterns and hard to open buttons.

Chandler is already waiting for him in front of the dorms when Kurt comes outside and together they start walking in the direction of the restaurant Chandler picked.

For a moment he thinks he sees Blaine and Santana behind him, but he must have imagined it because why would those two hang out alone?

Chandler leads him to a nice looking restaurant close to Central Park and Kurt has to admit he is enjoying himself. Chandler is easy to talk to, they like pretty much the same musicals and the older boy keeps complimenting his fashion choices.

As first dates go, it is pretty much perfect. And now that he’s spent some time with Chandler, he’s sure that Blaine just didn’t want him to go out with Chandler because he was jealous, because the other boy is nothing like he had been at the party. And it’s Blaine’s own fault that Kurt’s very first date is with Chandler instead of Blaine.

After sharing vanilla ice cream for dessert Chandler asks Kurt to come along to a bar where he knows they don’t check IDs, but Kurt declines because he still has a lot of homework to do the next day and he doesn’t want to have to do it hungover.

Chandler looks disappointed but Kurt knows it’s for the best. He’s experienced first hand that Chandler and alcohol don’t mix well and he doesn’t want a repeat of the party.

“Can I at least walk you home?” Chandler asks when Kurt tells him again that he really has to get back home.

“That would be nice, thanks,” Kurt replies and they leave the restaurant together. Before Kurt knows it Chandler has his arm wrapped tightly around his waist, but even though that is moving a bit fast for him, he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want Chandler to think he is a baby who freaks out at every touch.

“You sure you don’t want to go anywhere else tonight? It’s only eleven,” Chandler tries again and that is when Kurt realizes they are walking over to Central Park instead of NYADA.

“Where are we going? I told you I want to go home,” Kurt asks and tries to move away but Chandler just tightens his hold on him.

“Seriously Kurt, I love the whole innocent act but it’s getting a bit much. You didn’t seriously expect to just go to dinner with me and that’s it? I think I should get something out of this date as well.”

Shit. He’s suddenly really afraid because he doesn’t know what Chandler is going to do. He wants to go home and forget all about it. He should have listened to Blaine, but he was so happy that someone was finally interested in him and when Blaine rejected him, he just couldn’t say no.

“Let me go,” he orders the older boy, trying to push him away, but he suddenly finds himself pressed against a wall. Chandler grabs his face and presses his try lips against Kurt’s and Kurt suddenly feels himself transported back into the Lima Middle school locker room in 7th grade.

_Kurt had enough of being pushed around by Dave fucking Karofsky. He had rejoiced at the end of sixth grade because he thought the bully would start high school in the fall together with his other bullies Finn and Noah, but to his shock the jock was back in eighth grade at the beginning of the school year and had become even more ruthless during the last couple of months and Kurt had enough._

_He picked himself up from the floor, checked that his phone was still working and his clothes didn’t rip when he hit the sharp edge of the locker before running after the older boy._

_He found the jock in the empty school locker room and for a moment Kurt considered just turning around and walking away, because the fifteen year old was already quite tall and looked like he weighed twice as much as Kurt, but he squared his shoulders and marched into the locker room._

_“Why can’t you just leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?” he yelled into his bully’s face, who looked surprised for a moment before he sneered._

_“You shouldn’t be in here. Girl’s locker room is next door.” Kurt hated that his bullies called him a girl because just because he liked fashion and hung out mostly with Mercedes didn’t mean he wasn’t a boy._

_“And you shouldn’t even be in this school, so I don’t care what a dumbass who has to repeat 8 th grade thinks,” Kurt yelled back, because he was done being a victim._

_He knew he shouldn’t aggravate the bully and when he advanced on Kurt he flinched and took a step back only to realize he had backed himself against a row of lockers._

_“You are really hot when you are angry,” Karofsky suddenly leered and Kurt froze._

_“What?” he stuttered out and tried again to get out of the way, but the bully was suddenly right in front of him and before Kurt could stop him, Karofsky grabbed his face and pressed his lips against Kurt’s._

_Kurt tried to fight off the jock but he wasn’t strong enough and when he felt the other boy’s tongue trying to find a way into his mouth Kurt panicked and struggled harder but to no avail._

_Instead of letting go, Karofsky pressed even closer and Kurt tensed up even more when he realized that the older boy was getting turned on by this. Just when he lost all hope that Karofsky would ever let him go, the door of the locker room further away from them opened and Karofsky jumped back as if he got burned._

_Kurt didn’t wait around to see who his savior was and sprinted to the other door, barely making it to the girls’ bathroom before he emptied his stomach._

Chandler’s lips on his neck bring him back to the present and he realizes that he must have stood frozen in shock for a while because Chandler seems to think he is enjoying this, completely ignoring Kurt’s lack of participation.

This can’t be happening again, Kurt thinks, finally unfreezes and tries to move away.

“Chandler, please,” he pleads as he tries to turn his face away, but Chandler just licks his earlobe and whispers, “I like it when they beg.”

God, he is so stupid; he didn’t listen to any warnings and now he is getting a repeat of the locker room incident and who knows if someone’s going to come along to help him this time or if he is going to be at Chandler’s mercy unless he manages to get free himself.


	6. 1x05: Baggage

At eight o’ clock, Saturday night, Blaine picks Santana up as promised in front of her dorm room and together they make their way to the front door where they quickly have to duck behind a huge plant when Kurt suddenly turns around.

He’s afraid he’s already been busted, but Kurt shrugs and turns to leave with Chandler. Santana found out the name of the restaurant from Kurt and so they follow with about a block’s distance between them.

Once they reach the restaurant they spot Kurt and Chandler seating in a secluded corner and Santana quickly charms a waiter into getting them a table at the other side where they have a good view without being seen themselves.

As soon as they are seated, Santana grabs the menu and Blaine’s glad she’s occupied with food, because for one he has no idea what to talk to her about, and secondly his eyes are trained onto Kurt who is laughing at something Chandler must have said.

About an hour into the dinner, Blaine starts to regret having brought Santana with him, when the girl orders her third dessert because she didn’t like the first two. This whole spying on Kurt’s date thing is turning into a quite expensive platonic date for him. 

“I’m out,” Santana suddenly announces, her ice cream only half eaten.

“What? But they are still here,” Blaine replies, getting a bit annoyed.

“And clearly nothing’s happening. Porcelain seems to have a good time. So are you coming or staying.”

Blaine thinks about it for a moment. Kurt does look like he’s having fun and even though it hurts him that it’s Chandler he’s having fun with; that’s what he wanted for Kurt. But then again, he still doesn’t trust the senior with Kurt alone. Who knows where he’s going to drag him off to after dinner.

“I’m staying,” he tells her quietly, not wanting to be caught this far in.

“Whatever hobbit.” Santana tosses her black hair over her shoulder and leaves Blaine sitting on his own behind another large plant in the restaurant.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long until Kurt and Chandler get up to leave, but is delayed a bit when he tries to pay his own bill, so he only catches a glimpse of Kurt as he and Chandler turn around a corner that leads them away from their school.

He hurries to catch up with them, but a lot of people are still outside on the nice Saturday night and after a few intersections Blaine’s sure he has lost them, before he spots Kurt’s blue scarf disappearing in the distance again. 

He’s got a bad feeling about Chandler’s intentions and it only intensifies when he realizes that Chandler’s steering Kurt toward a section of Central Park that isn’t well traveled during the night.

Breaks screech next to him as he runs across a street without looking and the moment it takes him to calm down the driver he loses Kurt again. When he finally reaches the intersection he has last seen them at he can’t spot them in either direction. Acting only on instinct he turns right toward the park.

When he rounds the corner he freezes though because a few houses down, on a less lit street, Kurt is being pinned to a wall by Chandler who has his mouth on Kurt’s neck and judging by Kurt’s expression and the way he’s struggling in Chandler’s hold, he isn’t enjoying it one bit.

As soon as he moves past his shock he starts running toward Kurt to save him, but Kurt suddenly manages to push Chandler away and a resounding slap echoes through the street.

“Stay away from me,” Kurt yells before he runs in Blaine’s direction and straight into Blaine’s arms. In that moment, Blaine finally understands what Wes meant. Kurt doesn’t need Blaine as a mentor who’s going to protect him from all the bad out there, because Kurt can take care of himself.

He pulls his arms tightly around Kurt’s shaking body and shoots a death glare in Chandler’s direction who is rubbing his cheek and glares at Kurt, who fortunately has his face hidden in Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine narrows his eyes even further and Chandler finally gets the message and takes off in the other direction.

“Come on, let’s get some coffee or tea at the Lima Bean,” he tells Kurt. “Unless you want to go back to your dorm right now?”

Kurt shakes his head and slowly untangles himself from Blaine.

They walk together in silence at first, because Blaine wants to wait for Kurt to say something about what happened.

“Aren’t you going to tell me I told you so,” Kurt finally breaks the silence when they are only a block away from the Lima Bean.

Blaine shakes his head. “All that matters to me, is that you’re safe now,” he assures the younger boy, who seems relieved that Blaine isn’t going to lecture him. But Blaine has no intention of doing that, because if he wants him and Kurt to work some day, he has to stop treating him like a child.

Inside the coffee shop, Blaine tells Kurt to grab a table for them while he gets their usual coffees, considering what he wants to say to Kurt while he waits.

“Why were you there?” Kurt asks when Blaine sits down and Blaine suddenly finds his napkin very interesting.

“I, I followed you because of something Chandler said to me about you,” he finally admits, but Kurt doesn’t seem mad.

“I guess whatever he said caused you to punch him, not what he told me,” Kurt wonders out loud and Blaine gives him a guilty smile, because he knows Kurt hadn’t been too happy that he punched Chandler.

“Why didn’t you tell me what he said?” Kurt continues his interrogation and Blaine decides, that after everything that happened tonight so far, he can safely tell Kurt the truth.

“I thought you wouldn’t believe me and would accuse me of lying because I didn’t want you to go out with him,” Blaine admits.

Kurt studies his face for a few seconds and Blaine feels his cheeks heat up. Kurt must have noticed because he blushes as well, before looking serious again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you when you warned me about Chandler. At first I thought you had ulterior motives and when that wasn’t true, I thought you just didn’t like him and wanted to screw things up for us.”

Oh, Blaine had had ulterior motives, but he’d been too much of a coward to act on them.

“Are you okay?” he asks instead of commenting on what Kurt said.

Kurt drops his eyes and stares at his coffee. “Can we not talk about this tonight, please? I promise we’ll talk soon, but not tonight,” Kurt pleads and Blaine quickly agrees.

“One other question though,” Blaine tells him and takes a deep breath while reminding himself to have courage.

“Would you consider singing a duet with me for the Sectionals auditions. We could spend more time together because of practice,” he asks Kurt who is looking at him with his expressive eyes again and blushes.

To his surprise however, Kurt shakes his head and Blaine tries not to let Kurt see how much his rejection hurts him.

“I think I need to focus on myself right now, because tonight taught me that I was so desperate for a date that I ignored all warnings just to be able to have a first date,” Kurt confesses and Blaine feels a bit better because Kurt isn’t rejecting him because he suddenly doesn’t like Blaine anymore.

“I still want to hang out with you though, because I do want to get to know you better, but right now, everything you offer feels too much like a pity date for me,” Kurt goes on, keeping his eyes trained on the coffee in front of him.

Blaine wants to pull Kurt back into his arms and kiss him senseless to prove that a date with him would never be out of pity, but he knows he has to respect Kurt’s wishes, especially after what happened with Chandler.

“So we’ll just have our regular Sunday coffee tomorrow and talk. Is that what you want?” Blaine asks Kurt, wanting to make sure he and Kurt are on the same page.

Kurt gives him a small smile that seems to brighten the room and Blaine takes his hand to pull him off his chair.

“Come on, let’s go back to the dorms before someone realizes you’re missing.” Blaine offers his arm to Kurt in an exaggerated gesture but Kurt just laughs and links their arms together.

Kurt’s carefree laugh, even after the day he had, is becoming Blaine’s favorite thing, and this time he won’t let Kurt slip away from him. But he’s going to do it right this time, because Kurt deserves romance.

Maybe getting to know one other better before he asks Kurt out isn’t such a bad idea, he thinks. And one thing he is certain of – he wants to take Kurt out on a date when they are both ready.

 

* * *

 

 Kurt is abruptly woken up by Lady Gaga blaring from his phone Sunday morning and he hurries to shut off his alarm when he realizes that someone is calling him.

“Make it stop,” Jeff, who hadn’t been back when Kurt returned to the room, groans and Kurt quickly grabs his bathrobe and goes out into the hallway.

“Finally,” Mercedes greets him, once he picks up his phone en route to the cafeteria for some much needed coffee.

“Cedes, why are you calling this early?” Kurt asks his best friends who sounds way too chipper this morning.

“It’s after nine. Long night?” Mercedes teases and Kurt grimaces. Long night indeed, but not the way Mercedes insinuates.

“Fine, so it isn’t that early, but still why couldn’t you wait to call at a decent time?”

Kurt reaches the mostly empty cafeteria and makes a beeline for the coffee maker.

“Boo, you promised to text me after your date and you never did, so I had to call to find out how it was.” Finally the machine stops and Kurt picks up his cappuccino and carries it over to a table in a corner.

“Forget about my date, tell me about yours,” Kurt tries to deflect. Mercedes already told him the day before that Sam agreed to call their dinner at Breadstix a date, but he’s sure she’d love to tell him all the details again.

“Nice try, white boy. We went to Breadstix, he drove me home and kissed me on the cheek in front of my house. Done. Now tell me about your big New York date.”

Kurt sighs. He really doesn’t want to tell her about Chandler’s actions but he normally tells her nearly everything, at least when he is sure she’s going to keep it a secret.

“Remember what I told you about Karofsky when I was in the hospital?” he asks her, hoping he won’t have to tell her any details and she’ll figure out what happened herself.

“Yeah. What does that have to do with your date?” she asks, sounding a bit worried.

“It kind of happened again,” Kurt admits and when he hears Mercedes shocked gasp he quickly assures her that he is all right. “I pushed him away and slapped him. It was quite satisfying.”

“And you’re sure you’re okay? Because if I have to I will find a way to come up to New York and show that ass his place.” Kurt smiles as he imagines Mercedes going after Chandler.

“I’ll be fine. I have friends here who care about me,” Kurt assures his best friend because he doesn’t want her to worry about him. Truth be told, he isn’t too sure yet how he feels about the incident, but he needs some time to figure it out by himself.

“I’m glad to hear that and I can’t wait to meet them,” Mercedes interrupts his musings and Kurt sits up straighter.

“Does that mean…?” he trails off and is met with a squeal.

“My parents decided to let me come to your premiere as long as I’m back home in time for Thanksgiving.”

“That’s amazing,” Kurt tells her and means it. Mercedes’s been his only friend for years and even though he is making friends fast at NYADA, no one knows him as well as she does and he is sure some things would be easier to handle if he had Mercedes with him.

They talk on the phone a while longer and after Kurt assured her again that he is relatively fine he finally gets her to gush about her date with Sam, and Kurt, who relocated to one of the common rooms after the conversation topic moved away from Chandler, settles back into an armchair and listens as his best friend recounts every minute of the date. 

He feels a twinge of jealousy for a second, because her first date sounds perfect compared to his, but he quickly squashes it because Mercedes deserves to be happy as much as him.

A look at his watch reminds that he needs to get started on his mourning routine if he wants to get some lunch before his coffee non-date with Blaine and so he says goodbye to Mercedes after promising her to keep her updated on the Blaine front.

He is about to hang up when Mercedes stops him. “You know, I admire you for your decision. If the guy I liked offered to sing a duet with me so we could spend more time in private together, I’m not sure I could have said no.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Kurt concedes, “but I think I really should get to know him better before I make another rash decision and maybe if he gets to know me better as well, he’d want to take me out on a real date in the future.”

Kurt definitely has his fingers crossed for that, because just because he’s given up on Blaine at the moment most certainly doesn’t mean he isn’t interested in him anymore.

 

* * *

 

Sunday afternoon finds Kurt waiting for Blaine at their usual table at the Lima Bean. They didn’t make plans to go there together and so Kurt just walked around the neighborhood for a bit after lunch to pass time till three o’clock. 

Blaine arrives punctually and sends Kurt a dazzling smile when he spots the second coffee in front of the empty chair facing Kurt’s.

“You know my coffee order?” Blaine asks, looking quite pleased, after he sits down and takes a sip of the coffee Kurt got him.

Kurt blushes and quickly nods before fiddling with the scarf around his neck.

“Are you ready to talk to me about yesterday?” Blaine asks when it becomes clear that Kurt isn’t going to start the conversation. Kurt really doesn’t want to, but he supposes it could be good if he tells someone what happened with Chandler.

He quickly recounts the nice dinner they had and Chandler’s invitation to go to a bar afterward which Kurt declined. Kurt knows that Blaine followed them, so he only fills him on the things the older boy couldn’t have seen.

When he reaches the point where Chandler had him pinned against a wall, Blaine balls his hands into fists and he considers for a moment whether he should even continue

In the end he settles on hinting that he is really upset because he’s been in a similar situation before and leaves it at that. Blaine thankfully doesn’t push the issue because Kurt isn’t ready to tell him all the sordid details of his past.

“You really should tell your dad about this,” Blaine advices him after he returns with two fresh coffees but Kurt immediately shakes his head.

“I can’t. I told him I went out on a date with Brittany and promised him I’d be safe. What if he’s going to hate me when he finds out I’m gay. He has Finn and Carole now, but if he doesn’t accept me I would have no one.”

That is his biggest fear. That his dad would just replace him with Finn because he likes all the stuff his dad likes as well and doesn’t cause problems like Kurt does.

“What about your mom? Do you think she’d be supportive?” Blaine asks after giving Kurt’s hand a quick squeeze.

Kurt doesn’t like talking about his mom either because he doesn’t want people to feel sorry for him, but he wants to tell Blaine the truth; somehow knows he can trust him.

“She died when I was eight, but I think she would have been,” he explains, keeping his emotions out of his voice. His mom’s been dead for nearly as many years as Kurt had spent with her, but it still hurts to think about it some days.

Blaine smiles at him sadly but refrains from telling Kurt he is sorry which Kurt appreciates.

“My parents are divorced,” Blaine tells him instead. “My dad, he wasn’t too happy when I came out, but my mom couldn’t handle it and left us. My dad tells me it’s not my fault and that they’ve been growing apart since before I was born, but I’m sure that’s not true.”

Apparently he isn’t the only one who has baggage in the form of his family.

“How does your dad feel about it now?” Kurt asks because he knows it’s probably pointless to try and convince Blaine that his parents’ divorce hadn’t been his fault.

Blaine fiddles with the lid of his coffee before he looks up, a pained smile on his face.

“I know he loves me, but he’s become distant since I came out. It’s like he thinks I’m suddenly this completely different person and he doesn’t know how to deal with me any more. But he let me transfer here when things at school got really bad, so I know he loves me and I’m sure your dad does too, because otherwise he wouldn’t have let you move across the country for school.”

Kurt nods. He’s never questioned his father’s love for him, but he is afraid to lose that when he comes out.

“Thanks for telling me that,” Kurt tells Blaine who shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

“You told me something about your life, so it’s only fair that I tell you some things about mine.”

Once they are done talking about the heavy topics, they go back to talking about the things they usually talk about when they get coffee and it doesn’t take long for Kurt to forget all about Chandler and the disastrous date.

At least he does until his dad calls him and Kurt excuses himself to take the call, telling Blaine he’ll see him Monday afternoon for the Sectionals auditions.

 

* * *

 

“Hey kiddo, how’s your Sunday?” his dad asks when Kurt picks up the phone outside the Lima Bean. 

“It’s good, but I’m sure that’s not what you want to talk about?” Kurt retorts, rolling his eyes. His dad doesn’t really know how to be subtle.

“You got me. Now tell me about your date.” Kurt sighs. He should have never told his dad about it in the first place, because now he has to lie to his dad again.

“It was fine. We went out for dinner and then I walked her back to her dorm. I don’t think we’ll be going out again though. I don’t think we really clicked.”

“That’s okay, Kurt. There’s someone out there for you and when the time is right, you’ll find the right person.”

“Thanks, dad,” Kurt tells him, wondering not for the first time why his dad never tells him he’ll meet the right girl instead of right person.

“So, I spoke to Kate and she’s going to visit you next Sunday. Said she wants to see for herself if you’re doing okay.”

Kurt unlocks his door and waves at Jeff who is bouncing on his bed wearing headphones.

“And how did you get her to come here and spy for you?” Kurt teases his dad who quickly tries to deny the accusation but Kurt just laughs.

“It’s okay, dad. I’d love to introduce her to some of my friends. Tell her to text me when she’s in town. But I got to go now. I still have homework and I need to work on a song for an audition tomorrow afternoon,” Kurt informs his dad, and after promising to call again soon, they both hang up and Kurt tries to focus on his homework and on the song he hasn’t had time to rehearse yet.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday afternoon finds Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean again, and this time Blaine manages to get there early again, so he picks up coffee for Kurt and himself and adds some cookies he hopes to split with Kurt. 

Kurt looks gorgeous as always when he arrives at the coffee shop, wearing tight, stripped trousers and a deep burgundy dress shirt under another fabulous vest.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Blaine opens with as soon as he sits down, and Kurt raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows at Blaine. “I told Wes and David about what happened with Chandler, because they know him the longest and I don’t want him to get away with his behavior.”

“You what?” Kurt nearly yells and Blaine flinches because angry Kurt is scary.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t know what else to do after you told me you didn’t want to tell your dad. We all agree that you should at least tell the school because we fear you are not the first one Chandler might have coerced into hooking up with him.”

Kurt looks at him incredulously, but at least he is still listening instead of getting up and leaving.

“I can’t tell the school, they would tell my dad.”

“Maybe, but they wouldn’t tell him any details because that would mean outing you,” Blaine tries to assure him but Kurt just shakes his head.

“I was out after curfew and I’m sure that Chandler would tell them he met me at a college party if they confronted him. I’m pretty sure my dad would pull me out of school if he found out, if I don’t get expelled.”

Kurt does have a point there. Chandler would definitely be in trouble as well if it came out that he was drinking, but the senior was eighteen and might have even managed to get back in time for his curfew.

“Alright, don’t tell the school, but we’re keeping an eye on him to make sure he leaves you alone from now on. And don’t argue. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don’t trust him.”

Kurt looks like is gearing up to fight Blaine, but then he just sinks back into his chair and nods.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to look out for me, but it’s just so strange because I never had anyone apart from my friend Mercedes before who was interested in my well-being,” he admits and Blaine gives him a sympathetic smile.

He lost most of his friends as well when he came out to one of his friends in public school who promptly outed him to the whole school and the only guy who still wanted to hang out with him was Jake, the only other out guy at school.

They’d gone out on a few dates after Blaine came out and even kissed a little, but they both quickly discovered that they were be better off as friends. Jake’s parents moved him to another school as well after they got beaten up and nowadays their contact is limited to the occasional Facebook message.

“Don’t act so surprised. Just because we’re different doesn’t mean we don’t deserve to have friends. It might have taken transferring to NYADA to remind me of that as well, but I don’t ever want you to doubt whether you have friends here or not.”

Blaine sees Kurt discreetly wipe away a tear and Blaine excuses himself to the restroom to give the younger boy a chance to compose himself.

He does understand Kurt’s emotions and so he is hell-bent to show Kurt that he is loved at NYADA and that he isn’t alone anymore.

  

* * *

 

Kurt tries to ignore the way Blaine’s friends and Jeff are looking at him throughout the day because Blaine assured him they aren’t judging him and are only concerned for his safety.

He caught Chandler giving him dirty looks during the past few days, but the older boy kept his distance because Kurt was always surrounded by other people who just happened to be in the same place as him.

He is excited for the musical rehearsal that afternoon because it’s going to be the first time that he’ll fully perform his scene with Nick. When he gets there the auditorium is empty apart from Blaine, who is running lines with Sunshine in the back, and Ms. Corcoran and the piano player.

They go through the blocking again and get into position when Ms. Corcoran told them so. Everything goes fine until Nick leans in to kiss him and Kurt suddenly flashes back into the locker room and the dimly lit street on Saturday night. Before Nick’s lips can touch his, he pushes the other boy away and runs out of the auditorium, ignoring Nick and Ms. Corcoran who are both calling after him.

He runs into the closest bathroom and starts dry heaving on his knees in front of the toilet but nothing comes up. He is so angry with himself because he allowed Karofsky and Chandler to ruin the scene for him.

Before he can beat himself up some more, he feels a hand stroke his back and even though his first instinct is to flinch away, he leans into the touch when Blaine speaks up.

“Nick explained to Ms. Corcoran that you were a bit nervous and she told him that you should rehearse the scene in private before your next official rehearsal.”

Kurt doesn’t think that the setting is the problem, but he is glad to get a brief reprieve so he can figure out how to deal with his problem.

He accepts Blaine’s hand and lets him pull him back onto his feet and lets him guide him out of the bathroom. Blaine never lets go of his hand until they stop in front of what Kurt assumes is Blaine’s room.

Inside, Blaine finally releases his hand and gestures to Kurt to sit down on one of the beds. Once Kurt is seated, Blaine rolls over his desk chair and sits down opposite Kurt.

“You want to talk about it?” Blaine asks, a warm expression on his face, and Kurt wants to shake his head. Instead he takes a deep breath before filling Blaine in on his story.

“It’s just that I’ve never experienced a consensual kiss before,” he starts and at Blaine’s questioning look, he elaborates.

“When I started middle school, the older kids started bullying me. One of my first bullies is now my stepbrother and the other is his best friend who his nice to me now as well, but there was a third. Dave Karofsky. At first he was just pushing me around a bit, calling me names, throwing stuff at me in class and he got a bunch of his friends to join in on it.”

Kurt accepts a tissue from Blaine before he continues.

“He is two years older than me and when I finished sixth grade I was relieved because that meant he would be in high school the following year. But he came back because he had to repeat eighth grade. As soon as seventh grade started he got worse. He kept staring at me, following me around and sometimes he would run his hand over my arm and leer at me. I just thought it was his newest tactic to freak me out and one day I couldn’t take it any longer and followed him into the locker room.”

He takes another deep breath and suddenly Blaine takes his hands into his again. Kurt gives him a grateful, albeit watery smile.

“We traded insults for a bit, but then he suddenly pushed me against some locker and kissed me. I tried to get away from him but he was so much taller and heavier that I couldn’t do anything and he just wouldn’t let me go and he was enjoying it.” Kurt blushes when he says that, but then powers on.

“I got lucky that someone came into the locker room at that point because he ran away from me and for a few weeks he left me alone. But then he started threatening me, so I would keep quiet. I hadn’t even planned to tell anyone because who would believe the school freak over one of the popular guys?”

“Is that why you came here?” Blaine asks as Kurt wipes his face with the tissue. He didn’t even realize that he started crying again when he told Blaine about his past. He shakes his head.

“I made it through seventh grade and then he was gone and I thought that was it. I could deal with the other students harassing me, because after that I honestly didn’t care about the name calling anymore. But he would show up in front of school from time to time to make sure I still kept quiet. Close to the end of the school year he threatened to kill me again if told someone when I started at his high school as well and I had enough, so I told him I’d tell my dad if he didn’t leave me alone in the future. It was an empty threat, but he didn’t know that and he pushed me against a dumpster hard enough that I ended up in the hospital because I had to get stitches and my arm was broken At that point I had already applied to NYADA, but my dad was hesitant to let me go. However, after that incident my dad agreed because he feared for my safety. Mercedes had witnessed the whole thing but his friends gave him an alibi and so nothing happened to him. My dad knew that I would have to go to school with him, if he didn’t let me come here and so I moved here to get away from him.”

Blaine is still holding his hand, his thumb brushing over Kurt’s knuckles in a soothing manner, and Kurt feels relieved after finally telling someone the whole story. Mercedes knows most of it because he told her in the hospital, but he never told anyone the details of what had happened in the locker room.

“Can I give you a hug?” Blaine asks and Kurt immediately agrees. He feels safe in the other boy’s arms because he knows Blaine means him no harm.

“What am I going to do about Nick?” Kurt wonders once Blaine releases him.

“I don’t know, but I think you should tell him why you freaked out. And maybe just keep your eyes open for now, so you know it’s him.”

Kurt nods, because that sounds like a good idea, even though he dreads having to tell yet another person about Chandler. He has no intentions of telling anyone apart from Blaine about his middle school bully.

“You know what? Why don’t I get us some popcorn and ice cream and we can watch a movie. Your pick,” Blaine offers and Kurt starts looking through Blaine’s DVDs while the older boy goes down to the kitchen for some comfort food.

When Blaine returns, Kurt has already put ‘When Harry met Sally’ into Blaine’s laptop and is standing in the middle of the room not knowing where he should sit.

“If it doesn’t make you uncomfortable we can both sit on my bed,” Blaine suggests and Kurt quickly nods before sitting up against the headboard. Blaine sits down next to him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible on a twin bed, though Kurt wouldn’t have minded to sit closer. 

Half an hour into their second movie he feels his eyes close and he wants to get up and go back to his room, but before he knows it he’s fallen asleep with his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Blaine breathes out a sigh of relief when he hears Kurt’s breathing become even as the younger boy falls asleep next to him. He knows he should wake him up and help him back to his own room, but Kurt looks peaceful for the first time this afternoon and Blaine doesn’t have the heart to wake him.

He removes Kurt’s and his own shoes, careful not to jostle the other boy and covers them both with a blanket.

His roommate Beatz looks surprised when he comes in close to curfew but only smiles at Blaine instead of teasing him about having Kurt in his bed.

“Is it okay if he stays here? I don’t really want to wake him up because he is exhausted but it’s your call,” he whispers.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Beatz asks, lowering his voice as well. Blaine nods while he carefully pushes Kurt’s hair out of his face.

“That’s cool then. Just don’t do anything with me in the room.” Blaine glares at him, and Beatz raises his hands in surrender before turning in for the night as well.

Blaine wakes up alone the next morning to a little note next to his face. _Blaine, sorry for falling asleep on you. I’ll see you at VE rehearsal. Kurt x_

Blaine smiles as he moves his finger over the little x behind Kurt’s name. He would have loved to wake up next to Kurt but he doesn’t want to cause Kurt any embarrassment so maybe it is a good thing that Kurt woke up before he did.

  

* * *

 

Kurt is a bit nervous about meeting Blaine Thursday afternoon after spending the night with him. Luckily, he managed to convince Jeff that he came in late and got up early, because he doesn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.

He manages to catch Nick after breakfast and after explaining his reaction, Nick tells him to take his time because they still have close to two months before opening night.

That afternoon, Alyson announces their soloists for Sectionals but Kurt isn’t surprised he isn’t one of them. He sang ‘I’m the greatest star’ but because of the stress both Chandler and Blaine had caused him the previous week he had only run through the song once or twice, so he knew he could have done better.

He also knows he would have had a better chance had he sung with Blaine, because Blaine gets a solo, but he wants to be able to get a solo because he is good enough, not just because he sings with Blaine.

Alyson and surprisingly Nick get to sing a duet and Wes, David, Sebastian and Chandler are taking lead on the group number. Alyson also announces that Sectionals are taking place the weekend after Halloween, so they still have some time to rehearse and try out different songs.

The rest of the week goes better for Kurt. Mr. Ryan is finally happy with his performance of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ and Ms. Corcoran has little criticism when he performs a scene from David Auburn’s ‘Proof’.

He tries to finish most of his homework during the week because his aunt’s visiting on Sunday and Blaine invited Kurt and his friends out to Central Park on Saturday for a picnic and Frisbee.

To his surprise Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Jeff all agree and so the five of them plus Jeff’s girlfriend make their way over to bow bridge where Blaine is waiting for him.

Nick, Wes, David and Blaine’s roommate Beatz are throwing a football around when they arrive but they soon abandon it when Kurt puts down his own basket.

It’s a relaxing afternoon and Kurt tries to keep his jealousy at bay when he observes Santana and Brittany making out for everyone to see without a care in the world. He knows New York isn’t Ohio, but he still expected someone to say something about the two girls.

Blaine must have caught his expression too because he gives his hand a quick squeeze and smiles at him.

After their lunch the girls join the boys in a game of Frisbee but Kurt begs out of it because he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of Blaine. Blaine stays with him, even after he tells him he can just stay behind and watch the game and Kurt has to admit, he doesn’t mind.

Instead, Blaine takes him on a walk through Central Park, showing him his favorite spots and the romantic in him is definitely swooning when Blaine tells him he has to take Kurt on a carriage ride some time during the winter.

Now that the pressure is off, he can really enjoy spending time with the older boy because he isn’t constantly analyzing Blaine’s every move and if they hold hands occasionally, neither of them comments on it.

On Sunday, aunt Kate picks him up around noon and takes him out to lunch at a little restaurant in Soho that Kurt finds fabulous, and once they get back to school, he introduces her to his roommates and the girls. He is glad Blaine isn’t around though, because he isn’t sure how well he’d be able to hide his growing feelings for the other boy in front of his aunt.

Once he assures her that he is happy at NYADA and no one is bullying him – what Chandler did doesn’t count as bullying after all – he promises her to come by for dinner soon and they say their goodbyes before he meets Blaine for a belated coffee. 

The past week had been emotionally draining for both of them, but he feels much closer to Blaine now than he had only a week ago and he hopes that Blaine is feeling the same way.

 

* * *

 

“How is he?” Burt demands as soon as his sister picks up the phone.

“Hello to you too, dearest brother,” Kate sasses and Burt rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry, hello Kate, I hope you’re well. Now tell me about my son.” It is hard to tell if Kurt is really happy or if he is faking it when they only ever talk on the phone. He really needs to get a camera for their computer so he can use that video call thingy.

“He seemed fine when I talked to him and he introduced me to a few of his friends who all seem to like him as well. They are all definitely interesting, but what else would you expect from drama students.”

Burt is relieved to hear his younger sister say that. Being so far away from his son is hard and he wishes he had the money to visit more often. Speaking of that.

“Kurt has some music competition the weekend after Halloween and I was wondering if you could go and video tape it for us. I’d love to come myself, but I can’t afford to fly up twice in a month, not if I’m taking Finn and Carole with me for Thanksgiving.”

Kate quickly agrees and they talk a bit more about Kurt and Burt’s new family before Burt says goodbye, his worries eased considerably.

 

* * *

 

Blaine barges into Wes and David’s room after a perfunctory knock and throws himself onto the closest bed.

“I need your help,” he mumbles into the pillow.

“What is that? Did Blaine Anderson just admit he needed our help?” he hears Wes tease him from behind him and he wants to turn around and throw a pillow at him, but he needs Wes.

“I want to do something special for Kurt and I need your help Wesley,” he repeats.

“Drop the Wesley and we have a deal,” Wes immediately agrees, probably because he has a soft spot for Kurt. “What do you need?” 

“I need your dad’s phone number.”

 

* * *

 

When Blaine comes up to him a few days later, looking nervous, Kurt is worried for a moment but as soon as Blaine hands him an envelope and Kurt sees the contents, he can’t stop himself from flinging himself into Blaine’s arms and hugging the other boy tightly.

“A backstage tour of the Gershwin Theater? ‘Wicked’ is my favorite musical,” Kurt exclaims. “How did you do that?”

“I had some help,” Blaine admits, a slight blush on his face. Kurt doesn’t really care how Blaine manages to get them backstage as long as he’ll get close to the stage where ‘Wicked’ is performed every night.

Kurt hugs Blaine again before he leaves to work on an outfit to wear Saturday morning for his Broadway excursion.

As promised, Blaine picks him up at ten the following Saturday and together they get on the subway and ride it to 42nd street. A grim looking man is standing outside the stage door, but he lets them pass when Blaine shows him the tickets.

Inside they are met by a young woman in her twenties who shows them around and explains how Elphaba manages to fly during ‘Defying Gravity’.

Much too soon they’ve seen every room backstage and Kurt is sad that it is over already when Blaine takes his hand and leads him through a door right onto the stage.

“Blaine, what are you doing? I’m sure we’re not allowed to be here.”

“It’s okay. We have fifteen minutes so you should decide fast what you want to sing.”

Kurt stares at Blaine before he blushes. He knows what he wants to sing, one of his favorite duets from the show, but he isn’t sure if it is appropriate for him to ask Blaine to join him. He’s always hoped to find someone to sing the song with one day, and so he can’t miss out on the opportunity to sing it on a Broadway stage just because he might embarrass himself by asking.

“As long as you’re mine” Kurt whispers hoping that his face isn’t too red.

But Blaine just motions for Kurt to start. Kurt takes a deep breath before he sings the first line.

 

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting m_ e

 

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make ev'ry last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

Blaine looks at Kurt in awe before he smiles at him and sings Fiyero’s words.

 

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's "up" that I fell_

They both come together in the middle of the stage and Blaine takes Kurt’s hand as they sing together.

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

They are both breathing hard when they finish, both with huge smiles on their faces. Kurt takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Blaine again.

“Thank you so much, Blaine. That is the best gift anyone has ever given me,” he whispers.

Blaine’s face lights up and for a moment Kurt thinks that Blaine is going to kiss him, but then Blaine just squeezes his arm and lets him go. And Kurt is relieved, because no matter how romantic that scene was, he isn’t ready for that. Nick is still only kissing him on the cheek during rehearsal as to not upset him and he doesn’t want to accidentally push Blaine away during their first kiss. 

They leave the theater hand in hand and for once Kurt isn’t nervous that other people can see him holding hands with another boy.

 

* * *

 

Blaine had been a bit worried that singing a love song with Kurt would be too much, and he had been tempted to just give in and kiss the other boy, but he is glad he refrained because he knows he can’t kiss Kurt before Kurt isn’t ready for it.

The next two weeks are more of the same. They get coffee together every second day. See each other for breakfast and dinner, musical rehearsal and VE prep for Sectionals. On some nights, they hang out with all their friends and on others it is just the two of them.

Halloween is fast approaching and Wes reminds him again to invite Kurt to his Halloween party in his parent’s summer house in the Hamptons.

Blaine wants Kurt to come, but he isn’t sure that Kurt’s father is going to allow it. He feels a bit guilty when he steals Kurt’s father’s number out of Kurt’s phone when the other boy goes to the bathroom but he doesn’t want to force Kurt to lie to his dad in order to come to the party.

With shaking fingers he punches in the number and waits with baited breath.

“Hummel Tires and Lube, how can I help you?” a gruff voice answers the phone.

“Hi this is Blaine Anderson. I’m a friend of Kurt’s from NYADA,” he replies as confidently as possible. “Is this Burt Hummel?”

“Yeah, my kid okay?”

“Yes sir, the reason I’m calling is to ask your permission to invite Kurt to a Halloween party out in the Hamptons.”

The line goes silent for a moment. “Is that a date?” Mr. Hummel asks, sounding nervous.

“No, of course not. Kurt and I are really good friends and our other friend Wesley, who is having the party, wants Kurt to come and asked me to invite him.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.” Blaine’s head is reeling. Does that mean Kurt’s father already knows Kurt is gay? Should he ask? His mouth runs away from him before he can make a conscious decision.

“Would it be bad if it were a date?” he hears himself ask.

“Depends on the person I guess,” comes the hesitant answer.

“Does Kurt know you think that?” Blaine has to know.

“No he doesn’t and I’d prefer it if you didn’t tell him about this. As long as he doesn’t say anything to me I don’t want to assume and I don’t want you to confirm or deny anything either. That’s something between Kurt and myself.”

Blaine hates to promise that because he knows how scared Kurt is to come out to his dad, but he does anyway because he doesn’t want Kurt to get mad if he finds out Blaine talked to his dad about that.

“About the party, sir?” He really hopes Kurt’s going to be allowed to go.

“Will there be adults at the party?” Kurt’s dad asks. Blaine briefly explains that Wes’ parents will be there and Mr. Hummel asks for their phone number to check Blaine isn’t lying.

Blaine isn’t lying per se. Wes’ parents will be at the Hamptons, but in the past years they’ve always gone out and left the kids to their own devices. As long as the house isn’t trashed the next morning, they don’t care what the teenagers do.

Blaine says goodbye to Mr. Hummel and then prepares himself for the next conversation that is going to be a lot harder now that Mr. Hummel has put the idea in his head. He’s planned to ask Kurt to come with him as friends, but maybe Kurt would agree to be his date.

He finds Kurt at their usual table at the Lima Bean and brings over two fresh cups of coffee.

“Have you heard about Wes’ party?” he asks when Kurt looks up. Kurt nods. “Do you want to go?”

“I am invited?” Kurt asks surprised and Blaine hates that Kurt is surprised because he got invited to a party.

“Of course you are and I – don’t be mad – I already talked to your dad about it and he says you can go if Wes’ parents confirm they are going to be there.”

Kurt stares at him. “You talked to my dad?” Blaine blushes and nods, fighting the urge to just tell Kurt what his dad told him.

“So do you want to go – um, with me?” Blaine adds to clarify that he wants Kurt to be there.

Kurt turns a nice shade of pink, which Blaine finds adorable and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before he finally stutters out. “Li-, like as your date?”

Blaine takes a deep breath. This is it, he can just tell him they should go as friends or he can risk it. Courage he reminds himself.

“If you want it to be,” he replies to keep the ball in Kurt’s court.

Kurt just sits there and stares at him for a few moments that feels like forever.

Finally he speaks.

“Can I think about it?”


	7. 1x06: Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Klaine date at Wes' Halloween party and Sectionals. And most importantly, Chandler is finally dealt with.

Kurt’s mind goes into overdrive as soon as Blaine invites him to Wes’ Halloween party. Does Blaine mean as a date? No, of course not. Blaine made it clear that he can’t date Kurt for some reason. He probably doesn’t want to show up at the party alone, especially with Sebastian pursuing him.

He vaguely registers asking Blaine if going together would mean they are on a date because he’ll rather find out now than be disappointed later. Surely any minute now Blaine’s going to start laughing and tells him, no just as friends.

Kurt nearly misses what Blaine says next and for a second thinks he must have misunderstood, because did Blaine just say it would be a date if Kurt agreed. 

Of course, instead of telling Blaine, god yes, his mouth opens and ‘can I think about it’ comes out. There is nothing to think about. He spent the last month getting to know Blaine better and didn’t agree to any dates –  there must be more gay students at NYADA than he thought – to prove that he doesn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.

But it is different with Blaine now. He isn’t just a pretty face anymore who seems to be nice, they are friends now who hang out constantly and tell each other things they don’t tell other people.

Blaine is moving suddenly, Kurt registers and why is he moving away? Did he think Kurt doesn’t want to go out with him? Or has he said something Kurt missed?

‘Come on Hummel, get off your butt,’ he mumbles to himself before he finally hurries after Blaine. He really should have paid more attention to his surroundings though because suddenly he finds himself in a bathroom and freezes when he spots Blaine who obviously is busy.

“Sorry,” he squeaks and Blaine turns his head. Kurt is sure his face is beyond tomato red.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks and before he can stop his mouth, Kurt blurts out.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“And telling me that couldn’t wait?” Blaine asks curiously and Kurt can hear the sound of a zipper being pulled up.

Kurt eyes widen because did he seriously just have a conversation with the boy he likes while said boy was using the bathroom. He turns on his heels and runs out of the bathroom after telling Blaine they can talk later.

He makes it back to his dorm room in record time and buries his head under his pillow, wishing the earth would swallow him whole. Why does he always have to make a fool out of himself as soon as he and Blaine leave the friend zone? 

At least Jeff isn’t in the room so he doesn’t have to explain why he looks like an over-ripe tomato.

And if anyone asks how Blaine asked him out, he’s going to insist it happened over coffee and that is all there is to it. Nothing else happened. Definitely.

 

* * *

 

Clothes are strewn everywhere in his and Jeff’s room but he still has no idea what to wear for Wes party. Kurt isn’t a fan of generic costumes and hoped he can make one from the clothes he already possesses, but so far nothing. 

He’s actually relieved when there is a knock on the door and San, Britt and Quinn are standing outside.

“We were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us for Montgomery’s party and judging by the state of your room, you definitely need a break,” Quinn tells him, her usual bored look in place. It’s really too bad because she has a nice smile when she does smile.

Kurt hastily puts his clothes back into the closet – and he’ll definitely have to iron a lot of them the next day – and follows the girls outside.

“Where to?” he asks Santana who knows the city best.

“There are a few stores in the Meat Packing District I want to check out, “ his friend tells him and together they walk to the nearest subway station.

Three hours later, Santana is the proud owner of a cat woman costume, Quinn turns into Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Brittany is a mermaid, but Kurt is still stuck. He has no intentions of going as a cowboy or something equally childish.

As they stroll through Soho, not wanting to go back to the dorms already where nothing more than homework is waiting for him, Kurt is trying frantically to come up with his own costume ideas when they pass a store that sells fabrics and all kinds of other stuff next to a souvenir store and a light bulb goes off in his head.

He’s always liked working on his own clothes, making them tighter or adding little accessories, so actually sowing his own costume shouldn’t be a problem.

He says goodbye to the girls then, because he knows he’s probably going to spend some more time shopping, before he enters the store and starts browsing fabrics. Once he is done he moves on to the souvenir store and picks up little trinkets that are going to complete his outfit.

Finally satisfied, he grabs a tuna wrap on his way back to school, and dumps his bag on his bed because he has to finish his homework before he can start working on his costume.

Jeff eyes the bag curiously but Kurt wants to keep his costume a secret until the party.

“So you’re going to Wes’ party as well?” Jeff asks when Kurt tells him his purchase is for a Halloween costume.

“Yeah, I mean my dad hasn’t said yes yet, but he hasn’t said no either, so I think he’ll let me go. Are you going?”

Jeff nods and launches into an explanation of the plan he has devised to get his girlfriend to come as well, whose parents are a bit stricter than Jeff’s.

“Are you going with someone?” Jeff asks then, aiming for nonchalantly but failing and Kurt wonders if everyone is aware that something is going on between him and Blaine.

Blaine hasn’t said Kurt couldn’t talk about it, so Kurt tells Jeff about their talk in the coffee shop – of course not mentioning the incident in the bathroom – and he is surprised by how happy Jeff is for him.

He’s always assumed that when he finally comes out to someone other than Mercedes, no one would want to be near him anymore, especially not boys, but Jeff just hugs him and Kurt is beyond grateful that his dad allowed him to come to NYADA.

It isn’t even a New York thing because most students at NYADA come from out of state and still he hasn’t heard a single derogative comment about the clothes he wears or about the fact that his voice is higher than that of his peers like he experienced in middle school.

He discreetly wipes away a tear, because he doesn’t want Jeff to see how affected he is by that simple gesture, and then finally starts working on the math homework he’s been postponing for two days now.

He’s barely finished solving the last equations when his phone lights up and Mercedes face shows up on the screen.

Kurt quickly gets off his chair and leaves the room because he doesn’t want Jeff to catch him squealing like a little girl when he tells his best friend about the date with Blaine.

 

* * *

  

Three floors up, Blaine is having his own freak out surrounded by Wes and David who seem to have the time of their lives just watching him.

“I don’t even know for sure yet that he’ll be allowed to go but I need to look fabulous if he does,” he mumbles going through Wes and David’s closets because he couldn’t find anything suitable in his own.

When he hears his two best friends laughing behind him he whirls around and glares at them.

“Stop laughing and help me,” he orders which sends them into another laughing fit.

“Okay, sorry,” Wes finally waves the white flag. “You said he likes old black and white movies, right?” he asks and Blaine nods not understanding how this info is going to help him.

“Remember how you showed up here with a whole tube of gel in your hair and we told you to lose it because NYADA isn’t some weird preppy high school?” David continues and Blaine nods again, even more confused now.

“Maybe it’s time to bring it back.” Are they messing with him? They teased him relentlessly because of his overuse of gel for a few days after he first transferred and so he reluctantly cut down on it even though people at his old school had made fun of him because of his curly hair and one time had even  thrown chewing gum in his hair.

“What’s his favorite old film?” Wes wants to know and Blaine immediately answers not having to think about it, which causes Wes and David to start laughing again.

“Casablanca.”

“Then there’s your costume. You can gel your hair as much as you like and no one’s going to tease you about it.

“So, are you saying I should be Humphrey Bogart? He isn’t a fan of costumes that portray real people.”

David rolls his eyes. “Is he always that slow?” he asks Wes and Blaine huffs, because he’s right there and he isn’t slow, he just doesn’t get what they want him to do.

“Sure is, otherwise he’d have asked Kurt out the first time Kurt told him how he felt,” Wes is still talking to David as if he isn’t even there anymore.

“Guys,” he calls out to them. Wes and David finally stop teasing and turn around to face him again.

“A little hint. His last name is your first name,” David explains and finally Blaine understands.

“That’s brilliant. I’m sure Kurt’s going to like that,” he exclaims, cursing himself for not coming up with it on his own.

“Hey, do you and Kurt want to ride with us to my house?” Wes asks suddenly and Blaine shrugs.

“I haven’t asked him yet, but I think he might want to go with his friends. Thanks for inviting them as well by the way. I know you don’t like having freshmen at your party.”

Wes shrugs. “I thought he’d be more comfortable if there are others around his age and it’d be easier to convince his dad if his friends are going as well.”

“Well thanks. I’ve got to go. I need to check out what kind of hats we have in our costume department. If I do this I want to do it right.”

Blaine hops off David’s bed and goes to the door. Before he leaves he turns around once more. “Do you think flowers are too much?” The next second a pillow collides with his head.

“Dude, you’re supposed to play a character not become it. It’s a party. Where do you propose he’d put the flowers?”

Both his friends start laughing like crazy again and Blaine decides it’s time to get back to his own room and away from their insanity.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Cedes, how are you?” Kurt asks as soon as he picks up his phone and sits down outside of his room. 

“Not important. Tell me about the party?” Kurt furrows his brow. How can she even know about that?

“What party?” he asks her curiously.

“Don’t lie, Kurt Hummel. I heard from Finn, who heard it from your dad that your ‘friend’,” Kurt can hear the quotation marks in her voice, “Blaine invited you to a party in the Hamptons.”

“Finn can’t just keep his mouth shut, can he?” Kurt mutters and Mercedes chuckles.

“It was worth seeing Rachel get all jealous over it.” That makes Kurt chuckle as well.

“Alright, I’m going to tell you all about it, but first tell me how Sectionals went.” McKinley’s Sectionals was two weeks before their own, which takes place the week after Halloween.

“Sue, that’s the crazy cheerleading coach, gave our set list to the competition and we only found out when we got there, which really sucked because I had a solo. But we switched some things around and ended up with Harmony singing ‘Don’t rain on my parade’ and we sang ‘Somebody to love’ and ‘You can’t always get what you want’ as group numbers so everyone got some lines. Rachel thought she and Finn should duet on the Rolling Stones number because it was Finn’s idea, but luckily Mr. Schue shut her down because we’d only ever sung it as a group before. So all we have to do now is win Regionals and then we can meet up for Nationals if you guys win as well,” Mercedes recounts enthusiastically.

“Wow, congrats. I hope you have a video of it somewhere,” Kurt tells her honestly. It’s just too bad Mercedes didn’t get to sing ‘And I’m telling you’ because he thinks she sounds amazing when she sings it. “I don’t have a solo either, but I’m sure with Blaine on lead we’re going to kill this thing,” he continues and is interrupted by a squeak.

“Okay, tell me about Blaine, now!” she orders and Kurt stretches out his legs in front of him to get more comfortable.

“Okay fine. He called my dad asking if I could come to the party and later when we met for coffee he told me it could be a date if I wanted,” he admits.

“Tell me you said yes. You did say yes, right?” Mercedes asks and Kurt can pretty much see his friend bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Yes, Mercedes. I did say yes. And yes, I promise to tell you all the details afterward.”

“You better,” Mercedes mock threatens, before she seems to call out to someone close by.

“That was my mom. She told me I have to get off the phone. Talk to you soon boo.”

Kurt says goodbye as well and is about to go back into his room when his phone rings again, his father’s name on the display. Kurt just hopes his dad is calling to tell him he can go to the party.

“Hey dad,” he says cheerfully. “Please tell me you’re calling because I can go to Wes’ party.”

His father chuckles and Kurt hopes that’s a good sign. “I’ve talked it over with Carole and I spoke to your friend’s parents, so yes you can go but there’s something I want to talk to you about first.”

He’s sure he’ll get the speech they always get when Carole and his dad aren’t home. “I know dad. No alcohol, no drugs, no-,” he stops. Usually his dad ends with no girls but that isn’t really an issue with him.

Luckily his dad doesn’t comment on his abrupt silence and just continues his own little lecture.

“Now, I don’t expect there to be alcohol with the Montgomery’s present, but if there is don’t overdo it.”

“What?” Did his dad just give him permission to drink alcohol at a party?

“It would be hypocritical of me to tell you not to have _one_ drink when Carole and I let you have a glass of Champaign for New Year’s and at our wedding, but please be sensible about it. I’d rather you didn’t drink at all till you’re twenty-one, but I was a teenager once too, so I know what happens at parties. Which brings me to the second thing.”

What else is there to discuss? He already told his dad numerous times he wasn’t interested in drugs. Maybe he’ll try smoking pot in college to see what the big deal is, but that’s it.

“I know you’ll have to stay overnight at the party, so I was wondering what the sleeping arrangements might be?” his dad continues. Kurt honestly has no idea.

“I don’t know dad. We’ll probably just sleep on the floor in sleeping bags or so,” he offers. He doesn’t see what the problem is. He lives in a dorm, which is like a permanent sleepover.

“Then I expect you not to share that sleeping bag with anyone.” Kurt finally gets what his dad is hinting at and turns beet red. His dad wouldn’t try to give him a sex talk over the phone, would he?

“I know you’re young and hormones are going crazy but you matter Kurt and I don’t want you to throw yourself at the first person available just because I’m not there to supervise you.” That is an unlikely scenario when he can’t even kiss his costar, but that isn’t something he can tell his dad.

“I promise not to hook up with anyone at the party, dad. Can I go now? It’s getting late.”

He loves his father dearly but sometimes his over-protectiveness can be a tad bit annoying. He’s a teenager. He’s supposed to make mistakes and figure things out on his own without his dad holding his hand all the time.

“Fine,” his dad sighs. “Just let me know when you get there and when you’re back in New York. How are you getting there by the way?”

“Me and a group of others are taking the train and someone’s going to pick us up at the station. Blaine’s friends offered to drive us but I didn’t want to leave my friends alone, “ Kurt explains while shaking out his leg which has fallen asleep.

“Good. You call me if you need something. You know, aunt Kate is only an hour away.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. He isn’t a baby anymore. “Okay dad. Thanks for letting me go. Love you,” he tells his dad so he can get back to his room and read a bit before bed.

“Love you too, kiddo. Take care.”

 

* * *

 

They barely made it onto the train leaving from Grand Central Station and Santana is already bored. True, she has Brittany by her side and Quinn on her other, but she can barely look at Porcelain and the hobbit who are sitting opposite her and keep looking at the other when they think the other isn’t looking. They’ve been doing this for weeks now and it’s time something happens. 

But they don’t have to worry about that because Santana has a plan. A plan that involves vodka and a few rounds of spin the bottle. They can thank her later.

“Aren’t they cute,” Britt suddenly whispers into her ear and Santana nods reluctantly. She always finds it hard to disagree with something Britt says.

Quinn for one doesn’t look bored at all as she is flirting with a dark haired junior, who however is staring at Britt. Santana sends him a death glare and tightens her arm around Britt’s shoulders. The message is clear – back off, she’s mine.

Five minutes into the train ride the hobbit gets up and offers to get drinks for everyone from the dining cart and who is Santana to refuse that offer. She waits until he is out of sight before she leans forward toward Kurt.

“So, have you tapped that yet? I don’t think so but maybe you’re a better actor than I thought,” she drawls on purpose because she loves to see Porcelain blush. Contrary to what others might think, she likes the pale boy because he has style and can be as much of a bitch as she is.

“San,” he exclaims, looking around frantically and Santana laughs.

“Didn’t think so. Though I think you’re missing out. I guess he could be taller but that ass is fabulous,” she adds just to see him turn even redder.

“Can you keep it down? And no we haven’t done anything yet. It’s our first date.”

Santana remembers her first “date” with Britt at cheerleading camp a year ago and there was definitely more kissing and less gazing longingly at each other going on. But hopefully the party tonight will change that for Porcelain and the hobbit as well.

Not wanting to miss anything later tonight she closes her eyes and takes a nap for the rest of the ride.

The Montgomerys really must be loaded because their group is picked up at the train station by five black stretch limousines and Santana definitely approves.

She grew up with money as well but her mom is in prison for fraud and her deadbeat dad took off as soon as her mom couldn’t finance his hobbies anymore, which is why she ended up with her abuela in the Bronx.

She’s just glad that her mom managed to transfer some money out of the country before she got arrested so Santana can still afford certain things. And in only two more years she’ll get her mom and hopefully her lifestyle back.

The Montgomery’s beach house is three times the size of her abuela’s house and Santana quickly claims a guest room for her and Brittany, while she discreetly puts Kurt’s bag into a room that Montgomery calls Blaine’s room.

She and Britt are definitely one of the hottest couples at the party and after a while Quinn joins them with a round of drinks and they eye some of the other costumes in distain. Looking like a slut most definitely doesn’t scream classy.

She spies the hobbit before she spots Porcelain but once he comes into the room there is no missing him. On his head he wears a crown just like the statue of liberty and his shirt is a street map of Manhattan complete with little yellow caps and skyscrapers he must have sown onto it.

The hobbit next to him wears a fedora and a white dinner jacket with a black bow tie. She has no idea who he’s supposed to be, but it doesn’t matter. Time to put her plan into action.

She gets up from the comfortable couch and gets Kurt a vodka tonic and a beer for Blaine because she doesn’t want him to suspect anything. Both accept their drinks gratefully and Santana tries not to laugh when Kurt nearly spits his drink back out.

“Maybe I should drink gin,” he tells the hobbit and Santana’s glad she isn’t the only one who looks confused.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, he walks into mine,” Porcelain quotes, probably from some weird old movie. Both boys start laughing though and Santana deems it okay to leave them alone for a while.

Unfortunately she can’t get them to join spin the bottle later, but when she sees them sitting closely together holding hands later on she still feels like she accomplished something, even if all her plans failed.

Tired of watching the two boys who are so obviously into each other, she grabs Britt’s hand and brings her back to their room for their own version of spin the bottle.

 

* * *

 

Kurt bursts out laughing when Blaine comes up to him after they both changed into their costumes and offers Kurt his arm. “Messieur Liberté, Rick Blaine, pleasure to meet you,” he introduces himself. 

“That’s awesome Blaine. You should have told me so we could have coordinated our costumes,” Kurt praises him, trying not to move his head too fast to prevent his crown from falling off.

“And have our love story doomed from the start, I think not,” Blaine replied, staying in character and Kurt’s certain that he can fall in love with that boy.

They walk through the house arm in arm, talking to a few of Blaine’s friends from school and complement Wes and David’s costumes who are both a character from ‘Alice in Wonderland’.

They are about to get some drinks when Santana comes over, her long cat tail swishing behind her and hands Kurt a cup, which he eyes wearily and Blaine a beer. As soon as the burning liquid hits his throat he nearly spits it all out again, but he doesn’t want to act like a total baby in front of the other party guests, and so he just turns to Blaine and quotes a line from Casablanca, which they continue for the rest of the night.

The party gets rowdier as the night wears on and Kurt’s pretty certain that he and Blaine are the only relatively sober people in the room.

“Do you want to get out of here for a bit?” Blaine asks when he realizes Kurt isn’t having that much fun anymore. Kurt follows him without any questions because he trusts Blaine not to turn into a Chandler the moment they leave the main party.

They walk around the house for a bit looking for a quiet place until they reach a door that is locked. Blaine jumps up though and swipes a key from the top of the door and quickly unlocks it.

Inside is a beautiful piano and Blaine quickly sits down in front of it and asks Kurt to join him. The moment the older boy starts playing he instantly recognizes the song and his eyes light up when Blaine starts singing after playing a bit.

 

_You must remember this.  A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  The fundamental things apply . As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo.  They still say, "I love you."  On that you can rely.  No matter what the future brings.  As time goes by._

Kurt wants nothing more in that moment but for Blaine to lean in and kiss him because it would be most romantic and he’ll rather have his proper first kiss with Blaine than Nick on stage but Blaine just takes his hand in his own and looks at him intently. 

“I’m so glad you agreed to come here with me tonight.” Kurt gives him a shy smile before he repeats the sentiment.

“I didn’t know you played piano,” Kurt breaks the silence after they’ve been staring at each other for a while.

“Piano and violin are the reason my dad agreed to let me come here, so he wasn’t very happy when I started concentrating on musical theater. I still love playing though. Do you play?”

“The piano a bit. But not like you,” Kurt whispers because he doesn’t want to destroy the atmosphere in the room.

“Then we have to play together sometime.” Blaine takes his hand again and leads him back to the main party after locking the door behind him.

Like he’s done many times before, Blaine walks him to the room that he shares with Jeff and Nick for the night and Kurt wishes he had the courage to just make the first move and kiss Blaine good night.

Instead Blaine hugs him tightly and whispered into his hear. “I had a great night Kurt. I hope we can do that again.”

In that moment it doesn’t matter that Blaine didn’t even kiss him on the cheek because Blaine wants to go out with him again. He’s been polite and funny without expecting anything in return.

Kurt Hummel finally had a perfect first date.

 

* * *

 

The week following Halloween they don’t have much time to spend together because Blaine is busy rehearsing his solo for Sectionals in addition to ‘Spring Awakening’ and a piano recital he got roped into, while Kurt has to deal with assignments and his own rehearsals. 

However, Blaine always makes sure to hold his hand when they walk to classes together after breakfast or when they leave the musical rehearsals, which more often than not earns him hostile glares from Chandler or downright crude gestures. At one point the older boy even goes as far as suggesting to Kurt, when no one else is around, that he should come back to him when he is ready for a real man.

He tries not to let Chandler get to him and rather focuses on the competition ahead of them.

Because they both are busy Kurt plans to take Blaine out as soon as Sectionals is over, but he’s also looking forward to attending his first official NYADA party the school’s going to throw regardless of if they win or not.

Saturday, they pile into a few cars and drive to a private school located on the Upper East Side that hosts this year’s Sectionals. Kurt’s bouncing up and down in his seat, excited to get there and when he catches Blaine’s eyes, he blushes, a permanent feature whenever he’s around Blaine.

“You’re adorable,” Blaine whispers and squeezes Kurt’s hand, which is resting between them. Kurt thinks his blush is more embarrassing than anything else, but if Blaine thinks it’s adorable, he isn’t going to argue.

They got lucky, according to Alyson, because they drew the last spot, and Kurt is impressed with all the other show choirs as they watch in the auditorium.

Finally they all meet up backstage for a final warm up, and before they know it it’s time to go on stage.

Blaine kicks them off with an upbeat version of ‘Bill, bills, bills’ while the rest of them is dancing behind and around him, and Wes and David add some impressive backflips.

Kurt’s been surprised when the duet was announced, but he’s got to admit that Alyson and Nick sound really good together. The two of them sing ‘Time of my life’ from ‘Dirty Dancing’ and even manage to incorporate most of the original choreography, because of Nick’s dance training.

As their final song they chose ‘Man in the mirror’ for which David, Wes, Chandler and Sebastian are alternating singing lead and the rest of VE is singing backup.

It’s exhilarating seeing all those people in the audience, and Kurt can’t wait for his chance to sing a solo in front of a huge audience one day.

Blaine’s friends seem to be sure they have it in the bag, but Kurt’s still surprised when they are announced the winners of the competition.

Once they get off stage with their new shiny trophy the members of Vocal Explosion return to school but Kurt and Blaine hang out in the foyer a bit longer to wait for Kurt’s aunt who promised to come to the performance.

“You were amazing,” Kurt gushes as soon as the others are gone, proud to hold Blaine’s hand, especially after he’s seen the jealous looks some girls sent in his direction.

“I’m so glad you are here with me for that,” Blaine replies, and the blush is back. “You know what would make that day even better?” he adds as he takes both of Kurt’s hands into his.

Kurt shakes his head, not daring to hope that Blaine’s going to say what he’d love to hear.

“If you agreed to be my boyfriend. I know we haven’t known each other for that long and have only gone out on one proper date, but you’d make me really happy if you said yes,” Blaine confesses, a shy smile on his face.

Kurt flings himself at Blaine, and they hug for a few moments. “That’s a yes in case you were wondering,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear before he lets go and then Blaine leans in and … kissed him on the cheek.

It’s probably for the best because in that moment he spots his aunt standing behind Blaine and Kurt pales because the knowing smile on her face tells him she heard the whole conversation.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your,” she pauses, “friend?” aunt Kate teases and Kurt tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. She doesn’t look angry and as long as she doesn’t tell his dad all’s going to be okay.

“Aunt Kate, this is Blaine. We go to school together,” Kurt introduced his boyfriend! and lets go of Blaine’s hand. Blaine looks disappointed and because Kurt doesn’t want to hurt his feelings he decides to be brave and links their hands together again.

“Blaine, this is my aunt Kate. You missed her during her last visit.”

“And there I thought you purposefully hid the cutie,” his aunt teases and Kurt turns pink yet again.

His aunt is ten years younger than his dad and has only celebrated her thirstiest birthday a few months ago, but most people think she’s only in her early twenties.

Kurt doesn’t know what to do next and his hesitation must show because Blaine lets go of his hand and excuses himself to the bathroom.

“He’s cute,” aunt Kate remarks as soon as Blaine is gone.

“You already said that,” Kurt replies, waiting for the inevitable questions that are surely going to come.

He doesn’t have to wait long. “So you’ve been dating long?” aunt Kate asks when it becomes clear that Kurt isn’t going to volunteer any information.

“As you overheard, no,” he snaps.

“Kurt you don’t need to be so defensive. I’m on your side,” his aunt assures him immediately and Kurt’s shoulders slump.

“Thank you, but please don’t tell dad about this. He doesn’t know,” Kurt pleads because if his dad ever finds out, he wants to be the one to tell him.

“Of course not, Kurt. But you should tell him. My brother might surprise you.” Kurt shakes his head. He has his suspicions that his dad might be okay with it, but as long as there is a chance his dad might hate him, he isn’t ready to say anything.

“Not yet,” he whispers, just as Blaine returns and gives him an encouraging smile.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Blaine, but I’m sure you guys have plans. Maybe we can all get together for dinner some time soon,” aunt Kate tells his new boyfriend – BOYFRIEND! – before she kisses Kurt’s cheek and pulls Blaine into a short hug.

“That went well, right?” Blaine offers once his aunt is gone and Kurt’s hand is secure in Blaine’s again.

Kurt nods, a relieved smile on his face. To be honest he didn’t expect anything else from his aunt who is considered the wild child of the family, much to his conservative grandfather’s chagrin.

“Come on, time to party.” Blaine pulls him along outside, never letting go of his hand until they are in a cab on their way to their victory party.

 

* * *

 

The party is in full swing when Blaine and Kurt finally come down from Kurt’s room, after spending an hour waiting for Kurt to find a suitable outfit.

Students are milling around everywhere in the two common rooms that have been converted into a party zone and one sip from his punch tells Blaine that it’s already been spiked.

He’s looking for his friends or Kurt’s but the room they are in is packed and it is hard to find anyone. As isn’t unusual for a NYADA party, people who don’t go to school there are at the party as well and it takes them a while to find Wes and David who are trying to pick up some girls in a corner.

Even though that’s the last thing he wants, Blaine has to let go of Kurt’s hand more than once to squeeze through the throng of partygoers.

They don’t stay long with Wes and David though because according to David, he and Kurt are cramping his style and Blaine sets out to find Kurt’s friends so his boyfriend won’t be alone while he gets them more drinks.

Brittany and Santana are making out in another corner and a group of boys already surround them to watch. Blaine leaves Kurt with them and sets out to find a bar that has drinks that haven’t been spiked yet, because he doesn’t want to get too drunk around Kurt and it’s a school sponsored party after all, so some teachers are around to supervise.

Drinks in hand, a bottle of water for him and a diet coke for Kurt, he’s on his way back to Kurt when someone blocks his way.

“When you’re done at the kiddies table, maybe you want to join me in some grown up celebration,” Sebastian drawls, clearly not sober anymore. Blaine scoffs.

It isn’t the first time Sebastian’s made jabs at Kurt’s age since they started holding hands at school, even though the senior didn’t seem to have a problem with Kurt being a freshman when Chandler wanted to get his hands on him.

“Leave me alone, Sebastian,” he tells the other boy, trying to walk around him but too many people are around and he doesn’t exactly want to shove Sebastian out of the way. “Look Sebastian, I’m sure there are plenty of guys here who would love to hook up with you. So why don’t you let met go,” he tries to reason with Sebastian next.

“But they aren’t you,” Sebastian pouts and for a second Blaine actually believes Sebastian might have feelings for him that go beyond wanting to fuck him. Not that it matters. He has Kurt now, and even if he didn’t have Kurt he still wouldn’t be interested. He was flattered at first when Sebastian first started flirting with him the previous year, because it was the first time he didn’t have to watch his back, but it had never been more than that and he told Sebastian, because he didn’t want to lead him on.

Sebastian is still looking at him weirdly and eventually steps aside, just as Blaine hears Kurt’s high voice cry out, sounding distressed.

Blaine shoves past Sebastian after all and elbows a few others out of the way, but by the time he reaches his boyfriend, a teacher is already holding Chandler by the elbow while Kurt is sobbing into Santana’s shoulder.

“What happened,” he storms up to the teacher, trying to get closer to Kurt, but his math teacher Mr. Rogers won’t let him pass.

“Don’t worry about it Mr. Anderson. We have everything under control.” Blaine glares at him before he pushes past the older man and Kurt flings himself into Blaine’s arms.

“Kurt’s my boyfriend, so tell me what Chandler did to him?” Mr. Roger looks surprised. “Why do you assume Mr. Kiel did something to Mr. Hummel?”

“Because that wouldn’t be the first time,” Blaine yells, keen on taking care of his boyfriend instead of playing twenty questions.

“Very well then. You may accompany Mr. Hummel to Dean Mayers while I take Mr. Kiel to the headmaster.”

Blaine nods and wraps his arm around Kurt’s shoulders to guide him through the other students who step back to let them through. He tries to catch Kurt’s eyes but Kurt is staring at the floor though Blaine can still hear him crying when they leave the noisy common room.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt gets bored when Blaine doesn’t return after five minutes and walks a few steps away from San and Britt who seem to be in their own world. And that mistake is what lands him and Blaine in the office of the Dean, where Ms. Carson is also already waiting for them. 

Kurt sits down shakily on a chair next to Blaine and wipes his face before looking up to face the teachers.

“We are very sorry for the incident tonight, Mr. Hummel, but what we are even more concerned about is that Mr. Anderson stated that this isn’t the first time that Mr. Kiel had accosted you.”

Blaine takes his hand and he shoots him a grateful smile before he takes a deep breath.

“No this isn’t the first time Chandler didn’t accept a no when I told him so.”

Both teachers look concerned, but the Dean frowns. “Why did you not report it? That’s what our harassment policy is for.”

He looks at Blaine who nods. Time to come clean.

“I didn’t say anything because I knew I’d be in trouble as well.”

“Do continue, Mr. Hummel.”

“I met Chandler at a college party my first week here. He kept giving me drinks and later, I guess, tried to hook up with me. I didn’t want to and Blaine saved me. He apologized to me later on and asked me out on a date. He seemed really sorry for how he behaved and I’d never been asked out before. We had a nice time but on the way home he kissed me without consent and wouldn’t let me go. Tonight when Blaine left me to get me something to drink, Chandler suddenly showed up and shoved me against the wall. He said some horrible things about me that I don’t want to repeat and when I told him to go away he tried to force himself on me again. Then Mr. Rogers showed up and pulled him off me.”

He is relieved to finally get it all off his chest although he is afraid of the consequences he’ll have to face.

“I’d like to start by saying we are not happy with the way you decided to spend your nights, but we don’t actually have rules that tell you where you can and can’t go as long as you’re back in the dorms by your curfew,” the dean is the first to break the silence.

Kurt bows his head. “I wasn’t back by curfew. I…” He can’t tell the dean about the window because he doesn’t want to move to another room. “I got lucky because a few older students just got back as well and I went inside with them.” Luckily the teachers seem to buy the lie, because they turn to Blaine next.

“And how did you get back to the dorms, Mr. Anderson?” Dean Mayers asks. Blaine’s hold on Kurt’s hand tightens for a moment, before Blaine puts on his most charming, I would make a great son-in-law smile.

“I was back in time for my own curfew, sir. Unfortunately I did not know that Kurt went to NYADA with me when we met, otherwise I would have made sure to bring him back safely.”

The dean and Ms. Carson both nod, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“Alright, I want both of you to go back to your rooms now. I will call your father tomorrow morning.” Kurt suddenly pales. His dad can’t know about any of this because otherwise he’ll probably be on a plane first thing tomorrow morning.

“Please, do whatever you want to me, but you can’t tell my dad. He doesn’t even know I’m-, that I like boys.”

Both teachers look sympathetic but Kurt knows they won’t give in to his pleads. “Rest assured, we will not mention the nature of Mr. Kiel’s attack to your father or your other misdemeanors because we understand how much pressure new students are under and we like to deal with infractions of the rules ourselves. However, we do have to inform your father that you have been harassed and that we are taking care of the issues,” Ms. Carson explains before the dean takes over again.

“As for punishment for breaking curfew, you will be suspended for two days, during which you are required to stay in your room apart from practice for the musical should you be part of it and meals of course. You are not allowed to have company other than your roommate who will be given your homework.”

Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief. Had he known that punishment wouldn’t be worse, he’d have reported Chandler’s actions weeks ago.

He and Blaine quickly leave the office once they are dismissed and go back to Kurt’s room because he doesn’t want to be alone after that.

 

* * *

 

Blaine’s reluctant to step inside Kurt’s room because Kurt isn’t supposed to have anyone in there with him, but one look at his boyfriend’s face convinces him to come in for a bit. 

Kurt sinks down onto his bed immediately and after a brief hesitation he drags Kurt’s chair over and sits down on it. Judging by the look on Kurt’s face that is the wrong thing because the younger boy’s face falls.

“I understand if you don’t want to be close to me again. Who’d want someone as damaged as me,” Kurt whispers, avoiding to look at Blaine.

Blaine immediately scoots forward to take Kurt hands but Kurt pulls them out of his grasp. Only when Blaine tries to hold his hand again, Kurt relents and lets him.

“Hey, don’t say things like that. You’re not damaged, but it’s completely understandable if you’re a bit shaken up,” Blaine tries to comfort him but isn’t sure if he’s successful.

“If you don’t think that, then why is Chandler right?” Blaine watches a tear escape Kurt’s eye and he quickly wipes it away.

“What did Chandler say?” Blaine growls but immediately softens his voice when Kurt flinches.

“He said the reason you aren’t kissing me is because you think I’m dirty and used, and you don’t want his sloppy seconds but are to polite to say so,” Kurt cries out, and Blaine starts to hate Chandler even more if that is even possible.

“Please Kurt don’t listen to a word he says. He is just angry because you rejected him and are with me now,” he tries to convince Kurt who stubbornly shakes his head.

“Then why won’t you kiss me?” Kurt whispers in tears and Blaine’s heart breaks a little.

“Kurt, the reason I haven’t kissed you yet, is because I want you to kiss me first. I need to be sure you’re totally okay with it, and until you initiate it I can never be sure I won’t trigger another flashback, and I can’t do that to you. I care too much about you and you deserve an amazing first kiss. One you’re willing to give.”

They are both in tears by now, but Kurt looks almost relieved now that Blaine told him the reason for the kissing embargo. He finally moves over to the bed to sit next to Kurt and pulls him into his arms, letting Kurt rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Are you tired?” Blaine asks when Kurt has calmed down and Kurt nods. He gets up to let Kurt get some rest but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Please, don’t leave me.”

 

* * *

 

When the phone rings at close to ten on a Saturday night, Burt expects the worst. Maybe Finn got into a car accident or got arrested for causing trouble with that clown Puckerman. 

Getting a call about Kurt is the last thing he expected, but he is glad he sits down when the teacher tells him to.

He’s getting angry when he listens to NYADA’s Dean explain the situation, because he did not send his son all the way to New York to keep him away from harassment just so he could get harassed again in a school that boasts it’s zero tolerance policy.

He’s ready to demand justice and yell at the dean until he gets it – not that that ever worked with Kurt’s teachers before, when something the dean says nearly makes him fall out of his chair.

“Now, Mr. Hummel, nothing is set in stone until we investigate further, so we’d like you to not tell your son about it yet, but rest assured that this incident will not go unpunished.”

Burt can’t believe what he’s hearing. They are actually punishing the boy who hurt his son and he doesn’t even have to threaten anyone.

Once he’s hung up the phone, he gets himself a beer out of the fridge to calm his nerves before he calls Kurt. It is getting late but it’s a Saturday night, so he’s sure Kurt’s still up.

Finn comes in a few minutes later but immediately disappears upstairs probably to play one of his computer games. Once Burt finished his can he goes back into the living room and picks up his phone.

The voice on the other end of the line seems familiar but Burt can’t place it at first until the boy speaks.

“Mr. Hummel sir, this is Blaine.”

“Put Kurt on the phone, Blaine,” is all Burt says as he sinks down deeper into the couch cushions.

 

* * *

 

Kurt is snuggled up to Blaine when his phone starts ringing. Not wanting to disturb the younger boy who’s fallen into a fitful sleep after begging Blaine not to go he quickly unlocks Kurt’s iPhone and accepts the call after checking the caller ID. 

He wants to ask Mr. Hummel to call again the next morning but when he’s basically ordered to put Kurt on the line, he puts down the phone next to Kurt and softly shakes him to wake him up.

Kurt’s hair is tousled, his bangs falling into his face and he looks confused for a moment when he realizes his head is basically in Blaine’s lap.

“It’s your dad,” Blaine tells him and then more quietly. “Do you want me to give you two some privacy?” Kurt shakes his head and sits up a bit, not leaving the safety of Blaine’s arms however.

Blaine tries not to listen to the conversation but he can still hear Kurt’s replies which consists mostly of assuring his father that he is okay, and no he is happy where he is and his dad doesn’t need to come up early because he’s surrounded by friends, the teachers actually care for him and Thanksgiving is in two weeks.

Listening to Kurt talk to his dad makes Blaine wish his own dad cared that much about him. He knows that his dad loves him, but he wishes he was more involved in his life, not only calling to make sure his grades are still good and that he’s keeping up with his piano and violin lessons.

Blaine is so lost in his own thoughts that he misses Kurt ending the call and is only brought back to the present when Kurt snuggles up to him again.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Blaine asks him, not exactly tired himself. Kurt shakes his head. “Can you stay a bit longer?” he asks, a shy smile on his face.

Blaine knows that he shouldn’t because it’s past Kurt’s curfew but he still nods and gets up to pick a movie.

Kurt pouts when Blaine moves away from him, but his face lights up when he sees which movie Blaine picked. ‘The Sound of Music’.

“That was my mom’s favorite movie. She named me after it,” he explains when Blaine joins him on the bed again. Blaine chuckled. “My mom might be a bitch, but apparently she and your mom have something in common.

“Don’t tell me, ‘Pretty in Pink’? Kurt teases but Blaine shakes his head. “Casablanca.”

Once they both stop laughing the move back on Kurt’s bed to sit up against the headboard and Kurt snuggles up to Blaine again.

They’ve barely watched twenty minutes of the movie when Blaine looks over to Kurt and sees that he is fast asleep. Blaine extracts himself from Kurt’s embrace and quickly puts a pillow in Kurt’s arms as Kurt shifts, before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Kurt,” he whispers. “Sweet dreams.”

As much as he wants to stay with Kurt that night, he doesn’t want them to get into even more trouble and now that he told a teacher about their relationship it is unacceptable for him to spend the night in Kurt’s room.

He leaves a note for Jeff, letting him know what happened in case he hasn’t heard about it yet and quietly leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

Getting suspended or more likely grounded on a Saturday isn’t such a bad thing because this way he only misses school for one day. 

Jeff spends the whole Sunday with him, trying to cheer him up and he and Blaine manage to talk for a few minutes during meals. Monday is boring however and so he reorganizes his closet, finishes his remaining homework and wastes countless hours of his life playing Angry Birds on his phone.

He’s actually looking forward to Jeff bringing him more homework and is wondering how Blaine didn’t go mad when he’d been grounded to his room for a week.

Later that night he talks to Mercedes for a bit, telling her all about Sectionals but leaving out the ugly bits of the night, in the hope that his dad won’t tell Finn so Finn can go and tell his Glee club about it.

They both squeal like twelve-year-old girls when he tells her that he is now Blaine’s boyfriend and together they put together a plan for a date Kurt wants to take Blaine on the following weekend because it’ll be his last free weekend before the madness of ‘Spring Awakening’ tech week is going to take over.

To his surprise he’s called back to the headmasters office after his morning classes end on Wednesday and he hopes the teachers didn’t reconsider and are going to tell him he’ll get more punishment.

“Mr. Hummel, please sit down,” headmaster Sanders tells him, pointing to the chair opposite his desk, when Kurt enters. Kurt’s only seen the headmaster once before, on his first day of school, but the man has kind eyes, hidden behind large frames. His hair is graying and he is dressed in a suit Kurt approves of.

“The reason we called you here,” only now Kurt realizes that dean Mayers and Ms. Carson are in the room as well, “ is to inform you about the fate of Mr. Kiel.”

“Mr. Kiel,” the dean takes over, “has been expelled, and vacated the premises early this morning.” Kurt gasps because he honestly didn’t expect that. Not that he isn’t pleased, don’t get him wrong. He’s glad he can walk around on his own again without fear of running into the older boy.

“We did not make that decision lightly, but we had other students come forward who reported Mr. Kiel’s behavior in regards to them. This has gone on far too long, and we do not wish to subject any more students to Mr. Kiel’s deplorable behavior. I hope you can feel safe at this school again, now that Mr. Kiel has been removed.”

Kurt nods silently. Is he supposed to say something? And is he an awful person because he wants to jump up and down? He settles on doing neither.

“Thank you for letting me know. If it’s all right with you I need to head to my voice class right now.”

All three teachers nod and Kurt flees the office, only to run straight into Blaine.

“What happened? Did they make a decision?”

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and embraces him tightly.

“He’s gone for good. He got expelled,” he relays excitedly, keeping his voice down though because they are still in front of the headmaster’s office.

“Oh thank god,” Blaine whispers into his ear and pressed his lips to Kurt’s cheek and Kurt turns pink. When he turns his head to look at his boyfriend he smiles brightly to show that he’s totally okay with this.

Blaine licks his lips and for a moment Kurt thinks it would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him on the lips but in that moment he also realizes that Blaine had been right. He isn’t ready for that yet.

But soon he promises himself. And hopefully before he has to kiss Nick on stage.


	8. 1x07: Meet the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA Freshman Year. Kurt finally had a proper first date as he and Blaine attended Wes Montgomery's annual Halloween party. Vocal Explosions won their Sectionals and Chandler tried to force himself on Kurt again during a celebratory after party. The school was finally alerted to Chandler's behavior and while Kurt got suspended for two days for staying out after curfew, Chandler got expelled after other students came forward as well.  
> Kurt's aunt found out about Kurt and Blaine but promised to keep their new relationship a secret, while hinting that Kurt's father would probably be okay with it. Kurt is still waiting for his first kiss with Blaine and hopes it's going to happen before he has to kiss Nick on stage during Spring Awakening's opening night. And that's what you missed on NYADA Freshman Year.

"You're going to leave marks on the floor if you keep that up," Blaine remarks as Kurt nervously paces up and down in his dorm room. His family and Mercedes are due to arrive in a few hours and he is anxious about his father meeting Blaine, even if his dad thinks Blaine’s just a friend.

In the short amount of time he’s known the other boy he’s quickly become one of the most important people in his life and he needs his dad to like him. On some level he knows his dad must be okay with Blaine, because they’ve already spoken on the phone twice and Blaine helped convincing his dad to let him go to Wes' party, but Kurt isn't thinking rationally right now.

Because what if his dad can see right through them? He’s never been really good about hiding things from his dad and he doesn’t like outright lying to him. Bending the truth a little – sure. He’s a teenager after all, but having to lie about something so important isn't something he particularly likes to do.

"It's going to fine, I promise. I will be the perfectly behaved best friend who’s just looking out for you and maybe if you see how your dad interacts with me, you’ll want to tell him the truth."

Kurt shakes his head. They’ve been through that before. Blaine’s convinced his father’s going to be totally fine with him being gay just because his aunt is. But his aunt is nothing like the rest of the family and Kurt can't believe his dad won't be like his grandfather when it comes to homosexuals.

"I've been meaning to ask you this before, but why the hell did you tell my dad you're gay?" Kurt asks instead of telling Blaine yet again that he'd rather not risk it.

Blaine just shrugs. "He wanted to know if I called because I wanted to take you out on a date and told me that is something that I had to ask you. I told him that yes I am gay, but you and I are just friends, which was true when we spoke. He didn’t seem to have a problem with me possibly asking you out."

Kurt still isn't buying it. After all, you can't see a person's reaction on the phone and what if his dad had just been polite to him. Or what if he’s one of those people who seem fine with people being gay as long as it isn't their own child?

"Can you just drop it," he mutters and Blaine raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay, sorry. I know this is a touchy subject for you."

They are both silent for a few minutes while Kurt tries to leave his mark in the room until Blaine takes his hand and leads him over to the bed.

"You are way too tense. How about a backrub," Blaine offers and Kurt sinks down on the edge of the bed while Blaine kneels down behind him. Blaine's fingers must be magical because soon Kurt feels himself relax into Blaine's grip and closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Because he would be crazy if he manages to keep thinking about his family while Blaine is working his magic on his back and shoulders.

"You know it's not because I don't want people to know about us. I love that I can openly be with you here and no one says anything. It's just, my dad and I only had each other for six years after my mom died and I'm afraid to lose him over this. And there's Finn and Carole now as well. Finn is one of the boys who teased me a few years back. What if they all hate me when they find out and won't even want me back home for Christmas and stuff like that, or take me back to Ohio with them? I can't risk it."

Blaine pauses his massage and pulls Kurt against his chest. "I understand, trust me I do. I told you about my family and if you can tell me my parents' divorce isn't my fault then you need to listen to me when I tell you that your admission won't destroy your family. And if it does, are they really the kinds of people you want in your life?"

Blaine is right. It shouldn't matter what others think, but he won't make his dad decide between him and his family if it comes down to that. There is nothing wrong with staying quiet a bit longer. Not living at home does have its advantages after all.

For the time being though he decides to banish all unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind and relaxes further into his boyfriend's embrace. They’ll cross that bridge when they have to.

* * *

 

Four hours later, Kurt gets a text from Mercedes telling him that they are in front of the dorm building and Kurt grips Blaine's hand and leads him toward the front door, only dropping it when they are in front of the door.

Before he can even notice the rest of the family, his father pulls him into a warm embrace and Kurt clings to his dad as tight as he can.

"I missed you so much, kiddo. We all did," his father whispers and Kurt feels tears welling up in his eyes, because being in his father's arms, he realizes how much he missed him as well.

"Me too, dad. I'm glad you could make it."

Once, he is released by his dad, Mercedes pounces and hugs him tightly as well.

"You look great," she tells him before leaning in closer and whispering, "and Blaine looks mighty fine as well." Kurt can feel the blush rise on his cheeks and he quickly promises her that they’ll talk about that later.

Carole and Finn are next, Finn pulling him into an awkward one-armed hug, but when he steps aside, Kurt has to work hard to keep his scowl of his face. Because there, in all her reindeer sweater glory, stands Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, what a surprise," he greets her, keeping his face neutral for Finn's sake, because he knows how much his stepbrother likes the girl.

"Well, Finn here convinced your parents to let me come as well because Mercedes was allowed to join them," she explains cheerfully, eyeing Blaine who is standing behind Kurt. Because I invited her, Kurt thinks but still keeps his fake smile on his face. From the corner of his eye he sees Mercedes role her eyes and he is glad to know she isn't too happy about Rachel joining them as well. They probably even have to share a hotel room and Kurt is tempted to offer Mercedes his bed in the dorms, but unfortunately his dad would never allow that.

"And who is this?" Rachel asks pointing at Blaine and Kurt doesn’t like the way she looks at him, especially because she is standing right next to Finn.

"This is Blaine," Kurt explains and pulls Blaine up next to him. "He's my best friend here at NYADA."

Blaine ever the polite gentleman, immediately steps forward and properly introduced himself to his dad and Carole and Kurt has to hide his smile when he thinks about the effect Blaine has on grown ups.

"It's nice to finally meet you Blaine. Kurt won't stop talking about you," his dad embarrasses him as he shakes Blaine's hand and Kurt is glad his dad isn't looking at him, because he is sure he is blushing like crazy. He doesn’t talk about Blaine that much, right?

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Blaine?" Carole takes over. "Unless you have other plans of course." Blaine shakes his head.

"My dad and my brother are only coming in for my first performance in two days, but I wouldn't want to impose on you family dinner."

And maybe there is something like too polite because Kurt really wants Blaine to come to dinner with them.

"Nonsense dear, think of it as a friends and family of Kurt dinner," Carole assures him and to Kurt's relief Blaine agrees to join them.

"I found this perfect vegetarian restaurant online for us. I'd have preferred it if it were vegan but I was told not everyone would like that," Rachel butts in, her expression showing that she isn't too happy that she’s been overruled. Kurt thinks it is preposterous enough of her to think she can dictate where a whole group of people should eat, but again he keeps his mouth shut. At least at a vegetarian restaurant his dad will have to eat healthier than usual, but he wouldn't put it past him to order 'real food' as soon as they get back to their hotel. Aunt Kate offered to host all of them for the week but his dad decided that they are going to stay in the city for a couple of days so everyone gets a chance to explore New York a bit.

"Maybe after dinner, I could show you my favorite karaoke bar," Blaine suggests when he sees the murderous look on Kurt's face and Kurt watches his dad's eyebrows shoot up. Blaine must have caught it too because he quickly adds. "Everyone is allowed to get in till ten o'clock but after it's 18 and over unless you are under adult supervision. Kurt told me you all sing as well, so I thought it could be fun."

His dad nods at Blaine, and Mercedes and Rachel immediately chime in saying that it's a great idea. Carole just smiles, apparently happy that they are all getting along.

In the end the restaurant isn't too bad but Kurt keeps squirming in his seat as his dad asks Blaine all kinds of questions ranging from his parents to whether he has a boyfriend at the moment. Kurt’s too busy listening to his dad that he doesn’t even have time to see how the others reacted to Blaine being gay. Kurt’s never been in a relationship before, but it feels a lot like he would expect meeting the boyfriend's parents for the first time would go.

Mercedes keeps giving him what he hopes are subtle thumbs up during the dinner and he can't wait to gush about Blaine in private. He just has to find a way to get rid off Finn and Rachel at some point.

He’s talking to Carole about some new recipes she'd been trying out recently when Rachel addresses Blaine and Kurt stops abruptly right in the middle of his sentence and turns around.

"So, Blaine. I saw on the NYADA homepage that you didn’t always go there. You have to tell me who you talked to so you could transfer in, because I'm sure as soon as they'll meet me they will beg me to transfer as well."

Kurt glares at her and even Blaine looks a bit taken aback.

"There were some special circumstances surrounding my transfer," he explains. "I'm sure they won't apply to you."

"Oh, like Kurt's," Rachel brattles on, oblivious to the tense atmosphere on the table.

"Um, Kurt wasn't a special case, he got in regularly with all the other freshmen applicants," Blaine sounds puzzled and Kurt’s happy Blaine’s coming to his defense. Rachel next sentence makes him ball his hands into fists though and only Blaine gently squeezing his knee under the table keeps him from blowing up at her.

"Oh, come on. We all know Kurt only got in because he played the victim card, making it sound like he couldn't possibly go to a public high school because people are mean to him."

Even Finn looks shocked at Rachel's outburst but it is his dad who intervenes.

"That's enough Rachel. I understand you are disappointed you couldn't audition for NYADA but we never talked to the school about Kurt's situation and I think broken bones are a bit more serious than some harsh words. Which you shouldn't be subjected to either."

Rachel promptly shuts up, looking apologetic enough for his dad to buy it but Kurt doesn’t believe she is sorry for one second. He doesn’t understand why she can't just be happy for him for once, and is wondering why she is belittling his bullying when she has two dads who must have had a hard time in school as well.

"Maybe we should go to that karaoke bar another night," Carole suggests trying to keep the peace. "We are probably all tired from travelling and I for one want to go sightseeing early tomorrow morning. It was nice having you join us, Blaine. Will we see you tomorrow for the show?"

Blaine nods and after Kurt says goodbye to his family and friend, he and Blaine walk back to the dorms, their joined hands swinging between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asks on the way back, but Kurt shakes his head. "Just hold my hand."

* * *

 

Burt’s glad when he and Carole finally get back to their hotel room after making sure Finn goes to his and Rachel and Mercedes to theirs. He knew Rachel and Kurt didn’t get along too well because of some stupid rivalry, but he’d been shocked by her behavior tonight and wasn't too happy about Finn just sitting there and letting his girlfriend talk this way about his brother.

And then there are Kurt and Blaine. He’s pretty certain that Kurt has feelings for the other boy, judging by the way he kept looking at him, but he can't tell if Blaine reciprocates.

"Do you think there's something going on between Kurt and Blaine?" he asks his wife as he sits down on the bed to take his shoes off. Carole stops unlacing her own and looks up.

"It's hard to tell. I think Kurt likes him and from the way Blaine looks at him when he thinks no one is watching I think he likes him too, but I can't say they are seeing each other or not. Would it be bad though if they were dating? Blaine seems like a nice young man."

Burt couldn't disagree. Blaine was polite and so far seemed to look out for Kurt. "He is a bit too old for Kurt though, isn't he? He is a junior after all."

Carole laughs. "I bet people were saying the same when you started dating your wife. As long as Blaine treats him right, I don't see a reason why they shouldn't go out on a date."

Carole of course is right again. Elisabeth had still been in high school when they met, while Burt played football in JC and had borrowed Elisabeth's high school's cheerleading team because they couldn't afford to have their own. Her parents hadn't been too happy that their little girl was dating a college student because they’d been afraid she would get pregnant and would drop out of school. Their worries had been unfounded thankfully and Elisabeth had even managed to graduate from college before Kurt was born.

"So you think they both like one another but aren't dating yet?" he asks to clarify and Carole nods.

"I'm sure Kurt would tell you though if he started dating someone. Your relationship is so special so I think you would know if he and Blaine were a couple."

Burt really hopes Kurt’s going to tell him when he gets his first boyfriend but if their relationship is as special as Carole says, why is Kurt still hiding things from him. He hates that his son is apparently afraid of him and wishes he could just tell him he knows and that it’s okay but the books he read on the subject all said to let the child come to you when it was ready. Well, he hopes Kurt will be ready soon because it’s exhausting always having to watch what he says and to keep every talk about relationships and dating gender neutral to let Kurt know he would be okay with it either way.

Maybe there is something he could have done differently when Kurt was growing up to show his son he could trust him, but he doesn’t know what. As soon as he and Elisabeth started suspecting that Kurt might be gay they had always made sure not to say anything negative about the topic, they stopped going to church and Burt even fired one employee who made homophobic jokes in the shop when Kurt was around. They had done everything to ensure Kurt would grow up in a safe environment where he could be whoever he wanted to be, but apparently it hadn’t been enough.

And maybe, but Burt doesn’t really think so, Kurt doesn’t know himself for sure yet. He went out on a date with a girl after all, or so he said. All he knows is that everything would be a lot easier if he and Kurt could finally openly talk about the elephant in the room.

 

* * *

 

Kurt’s a nervous wreck when he’s getting ready for his first New York performance and is now seriously regretting not allowing his friends and family backstage before the show. He could really need some reassuring words right now.

He’s been in school plays before but he never had a role like this, one that requires him to sing, act and dance. There is also the onstage kiss with Nick, the one they still haven't done and are saving for opening night. What if he freaks out on Nick again when he tries to kiss him, and ruins the whole show for everyone else.

Disappointing everyone and being labeled the school freak isn't the only thing worrying him though. He really wants his first consensual kiss to be with Blaine, but since their discussion about it, Blaine hasn't even kissed him on the cheek unless Kurt did it first and he is getting frustrated with himself. He is sure he is ready to kiss his boyfriend but he wants it to be special this time and the opportunity for a huge romantic gesture just hasn't arisen yet and Kurt is running out of time.

He is getting more and more worked up, so far gone into his own world, that he only realizes that Blaine’s coming up to him when the junior and his huge bouquet of red roses are right in front of him and Kurt gasps because wow, those flowers are beautiful. Blaine must have gone all out for him.

"I love them," he gushes but refuses to accept them from Blaine. "What if I cut myself and pass out or worse – fall into a hundred year long sleep. I can't risk anything that could jeopardize my performance," he explains to Blaine who seems to have a hard time keeping a straight face. He’ll have to deal with his boyfriend laughing at him later though.

To his surprise, Blaine gently puts the flowers down on his make up chair, takes his hand and leads him away from the stage and into a small and empty classroom, maneuvering him until he is seated on the teacher's desk and Blaine is standing right in front of him.

"I know you are nervous but you really don't have to worry. I've seen you during rehearsals and you are amazing Kurt. You are going to blow them away," Blaine reassures him and Kurt gives him a small smile. He still isn't fully convinced that he won't cause a disaster of epic proportions but he is ready to believe that he isn't a hopeless case.

"And even if something goes a bit wrong, the audience most likely won't even notice it unless you lose your cool and freak, so really, you can do whatever you want in case you forget the lyrics or something because we can always claim that it’s supposed to be like that. I forget the lyrics to songs all the time and make up my own and no one has ever questioned me about that. And if someone says something mean to you, they are stupid and not worthy of your time, because you are great and will be a huge star one day. I believe in you, which means you have to believe in yourself."

Blaine keeps rambling on, telling Kurt how amazing he is, and Kurt knows he is falling in love with his boyfriend. Before he can catch himself he follows his instincts and leans forward to briefly press his lips to Blaine's in a chaste kiss that maybe lasts two seconds.

Yes, when he had thought about his proper first kiss, Kurt had always envisioned it being super romantic, maybe at the end of a date, or after being serenaded by the boy he liked. Kissing someone in an empty classroom to shut them up had definitely not been on his list of approved first kiss locations. Is it less perfect though? No way. It had felt natural to lean in and kiss Blaine and he hadn't even had time to be nervous about it or freak out. He had just followed his instincts and he couldn't be happier.

Blaine looks a bit dazed before giving him a dazzling smile.

"You're going to be great out there, I know it," he whispers again and Kurt can't help himself either and leans in again. Their second kiss lasts longer and is less chaste than the first as Kurt begins to respond to the movement of Blaine's lips. When Blaine starts to lick at his bottom lip he pulls back though, because he doesn’t want to move too fast and he also doesn’t want to mess up his makeup a few minutes before the show starts.

Blaine doesn’t look fazed though and only pulls him into a tight hug before releasing him and whispering into his ear, "go get 'em."

Suddenly his nerves are pretty much gone, and Kurt walks backstage with a spring in his step after saying goodbye to his boyfriend, who’s going to watch the show with his family.

Nick is waiting for him backstage, looking a bit anxious as well, but he relaxes when he sees Kurt approach.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asks and Kurt knows he is talking more about their stage kiss than about the show in general.

Kurt nods, a smile still on his lips and Nick must have caught on to its meaning because he offers Kurt his fist for a fist bump and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'way to go dude".

Kurt tries not to blush as he touches his fist to Nick's, but in that moment he is just too happy to care. He kissed Blaine and it was wonderful.

 

* * *

 

After making sure Kurt is safely back behind the stage, he tries to stop grinning like crazy as to not alert everyone to the fact that Kurt kissed him, and makes his way into the auditorium to watch the performance with Kurt's friends and family. Everyone is already seated when he finds them, but to his relief Kate moves over, so he can sit down between her and Mercedes, away from Kurt's dad. He can't face Mr. Hummel right now and lie to his face, especially after what he just shared with Kurt.

Blaine knows most of his friends would probably think he’s crazy for acting the way he is over something as insignificant as a kiss, but it’s important for him and Kurt and he won't let anyone tell him otherwise.

Mercedes and Kate both keep trying to ask him questions about his relationship with Kurt, but Blaine barely pays attention, keeping his eye on Kurt at all times. Kurt’s as good as he predicted he would be, but as the play draws to its close after a brief intermission during which a blunt Kate explained to Kurt's dad what 'My Junk' is all about, Blaine’s starting to get nervous.

He’s seen how Kurt reacted the last time Nick tried to kiss him on stage and just hopes Kurt’s going to be able to pull it off this time without having a flashback. He seemed fine when they kissed, but Blaine’s convinced that’s only because Kurt was the one who initiated the kiss.

He only loosens his grip on the arm rest when Mercedes leans over and whispers "jealous?" into his ear and Blaine manages to shake his head as he releases a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding over the realization that the scene was over and everything had gone over well.

"Just worried about his family's reaction," he lies before subtle checking on the Hummel-Hudsons and Rachel. Mr. Hummel and Carole – as she told him to call her – look at ease but then again, he can't see Kurt's father's face very well in the dark auditorium. Finn’s checking the score of some game on his phone, which he finds incredibly rude, but at least he isn't reacting negatively to Kurt kissing another boy, and Rachel is scribbling god knows what into a small notebook on her lap. He doesn’t check Mercedes and Kate's reactions because he knows they are okay with Kurt dating boys.

Once the show is over, they wait for Kurt in the foyer and even Blaine, who’s been raised to be polite to people, has a hard time not to snap at Rachel as she goes on and on about how she would have made a better Wendla and hopes the Wendla to Blaine's Melchior will be better. Now at least he knows what she’s been writing into that notebook.

Still, Blaine is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but when she starts criticizing Kurt's performance he has to take a step back so he won't say something stupid. Maybe he should introduce her to his brother Cooper because they are both self-absorbed and arrogant when it comes to their perceived talents. His brother always means well though, and he hopes Rachel does too on some level and isn't just a vicious bitch – pardon his French.

Again the family goes out for dinner, this time though to a restaurant Kurt and Blaine picked, which earns him a grateful smile from Mr. Hummel. Dinner is nice, as Rachel stops her critique as soon as Kurt's parents are around, but Blaine gets a bit flustered when Kurt's dad tells him they’re going to come to his show as well because Kurt said he’s amazing on stage. Listening to Burt makes him a bit sad as well, because he knows his own father would never be this excited about a performance of his unless it was piano or violin. Apparently it goes over better in his father's circles to have a son who’s a pianist than a son who likes to dress up for the stage and sings show tunes.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving, Blaine?" Kurt's aunt asks him while they wait for dessert to be served. "Are you going home or staying in the city with your family?"

Blaine shrugs. "I'll probably have dinner with the other students who can't be with their families. I don't think my dad is going to stay this long or take me back to Ohio with him." He doesn’t like the pitying looks he receives because it is what it is. He knows his father cares, but after the divorce he threw himself into work and is usually too busy to spend much time with his son. At least they are going to spend Christmas together.

… okay, Blaine?" Blaine looks up when he hears his name and blushes when he realizes he missed Kate's question.

"Sorry, what?" he asks, hoping his face isn't turning too red.

"You should come to my house in New Jersey for Thanksgiving dinner if you can't be with your family," Kurt's aunt repeats. Blaine is conflicted. He wants to spend Thanksgiving with Kurt, but after catching the look Mr. Hummel throws in Kate's direction, he decides he'd better decline. However, before he can say anything on the subject, Kate assures him she won't accept a no unless Blaine has family plans by then.

Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to a big family dinner with homemade pies and turkey that isn't bought at a restaurant. He just wishes he didn’t have to lie to Kurt's family about his relationship with Kurt. But he also knows his boyfriend needs to tell them on his own terms, so for the time being he’ll try to enjoy their time spent together and try not to slip up in front of Kurt's family.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kurt invites Mercedes over while his dad and Carole are out sightseeing and Rachel’s dragging Finn around as well. He wants to introduce his best girl from Ohio to his new girlfriends because he’d love for all of them to get along.

Santana, Brittany and a reluctant Quinn are already lounging on his and Jeff's bed when Kurt gets a text from Mercedes telling him she is outside. He quickly runs to the front door to let her in, after instructing the girls not to touch anything.

Maybe he should just stop trying because when he gets back, Britt has her head in his closet and Santana’s going through his drawers while Quinn sits on the window ledge blowing smoke out into the cold November air. Kurt glares at her until she rolls her eyes and stabs the cigarette out, before turning to Britt and San, while Mercedes looks on, probably bewildered by his friends' antics.

"Britt, I told you before. My clothes don't fit you so hands off. Satan, why are you going through my drawers again?" he asks going for exasperated but ending up sounding fond instead of strict.

"Just trying to find the porn I'm sure you must have. I know you are not getting any from the hobbit, so I assume your right hand is your best friend," Santana answers blunt as ever and Kurt feels his face color.

As a teenage boy, of course he tried to watch those movies last summer after Finn's friend Puck sent him a link to his surprise. However, he had slammed his laptop shut the moment the two men on the screen really started going at it because all he could think about were their families and what they would think if they knew what their children were doing or accidentally came across a video like that. He hadn't tried again after, preferring his own rather PG fantasies that heavily featured Jake Gyllenhaal and Taylor Lautner.

Sex is something he thinks about in the abstract but not as something that has anything to do with him. Society did its best to tell him that sleeping with another man was wrong and so far it’s working, because Kurt mostly just feels guilty when he thinks about another boy when he touches himself.

Kurt shakes his head, trying to get rid off those thoughts while he shooes Santana away from his drawers. "Sorry to disappoint you San, but we aren't all depraved like you," he shoots back at her with probably more heat than is warranted in this situation, but he can't help it that talk about sex makes him uncomfortable.

"Um, hi. I'm Mercedes, Kurt's best friend from Lima," Mercedes tries to lighten the mood as she fully steps into the room and introduces herself for which Kurt is immensely grateful.

He sinks back onto his own bed and watches the girls get to know each other for a few minutes. He’s glad they seem to be getting along, because he feared that Mercedes would feel neglected if he talked about and hung out with the other girls a lot.

"So, are you all staying in New York for Thanksgiving as well?" Mercedes asks when Kurt tunes back in. All three of them shake their heads and Kurt feels bad for Santana when he catches her expression. He knows that she wants to go home but can't.

"San and I are spending Thanksgiving with my family," Brittany exclaims excitedly "And afterward she’s going to introduce me to her mom." Kurt looks at Santana in surprise and she gives him a short nod before narrowing her eyes signaling that Kurt’s not to question it.

"What about you Quinn?" he asks instead. Quinn just glares.

"My father has ordered me to come home so the family can go to church together and show everyone we are still a family. As if going to church will somehow make it okay that he’s sleeping with his secretary, my mom thinks wine is acceptable for breakfast and my sister pretends to be in a catholic college while working in a bar in San Francisco. And they think I'm the black sheep of the family."

That’s probably the most he’s ever heard Quinn say about her life and it makes him realize that just because she is a straight white girl from the east coast doesn’t mean her life is problem free and her family without faults.

He shoots her what he hopes is a reassuring smile, not wanting to risk her anger by offering up some platitudes.

Mercedes’ the one who diffuses the situation again. "You promised to tell me all about Blaine as soon as we got rid off your parents, so spill," she demands and Kurt suddenly is smiling like crazy again.

"We kissed," he announces happily. When no one reacts he adds. "On the lips." Mercedes gives him a thumbs up but the other girls are staring at him like he’s grown a second head.

"That's all?" Santana asks incredulously. "You are both hot guys and neither of you can get pregnant. If I were you I'd totally tap that."

Kurt feels his face color even more but he’s also getting angry. Why do they have to belittle his experience? Just because the girls apparently don’t have a problem doing god knows what with boys and girls that early in their lives, doesn’t mean he has to do the same things. He and Blaine just started dating so they definitely aren't in a rush to progress further. He’s certain Blaine’s going to give him all the time he needs.

Santana seems to realize though that what she said is pissing Kurt off because she quickly backtracks. "I'm just surprised this is your big news. I mean, you've been dating for like a few weeks now."

"Don't listen to San," Britt chimes in. "She's just teasing. We both want you two dolphins to be happy and have dolphin babies."

Catching Mercedes' confused expression he leans in and whispers, "I'll explain later," into her ear.

"But seriously," Santana starts again, clearly not ready to fully give up on embarrassing Kurt. "If you ever need something, lube, condoms, toys, or whatever else floats your boat, I'm your girl. I do demand to know all the dirty details in exchange for my discreet services."

Kurt groans and drops his head into his hands. Santana and Quinn can be a pain in the ass, but he’s still thankful that Britt, San and Quinn are in his life now as well. Maybe he is a masochist or something like that.

 

* * *

 

Blaine’s also nervous before his first show but not for the reason Kurt thinks when his boyfriend comes up to him and tries to give him a pep talk as well. Sweet as it is, it isn't really helping.

See, Blaine lied to his dad about his performance to get him to New York. He’d been sure his father wouldn't come for a musical theater performance, so, and because he really wants the support of his family, he invited him to a piano concert.

On top of that, he also wants to introduce Kurt to his father as his boyfriend and he isn't sure that’s going to go over well either. His father seems to have found his peace with the fact that Blaine is gay, but who knows if he'll still be okay with it if Blaine acts on it.

He explains all that to Kurt while he’s busy freaking out, and therefore nearly misses his father and Cooper walking up to them. His father's expression is sour, while Cooper is all smiles as always and Blaine hears Kurt gasp next to him as the two men approach.

"You're brother is Cooper Anderson! Oh my god, his soap is my guilty pleasure," his boyfriend gushes and Blaine rolls his eyes. His older brother finally found a paying acting gig and is now acting as if he is next in line for an Emmy. He doesn’t need Kurt fawning over him as well.

"Blaine, there seems to have been some mix up as the posters outside seem to suggest you are starring in a musical," are the first words out of his father's mouth and Blaine shifts uneasily.

"I'm sorry for lying to you dad, but I really wanted to show you that I'm good at what I do. I even got the lead role," he pleads with his father, wanting him to understand how much that means to him. Kurt gives his hand a gentle squeeze and Blaine smiles at him gratefully before looking back at his father who still doesn’t look too happy.

"You know what I think about that Blaine. I really believe you should stick with piano and violin. Both your teachers told me you are talented enough to make it and I don't want you to throw away your chances to play with the Philharmonics one day."

Blaine sighs. Yes his is good with those instruments but his heart isn't in it anymore. Nowadays he mostly uses the piano when he’s working on one of his own songs and a guitar is now substituting his violin for the same purposes.

"Your son is a really talented performer as well, Mr. Anderson," Kurt pipes up from next to him and his dad finally seems to realize that they aren't alone. Cooper’s gone back to his phone as soon as he waved in their direction and gave Kurt his signature smile.

"And who's this?" he asks and his tone of voice suggests that he already figured out the truth.

"Kurt Hummel, sir." His boyfriend bravely steps forward and offers his hand to shake, and to Blaine's relief his father takes it after a few seconds.

"Is Kurt your boyfriend, Blaine?" he asks after letting go of Kurt's hand and Blaine nods.

"Now Blaine, it's not that I don't want you to be in a relationship, but do you have to date child? If you have to date boys, couldn't you find someone who is at least legal?"

From the corner of his eye he sees Kurt first blush and then pale. Great, that is exactly what he’d been afraid of before he started dating Kurt. That people might not be okay with it because Kurt is younger and still looks quite young.

"With all due respect, sir. I'm fifteen – so not that much younger than Blaine," Kurt defends himself and Blaine finally unfreezes to come to Kurt's defense as well.

"Yeah dad, we are really not that far apart and in a few years it won't matter at all. Can't you just be happy for me?" Apparently he isn't above begging to get his father's approval.

"I think you make a cute couple," Cooper suddenly joins the conversation and Blaine is surprised that for once his brother isn't criticizing his choices, so he gives him a grateful smile. Cooper just shrugs before he buries his nose in his Blackberry again.

"Fine," his father concedes as well. "Why don't you join us for dinner Kurt the next time we are in the same state if you boys are still going out by then," he suggests and Blaine hates that his father is implying that they won't be together long.

"Can't we all go to dinner after the show tonight?" he pleads, ignoring his father's jibe.

His father shakes his head. "Sorry, but I can't stay after the show. I have some meetings to attend before I fly back to Ohio. Maybe your brother can stay though. I'm sure he isn't as busy as I am."

Well, at least his father still hasn't figured out how to talk to either of his sons. Cooper looks up briefly and gives him a short nod, which Blaine interprets as a yes to dinner.

"How long are you in town for Cooper?" Kurt asks, apparently still enamored with his brother, and Blaine tries to suppress his jealousy. His brother is straight after all and definitely too old for Kurt.

"I have to fly back to L.A tomorrow. Important meeting with my agent, you know," Cooper announces but Blaine isn't surprised that his brother isn't staying in town either.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Kurt. Cooper lets go and see what Blaine has dragged us to," his father says after a glance at his watch. Blaine watches him walk away, telling himself over and over again that his father loves him, but doesn’t know how to express it properly.

"You can expect a full performance review at dinner, Squirt. Kurt will you be joining us?" Cooper addresses Kurt, after reminding him that he will never be good enough for the great Cooper Anderson. The only nice thing without expecting anything in return his brother’s ever done for him, was convince his dad to let him come to NYADA and Blaine isn't sure for how much longer that will be enough to excuse the rest of his horrible behavior.

Kurt shrugs next to him. "I have to talk to my dad first, but if he says yes, I'd love to join you. Maybe you can tell me some more about Hollywood."

Blaine’s aware that he is holding Kurt's hand tighter than strictly necessary but he just hates that Kurt is fawning over his brother.

"You okay?" Kurt asks him once Cooper left to find his seat as well. Blaine shrugs.

"It is what it is. My dad loves me but he is not a people person," he explains.

Kurt fully turns to face him and he can see that his boyfriend isn't buying it. "I'm not talking about your dad. I'm talking about your reaction to your brother. I nearly lost circulation there for a second."

Blaine immediately feels guilty for hurting Kurt because of his own insecurities. "I'm sorry. I just hate that everyone seems to think Cooper is oh so great and I'm just the stupid little brother who can do nothing right."

Great, Kurt must think he is a total freak. To his surprise though, Kurt just leans in and presses a small kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and tone it down. It's just that I’ve never met anyone before who works in TV and I got a little overexcited," he apologizes after they separate and Blaine tried to chase Kurt's lips for a moment.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's my problem not yours. Now, why don't you go find your seat and let me freak out a bit more about my father actually watching me perform in a musical," he tells Kurt after taking a look at his own watch.

Kurt surprises him with another small kiss before heading off to find his family and Blaine can’t keep the smile of his face after the kiss. As long as Kurt keeps kissing him to cheer him up, he’ll gladly deal with his annoying family anytime.

 

* * *

 

Dinner that night with Blaine's brother is interesting and after spending a few hours with the older Anderson, Kurt is starting to understand his boyfriend's frustrations with his brother. Cooper’s like Blaine's personal Rachel, only Cooper seems to think he is doing what’s best for his brother and not out of spite.

The next few days before Thanksgiving and before Mercedes has to fly back to Ohio are spent exploring the city. Kurt wasn't too happy to hear that Rachel is staying the whole week but with Blaine probably joining them for Thanksgiving dinner he has no grounds to argue against her presence.

He made all those plans for him, Mercedes and Blaine, but unfortunately his dad and Carole insist that Rachel and Finn join them for their exploration of the city because Carole is worried Finn might wander off and get lost.

Blaine and the girls are walking a few steps ahead when Finn joins him, probably to give them some privacy in case the brothers want to talk.

"So, uh. I wanted to say I think it's really cool what you're doing here," Finn says after they've been walking in silence for a while. Kurt raises an eyebrow at that but refrains from telling Finn that he knows he was watching a game on his phone during the show.

"You're in Glee Club. It isn't really that different," Kurt shrugs, wondering if Finn really only came up to him for small talk.

"Yeah dude, but this is New York. Who knows who could be watching you perform. Nobody cares about a small Ohio show choir apart from Rachel and Harmony."

"How’s Harmony?" Kurt asks, knowing fully well that this is a sore subject for Finn. Finn had been chasing after Harmony most of his sophomore year and only after he had realized that it was never going to happen, had he given in to Rachel's advances. Another reason for Rachel to hate Harmony, Kurt is sure.

"Good I guess. I saw her with Puck at Breadstix a few times," Finn tells him, aiming for nonchalantly but Kurt can tell that it hurts him that she is going for his best friend when she never gave him the time of the day.

They walk in silence after that for another few blocks, while Rachel is talking Blaine and Mercedes' ears off in front of them.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to talk to me, Finn?" Kurt finally asks, itching to get back to Blaine. Finn looks mildly uncomfortable or confused – it is often hard to tell with Finn – for a moment before he finally spits it out.

"Is it like a New York thing to hold hands with dudes?" Kurt looks at him in alarm.

"Why would you think that?" he asks trying not to panic.

"It's just that you and Blaine were holding hands while we were walking and I guess I got curious."

Kurt's head is spinning. He didn’t even realize that he and Blaine were holding hands with Rachel and Finn around. At least Finn doesn’t look disgusted, just confused.

"Or are the rumors about you true?" Finn soldiers on and Kurt freezes next to him. Of course Finn is aware of the rumors. After all he is one of the boys who made fun of him in junior high and didn’t stop his friends from calling Kurt names either once their parents started dating.

He wants to deny the accusation immediately because that's what he is used to doing, but then he stops himself. He’s sick of having to hide this part of himself and now that he’s with Blaine, he wants everyone to know how happy the older boy makes him. Just not his dad right now.

"Blaine's my boyfriend," he blurts out instead of the perfectly grafted speech he planed to give Finn if he was ever ready to tell him. "And you can't tell anyone. Especially not Rachel. If you tell her all of McKinley is going to know the next day and I do have to spend the summer in Lima."

Yep, his brain to mouth filter is definitely off today, but blunt often works better with Finn, so maybe it is for the best.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything to her. But seriously, you and him, you are like, dating? How does that even work?" Kurt shoots Finn an incredulous look. Is his stepbrother serious?

"It's not different than you and Rachel dating. Only we have to deal with people calling us names and hating that we are a couple. And that's why you can't tell anyone. You know how people were treating me even when there were just rumors about me."

Finn at least has the decency to look guilty after that and he promises again that he won't say anything unless Kurt tells him he can.

"And if you really need to talk to someone about this, you can talk to Mercedes or aunt Kate. They both know as well," Kurt concedes because knowing Finn, he knows his brother will want to talk to someone about his weird brother.

Kurt still can't tell if Finn is okay with it or not, so he bites the bullet and just comes out and asks.

"I don't know dude. I mean now that I know you, you are pretty cool and fun to hang out with and I guess you are still the same person you were before you told me. So I guess it's cool. Just don't make out in front of me or something like that. I really don't want to see that."

He should be offended by that, but Finn's reaction is still a lot better than expected so he lets it go. At least he seems to be accepting, which is more than Kurt could have hoped to get from Finn.

Feeling that the conversation is over they join the others again and when Blaine brushes the back of his hand as they walk behind Rachel and Finn, Kurt slips his hand back into Blaine's and gives him a small smile.

"Everything okay with you and your brother? You were talking for quite a bit," Blaine asks quietly and Kurt nods.

"I'll tell you later, but I think everything is going to be okay."

They split up after lunch vowing not to tell the parents about it and spend a great afternoon showing Mercedes their favorite spots. So far the family visit has gone great, Kurt thinks and he hopes that Thanksgiving dinner won't be any different.

 

* * *

 

As expected Cooper and his dad are gone by the time Thanksgiving comes around and so Blaine has to accept Kate's invitation to join Kurt's family for dinner in New Jersey.

He’s looking through his closet trying to find the perfect outfit when his door flies open and Wes and David bound in.

"What's this we hear about you and Kurtie making out in the halls of this great school?" Wes goes straight to the point of their visit and Blaine rolls his eyes. News travels fast at NYADA, though he has no idea who could have told on him and Kurt in the first place.

"We didn’t make out Wesley, it was just a simple kiss," Blaine corrects him without stopping going through his closet.

"Watch out Wes, he called you Wesley. But seriously man. Spill." David of course has to join in on teasing him.

"There's nothing to spill. We kissed, the end," Blaine explains as he finally finds a bowtie that works well with his dark green button down.

"You're smiling like you just won the lottery. There has to be more to it than that," Wes doesn’t give up and as much as Blaine loves his friends, right now he just wants to kick them out of his room, to find the perfect outfit to impress Kurt with in peace.

"Honestly guys, that's all there is. Could you leave me alone now? I have to find an outfit for Thanksgiving dinner," he tells his two friends who flopped down on his bed.

"Where are you going that you need a fancy outfit? Sorry by the way that you can't celebrate with us but the parents insist we're coming home this year."

Blaine waves Wes off. He is happy that his friends' parents seem more interested in spending time with their children than his own father.

"Is your dad still in town? I thought you said he left after the show?" David continues and Blaine shakes his head.

"No, he and Cooper left already."

From the corner of his eye he sees Wes and David share a look and Blaine knows he’s in for another round of teasing.

"Lets see. Keen to get rid off us, nervous about his clothes and weirdly calm about the fact that his dad is acting like a douche again," David starts off, counting Blaine's 'offenses', before Wes takes over.

"Dr. Thompson, there is only one possible reason. Blaine is spending Thanksgiving with Kurt." Blaine rolls his eyes at their antics again, but nods because there is no hiding anything from them.

"Not with Kurt, with Kurt and his family. His family who thinks I'm just his best friend who is left behind in the city." Blaine sighs. It would be so much easier if he and Kurt could be open about their relationship. Or maybe not, because what if Mr. Hummel shared his own father's opinion?

"Relax, Blaine. Parents love you. Teachers love you. I can't think of a single grown up you can't charm the socks off," David tries to comfort him as Blaine mutters darkly, "my dad." But his friends are right. Kurt's family already likes him and if he doesn’t do something stupid like hold Kurt's hand on the dinner table or kiss him when his dad is around, everything should be all right.

And so Blaine finds himself at lot calmer than the day before in front of the dorms with Kurt where they are waiting for Kurt's aunt to pick them up. The rest of the family is already at Kate's house getting a head start on dinner preparations and Blaine’s glad to have a few more minutes alone with Kurt before he has to revert back to the role of best friend.

"I'm so happy you're joining us for dinner," Kurt confesses, the hand that isn't holding his small suitcase entwined with Blaine's. Blaine's own overnight bag is on the floor in front of him, because Kate insisted he'd stay the night as well and return to the city with Kurt bright and early for Black Friday shopping.

"Me too. Beats trying to cook something edible in the dorm kitchen," he replies, shuddering a bit. The students who only left right before Christmas usually cooked a Christmas dinner, and Blaine had spent the whole plane ride to Ohio the previous year trying not to throw up on the plane thanks to the food he had the day before.

The sound of a car horn breaks the spell they both suddenly found themselves in and they hurry over to Kate's car that is parked in the second lane and is already being honked at by angry drivers. Again, Blaine is grateful that he took his driving test the previous summer in Ohio instead of New York.

Before he knows it they are at Kate's house and Blaine helps her unload the trunk and carry their luggage into the house.

Finn and Mr. Hummel are both on the couch watching Ohio State play Michigan, so he assumes Rachel is helping Carole in the kitchen. Blaine stares at the game longingly for a moment before offering his help in the kitchen as well but Kurt must have caught his expression and practically orders him to watch the game before he can poison them all with his 'help'.

He knows Kurt won’t accept a no and so he sits down on the couch next to Finn, trying to ignore the looks both Finn and Mr. Hummel are giving him. He knows Kurt told Finn about them and so he thinks that’s because of Kurt's confession. He just hopes that Kurt's dad isn't looking at him for the reason he fears.

"Nice to see you again, Blaine," he finally says and Blaine smiles at him politely.

"Thanks for having me, sir." Luckily Michigan scores a touch down at that moment and all eyes are back on the screen. Blaine gladly joins the cursing of Michigan even though he isn't the biggest Ohio fan, because it gets him off the hook with Mr. Hummel.

Dinner goes by without any incidents thankfully and even Kurt and Rachel manage to be polite to each other. Blaine is sitting opposite Kurt and at least this way he can't be tempted into holding Kurt's hand. It’s been a while since he’d been at a large family gathering – ever since his parents' divorce it was usually just him, Cooper and his dad – and so Blaine enjoys listening to the family exchanging stories about their lives or hearing childhood stories about Kurt, much to Kurt's chagrin.

They have dessert in Kate's living room while watching a movie but after the movie is over Mr. Hummel announces that he is going to bed.

"Kurt, you are with Finn and Blaine with Rachel, if that is okay for you Rachel?" Burt announces as he gathers up his things.

"Why can't Kurt stay with Blaine?" Rachel asks innocently, and Blaine guesses that Finn hadn't managed to keep his mouth shut. But at least she hasn't said anything to Kurt's parents. Next to him Burt tenses before he chuckles.

"Sorry Rachel, but that would leave you with Finn and I'm sure your dads wouldn't be too happy if I allowed that." Blaine's eyes widen when he hears that Rachel has two fathers and he hopes that is enough that Kurt won't get outed by her.

He of course also suspects that Mr. Hummel knows about his son and wants to keep him out of Blaine's room for that reason, but he promised not to tell Kurt about his father's suspicions so he keeps his mouth shut and just nods.

They wait until everyone else is gone, before Blaine walks his boyfriend up to his and Finn's guest room where he gives him a chaste kiss goodnight, mindful of the other people in the house.

"See that went well, " Kurt whispers and Blaine nods. He just wishes that he can attend the next Hummel family dinner as Kurt's official boyfriend because he wants Kurt's dad to keep liking him and he isn't so sure if it would still be the case if he found out they had been lying to him for months.

 

* * *

 

As it is often the case when he doesn’t sleep in his own house, Burt can't sleep and so when the clock strikes two, he carefully gets out of bed and goes downstairs for a belated midnight snack. Both Carole and Kurt only allowed him one slice of pie and he is dying for another bit.

He has his head in the fridge, rummaging through the containers, when there is a noise behind him and Burt bangs his head against the fridge door. Cursing quietly he turns around and comes face to face with his son, who has an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Um, I couldn't sleep and was getting a glass of water," he tries but Kurt just glares at him, before heading over to the counter and getting two glasses for them.

"Nice try dad." Burt accepts one of the glasses and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Can't sleep either?" he asks his son, who flops down rather gracelessly next to him. Kurt shakes his head.

"Finn snores," he explains.

Both Hummel men drink their water in silence for a bit before Burt clears his throat.

"So Blaine seems to be a nice guy," he opens hoping he’ll get Kurt to talk to him, but Kurt just nods and goes back to his drink. Burt isn't willing to give up that easily though.

"I was surprised to hear he doesn't have a boyfriend. Surely there must be other boys like him at your school. It's New York after all. People don't care about that kind of thing here, right?"

Burt notices that Kurt’s grip on the glass tighten but then his son gives him a fake smile.

"I suppose. There's this guy at school who is constantly after Blaine, but he is a jerk."

Burt is met with silence again after that, but Kurt seems to visibly relax.

"And how about you? Anyone you want me to meet?" Burt breaks the silence yet again and Kurt shakes his head.

"I'm trying to focus on school right now. I still have plenty of time to date when I'm older."

If he could make all the decisions in his son's life his son wouldn't be dating till he was at least thirty but he also wants his son to be happy. He doesn’t want his son not to date anyone because he is afraid his dad might disapprove.

"If you say so, but know that as long as you don't date some psychopath I'm happy for you okay?" The longer they talk the more relaxed Kurt seems to become and Burt counts that as a win. He needs Kurt to know that he can trust him.

"And at school, everything is good, right? I don't have to expect another call from the principal anytime soon, right?"

Burt had been beyond worried when he had gotten a call from Kurt's school about some bullying incident, especially after the school refused to give him all the details. He had hoped Kurt would tell him what had happened, but as always his son isn't telling him anything.

"Yes dad, everything is okay. No one is letting me get hurt this time around, I promise. I'm just super busy with regular classes and all the performing arts ones and with finals coming up soon, I'm going to be even busier. But I'm really happy to be there."

With that his son gets up and leaves the kitchen to brave Finn's snoring again as he says.

Pie forgotten Burt stares after Kurt a bit longer. Some days he’s been asking himself if he made the right decision sending Kurt to New York, but hearing his son say he is happy – something that had become rarer and rarer over the past couple of years – assures him he did the right thing.

His son may be hundreds of miles away but at least he is safe and happy.

 

* * *

 

Kurt's parents are there when he gets up ridiculously early to accompany Kurt for Black Friday shopping in Manhattan. He can barely keep his eyes open and gladly accepts the cup of coffee Carole hands him. How Kurt can look so composed this early in the morning is a mystery for Blaine.

While Kurt says goodbye to his family, Blaine brings their bags outside to the cab that will take them to the train station – Kate is still asleep and can't drive them – and when he turns Mr. Hummel is there, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"Before I forget. You are welcome to come by the house if you are in Ohio for Christmas. Same goes for any other friends of Kurt's who are from the same area."

Blaine gives him a sleepy smile. "That would be nice, sir. I'll let Kurt's other friends know." He thinks that is the end of the conversation, but apparently Mr. Hummel isn't done yet.

"I'm glad Kurt found you. You are a good friend." There is a heavy emphasis on friend that Blaine wants to ignore so he just nods.

"I'm glad he is my friend too. It's nice to be with someone who likes the same things and doesn't make fun of me for liking things like Vogue."

Mr. Hummel looks puzzled but before they can say anything else, Kurt comes out of the house and after another quick goodbye to his dad, they both get into the cab.

Once they are out of sight, Kurt moves closer and Blaine loosely wraps his arm around him, trying not to fall asleep on top of Kurt. He‘s too tired to worry about Kurt's dad and maybe by the time Christmas comes around things will be different.

 

* * *

 

Kurt drops the bags from his shopping exploits on his bed as Blaine drops down dramatically onto Jeff's. Kurt just rolls his eyes fondly at the older boy. He really has to take Blaine shopping more often to get him used to it.

Blaine has been quiet most of the day, which Kurt has chalked up to little sleep but now that they are relaxing in Kurt's dorm room, with the door open a bit to appease any teachers who might check up on them, Blaine is still quiet.

"Everything okay?" he finally asks. Blaine sits up and before he can open his mouth, Kurt adds. "Tell me the truth."

"I just hated lying to your dad about us. I'm sure he suspects something with the way he looked at me and then there is the way he said friend this morning," his boyfriend finally explains but what he is saying isn't making much sense.

"I don't like it either and I think I might be ready to tell him soon, okay? But I need to do it on my own terms. Now I don't just have to tell him that I'm gay but that I have a boyfriend as well. He might be okay with the first one, but I don't know how he'd react to me actually dating a boy."

Blaine moved over to his bed while he was talking and Kurt leans against his boyfriend's strong shoulder, enjoying the way his head fits perfectly between his head and shoulder as Blaine is a few inches taller than him.

"And I know you are worried about my dad not liking you anymore once he finds out, but I promise I'll tell him that I wouldn't let you tell him, okay? I know you want to do the right thing but I'm not there yet."

He doesn’t understand what is still holding him back, especially after his dad's easy acceptance of Blaine and the way he talked to him about dating, but something inside of him stops him every time he wants to tell his father.

They sit in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company when Blaine leans in and whispers into his ear. "I'm sorry I kept pushing you. I promise from now on I will drop it. Whenever you are ready I'm going to be here for you."

Kurt thinks he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had my issues with Glee over the years and one of them definitely is characters kissing other characters to shut them up etc. without consent. Here Blaine wants Kurt to kiss him, is waiting for him to be ready so I think/hope it's okay that Kurt shut Blaine up with a kiss.


	9. 1x08: Merry Christmas, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA – Freshman Year. The Hummel – Hudson family arrived in the city for Kurt’s New York stage debut. Tension arose when Kurt met Blaine’s dad but an agreement to have dinner soon was reached. Burt remained suspicious of the nature of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, but Kurt maintained that they are just friends. Which they definitely are not, because hey, they kissed. And that’s what you missed on NYADA – Freshman Year.

The weeks leading up to Christmas break are stressful as Kurt is preparing for his first ever high school finals, which include final presentations for voice, dance and acting as well as the academic ones, while simultaneously rehearsing for the NYADA Christmas party for which he and Blaine snagged a duet.

Most days, he, Santana, Quinn and Brittany sit together in the library where they are often joined by Nick, Jeff and Blaine as well as Blaine’s best friends Wes and David, who as seniors are even more stressed out.

The time he cherishes the most though is when he and Blaine spend time alone together. They often tell their friends they have to go and practice their song, and if not a lot of rehearsing is actually done, who can blame him – Blaine is seriously hot after all.

Unfortunately, taking it slow means that their kisses remain chaste and if Kurt weren’t afraid of making a fool out of himself, he would have put his tongue into Blaine’s mouth by now instead of waiting for Blaine to make the first move. Not having any proper kissing experience really sucks from time to time.

As always his math homework is giving him grief when Blaine knocks on his door Sunday evening and Kurt’s glad for the momentary distraction.

“You look like you could use a break,” his boyfriend remarks after kissing him hello and Kurt sigh. “Yeah, but I shouldn’t.”

Blaine takes his math book out of his hand and puts it on his desk. “Come on. Put some clothes on, we are going out.”

Kurt groans. “But math,” he tries to argue but Blaine cuts him off. “I’ll get Wes to explain it to you again when we get back. So get dressed.”

Kurt lets himself be dragged off his bed and puts on his new Zara coat and his black riding boots, because it snowed the last couple of days and the sidewalks are covered in dirty slush.

“Where are we going?” he asks as he and Blaine leave the building hand in hand. “It’s a surprise,” Blaine replies, before miming zipping his lips shut when Kurt won’t stop badgering him about it.

It’s crowded on the subway during their brief ride and Kurt’s glad when they get off again. His eyes widen when he sees where Blaine led him.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers.

They are standing in front of a huge Christmas tree on Rockefeller Plaza, surrounded by tourists and New Yorkers alike.

“It’s your first Christmas in New York and so far you’ve only seen the lights on campus. I thought it was time to show you what Christmas here is like,” Blaine explains.

Kurt takes a quick look around before he gets onto his toes and quickly kisses Blaine. Fortunately, no one comments and so Kurt dares to kiss Blaine again just because he can.

Once he untangled himself from Blaine’s embrace his eyes roam over the plaza until he spots something else he finds exciting.

“Can we go ice skating, Blaine? Please?” he pretty much begs while Blaine makes a face.

“I suck at ice skating,” he admits, “but if you really want to, there’s a bigger rink in Central Park. I really don’t want all these people here watch me when I fall on my ass.”

Kurt chuckles. “I’ll hold your hand, promise.” Blaine pretends to mull it over before he lets out a fake sigh. “You had me at holding my hand.”

They slowly make their way over to Central Park where Kurt gets them some hot chocolate while Blaine waits in line to rent them skates.

Half an hour later, Kurt is laughing so hard he nearly falls himself because Blaine didn’t exaggerate. He really sucks at ice skating, falling over every time Kurt lets go off his hand. A sharp tug on his pant leg makes him lose his balance as well and he joins his pouting boyfriend on the floor.

“You promised not to let go,” Blaine whines, but Kurt just pats his head fondly. “Would you have learned to ride a bicycle if no one ever had let go?” he asks still laughing as Blaine tries to get up and falls over again.

“Touché,” his boyfriend replies before using his puppy dog eyes on Kurt. “Help.”

Kurt gracefully gets up, before he pulls Blaine up as well. They manage another few rounds, Kurt skating backward, pretty much pulling Blaine forward before they collapse on a bench outside the rink.

“I’ve said it before, but thank you for forcing me to take a break,” he tells Blaine as they are walking back to school, crossing through Central Park. “I had a great time.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Wes and David took me out last year when I was still new at NYADA and I really fell in love with the city then. Christmas isn’t my favorite time of the year, but New York helped me get a new appreciation for it.”

Kurt gently squeezes Blaine’s hand. His boyfriend has been opening up about his family lately and Kurt is happy Blaine trusts him enough to tell him things he doesn’t even tell Wes or David.

“Are you going to see your mom for Christmas?” Kurt asks, once they are back in his dorm room. Blaine shrugs. “I really don’t think so and as long as she can’t hold her tongue around me, I really don’t want her around.

Kurt nods. “You can always come over to my house if things are bad at yours. I’m only a two hour drive away,” Kurt reminds him, before Blaine leaves to send Wes over.

Blaine gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks, I really appreciate it Kurt.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after he finally finished his math homework with Wes’ help, Kurt curls up on his bed and calls Mercedes.

  
“Hey,” she greets him. “I was about to call you myself.” Kurt laughs. He can’t wait to spend tons of time with her during break.

“So what’s going on at McKinley?” Kurt aska her after filling her in on his magical afternoon. Mercedes groans. “Don’t ask. Mr. Schuester forced us to go caroling from classroom to classroom and people threw stuff at us.”

“That sucks,” Kurt tells her. “But I’m sure you sounded great.” “Of course I did, even though I didn’t get a solo again, but at least this way people weren’t directly aiming at me.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Kurt assures his best friend, “because you are fabulous and extremely talented.”

“Thanks, boo. Speaking of fabulous and extremely talented. When are you coming back to town?” she asks.

“The 22nd,” he informs her after checking his calendar. “We have our Christmas party on the 19th and I’ll probably get a bus early on the 21st.”

“Cool. You should join us then. New Directions is helping out at the homeless shelter on the 24rd and we’ll get to sing for the kids as well.”

Kurt never really paid attention to homeless people before because you didn’t see many in Lima, but now that he’s living in New York, he is well aware of how important it is to help out those who are less fortunate.

“I’ll be there,” he promises before they go back to gossiping and Kurt tells her a bit more about his latest dates with Blaine.

He says goodbye to her with a smile on his face because he knows he’s going to see her in person soon. Kurt made plenty of friends in New York, but some days he wishes Mercedes was here with him as well.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Nick, you got a second?” Blaine calls out and jogs to catch up with the other boy. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Nick replies, slowing down a bit thankfully. “I was wondering how you are getting back to Ohio for break? Kurt just told me he wants to take a bus as to not burden his dad financially and I thought the three of us could get a car instead, unless you already have something else planned,” he explains.

“Well, I was going to fly out, but a road trip sounds like fun,” Nick replies with a smile on his face.

“Awesome, I’ll ask Wes if he can lend me one of his parents’ cars,” Blaine tells the other boy as they continue power walking down the hallway.

“So, how are you and Kurt doing? Getting ready for the big Christmas separation?” Nick jokes and Blaine punches his arm lightly.

“Oh, shut up. We can spend time away from each other.” When he sees Nick’s raised eyebrow he quickly adds, “we just choose not to. But yeah, things are a lot better now that Chandler is gone.”

Kurt’s a lot more relaxed now when they walk in the hallways together, not constantly looking over his shoulders anymore. Blaine’s glad he goes to a school now that actually took action when a student hurt another one, unlike his old school had done.

“Cool. So, just keep me posted about the road trip,” Nick replies before he takes off, shouting over his shoulder, “Gotta go. I need to practice for a dance final.”

Blaine looks after him in amusement before he makes his way over to Kurt’s room to tell his boyfriend about the new plan, hoping he actually wants to drive back together.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I would have been perfectly fine on a bus,” Kurt informs Blaine as they are sipping eggnog in a corner, waiting for their turn to perform. “I’m sure the stories about Greyhound are just exaggerations.” 

“Call me selfish – but I’d rather spend fourteen hours in a car with my boyfriend than two hours next to a possibly horrible stranger,” Blaine retorts.

“But I can’t help you drive and it’s not fair that you and Nick have to do all the driving just because I don’t want my dad to spend money we don’t really have on a plane ticket so soon after their visit,” Kurt tries again, but he knows Blaine and Nick are set on going on a road trip with him.

To be honest, he’d been relieved when Blaine had come to him with the idea, because for one he felt safer driving with his boyfriend, and it also meant saving money, because he would only have to chip in for gas as Wes was giving Blaine one of their SUVs.

He just needs to make sure, Blaine and Nick didn’t offer out of pity, because he is NOT a charity case. Blaine’s been constantly reassuring him though that he much prefers a long car ride with him to a plane ride, so Kurt’s given in. There is nothing he can do about it now anyway so close to Christmas because Nick and Blaine would have a hard time scoring affordable plane tickets this late.

Most of the other members of VE have already performed and are well on their way to being tipsy thanks to the few teachers present who turn a blind eye to it, by the time it is their turn to perform ‘Let it snow’, and thankfully their performance goes off without a hitch.

Afterward, they curl up together on a couch, with Wes and David on either side in armchairs.

“So are you lovebirds happy you are from the same state?” Wes jokes and Kurt rolls his eyes because contrary to what people seem to believe, they are not always joined at the hip.

He treasures his new friendships and generally tries to make time to hang out with his girls, sometimes with Blaine, but more often without him because Santana loves asking inappropriate questions when they are together.

“I’m sure we would have managed either way,” he retorts. “Thanks for lending us your car though,” he turns to Wes who waves him off.

“No problem. I have no idea why my parents even need all those cars when they usually just hire a towncar to get around.”

Kurt as always tries not to gape at Wes because he really should have gotten used to the fact by now that the Montgomery’s are apparently filthy rich, like those people on _Gossip Girl._ Hanging out with the wealthier students often makes him feel like the Humphreys must have felt when they started private school on the Upper East Side. So he just smiles at Wes awkwardly, not knowing what to say to that but luckily David quickly changes the subject.

“And you are sure you won’t be back in time for Wes New Year’s Eve party?”

Kurt shakes his head. “My family wants me to stay home the whole break. It’s okay though if you and Nick want to drive back earlier,” he addresses his boyfriend who also shakes his head.

“Nick has party invitations in Chicago where his older brother is in college and I want to spend New Year’s Eve with you if possible.” Blaine wiggles his eyebrows, causing Kurt to burst out laughing.

“I suppose it’s all right,” he jokes back.

Just then a familiar face approaches them and Kurt tenses. Blaine looks up when he notices Kurt’s reaction and scowls at the newcomer.

“Relax. I just want to talk,” Sebastian explains and Wes and David quickly excuse themselves.

“What do you want Sebastian? My answer is still no.”

Sebastian sits down in one of the armchairs Wes and David just vacated and Kurt moves even closer to Blaine, holding his boyfriend’s hand tightly to show meerkat face who Blaine belongs to – so to speak.

“I know,” Sebastian sighs,” and I wanted to apologize. Chandler crossed some lines even I know you shouldn’t cross and I don’t want to end up like him. So I’ll leave you alone as long as you are dating him. Don’t expect me not to ask you again when you break up, because contrary to what you might think I actually care about you, Blaine.”

Blaine shifts next to Kurt and gives Sebastian a curt nod. Sensing he won’t get more than that Sebastian stands up and leaves them alone.

“Well, I didn’t see that one coming,” Kurt remarks. “Christmas miracles apparently are possible.”

Blaine just looks stunned. “I didn’t think Sebastian could care about anyone but himself.”

Kurt puts his head on Blaine’s shoulder and looks up at him. “I don’t have to worry, right?” he tries to joke, though his heartbeat speeds up.

Blaine gves him a fond smile. “Of course not. I have never been interested in him and I doubt that I ever will.”

Kurt leans up and presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips, reveling in the fact that he can do that in public without getting called ugly names.

“Good. Because now that I have you, I don’t intend to let you go any time soon.”

 

* * *

 

They decide to leave after lunch on the 21st and stop somewhere for the night so they won’t be too exhausted from driving for such a long time, especially because both he and Nick haven’t had their license for that long. Kurt doesn’t have a driving license yet, and so he and Nick decided to switch every two hours to avoid falling asleep at the wheel. 

Their plans get derailed a bit though because of Kurt’s apparent inability to pack light, but close to two o’clock they finally pull out of the NYADA parking lot, the car filled with presents and Kurt’s extensive luggage.

Navigating the Manhattan pre-Christmas traffic is a bitch and Blaine can’t wait to get off the island. Why people willingly drove in New York he’ll never understand. After cursing out yet another yellow cab, Kurt plugs Blaine’s iPod in and pulls his Christmas playlist up.

“Sing with me?” his boyfriend asks to distract him, but Blaine only starts relaxed once they reach the Holland tunnel and enter New Jersey. Traffic lets up a bit once they reach the interstate and Blaine breathes out a sigh of relief.

“You’re driving us back to school,” he tells Nick, who’s sitting in the backseat and thought it was funny to mock Blaine’s interaction with the cab drivers. “No fair,” Nick pouts. “You are the oldest – you should drive in the big bad city.” Blaine just rolls his eyes, because what does age have to do with the ability to drive in a big city. After all, he and Nick both learned to drive in Ohio.

Kurt chuckles, while he pretty much dances along to a song in his seat. “Don’t laugh,” Blaine tells him. “Next year, you are driving us.” That promptly shuts him up, until they launch into “Baby it’s cold outside.”

The three of them sing Christmas songs on top of their lungs all the way into Pennsylvania. Once Nick takes over the wheel, he and Kurt curl up together on the backseat, trading soft smiles between songs.

It starts snowing lightly while they are driving through Pennsylvania and once visibility declines they decide to look for a place to spend the night at, hoping the roads will be clear again the next morning.

They find a quaint motel along I-80 that fortunately has vacancies, where Nick gets a room for himself, so Blaine can share with Kurt. He rolls his eyes at Nick when he winks at him, because, well, he and Kurt are taking it slow. Sharing a room doesn’t change that.

They quickly drop their luggage off before crossing the road to a 24/7 diner for some cheeseburgers and fries for him and Nick, a chickenburger with curly fries for Kurt. The diner is decorated in the style of the fifties and after much pouting, and pulling out the patented puppy dog eyes, Kurt agrees to split a milkshake with him.

After dinner they return to their rooms, deciding that they’re going to leave again at eight the next morning, so they’ll arrive in Ohio before noon.

Blaine sits down on the only bed in the room on which he dumped his luggage while Kurt’s standing in front of the TV, looking everywhere but at him.

“I can take the floor,” he blurts out, not wanting to make Kurt uncomfortable but Kurt’s head snaps up and he shakes his head.

“No, you don’t have to. It’s fine. We can share. I mean the bed is big enough for two people, right. God, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he rambles until Blaine crossed the room and puts his arms around him.

“Hey. I don’t know what I’m doing either, so we are going to use the bathroom, get changed and then just go to sleep, okay? No expectations,” he assures his nervous boyfriend trying to hide his own nerves because the only person he ever shared a bed with is his brother when they were younger at a family reunion.

Kurt nods, and grabs his overnight bag before disappearing into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Blaine sits down on the bed again, and turns on the old looking TV, but the images just keep flickering as the snowfall increases outside.

Their room reminds him of the one in Psycho, causing him to shudder for a moment, so he’s actually glad he doesn’t have to be in it on his own. Just then Kurt yelps, and Blaine jumps off the bed and sprints over to the bathroom.

“Kurt, are you okay?” he yells, knocking on the door until Kurt’s voice comes through, muffled by the door.

“Yeah, sorry. Spider,” he mumbles and Blaine’s face flushes because of his own overreaction.

“Okay. You good now?” “Yeah, I killed it.”

Blaine chuckles because Kurt might not look like it but from what Nick told him, it’s Kurt who has get rid off the spiders that end up in his and Jeff’s dorm room.

Ten minutes later, Kurt comes out of the bathroom, his hair less styled, and in sweat pants and a hoodie. “I’m not going to let my silk pajamas touch those sheets”, he explains, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Blaine hurries through his own routine, constantly checking the floor for more spiders, before he throws on a pair of his own sweats and a simple t-shirt. His wet hair is already curling on his head but he figures that if he and Kurt keep dating, Kurt’s going to see him au naturel sooner or later – better get it over with now.

To his surprise Kurt actually looks in awe and runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair when he sits down next to Kurt. “Those are adorable,” he remarks, but Blaine shakes his head. He doesn’t gel his hair down anymore, but he’s still not willing to run around with hair curly like crazy.

“Which side do you want?” he asks Kurt, quickly changing the topic. Kurt just shrugs. “I don’t know. The dorm beds are too small to have a side and at home I just sleep in the middle.”

“I’ll take the side by the door then,” Blaine replies, because he doesn’t have a side either, but could protect Kurt from anyone trying to come inside. They both crawl under the covers and that is when it gets slightly awkward – because what does one do with their arms and legs. How close is too close and how far part is too far.

Blaine rolls over on his side to face Kurt, who looks apprehensive as well. There is enough space between them for a third person, and Blaine shuffles a bit closer and puts his head on the pillow next to Kurt’s. He leans in for a quick kiss before just smiling at Kurt.

Kurt doesn’t make any move to cuddle with him either and so he decides it’s going to for be best if they just stay on their own sides for now until they are more comfortable.

Blaine is woken up the next morning by someone banging on their door and he buries his head deeper into his pillow only to realize his pillow is moving. He slowly opens his eyes to assess the situation.

Kurt is still sprawled out on his back, but Blaine must have flipped over in his sleep as his head is lying on Kurt’s chest, his right arm flung over his waist and his right leg tangled with Kurt’s. Slowly, he tries to extricate himself before Kurt wakes up and feels him, misinterpreting the situation, but he isn’t fast enough as the banging wakes Kurt up as well.

“Shut up, Nick,” his boyfriend groans and the pounding stops. “We’re leaving in half an hour. Just wanted to make sure you are awake,” their friend calls through the door and Blaine wants to strangle him, because surely there are other ways to wake someone up.

“Sorry,” he mumbles in Kurt’s direction as he lifts his leg from Kurt’s and slowly moves away from him, making sure that he isn’t brushing up on Kurt. He’s a teenage boy and he knows that is completely normal, but he is afraid Kurt’s going to freak out if he knows. Luckily, Kurt apparently isn’t a morning person, because he just curls in on himself and closes his eyes again.

Blaine decides to use the bathroom first and try to get Kurt out of bed again once he is done.

Half past eight, they are back on the road, surrounded by freshly fallen snow that fortunately had been cleared from the roads during the night. After yesterday’s Christmas song marathon they decide to just see what’s on the radio, but they admit defeat once they crossed into Ohio and go back to Blaine’s iPod and top forty artists.

Around noon they reach Nick’s house, where they are greeted by an adorable little girl who has to be his sister, and accept a cup of hot chocolate before Nick’s mom lets them get back on the road. They spend a few minutes kissing in the car before they get on their way to Lima, because they both know they won’t see each other every day like they do in New York, though Blaine promises to visit as often as he can.

Maybe he can convince his dad that now is the right time to invite Kurt over for dinner. After all, he’d been the one to suggest it.

Speaking of fathers – Kurt’s dad is waiting at the front door as they pull up the driveway and Blaine quickly drops Kurt’s hands, preparing himself to play the platonic best friend while around the Hummels.

 

* * *

 

It’s close to two o’clock when Blaine pulls into their driveway after dropping Nick off. Kurt barely manages to open his door before his dad - who apparently has been waiting behind the door for their arrival - pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Let him breathe for a moment,” Carole admonishes his dad before pulling him into a hug as well, while Blaine is unloading his luggage and carries it inside with his dad’s help.

Kurt and Carole slowly follow them inside, and Kurt accepts a one-armed hugged from Finn, who had emerges from the kitchen, half eaten sandwich in his hand.

“I know your family situation isn’t great from what you’ve told me. So I guess it’d be okay if you wanna come over for Christmas Eve dinner,” he overhears his dad say to his surprise, just as he’s getting ready to say goodbye to Blaine, but he quickly whirls around to face Finn when his stepbrother protests.

“Hey, why does Kurt get to bring his boyfriend when I can’t have Rachel over?”

Kurt pales for a moment before sending a death glare in Finn’s direction.

“Rachel is Jewish, Finn, and she and her family probably have plans,” he remarks dryly, before he adds. “And Blaine’s not my boyfriend, Finn. He’s a boy who’s my friend! I can be friends with gay guys.”

He can see that Blaine is trying not to look hurt and Kurt sends him an apologetic smile. He doesn’t want to hurt Blaine’s feelings but he needs to do damage control right now.

Finally, he dares to look at his dad, whose eyes keep flickering from Finn to Blaine and then back to Kurt.

“Sorry, dude,” Finn apologizes to Blaine though he looks confused. Apparently Finn needs another talk about not spilling other people’s secrets.

“No, problem,” Blaine replies tersely before he turns to Kurt’s dad. “Thanks for the invitation Mr. Hummel. I’ll let Kurt know what my family’s plans are once I’ve spoken to them.”

His dad nods before he and Finn start lugging Kurt’s suitcases to his room and Kurt quickly follows Blaine outside after yelling “I’ll walk Blaine out,” over his shoulder.

As soon as they are outside, he quickly pulls his boyfriend around the corner of the house to a secluded spot that hides them from the neighbors and his own family.

“Sorry about that. I’ll talk to Finn again,” he apologizes as soon as they are out of sight.

“It’s okay,” Blaine assures him. “I promised to give you all the time you need, and I intend to keep this promise.”

Kurt presses his cold lips against Blaine’s equally cold ones for a few seconds before he leads him back to the car. “I need to get back inside. Otherwise they’re going to wonder what’s taking me so long,” he pouts and Blaine pulls him into a friendly hug.

“I’ll call you, so we can make plans,” Blaine promises before he gets into the car and drives off, while Kurt watches the car disappear into the distance.

Finn’s in his own room, when Kurt goes upstairs, blasting zombies, and Kurt slams the door shut behind him after he steps into the chaos his stepbrother calls a room.

“What the hell, Finn?” he yells, causing Finn to drop his controller.

“I’m sorry dude. I forgot you are in the cupboard,” Finn shoots back, and Kurt shakes his head at his stepbrother’s stupidity.

“Just don’t do it again,” he sighs exasperatedly. “I want to enjoy my break while I’m here not end up in the homeless shelter we’re helping out at,” he adds dryly.

“Wait, what?” Finn asks surprised. “You are going there as well?” Kurt nods. “Mercedes invited me,” he explains.

“Well, call her and tell her you can’t.”

It is Kurt’s turn to look confused. “And pray tell me, why not?”

Finn smiles widely. “One of the performers of a local Christmas show on TV had to cancel last minute and Rachel got us the gig. It’s live, so you’re going to have to watch from the audience,” he announces.

  
Kurt gapes at him. “There’s such a thing as a DVR Finn. I’m not cancelling on Mercedes. I think volunteering is more important than watching some show live that I can watch on TV any way.”

Kurt yelps when Finn throws his controller against the wall all of a sudden. “God, you are so selfish, Kurt,” he yells. “It’s always about you. I have to help out in the shop when I want some money but you get to go to some fancy school in New York, because you can’t go to regular high school like normal people. And I flew all the way to New York to watch your stupid musical.”

Kurt is quietly fuming because Finn knows why he isn’t safe at McKinley, Finn didn’t even pay attention to his show, and Finn enjoyed his time in New York.

“No one force you to come,” Kurt shoots back, “and I’d have understood if you had already had plans. I’m helping out at the shelter and that’s that. There are things more important than performing.”

His storm-out is diva worthy and he makes sure to slam the door shut behind him again.

“What’s going on Kurt?” his dad asks, eyeing Finn’s closed door. “Nothing,” Kurt replies before he storms into his own room and slams the door shut as well for good measure.

There is a knock on the door a few moments later.

“Go away, Dad. I don’t want to talk about it,” Kurt yells, before burying his head in his pillow. He already feels bad enough that his dad has to pay for private school – because Kurt knows that scholarship or not it still costs his dad more than it would if Kurt were at McKinley – and Finn bringing it up doesn’t help at all. It just makes him feel worse.

“If this is about what Finn said about Blaine, I promise I’m not mad,” his dad tries again, but Kurt doesn’t move. “It’s not,” he mumbles. “I’m tired, I’m going to lie down,” he says a bit louder to make sure his dad hears him.

There is a sigh, then. “Sure kiddo, but know you can talk to me if you want to.”

“I know. Thanks Dad.”

Kurt wakes up from his nap two hours later to a text from Blaine, telling him he got home all right. He immediately pulls up his boyfriend’s number and presses call.

“You won’t believe what Finn said to me,” he ambushes Blaine before he can even say hello, before launching into a tirade about Finn.

“Please tell me you’re coming over for Christmas dinner,” he finishes.

“I’m sorry Kurt, but I talked to my dad and he wants me home for Christmas. In related news, you have been invited to dinner at my house after Christmas.”

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat. “And is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

Blaine sighs. “I think it’s a good thing. He’s trying because you are important to me and apparently I’m still important to him.

“Then I’m looking forward to it,” Kurt assures him, already running through outfit idea in his mind. He had looked spectacularly young in his ‘Spring Awakening’ costume and he really needs the second impression to be better than the first.

Just then Carole calls upstairs to let him know dinner is ready. “I got to go. Talk later?” Blaine agrees and Kurt hangs up the phone, mentally preparing himself for an awkward dinner.

 

* * *

 

Burt hoped that things would settle the day after Kurt and Finn’s fight – about which both boys still refused to talk to him – but unfortunately that isn’t the case. 

Christmas Eve dinner is as tense as the last few days have been, the boys not saying more to each other than pass the food. Carole has no idea what’s going on either, but quietly joked that Kurt and Finn are already acting like real brothers.

“Any plans for the next few days?” he asks the boys while Carole leaves to fetch the dessert.

“I’m over at Puck’s tomorrow night playing my new games,” Finn informs him and Burt reminds him to be home on time for once, which leads to another discussion about Finn’s curfew, because at sixteen his stepson thinks he’s entitled to stay up all night.

“What about you, Kurt?” he turns to his son, who is clued to his phone yet again. “Dinner at Blaine’s – his dad invited me. I thought I already told you,” he replies, barely looking up from his phone.

“No you haven’t,” Burt tells him, annoyed by Kurt’s behavior. He’s starting to act more and more like a real teenager and sometimes Burt really wants to have his little boy back.

“How will you get there and back. Columbus isn’t exactly just around the corner and you don’t have a driver’s license yet,” he reminds his son.

“Blaine’s going to pick me up and drive me back the next day,” promptly comes the answer and Burt raises his eyebrow. When Kurt still doesn’t react he clears his throat.

“And you didn’t think you’d have to ask my permission for that? I know you are used to doing stuff on your own now, but when you are under my roof, you will ask permission for things like that, are we clear?” he asks sternly.

For a moment it looks like Kurt’s going to argue, but then he shuts his mouth again and nods.

“Good, now write down Blaine’s address and I’ll pick you up at ten. Call if you want me to get you earlier.”

Kurt nods again before bolting from the room, probably to call Blaine for his address. Finn excuses himself as well, telling him he’s going to play video games until dessert is ready. Having nothing else to do, he joins his wife in the kitchen.

“So, Kurt’s invited to dinner over at Blaine’s house tomorrow.” Carole just nods and he isn’t surprised she already knew. “Doesn’t that sound a lot like meeting the boyfriend’s parents,” he suggests hoping she’ll take the bait, as Kurt apparently confides in her more than him.

“Oh, give it a rest Burt. I know as much as you do, but until Kurt tells you otherwise, we have to accept it when he says they are just friends. And we had him over as well for Thanksgiving – why shouldn’t Blaine’s family invite him?”

“Hmm. I wonder if Blaine’s father knows more. Apparently he isn’t father of the year, but is accepting according to Blaine.”

“Whatever you are planning, don’t Burt. Please, let Kurt just come to you,” Carole comes over and sits down next to him at the kitchen table.

“I’m just worried,” he confesses, “that if they are together and no one knows, Kurt might get himself into trouble with no one there to supervise.”

His wife takes his hand into her own. “I understand Burt, but at some point you have to trust that you raised your kids to the best of your abilities and that they will make smart choices. And if they don’t, we’ll just have to be there for them when something bad happens.”

Burt knows, Carole’s right. Still, it’s hard letting go and hoping Kurt will make the right choices, because he doesn’t want to see his little boy get hurt more than he already has.

In the end, he listens to her advice, and instead of trying to figure out what Mr. Anderson knows about the two boys, they make small talk about cars while Kurt gets his things together.

Still, this having faith in your kid’s ability to make smart choices is harder than he thought.

 

* * *

 

Cooper arrived the day before Christmas and to Blaine’s chagrin hasn’t left yet, which means he’ll be there for the dinner with Kurt as well. 

No one in their household is very proficient in the kitchen and so Blaine volunteered to go and pick up dinner just to escape his brother who now is apparently a relationship expert as well. His dad’s still hiding in his office and Blaine just hopes he’s going to be on his best behavior tonight.

He puts the pre-cooked dinner into the fridge before yelling in his dad’s direction that he is driving to Lima now to pick up Kurt and to heat the food in three hours.

Luckily the roads are clear and Blaine makes it to Kurt’s house in under one and a half hours by going ten miles over the speed limit. Kurt’s sitting on the front porch, bundled up in a thick winter coat, but jumps up and runs over to his car when Blaine pulls into his driveway.

Though they’ve spoken on the phone daily, they haven’t seen each other since the day he had dropped Kurt off as they have both been busy and it is a long drive after all.

“Pull over,” Kurt instructs him once they left Kurt’s neighborhood and Blaine quickly complies. To his surprise, Kurt looks around for a moment before he leans over and presses his dry lips against Blaine’s. “Hi,” he whispers against Blaine’s lips before pulling back.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt,” Blaine replies. He’s happy when he notices that Kurt is wearing his Christmas present, an Alexander McQueen scarf he got on eBay, which looks great on him.

Kurt smiles back at him and runs his hand over the scarf. “Merry Christmas to you too. Did you like your present?” he adds and Blaine beams at him.

“Oh my good yes. Thank you so much Kurt!”

Kurt had enlisted Wes’ help to get Blaine a meet and greet with one of his idols who’s going perform on Broadway in January. He just hasn’t decided yet if it would be too much to dress up as a wizard for it because if he does his friends will never let him forget it.

They plug Kurt’s iPod into the car, singing along as they drive toward Columbus, but the closer they get, the more nervous Kurt appears to be.

“What’s wrong?” he finally asks when they are only twenty minutes away from his house. 

“What if your dad hates me? He didn’t like me when we first met, so what if he thinks I’m totally wrong for you. Do you think I look okay?”

Blaine gives Kurt a quick onceover. His hair is styled differently, making him look older than normally, he’s wearing black jeans that are a lot less tight than the jeans he normally wore and even his sweater looks pretty conservative.

“You look great,” he assures him, “but you really didn’t have to dress down for my dad. I like you just the way you are and he has to accept that.”

Kurt mumbles something that sounds like ‘why jinx it’ so Blaine just takes his hand and gives it a brief squeeze.

“I hope it’s going to be okay. But even if it’s not, I don’t care what he thinks, okay? I care about you and this is what matters.”

He knows Kurt probably disagrees because Blaine’s trying really hard to get Mr. Hummel to like him as well, because he knows how important he is to Kurt, but they don’t talk about it anymore while he drives the remaining miles to his house.

His own house is bigger than Kurt’s but less cozy with only a few pictures on the wall and sparsely decorated ever since his parents’ divorce. Kurt looks in awe though as they walk inside looking around curiously.

Thankfully his dad didn’t forget to put dinner in the oven and Cooper’s setting the table as they walk into the dinning room.

“Nice to see you again Kirk,” he calls out in greeting and Blaine glares at him. “Don’t pay him any attention. He’s just grumpy for some reason,” he whispers into Kurt’s ear who is watching his exchange with his brother with a frown.

“Blaine, Kurt,” his father’s voice startles him for a moment before he turns around to face him. His father’s caring the food Blaine picked up at a restaurant out of the kitchen and Blaine rushes over to help him.

Five minutes later, they are all seated at the table, his dad at the head, with Kurt next to him, flanked by Blaine on the other side, while Cooper takes the chair on his dad’s right side.

“You are well, I hope?” his dad asks Kurt, who replies just as politely. Blaine is relieved his dad is acting civil at least because they‘re already getting along a lot better than the last time they met.

“And what is it that your parents do?” his dad inquires while Cooper’s busy making coffee in the kitchen.

“My dad owns an auto repair shop in Lima and my stepmother is a secretary for a small company,” Kurt replies and Blaine hopes his dad won’t act all snobbish about it. Fortunately, his dad just nods before the interrogation continues.

“You said stepmother. Are your parents divorced as well then?” he asks and Blaine notices Kurt tense next to him. He shakes his head hoping his dad will drop it, but it’s too late. 

“Um, no,” Kurt replies. “My mother died when I was eight. My dad remarried this summer, so now I have a stepmother and a stepbrother who is a junior in high school as well,” he continues, hiding his discomfort pretty well.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” his dad tells him sincerely and for the first time that night he’s showing real emotions.

“You wouldn’t know anything about cars, would you?” he quickly changes the subject. “I have this old Chevy that Blaine and I tried to rebuild but rather unsuccessfully I dare say.”

Before he knows it, his dad and Kurt are involved in a discussion about the right parts and other stuff Blaine doesn’t understand, so he wanders off into the kitchen to help Cooper.

“Did you hear from your mom?” Cooper asks when Blaine enters and Blaine shakes his head. He did expect her not to call, but it still hurts a bit that she didn’t even send him a card. “She’s a bitch,” Cooper comments and Blaine nods again. 

The two of them stand in silence for a moment before Cooper speaks up again. “I’m glad things are going well with Kurt and Dad, you know. I know I can be quite critical of you because I want the best for you, but I’m glad you are happy.”

Blaine turns around for a moment to compose himself, because he didn’t expect to hear that from Cooper.

“Thanks, Coop. That means a lot,” he tells him and pulls his brother into a quick hug.

Laughter from the dining room makes them grab the coffee and cookies Blaine tried his hands on and they join his father and boyfriend again.

“I think I owe the two of you an apology,” his dad addresses him after Blaine sat down again.

“I made assumptions about Kurt before even getting to know him and I was wrong. He’s a very nice young man and if this is what you want, then I support you.”

“Thanks Dad,” Blaine tells him sincerely and takes Kurt’s hand into his, putting their joined hands on top of the table for everyone to see instead of hiding them like they did during dinner.

“Could you please not tell Kurt’s dad though when he comes to pick him up. He doesn’t know yet that we are together and we really want to tell him on our own terms,” he reminds his dad. He told him before the dinner that Kurt wasn’t really out yet and his dad promised not to say anything, but Blaine thinks it can’t hurt to make sure he remembers.

His dad nods before excusing himself to his office because as he likes to say – not everyone takes time off for Christmas. Cooper takes off too after dinner, to meet up with old friends who are in town as well, which leaves him and Kurt to do the dishes.

It is oddly domestic, standing side by side at the sink and washing and drying the dishes together, but Blaine can’t say that he doesn’t like it.

“Do you want to watch a movie until your dad gets here?” he asks once they are done, and when Kurt nods, he takes his hand and leads him upstairs to his bedroom, shutting his door behind him.

“Won’t your dad mind?” Kurt asks surprised but Blaine shakes his head. “He’s a lot more accepting now than he was in the past but some things he still prefers to be out of sight out of mind, like the idea that we might be kissing. And telling me to keep the door open would force him to have that conversation with me.”

Kurt seems to accept his reasoning as he sits down on Blaine’s bed while Blaine accesses his Netflix account on his laptop.

“So that went well, right?” he asks once Blaine is seated beside him, his arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

“It went great,” he replies, still a bit surprised about that. “I knew he would like you, because how can anyone not,” he adds, not caring how cheesy he sounded.

Kurt just gives him a big smile before he leans in for a kiss that lasts several minutes and makes them miss the opening number of ‘Moulin Rouge’ which doesn’t really matter because they’ve both seen the movie multiple times already.

They spend the remaining hour before Kurt’s dad comes by to pick him up, alternately singing along with the movie or kissing with more passion they did in the past, progressing to open mouthed kisses, though Blaine still makes sure to keep his tongue in his own mouth because he doesn’t want to pressure his boyfriend.

The day went surprisingly well, and he doesn’t want to ruin it by moving too far too soon.

When Mr. Hummel rings the doorbell, they decide to try and see each other for New Year and Blaine can’t wait for it, because now he finally has someone to kiss he actually cares about not just some random pity kisses like he had the previous year at Wes’ party.

 

* * *

“What do you want, Finn?” Kurt asks when his giant stepbrother comes into his room, barely looking up from the Vogue in front of him. Things have been tense between them since their argument and Kurt isn’t going to give in as long as Finn doesn’t apologize for calling him selfish and a freak.

Finn looks sheepish when Kurt finally looks up, wringing his hands. “I need your help, dude.” Kurt raises an eyebrow but tells Finn to continue.

“You need to convince mom and Burt to stay overnight at their party. They said they won’t because they are afraid I’ll throw another party.”

“Which you want to do?” Finn nods. “You had fun too during the summer,” he argues and Kurt has to admit that Finn is right. It brought them closer as brothers, trying to hide the party from their parents.

“What makes you think they are going to listen to me?” Kurt wonders. Finn snorts. “You are the responsible one – didn’t you know.” Kurt laughs as well, because if his dad knew about some of the things he did in New York, he wouldn’t be called responsible anymore.

“So what’s in it for me? Why should I help you?” A party does sound like fun, but Finn doesn’t need to know that – what better chance to let him stew a bit 

“I know you wanna see Blaine for New Year’s Eve, but with the parents around you won’t be able to do anything. I’ll keep my mouth shut if you want to have him over overnight, if you help me get rid of them,” Finn offers and Kurt contemplates it for a moment.

Unfortunately, Finn is right. If his parents come home after their party, Blaine would have to go home early as well and they wouldn’t get to share a kiss at midnight, and now that he actually has someone to kiss, he doesn’t want to miss out on it.

“Alright,” he agrees, his desire to spend the night with Blaine winning out. 

Getting his parents to agree is easier than he thought. He promises Carole that the house will still be standing the next day and that he and Finn will keep out of the liquor cabinet, promises that are easy to keep. If he knows Finn’s friend Puck at all, he’s going to provide all the alcohol for the party and they agreed that people won’t stay the night to avoid having to deal with a group of hung over teens the next day instead of focusing on the clean up.

He waves when his dad and Carole drive away and texts Blaine that the coast is clear. Five minutes later, his boyfriend pulls into the driveway and Kurt drags him into the house to properly say hello, before they help Finn getting the basement ready for the party.

  

* * *

 

Finn spends most of the first two hours observing Kurt and Blaine. They aren’t sitting close together like he and Rachel are, but they are still gravitating toward one another unconsciously.

He doesn’t really get it – the whole being into dudes thing – but Rachel’s dads are kinda cool and Kurt looks happier with Blaine around than he had in the past, so he figures it’s cool. And so far they haven’t really done anything gay in front of him apart from holding hands in New York, so all is good. He doesn’t know how he would react if they started making out in front of him, but right now that isn’t a problem because Kurt isn’t really out to anyone.

At some point, Kurt and Blaine disappear upstairs and Finn is tempted to follow them to see what they are doing, but then Rachel drapes herself over him, and he focuses his attention back on her.

Puck brought a bunch of cheerleaders and Finn chuckles when he sees one of them hit on Blaine. His brother’s boyfriend either doesn’t realize or he just doesn’t want to be rude, because he inadvertently flirts back judging by the girl’s reaction. He nudges Rachel and points it out to her and Rachel giggles as well.

“Hey Kitty,” she calls out, getting on her feet a bit unsteadily. “I don’t think Kurt’s too happy, you’re hanging all over his boyfriend.”

Finn grabs Rachel’s hand and yanks her back down next to him. “What are you doing? You know that’s supposed to be a secret,” he hisses, because that is not cool. “I’m helping,” his girlfriend pouts. “Kurt looked pissed.”

His brother might have looked pissed before but right now he looks paler than he ever looked before. He knows he should go over to him and make sure he is all right, but Rachel leans in to whisper into his ear.

“I’m bored. Can we go upstairs? I’ll let you touch my boobs over the bra.” Finn immediately jumps up, because Rachel usually doesn’t put out.

“Um, Rachel and I are going upstairs to talk,” he announces before letting his tiny girlfriend drag him upstairs. Kurt’s going to be able to handle himself and if anyone gives him shit  - they’ll have to deal with him or Puck, who for some reason really likes his stepbrother.

 

* * *

 

Kurt freezes the moment the words leave Rachel’s mouth. He doesn’t think she did it out of spite though, because the girl can barely stay upright and he’s been glaring at the cheerleader who was slobbering all over his boyfriend for the past few minutes.

Blaine looks like a deer caught in headlights as well, while the cheerleader looks less then pleased. “You could have just said so instead of leading me on,” she hissed and Blaine’s eyes widened. “I was just being nice. I swear,” he addresses Kurt and Kurt gives him a small smile to show he isn’t actually angry with him.

Then he slowly turns around to face the inevitable, but the world is still turning. Mercedes gives him thumbs up and the girl she’s sitting with smiles as well. Most of the other people have gone back to partying already, apparently not caring much about a guy they don’t know.

He is probably lucky that Finn only invited his glee club and none of the jocks from his team, because he knows that their reaction would have been anything but nice.

He watches Finn and Rachel leave, surprised Finn actually stood up for him to his girlfriend.

A hand slips into his own and Kurt’s faced with Blaine’s hopeful smile. He smiles back tentatively and sits down again next to Blaine on the couch, but this time he moves in closer, because what’s the use of pretending when the cat is already out of the bag?

It had been hard to pretend that they were nothing more than friends, especially after they both had a few drinks and so he tries to ignore the other people in the room and snuggles up to his boyfriend.

He accepts another pink drink from Mercedes, hoping that if Blaine is tipsy enough he’ll get a proper kiss at midnight – one like those the other couples in the room are demonstrating on their couches.

“Are you doing okay?” Blaine asks after accepting a drink himself and Kurt nods. “As longs as it doesn’t leave the room, it should be fine. Apparently there are people at McKinley with half a brain.”

Blaine looks thoughtful for a moment before he untangles himself from Kurt and stands up.

“Hey guys. If you couldn’t mention this,” he points to him and Kurt, “that’d be great. Kurt’s family doesn’t know and we’d like to keep it that way for now,” his boyfriend addresses the group.

Most nod and get back to their own activities, while Puck slurs. “Don’t intend to remember anything tomorrow morning anyway.”

“Thank you,” Kurt whispers. “If my dad finds out I want it to come from me, not some guy coming into the shop or something like that.”

He snuggles up to Blaine again and they quietly enjoyed each other’s presence until it is getting close to midnight.

 

* * *

 

He and Kurt are standing close together in a more secluded corner of the Hummels’ basement when the countdown to midnight starts and as soon as the clock strikes twelve, Kurt surprises him by passionately pressing their lips together.

For a moment he forgets himself and all the other people making out around them, and swipes his tongue across Kurt’s lower lip. His boyfriend only opens his mouth wider and so Blaine takes a chance and slips his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. To his relief, Kurt doesn’t pull back though and soon there tongues are dancing together. 

Had you asked him before if he expected to end the old year French kissing his boyfriend surrounded by Ohio public school kids, he would have thought people had gone mad. As it is, he’s just enjoying himself, and tries to push all thought to the back of his mind.

When they finally pull apart, Kurt looks like the cat that got the cream, and Blaine hopes he won’t regret it the next morning when he’s sober again. They haven’t been drinking much, but Kurt’s definitely tipsy, and people don’t always make the smartest choices when they are drinking after all.

Finn and Rachel returned shortly before midnight, looking a little rumpled for a couple who only walked away to talk, and by the time two o’clock comes around, he and Kurt help Finn getting people in the designated drivers’ cars.

Rachel is pouting when she realizes he’s going to be staying the night at the Hummels, but Finn reminds her that her dads expect her to come home from the party, before Kurt can get into another argument with her.

Apart from Rachel accidentally? outing them, she and Kurt stayed clear of one another during the night and for that Blaine is glad because Thanksgiving break hadn’t been exactly pleasant with them arguing the whole time.

He knows they’ll have to find a way to all get along if Finn keeps dating her, and he at some point becomes Kurt’s boyfriend officially, because that means they are going to spend a lot of time together during future breaks. But he can worry about that another time. 

Once everyone is gone and they cleaned up the worst – knowing they won’t want to do it before Kurt’s parents return in the morning – he and Kurt say goodnight to Finn – who look only mildly uncomfortable when they both disappear into Kurt’s bedroom – and take turns getting ready for bed in Kurt’s bathroom.

Like the night in the motel, it’s slightly awkward at first, sliding into the bed next to Kurt but instead of each staying on their own sides like last time, Kurt moves in closer and snuggles up to him. He turns over and puts his arms around Kurt, holding him as close as possible, before whispering into his ear.

“Happy New Year, Kurt.”

 

* * *

 

When Kurt wakes up the next morning in Blaine’s arms it’s because his phone won’t stop ringing on his nightstand. 

“Kurt, honey, it’s Carole,” his stepmother greets him after he finally rolled out of Blaine’s embrace and answered the phone. He has no idea how Blaine managed to sleep through the ring tone he set for his dad and Carole.

“I just wanted to let you know that we are on the road already and should be back home in about an hour, just in case you need time to clean up the house.”

Kurt frantically looks at his alarm clock, which tells him that it’s only shortly after eight. They didn’t expect their parents to be home before eleven and so he’s grateful for Carole’s call, because the last thing he needs is being found in bed with Blaine by his dad.

“Of course not, Carole,” he quickly lies. “Everything is fine here.” “Well, if you say so. I gotta go, you’re dad just came back. See you in a bit.”

Kurt hangs up the phone and immediately starts shaking Blaine awake who only buries his head deeper into Kurt’s pillow. “Five more minutes,” he mumbles but Kurt’s persistent.

“Get up, my dad will be back in an hour and we need to finish cleaning up.” Blaine’s head shoots up and Kurt nearly falls off his bed when his boyfriend rushes to untangle himself from the blanket. 

“I’m awake. What can I do?” he asks sleepily and Kurt tells him to start cleaning up the rest of the basement while he goes to wake his brother.

When knocking doesn’t help, he pushes open the door to Finn’s bedroom and bravely goes into the room. When shaking Finn doesn’t help either, he puts his phone directly next to Finn’s ear and blasts Lady Gaga as loud as he can. Luckily it haa the desired effect, though he has to fear for his iPod’s life for a moment, while avoiding getting hit by one of Finn’s flailing limbs.

After explaining the situation, the two brothers rush downstairs to put away the remnants of the party found in the kitchen, before joining Blaine in the basement.

Fifty minutes later, they deposit the last trash bag a few houses down the road, hoping not to be caught by any neighbors, before collapsing on the couch together.

In the end, it’s Finn who alerts them to something they overlooked. “Dude, is he supposed to be here?” he asks pointing at Blaine, who pales a bit. “Shit.” He didn’t even think of that.

“Maybe he came over early for breakfast,” his stepbrother suggests but Blaine shakes his head. “I live in Columbus and it’s not even nine o’clock in the morning.”

Kurt is still trying to come up with a good excuse when he hears a car pull into the driveway. Instinctively, he pushes Blaine down on the couch and throws a blanket on top of him. 

“Blaine, pretend to be asleep. Finn, go back to bad. If they ask, Blaine came over to watch the ball drop with us, but fell asleep on the couch and we didn’t think it safe to make him drive home so far if he was tired,” he quickly instructs before shooing Finn upstairs.

When he returns to the living room, Blaine is fake snoring – though still convincing – and Kurt rushes into the kitchen to get breakfast started. He just started the coffee machine when a key turns in the lock, and a few minutes later, Carole and his dad come into the kitchen. While Carole looks surprised, his dad looks pissed – but that is to be expected.

“Kurt, is there something you want to tell us?” he asks, voice still calm. Kurt gulps. “You mean, Blaine?” His dad nods. “Care to remind me what I told you about sleepovers only a week ago.”

Kurt puts on his best ‘I’m a good kid – you can trust me’ smile. “That I had to ask for permission first. But Dad, Blaine came over to watch the ball drop with us because he was home alone in Columbus, but he fell asleep on the couch and we didn’t want him to drive back if he was tired.”

His dad sighs. “Good thinking, kid. But you still should have called. And what about Blaine’s parents, won’t they be worried?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Blaine’s dad is out of town as well, and Cooper went back home. His parents are divorced,” he adds, not sure if he his dad already knows that or not.

“Why don’t you get him and your brother and we’ll finish breakfast,” Carole suggests and Kurt gives her a grateful smile. She might not be his mother, but it is great to have an ally in the house.

Breakfast goes over smoothly, though he isn’t sure Carole actually bought their ‘Rachel came over to watch TV with us and left after midnight, but Blaine was tired so he slept on the couch’ story, but even if she doesn’t she doesn’t say anything.

Afterward, the three of them go back upstairs to Kurt’s room, so Blaine can get changed and ready to drive home.

“Thanks, dude, for helping us with the clean up,” Finn tells him when Blaine returns from the bathroom. “If Kurt has to date a dude, I’m glad it’s you.”

Kurt decides not to take offence at Finn’s choice of words, happy his stepbrother and boyfriend are getting along.

“And I’d like to make a toast to my and Kurt’s brohood. We totally made this thing work last night.” Kurt rolls his eyes but still raises an imaginary glass.

Finn gives them some privacy to say goodbye but comes back into his room once Blaine left.

“I just wanted to say that you can count on me to not say anything to Burt again until you are ready. I saw how scared you were when Rachel said what she said and I only realized then, that you are not just keeping it a secret so you can have unsupervised alone time with your boyfriend, but that you are actually afraid Burt will react badly. So yeah, I promise to keep my mouth shut and I’ll tell you if anyone at school says anything.” 

Kurt is touched that Finn has actually given his situation some thought and he briefly puts his arms around his giant stepbrother.

“Thank you, Finn. That means a lot.”

Later that night he is looking through the pictures he and his friends have posted on Facebook over the past few months. Things have gotten a lot better since he left Lima, he thinks, but if he could make a wish, he would still wish for the new year to have less drama in it.


	10. 1x09: Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on ‘NYADA – Freshman Year’. Kurt and Blaine went back to Ohio for Christmas. Kurt and Finn got into a fight after Finn called Blaine Kurt’s boyfriend in front of his dad and said some not so nice things about Kurt attending school in New York. The boys buried the hatchet though when they banded together to throw a New Year’s Eve party and Blaine got the Finn Hudson stamp of approval. A drunk Rachel outed Kurt and Blaine at the party but promises were made to keep it a secret. In another part of Ohio, Mr. Anderson invited Kurt to dinner and Kurt left with the Michael Anderson stamp of approval. Break’s over though now and it’s time for the boys to head back to school. And that’s what you missed on ‘NYADA – Freshman Year’.

Kurt wakes up the morning after his and Blaine’s three months anniversary with a huge smile on his face. He knows that three months isn’t that long for most people, but because it’s his first relationship, it feels huge for him.

They didn’t really celebrate but went to a nice restaurant Blaine discovered the previous year, before retiring to Blaine’s room for a movie, the door kept open a few inches in case someone checked up on them, now that the school was aware of their relationship.

Things quickly went back to normal once they returned to school and most of January he’d been busy with new projects and assignment as well as the mountains of homework he had to deal with in some classes.

He and Blaine went to see ‘How to succeed’ on Broadway – Kurt’s Christmas present for Blaine – Blaine with a Gryffindor tie around his neck while Kurt wore Slytherin’s because it matched his eye color. Afterward they waited outside the stage door in the freezing cold so Blaine could get his playbill signed and catch a glimpse of one of his favorite actors.

His boyfriend turned into an adorable fan boy as soon as ‘Harry’ stepped outside and Kurt snapped gazillion pictures of Blaine and Daniel Radcliff which now plastered the wall in Blaine’s room.

In acting class, Ms. Corcoran announced the choice for the spring semester musical and Kurt couldn’t wait to audition because ‘Rent’ was one of his favorite musicals.

He stops his internal recap of the past month when his phone alerts him to a new text message and Kurt giggles when he sees that Mercedes texted him to demand details about his anniversary date last night.

Before he can reply though, the door is flung open and San, Britt and Quinn barge into the room. A groan comes from the other bed and Kurt watches Jeff bury his head further underneath his pillow to get back to sleep.

“San, you can’t just barge in here. What if I was just getting dressed?” Santana’s eyes rake over his body and Kurt quickly pulls the sheet up to his chin, because her gaze makes him feel naked even though he is fully dressed underneath it.

“Oh chill. You’re definitely lacking the things I like,” San drawls before throwing him a pair of jeans and a shirt.

“Come on, get dressed. I needs to get my shopping on and you have proven to have good taste. Bring the hobbit if you want.”

Kurt rolls his eyes before he quickly grabs the garments and rushes into the bathroom to get changed. He really doesn’t understand why Santana insists on calling Blaine a hobbit when he is shorter than Blaine and Santana herself isn’t much taller. They are all teenagers after all and his growth spurt could happen any day now, or so he prays.

When he gets out of the bathroom after fixing his hair and brushing his teeth, he sends a quick text to Blaine asking him to meet them for lunch, but not inviting him to the shopping trip because he knows Blaine isn’t a huge fan but would come with nevertheless just to make Kurt happy. And he finds Santana scary.

“Alright ladies, let’s go. I still need to get Blaine a birthday present anyway – and no, Santana, I don’t want to hear your suggestions.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine at some point stops counting how many people congratulated him on being nearly legal. It’s only his seventeenth birthday after all, nothing special. He still can’t vote or get married or go to bars legally. It just makes him two years older than his boyfriend who looks even younger than his age. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have consumed the champagne Wes brought along to the party if he is thinking those things again, he chastises himself and puts his glass down.

Kurt and his friends are dancing in one corner of the club Wes and David rented for his party and Blaine looks on fondly while his boyfriend gives his all, shaking his butt in tight jeans that look painted on. He shakes his head again, because his mind apparently feels the need to jump from ‘my boyfriend looks super young’ to staring at his ass. He’s so blaming teenage hormones for that.

Of course Wes and David catch him staring and for the next ten minutes he has to do his best to assure them that no, his plans for Kurt are not to unwrap him like the presents he’s gotten.

“Come on, Blaine. You obviously find him hot. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about doing stuff with him. I’ve been seventeen once too,” David teases him after Blaine assures his friends again that his thoughts about Kurt are totally gentlemanly.

Yeah, well. Of course he thought about it, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to act on it. “I promised myself I wouldn’t do anything with him until he turns sixteen. I’m too young for jail,” he retorts, causing David to roll his eyes.

“And too pretty,” Wes adds, fluttering his eyelashes coquettishly and Blaine finally has enough of his friends teasing. “I think someone just called me. I need to go,” he says, before pushing past them to join Kurt and the girls on the dance floor.

“There’s the birthday boy,” Kurt yells when he spots him and throws his arms around Blaine’s neck. Kurt’s swaying lightly on his feet and Blaine thinks that it’s probably time to get him back to school before Kurt gets into trouble for getting returning drunk.

They’ve all gotten permission from their parents to stay out later for the party, but the school still won’t look too kindly at them if they all come back completely wasted, seeing as neither of them is twenty-one and Kurt’s friend Brittany only turned fifteen three days ago.

“We should head back,” he yells, because the music is really loud in the club, but Kurt just pouts at him before smashing their lips together, disregarding all the other people around them.

Blaine isn’t exactly sober himself and also a teenage boy so he kisses back for a bit, before he decides he has to be the mature one of the two of them and make sure things don’t get out of hand.

“I just want to have you to myself for a bit,” he pleads, using his best puppy dog eyes and Kurt immediately relents, saying goodbye to his friends and pretty much yanking Blaine out of the door.

No cabs are in sight when they exit the club, but it isn’t too far away from school and temperatures have climbed a bit over the past few days, so they decide to walk back to campus.

He hopes it will sober them up a bit, because Kurt’s acting really out of character and seems even more wasted than he was at the party they met.

“What did you drink?” he asks, because he’s pretty certain Kurt didn’t drink that much. “Don’t know,” Kurt shrugs. “Some girl from school got it for me. It tasted really sweet and not strong at all and was really colorful.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow and frowns. He really needs to have words with some of the older students so they won’t give his boyfriend cocktails again. Kurt’s friends looked pretty out of it as well, so he quickly takes out his cell phone and texts Wes and David, telling them to make sure the girls get back to the dorms all right.

Luckily, no adults are around when they finally make it back to the dorms and Blaine leads a still giggling Kurt to his room. After Kurt nearly falls over trying to unlace his Doc Martins, Blaine orders him to sit down and unlaces them for him before putting a glass of water and Tylenol on his nightstand.

“You okay?” he asks his boyfriend who is struggling with the buttons of his shirt, either not caring that Blaine is still in the room or not realizing it.

“I’m awesome,” Kurt replies and Blaine chuckles. “Yes, you are. There’s water for you and a pill you should take before you go to bed. Hopefully, Jeff will be back soon, so he can help you if you need anything.”

“You’re leaving?” Kurt asks, not looking too happy about the prospect but Blaine nods. “You know I can’t spend the night here. We’ll both get into trouble.”

Kurt pouts again before he finally nods and puckers his lips. “Kiss goodnight?” Blaine takes a step forward and briefly presses his lips to Kurt’s, pulling back before his boyfriend can deepen the kiss. Apparently he created a monster after the kiss on New Year’s Eve because lately, Kurt wants to do nothing but make out with him. Not that he is complaining. You know – teenage boy.

After making sure that Kurt is properly taken care of, he finally goes upstairs to his own room, where he collapses on the bed as well, after taking off his own shoes and drinking some water.

Two presents are lying on his nightstand – one from Cooper and one from his dad, but again nothing from his mom. Sometimes he wonders why he still cares when she so obviously wants nothing to do with him anymore.

 

* * *

 

After Blaine’s birthday party, Kurt woke up with an awful hangover, causing him to vow to never drink again, so instead of trying to come up with ideas for Valentine’s Day, he and Jeff wallowed in their misery and watched ‘Hangover’ together, while Blaine was taking care of Wes and David who didn’t come home till early in the morning. 

Now, four days before V-day, Kurt was getting desperate because he still has no idea what one is supposed to do on their first Valentine’s Day with one’s first boy/girlfriend.

Fortunately, the Jones bought a new computer over Christmas and so he invites his four best girls for a brainstorming session that evening that Mercedes is joining via Skype.

“Ladies, the reason I asked you here is because Blaine and I are celebrating our first Valentine’s Day together and I want it to be perfect. Unfortunately, my brain is stuck right now, so I’m asking you to present your suggestions,” he explains once the girls are seated on his and Jeff’s beds and Mercedes has joined them on Kurt’s laptop.

Britt claps her hands together excitedly. “You should make him a card with lots of hearts and give him a stuffed animal so he has someone to cuddle with when he can’t have you. Or give him one of your shirts – San wears my clothes all the time. Or maybe you can take him to Coney Island and win him a stuff animal,” his friend spouts off idea after idea and while a card is definitely a good idea, he has no intentions of dragging Blaine to an amusement park, he’s pretty sure is closed this time of the year.

“Thanks Britt. Next.”

Santana smirks and Kurt suspects that whatever she’s going to say, he isn’t going to like it.

“How about you and him in a nice room at the Waldorf Astoria. And instead of giving him chocolate you can put it on him and lick it off,” Santana suggests, seemingly enjoying it when his face turns bright red.

“Blaine doesn’t like chocolate,” he stammers, trying to keep his mind from going there and envisioning it. Damn it, when did he turn into such a typical teenager?

“Doesn’t matter. I hear whipped cream is even better,” Santana tries to rattle him again but this time he keeps himself under control and just shakes his head at her before turning to Quinn.

“Quinn?”

The other blonde drops the phone she is texting with and raises a newly pierced eyebrow at him.

“Men are pigs and Valentine’s Day was invented by the flower and sweets industry,” Quinn replies icily before picking her phone up again.

Kurt knows that Quinn didn’t have much luck with dating so far either. It isn’t that she doesn’t find people who want to go out with her, but most of them aren’t really interested in dating her but only hooking-up. 

They all agree that it’s okay for people to casually hook up but only if both people are on the same page, and well, Quinn wants to be more than just a hook up. So he understands why she might be a little jaded as the only single one in their group of friends,

“You just haven’t met anyone yet who deserves to be with you,” he quickly assures her, though he isn’t sure she is even paying attention to him.

From the corner of his eye he spots Mercedes staring with wide eyes and he is glad he introduced her to his new friends before, because otherwise she probably would be even more confused.

“Please tell me you have a good idea?” he asks her because the other girls haven’t been much help.

“I don’t know Kurt. Sam and I, we are just going out to dinner and maybe watch a movie later at my house. Nothing special.”

They aren’t any big romantic gestures but if he’s quite honest he has to admit he’d rather just spend time with Blaine as well than make a huge spectacle out of their relationship.

He tells the girls that he’ll consider all their suggestions before they switch to idle chit-chat and Mercedes entertains them with her stories of life in a public high school in Ohio.

At some point Jeff and Nick come in to get one of Jeff’s Playstation games and Kurt grins when he sees that Quinn is checking Nick out.

“So what’s his deal?” she asks once the boys left again. “I know he’s not dating Sterling though they are joined at the hip, so who does he like. Boy or girl?”

Kurt shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t think he really cares as long as he connects with someone, but I guess you have to ask him yourself if you are interested,” he replies and Quinn studies her fingernails.

“I’m not. Just curious.”

Kurt doesn’t buy it for one second and in his head he immediately starts making plans to get Quinn and Nick together.

Mercedes excuses herself a bit later because she still has homework to do, and at eight sharp the girls return to their own rooms and Kurt walks upstairs to hang out with Blaine for a while.

He still isn’t a hundred percent sure about his romantic plans, but got reservations for a small restaurant his aunt recommended as backup plan. The rest will hopefully come to him eventually.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Blaine was facing a similar problem and asked Wes and David to come to his room to help him out. 

“Oh, no. It must be serious. His hair is all over the place,” David immediately stage whispers to Wes when the two enter his room and Blaine rolls his eyes. With their antics he doesn’t understand why they’ve been surprised when their girlfriends both dumped them at pretty much the same time. Sometimes he questions his own sanity when it comes to his friends.

“As you know it’s Valentine’s Day in a few days and I have no ideas at all,” he moans. “I just suck at romance.”

“Then you’ve come to the right people. We are great with romantic gestures.” Well, he can’t refute that claim because while they were still dating their girlfriends, the girls always gushed about his friends’ romantic gestures.

“Well, Katherine used to love it when we went and had a picnic. Sounds like something Kurt might enjoy as well,” David suggests, but Wes shoots him an incredulous look.

“Dude, it’s February and the city is covered in snow. Do you want them to get pneumonia right before the auditions for the musical.”

David looks sheepish for a moment before he turns to Wes. “Then pray tell, oh great Wesley, what is your amazing suggestion?”

Blaine has to jump out of the way when his friends start to mock wrestle over David’s use of the dreaded name Wesley.

“I’m sorry, I take it back,” David finally surrenders and Blaine offers them both a hand to get them back on their feet.

“What’s your idea?” he asks Wes now that he has their attention again.

“Okay, so Tania really liked it when I cooked us dinner. All you need are a few candles and voilà – romantic dinner for two.”

Blaine’s eyes light up, because that is a great idea. They have a small kitchen in the dorm building the students are allowed to use as long as they clean up after them and it couldn’t be too hard to follow a recipe, right?

“That’s a great idea, Wes. I could put a blanket down on the floor and we could have a sort of picnic indoors with the food I’m going to make.” 

Both of his friends suddenly look horrified though. “Do you want to give Kurt food poisoning?” David exclaims and Blaine huffs.

“No, seriously, Blaine. You can’t cook,” Wes adds. “Then why even bring it up,” he asks, glaring at his two best friends.

“I was going to add that in your case it would be safer to have food delivered when you interrupted me,” Wes shoots back, a horrified look still on his face.

So yeah, maybe he isn’t the best cook, but he is certain his skills don’t warrant this kind of reaction.

“Well, I’m going to prove you all wrong. I’ll make something simple but I’m going to cook Kurt dinner,” he decides before ushering them out of the room because he has to google a few simple dishes.

He can still hear them mumbling ‘poor boy’ under their breaths when they leave the room, but Blaine doesn’t let their attitude discourage him.

Kurt’s going to be happy with him even if he isn’t some amazing chef, because it is the intent that counts, right?

And maybe after dinner he can tell Kurt three little words that have been floating around his mind and have been trying to escape for a few weeks now.

 

* * *

 

When V-day finally arrives, Kurt takes his time getting ready. Only after his hair is styled to perfection and he selected the perfect outfit – Blaine’s favorite pair of jeans, knee high boots, burgundy button-up and silver vest – does he take a moment to go over his plans again. 

They agreed to meet in Blaine’s room at seven for a surprise Blaine planned and after he would take Blaine to the small restaurant where they are going to have a romantic dinner, which is his surprise.

Jeff’s already gone, having his own plans with his girlfriend, when he finally deems himself completely ready and at ten to seven he makes his way upstairs to Blaine’s room.

He doesn’t get far however, because he’s suddenly grabbed by Blaine’s best friends and dragged into the opposite direction.

“Hey, let me go. I’m own my way to see Blaine,” he tells them as he struggles to get out of their grasps but the boys don’t let go.

“We know, but this is an emergency.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and wonders not for the first time if people would still call him a drama queen if they ever met Wes and David. 

He gets even more confused when they drag him down a corridor that leads to the kitchen but digs his heel into the floor when he sees smoke coming out of the door.

Wes and David yank the door open and pull him inside and Kurt stops in his tracks when he spots a frantic Blaine trying to get the smoke out of the window.

“It’s okay. It’s under control now. Do you think those are still edible,” his boyfriend asks, turning around and waving a fork full of burned pasta in front of him until he spots Kurt and immediately drops it.

“Kurt, what are you doing here? Dinner isn’t till seven,” Blaine exclaims, dear caught in headlights look on his face.

“I’m going to state the obvious here and say dinner isn’t happening,” David retorts and Blaine turns bright red, before he whispers “surprise”, looking like a kicked puppy when his friends start laughing. 

“Well, I think it’s good that I made reservations for us,” Kurt deadpans before he takes in his boyfriend’s appearance.

His hair looks like he’s run his hands through it repeatedly, glasses are perched on his nose and he is wearing sweatpants and a NYADA hoodie.

“Why don’t you get upstairs and get ready to go out while I and the boys take care of the kitchen,” Kurt suggests and glares at Wes and David when they start to protest.

“Kurt, no. I made the mess, I’ll clean it,” Blaine protests as well, but Kurt shakes his head. “If we don’t want to lose our table you don’t, so shoo.”

Blaine hangs his head, but apparently accepts defeat because he leaves the kitchen after assuring him he’s going to hurry.

Half an hour later they finally leave campus, their liked gloved hands swinging between them.

“So what was your surprise supposed to be?” Kurt asks as they are walking toward the restaurant.

“I thought I would cook us dinner and we’d have a romantic dinner in my room,” Blaine explains, still looking a bit down and Kurt squeezes his hand and quickly drops a kiss on the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

“That was such a sweet idea. But I’m starting to think we should have talked about our plans before we made them because you were trying to surprise me when I was trying to surprise you.”

Blaine nods before he wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulls him closer. “Maybe next time we can cook dinner together just to make sure I don’t burn it again,” he suggests because he likes the domesticity of the idea. Maybe he is indeed an old soul trapped in the body of a teenager.

“I can’t believe you managed to burn the pasta. Granted my dad did the same after my mom died because he didn’t realize you had to cook water first before you put the noodles in.”

Blaine snorts next to him and Kurt can’t stop his own laugh from escaping either. It’s easier now to laugh about his dad’s attempts at managing their lives after his mother passed, now that time has passed and it doesn’t hurt so much anymore. 

“Well, at least I knew to heat up the water first, but yeah, I think you should teach me some things.”

“Deal,” Kurt replies because it sounds like a nice idea, cooking dinner together. “Just out of curiosity. The food at your house over Christmas didn’t taste too bad. Is your dad a better cook than mine?” Kurt continues and Blaine shakes his head.

“God, no. All the Anderson men are hopeless in the kitchen, so my dad mostly eats out or orders in and Cooper relies on his roommate to feed him. We ordered the food from a restaurant and all I did was heat it up,” Blaine confesses.

“Well, maybe I should give you all cooking lessons the next time your family is in town,” Kurt jokes but Blaine looks pensive. “You know, I think my dad would actually go for it if he found the time in his busy schedule. He did say he wanted us to do more things together.

“Have you told him about the musical yet?” Kurt asks because if Blaine’s dad is really trying he should come to see his son perform without Blaine having to lie about the performance.

“Not yet. I thought I’ll call him when I know if I got cast.” 

“You will. You are amazing.”

They share a brief kiss before entering the restaurant they reached while they were talking.

Kurt feels really grown up during dinner, as he is on a romantic date with his boyfriend just like all the other people in the room. The place is small and cozy and they end up in a table in a corner because another couple cancelled last minute.

When Kurt sees that they offer spaghetti with meatballs, he is tempted for a moment to order them just to reenact a scene from one of his favorite Disney movies but Blaine changed into a white dress shirt and he is afraid to spill sauce on him accidentally.

In the end he settles on lasagna while Blaine orders pasta arrabiata and they shared a few breadsticks before the main course arrives that tasted a lot better than they did at Breadstix back in Lima, which for some reason is famous for its breadsticks. 

They talked about everything and nothing during dinner, only letting go of their joined hands when their food arrives and when Kurt wipes a bit of sauce from the corner of Blaine’s mouth, Blaine looks back at him – dare he hope – lovingly.

Kurt‘s never been in love before, so he isn’t sure if that is what he is feeling, but he knows that right now he can’t imagine his life without Blaine. That has to be love, right? But when is the right time to say it and who should say it first? And what if Blaine doesn’t feel the same about him and thinks he’s childish and naïve for thinking what they have is love?

He doesn’t stop mulling those questions over until he nearly drops a piece of lasagna into his lap, which makes him pay attention to his surroundings again.

“Any other surprises I should be aware of?” Kurt asks after he paid for both of them, after reminding Blaine that he paid for their last date, and they are ready to leave.

“Well, I wanted to make good on my promise and take you on a carriage ride through Central Park, but they were all pretty much booked by the time I asked, so I figured we could just stay in after dinner and watch a movie together.”

“Then it’s probably time to tell you that I might be a tiny bit afraid of horses so you won’t make good on your promise in the future;” Kurt replies as he lets Blaine help him get his coat back on.

“I sense a story there.” They entwine their hands again as they leave the restaurant and Kurt nods. “One I’m sure my dad will tell you one day.”

Blaine doesn’t point out that the statement only will come true if Kurt tells his dad about them for which he is grateful and instead changes the subject. “So where to? Or do you just want to head back to school?”

“Maybe we can just take a walk through the park. It’s so beautiful covered in snow like this,” Kurt suggests and Blaine immediately agrees.

They wrap their arms around each other again once the cold gets to them, a few snowflakes descending onto them when they reach Bow Bridge and Kurt cuddles up as closely to Blaine as possible to keep them warm.

He can feel Blaine’s eyes on him when they stop for a moment, the night sky illuminated by the full moon.

“What?” he asks when Blaine won’t look away. “I- I’m really happy to be with you,” Blaine replies after a moments hesitation and for one second Kurt’s sure Blaine was going to say something else and his heart stopped.

But he doesn’t so he returns the sentiment because he can’t imagine a better person than Blaine to spend this day with.

“You’re shivering and it’s getting late,” his boyfriend says after another moment of them gazing into each other’s eyes and Kurt realizes that Blaine is right and that the cold is getting to him. “Let’s get you home.”

They speed up on the walk back to the dorms, briefly considering hailing a cab but without his regular income from his dad’s shop he just doesn’t have the money anymore to waste it on things like cabs.

Blaine walks him back to his room, just in time for his curfew and when they see the light shine through under the door alerting them to Jeff’s presence, Blaine wraps his arms around him and soundly kisses him good night.

“Good night, Kurt. Sweet dreams,” Blaine whispers before he pulls back but Kurt pulls him back in, not ready to let him go just yet - not before another kiss.

“Good night. Love you,” he finally whispers and it takes him a moment to realize what he just said. “I mean, I-” he quickly tries to back peddle because Blaine looks shocked but then his boyfriend cuts him off before he can finish his sentence.

“I love you too, Kurt.” “Wow.” His brain to mouth filter is apparently taking a nap because he can’t stop himself from saying the things he only allows himself to think about usually.

“Wow, indeed. I’m so glad I came to my senses because look at how much I gained.”

They both sounds like the cheesiest teen romance novels, but Kurt couldn’t care less. And who can blame him – after all that is where he learned everything he knows about love and relationships. If people on TV can get away with saying things like that, so should he.

They share a few more passionate kisses in front of Kurt’s room until one of the teachers on dorm duty clears his throat behind them and tells Blaine to say good night.

His face is still bright red when he walks into his room, but when Jeff smirks and asks if he had a good date, all he can do is nod and smile even wider.

Because he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him back.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he is woken up by his phone ringing on his nightstand and Kurt quickly picks it up as to not wake up Jeff. Jeff’s bed is empty though and Kurt wonders how long he slept.

“Hello,” he mumbles sleepily. “Long night last night, kiddo?” his dad’s voice comes through and Kurt sits up straighter and tries to get his still sleep addled brain to properly function. 

“Not really. Just hung out with a few of the other singles watching movies,” he lies, his heart clenching as he is hit by the guilt, like it has since Christmas every time he lied to his dad about what’s going on in his life.

He knows he can’t go on like that and he’s trying to work up the courage to tell his dad the next time he sees him over spring break. Not about Blaine, but about himself, because he wants to know first how his dad feels about him being gay, before he drops the boyfriend bomb.

He isn’t in any kind of hurry because Finn’s glee club kept their promise and hasn’t spilled his and Blaine’s secret to anyone. He may have reached a point in his life where he just wants to get it over with but he needs to do it face to face so cab see his dad’s reaction.

“What about you and Carole? Did you do something nice for her?” he asks to get the focus off of him and his dad swallows it up and immediately launches his tale about how he wooed his wife.

“The evening might have ended nicer if we hadn’t found your brother fooling around on our living room couch with his girlfriend, but I’d say the evening was a success nevertheless,” his dad concludes and Kurt rolls his eyes because for some reason Finn always manages to get caught when he isn’t around to help him out.

“That’s not something I need to worry about with you, right?” his dad asks after a beat. “Fooling around with someone on our living room couch? No, I don’t think so,” Kurt jokes hoping his dad will drop the subject because he knows he isn’t asking about that.

“Alright, I get it. You are a teenager and you don’t want to tell your old man everything about your life. Just, make good choices, okay. You are still young, there’s no need to rush things.”

And the guilt is back full force. “I know dad. And I’m doing my best, but I know I won’t always get it right.”

His dad sighs on the other end of the line before he responds. “I know. I wish I could make sure you never made any mistakes but just know I’m here for you if you need me.”

And stabs him in his heart. A single tear trickles down his face and he knows he has to get off the line before he starts crying for real.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, kiddo. Let me know how that audition of yours goes.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider. You’d be the perfect Angel to my Collins because if you are my stage partner I won’t have any problems to show the proper emotions when Angel dies,” Blaine tries again on their way to the auditorium where auditions for ‘Rent’ are being held. 

“I’m sure. I’m not ready for this.”

He isn’t just saying this because he is afraid to fail, but because he knows he isn’t there yet. Being able to sing the songs isn’t an issue, he is certain he could do that, but he only had acting lessons for one semester and he doesn’t feel ready to tackle a role like this.

There are so many talented people in this school and he knows his time will come as well when he is ready, but for now he’s going to let the older students have their chance. 

He’s perfectly fine with being part of the ensemble if he gets cast, because there’s nothing wrong with being part of it for one, and secondly, he always liked the small characters in ‘Rent’ and the different roles the ensemble performed in the musical. 

“Well, at least you are still singing ‘I’ll cover you’ with me,” Blaine concedes. “Just don’t be surprised if Ms. Corcoran asks you to read for Angel.”

She doesn’t and Kurt is perfectly fine with it. After all she is his teacher and is aware of his abilities.

Blaine’s great as always when he acts out Collins’ part in the title song and Kurt doesn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t get the role. But then again, he might be slightly biased because Blaine is his very handsome boyfriend who loves him.

Sometimes he really wants to call up all the jerks in Lima who called him a freak who no one was ever going to love and tell them about Blaine just to prove them wrong.

After Blaine finished his audition they wait outside for Santana who decided to audition as well, because ‘she was born to play Mimi’. She certainly looks the part Kurt thinks and she is one of the best in their acting class, not counting their Shakespeare assignment because they all sucked in that one.

As far as he knows most of their Vocal Explosion teammates are auditioning which delights Alyson because it makes it easier for her to arrange their rehearsal schedule if they all are involved in the same musical.

 

* * *

 

The cast list goes up on the last day of February and Kurt’s happy to see that Ms. Corcoran gave him the part of the waiter of the Life Café and a few other small parts. Unfortunately that means that he can’t be part of the life support group. ‘Will I’ is one song he would really have liked to sing. 

Blaine hugs him tightly after he checks out the list as well and Kurt congratulates his boyfriend for getting the role he wanted, though he never doubted Blaine in the first place.

Wes and David, who immediately start to tease his boyfriend, interrupt their celebrations. “Well, Blaine. I know you’ve wanted to plant one on me for years so now you finally get the chance to do it,” Wes jokes, as he’d been cast as Angel.

“Just don’t get jealous Kurt, okay.” Kurt ignores his remark because the only one he would have a problem with is Sebastian, who to his surprise has been cast as Roger. Rehearsal is definitely going to be interesting because Santana isn’t a fan of his either, but has to play his own stage love interest. He’ll have to talk to Britt and Quinn later so they can properly celebrate Santana’s success.

All other major roles have been filled with members of VE as well as predicted – Alyson as Maureen, David as Mark, Nick as Benjamin and Sunshine as Joanne – and so they soon retire to their allocated rehearsal space to celebrate their successes.

Blaine and Alyson disappeare somewhere at some point so Kurt hangs out with the girls in the mean time, watching as Britt bounces up and down happily between kissing and hugging Santana.

When his boyfriend returns a while later he has an even bigger smile on his face than before. “What did she want?” Kurt asks, curious to know what caused Blaine’s reaction.

“Alyson told me she wants to endorse me for team captain at the end of the school year and asked me to help her prepare for Regionals so I can learn the ropes. So now that I have an in, I could help you get a part for the competition.”

Kurt immediately shakes his head. “That’s sweet Blaine, but if they ever pick me for a solo I want it because I earned it, not because I’m dating the captain.” 

“You are so selfless and I love that about you,” Blaine replies and Kurt decides they stayed at the impromptu party long enough and it’s time for them to take advantage of his empty dorm room for a bit.

After all, kissing Blaine is his favorite hobby nowadays.

 

* * *

 

Blaine still feels elated when he comes back to his own room, after spending the better of the past hour kissing Kurt, and it’s probably his endorphin high that makes him dial his father’s number. 

“Hello Blaine,” his dad answerrs and at least he doesn’t sound too busy. “How are you?” “I’m good dad. You?” “I’m well. Lots of work but yeah,” his father trails off.

“Is there a reason you called? Not that I’m not happy to hear for you, but I was about to head out for a charity dinner.”

“Oh, I don’t want to hold you up. I just wanted to tell you that I got a lead role in the spring musical and I was hoping you would come to New York to see it. It’s in late April but I don’t know the exact date yet.”

The line goes silent for a moment and Blaine is steeling himself for one of his father’s usual excuses. His answer surprises him though.

“I wrote it down in my calendar, but please let me know the exact date as soon as possible.” “So you are really coming, even though it’s just a musical?” Blaine asks incredulously.

“You told me it’s important to you and you did convince me you are good at what you are doing. So yes, I will try to make it. I love you and I’m proud of you even when you don’t follow the path I laid out for you.”

Blaine swallows hard because hearing his dad say he is proud of him is something he always wanted to hear. “Love you too, dad,” he replies, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Well, I got to go. You and Kurt still seeing each other?” “Yes.” “Good, then give him my regards. I take the two of you out for dinner the next time I come to New York.”

Blaine’s still staring at his phone long after his dad’s hung up because his dad was finally saying the right things. Being honest about who he is might have cost him his mother, but he feels better about his relationship with his father than he ever before.


	11. 1x10: Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA – Freshman Year: Kurt and Blaine both tried to surprise one another on Valentine’s Day, but the real surprise was Blaine nearly burning down the kitchen in his attempt to cook a romantic dinner for Kurt. In the end it all worked out because when Kurt blurted out that he loved Blaine, Blaine told him he loved him too. Both boys auditioned for the spring musical and got the parts they wanted and Kurt made the decision to come out to his dad once he went back to Lima during spring break. And that’s what you missed on NYADA – Freshman Year.

After Vocal Explosion did pop songs for Sectionals, Alyson degrees that they are going to do numbers from musicals for their Regionals performance. She picks ‘Seasons of Love’ as the big group number because nearly all members of the glee club are already rehearsing it for the musical anyway, so they will only have to focus on preparing two additional songs. David and Sunshine are given the two lead parts because they both have really incredibly strong voices.

Kurt’s beside himself when he gets a small part in their second group number after he auditioned with a Beatles’ song. He’s given Seaweed’s part in the closing number from ‘Hairspray’ and is going to duet with Brittany on it. Blaine doesn’t get a solo this time either and to everyone’s surprise gets paired up with Quinn to perform Tracy and Link’s lines, while Santana provides the final lines of the song. 

Their last song is a mash up of ‘Anything goes’ and ‘Anything you can do’ where Alyson faces off against the rest of the team. Kurt thinks their set list sounds great and is told multiple times not to worry because Vocal Explosion made it to Nationals for the past ten years and most of the seniors want to go out with at least one national title.

After Santana instructs Brittany to keep her hands off Kurt, they retire to the girls’ dorm room after official rehearsal is over to rehearse some more privately.

“Britt, why does Santana always tell you not to hook up with guys? Isn’t that given because you are dating her?” Kurt has to ask at some point because he doesn’t think Britt is the kind of person to cheat on Santana, whether the fierce Latina wants to put a label on their relationship or not.

“Oh, when San and I met at cheer camp I was going out with this boy, but San told me it wouldn’t be cheating because the plumbing was different,” the blonde explains and Kurt blushes, because that’s kind of what he always does when someone mentions sex or something like that.

“But she told me that now that we are together she doesn’t like me making out with boys and she only said that at camp because she wanted me to be with her.”

Kurt nods because that sounds like something Santana would say to get what she wants. Personally, he thinks they are a bit young to have cheating histories already, but he keeps his mouth shut, because it isn’t his place to comment on his friends’ relationships. He just wishes they would grant him the same courtesy.

Kurt stays with Brittany until Santana returns from a study group, but as soon as the girls start kissing enthusiastically while he is still in the room, he quickly excuses himself and texts Blaine to see if he wants to hang out aka make out. 

Blaine’s game and Kurt spends the remaining time until he has to return to his own room on Blaine’s bed, practicing his hickey giving technique.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he is sure New Directions has heard the verdict he calls Mercedes who picks up with a sigh.

“I take it it didn’t go too well?” Kurt asks because surely Mercedes would sound happier if they won their Regionals competition.

“Let’s just say Vocal Adrenaline wiped the floor with us.” Kurt’s definitely surprised. He heard Harmony sing when they helped out in the homeless shelter over Christmas and that girl had pipes.

“What happened?” “Well, Mr. Shue insisted on having one solo performer carrying nearly all three numbers and when Harmony got food poisoning like right before we were supposed to go on – there are rumors Rachel knew there was something in the food she got Harmony that she wasn’t supposed to eat – Rachel insisted on taking over, because of the deal with Mr. Schue, instead of us using some group numbers we rehearsed in Glee. She isn’t bad, because as much as I don’t like her the girl can sing, but she wasn’t prepared like Harmony had been.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re only a freshman. You’ll get another chance next year,” Kurt tries to cheer his best friend up. He is extremely grateful that VE chooses soloists after everyone had the chance to audition if they wanted.

“Maybe it’s for the best. I don’t think we would have stood a chance at Nationals anyway, not with half of the team so new to singing,” Mercedes’ sighs and Kurt has to agree. He’s surprised the new club came this far with all the jocks joining who didn’t have much previous musical experience.

“Well, you know Nationals are in New York this year and you don’t need the excuse to have a reason to come here. If your parents let you, you are always welcome to come for a visit,” he assures her, happy that she’s sounding much happier herself already.

“But you are coming home for spring break, right? It’s been too long already.”

“Yeah, I am. I think I’m going to come out to my dad when I’m in Lima,” he confides in her. 

“That’s great, Kurt. And you know, if it doesn’t go well for some reason and you need some space, you can always come by my house. My brother isn’t coming home his spring break so his room is free.”

Kurt’s beyond grateful for the offer but he really hopes he won’t have to take her up on it.

He has to cut the call short then because Blaine arrives to take them for their usual Sunday coffee at the Lima Bean.

“Yeah, okay. Go see lover boy. Just promise your club’s going to beat Vocal Adrenaline if you make it to Nationals,” she jokes. “Oh trust me, we’ll give it our best. It’s Alyson’s senior year and she wants to beat her brother at least once. I think I told you her brother is the lead of Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Well, good luck for Regionals. Let me know how it goes and don’t be a stranger.”

“Ready to go?” Blaine asks once Kurt hung up, and Kurt lets Blaine help him into his coat before they venture out into the snow-covered streets.

  

* * *

 

“Are you going back to Ohio as well for spring break? I might need a shoulder to cry on,” Kurt asks between kisses that have grown increasingly more passionate over the past months. His boyfriend removes his lips from where he’s been sucking a hickey into Kurt’s neck and looks up. 

“Yeah, I probably will now that things with my dad are going well. But why do you think you’re going to be unhappy?”

Kurt steals another quick kiss before he explains. “I’m going to come out to my dad and if he’s okay with it, I promise I’ll tell him about us soon as well. I just want to give him a bit of time to get used to the idea before I spring a boyfriend on him as well.”

Before Blaine can replay, Kurt presses their lips together again, not stopping until they break apart for air.

“Do you want me to be there when you do? As moral support,” Blaine asks, slightly out of breath and Kurt shakes his head.

“No, I think that’s something I have to do on my own. Just knowing you are somewhat close by is enough.”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees, before they go back to the task at hand. Kurt can’t get enough of the feeling of Blaine’s lips on his skin, wearing V-neck shirts a lot now when he knows he and Blaine are going to have some uninterrupted time, but he wants to taste and touch more of Blaine’s as well.

Blaine doesn’t seem to mind when Kurt lets his hand travel up his boyfriend’s back, first over his shirt and then under, but Kurt still wants more. It’s definitely a new feeling but at the moment he wants nothing more than feel Blaine’s skin against his own.

“Can we take them off, the shirts;” he pants into Blaine’s ear but instead of feeling his boyfriend’s hands on him, Blaine suddenly pulls back.

“I think we should cool down a bit,” Blaine replies, rubbing the back of his neck, a gesture Kurt learned means Blaine is nervous.

“Why?” Kurt pouts, trying to pull Blaine back, but his boyfriend sits up and puts some distance between them. 

“Don’t you think we are moving a little fast?” Blaine replies and Kurt rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I asked you to sleep with me. We both know we aren’t ready for that. But it’s just shirts, right. Guys are shirtless all the time.”

“Yeah, and then this won’t be enough either, and before we know it we’ll lose control and do something we both will probably regret if we rush things.”

Kurt’s certain he has better self-control than that and he thought Blaine had as well. He still isn’t used to people finding him desirable like that. 

“Look Kurt, you aren’t even sixteen yet, which I think is the age of consent and I really don’t want to take any of your clothes off until then. I’m too young for jail and too pretty apparently.” 

Kurt really doesn’t want to wait till May to see his boyfriend shirtless. “I promise we’ll keep it at shirtless kissing. I know you wouldn’t pressure me or ignore me if I said no,” Kurt tries again, but the mood has already changed and he knows that if it’s going to happen, it isn’t happening today.

“Okay, we can try it soon but if things get out of hand we won’t again till you are older,” Blaine finally suggests and Kurt grabs his hand and shakes it. “Deal. Now where were we?”

Before they can get back to kissing however Blaine’s roommate Beatz barges in and flops onto the bed on the other side of the room.

“Don’t mind me,” he mumbles. “I’m just going to die now. Whoever thought Dakota Stanley should be allowed to teach should get their heads examined.”

Yeah, the mood is definitely ruined.

 

* * *

 

After navigating through a myriad of websites, Burt finally managed to book his train ticket for the coming weekend. 

“Are sure you won’t be able to come with me to surprise Kurt?” he asks his wife when Carole helps him print out the ticket, but she shakes her head. “I promised Mrs. Sanders that I’ll help her with a few things at home. She still isn’t very mobile and her kids left her as soon as she was discharged from the hospital.”

Helping out their elderly neighbor who broken her hip in a fall definitely takes precedence over a surprise trip to New York and so he lets it go.

He’s very exited to take the train to New York for Kurt’s show choir performance because he hasn’t heard his new Glee club perform yet and he knows how happy it makes his son, when he manages to come to his performances.

“What time’s the performance?” Carole asks a while later after he wrangled his suitcase down from the attic and Burt checks the mail Kate sent him.

“Kurt’s group goes on last, around three pm. The train gets in at two and Kate’s going to pick me up from the station and drive us straight to the school where the completion is being held,” he explains while Carole holds out a few dress shirts for him to pack.

Burt feels a lot more comfortable in his flannel shirts but he knows his son likes when he dresses a bit better while he is in the big city.

“I’m sure Kurt’s going to be so happy to see you. You need to ask Kate to video tape it again.”

Burt nods before his wife continues. “Just don’t use the trip to spy on Kurt, okay?” Burt nods again. “No, you are right. Kurt wouldn’t hide something like his first relationship from me, so I have to trust him when he says he and Blaine are just friends. I’ll just continue to be nice to Blaine so he’ll know he has nothing to fear from me.”

Carole gives him a big smile and Burt knows that was the right thing to say. Deep down he knows that the reason he isn’t telling Kurt that he is coming is that he wants to see Kurt in his natural habitat so to speak, when he is unaware he could be watched. But he won’t go out of his way to find out if something is going on or not.

 

* * *

 

Regionals like Sectionals goes really well for them and after ‘Spring Awakening’ Kurt feels a lot more comfortable performing in front of a big audience. They went on last and Kurt was surprised and a bit disappointed because aunt Kate didn’t shown up before the show like she promised, but at least she texted him moments before they went on stage, telling him that she just arrived and was setting up her camera. 

They agreed that she would take him out to dinner afterward, but when he asked if Blaine could come as well, she acted a bit weird. So he can’t wait to run into her to figure out what was going on.

It only took the judges fifteen minutes before they were called back on stage and a few minutes later, Vocal Explosion was a consecutive elven-times Regional champion.

Aunt Kate meets them outside after they changed into their street clothes and Kurt runs up to her and hugs her tightly because it’s been close to two months since he last saw her. 

His aunt embraces Blaine as well, but she seems twitchy, constantly looking around the foyer. “Are you waiting for someone?” he asks when she looks toward the door again, but aunt Kate shakes her head.

“Just thought I saw someone,” she says but Kurt isn’t convinced. Just then her phone goes off, signaling an incoming text and after she read it her features relax.

“Alright boys, let’s get you some food before you head off to your victory party,” she announces with a smile and Blaine looks so happy because he is being included that Kurt doesn’t ask why she changed her mind about Blaine joining them.

His aunt drives them to a small restaurant she knows in Chelsea and the three of them squeeze into a small booth in the corner, Kurt sitting down next to Blaine while they face aunt Kate.

They make small talk at first, him and Blaine telling her about the musical and other school related things before she changes the topic to something more serious. 

“So have you told Burt about Blaine yet?” she asks and Kurt shakes his head. “But I will. Soon. I want to tell him about me when I get home. That’s a conversation that I need to have face to face.”

His aunt’s eyes widen for a moment but when she doesn’t comment, Kurt doesn’t ask her about it. Because he knows his aunt – if she doesn’t want to tell, she won’t tell no matter how many times you asked her.

“Good for you,” she says before changing the subject again. “So, big plans for tonight?”

Blaine explains about the victory party Vocal Explosion is throwing in one of the common rooms and when aunt Kate tells them not to overdo it, they both nod immediately, because while his aunt might be young and cool he isn’t sure she won’t tell his dad if she knew what NYADA parties are really like. 

After dinner she drives them back to school where she reminds them again to have fun, but not too much, but Kurt just rolls his eyes because he’s heard enough stories about his aunt as a teenager and she hadn’t been a saint either.

 

* * *

 

Burt just has the worst of luck. He got on the first train out of Ohio and for a while everything went smoothly, but by now he’s already been stuck on an unmoving train for two hours and his son is going on stage in three. They are somewhere in Pennsylvania and all they’ve been told so far is that a blizzard caused a few trees to fall over and some of them landed on the tracks, making it impossible for them to move forward until they were all removed and electricity restored. 

Not knowing what else to do he goes to the small bar on board the train and orders a beer while texting his sister to keep her updated. Time ticks by and after his third beer Burt realizes that there is no way in hell he’s still going to make it to New York on time, so he texts Kate again to tell her she doesn’t have to wait for him at the station anymore and to text him where she is taking Kurt to dinner so he can join them once he arrives in the city.

But apparently the universe is against him, because half an hour later, they are herded off the train and put on buses that take them to a large motel close to the train station. He is assured they’ll be able to continue their trip the next morning before he is dumped with a group of other travelers in front of the motel.

He knows he could have it worse, because at least he isn’t traveling with crying children, but it still sucks that he is stuck somewhere in the middle of nowhere with no car rental place in sight instead of taking his son to dinner, after winning another show choir competition.

Resigned to his fate, he orders some food in a small diner across the street after checking in and calling Carole to update her on his whereabouts. A man about his age sits down next to him at the bar and Burt recognizes him from the train.

“You’re on your way to New York as well?” he asks and Burt nods. “Business or pleasure?”

“I was going to surprise my son at his show choir competition. He goes to a private high school in the city.” He eyes the man closely expecting to see him frown, but the man just smiles.

“It sucks when your kids live so far away, doesn’t it. My son, he’s in his second semester at Julliard and he’s so busy, I haven’t seen him since Thanksgiving. And now I missed his first performance as well, so I know how you feel man.”

Burt is clearly not in Ohio anymore when men his age readily accept that he’s traveling all the way to New York to see his son in a show choir competition. They stay a while longer after they finish their food, talking about Ohio and how hard it is for kids with performing aspirations in a public high school where only the jocks are popular.

He never thought that was a bad thing until his own son started middle school and he started to realize how the other kids treated Kurt. If he had a time machine he would go back in time and hit his younger self over the head, because he’d been kind of a douche in high school. 

At close to ten he excuses himself and goes to his room, because he wants to take the very first train to New York so he’ll at least have a full day with his son.

 

* * *

 

The party is already in full swing when Kurt’s aunt drops them off on campus. As usual, no teachers are around because when Vocal Explosion wins competitions, alumni donations come in, and the school wants their star show choir happy. It probably thinks nothing too bad can happen as long as the students celebrate on campus in the safety of the dorm building. 

Kurt excuses himself to go change into a party appropriate outfit – probably one of the tight jeans Blaine likes so much if he’s being honest– and Blaine quickly walks up to his own room as well, to fix his hear and change his shirt. 

Half an hour later they enter one of the common rooms hand in hand, music blasting inside and a throng of students shaking their hips on the makeshift dance floor.

David is talking to a pretty brunet, Blaine thinks he recognizes from the competition, but it wouldn’t be the first time that students who don’t go to NYADA show up for one of the parties.

“I’m going to get us drinks. What would you like?” he asks his boyfriend, shouting over the loud music. “Something bubbly if they have. It’s a celebration after all.”

Blaine raises his eyebrow because it’s only been a few weeks since Kurt declared to never drink again. He pushes through the party goers while Kurt walks over to his girls, until he finds the makeshift bar where Wes is playing bartender for another girl from a rival show choir.

“That’s Sandy. She and her friend are from a group from New Jersey and they decided to spend the night in the city. David and I offered to host them to get them off the street,” Wes introduces the tall blonde and Blaine rolls his eyes, because if he knows Wes, he really means it and didn’t just offer them a place to stay as a ploy to seduce them.

“What can I get you?” Wes continues. “Something bubbly for Kurt and a beer for me;” he tells his friend who pulls a half full bottle of champagne out of a cooler to pour a glass, before digging around a mini fridge for the imported beer he introduced Blaine to at his’ New Year’s Eve party the previous year.

Drinks in hand he fights his way back to Kurt, hands him his glass, and watches him down it in one go. He barely takes two sips from his beer before Kurt yanks him on the dance floor. “I love that new Lady Gaga song. Dance with me,” he yells and Blaine hands his drink to Nick who is just passing by, before linking his hands with Kurt’s.

Kurt looks so happy and carefree when he twirls him around between the other students and they are both out of breath and thirsty after dancing to a few more up beat pop songs. 

Kurt’s friends Brittany and Santana have disappeared when they return to the corner they’d last seen them in, but Nick is still there, entertaining Quinn, who is actually smiling for once. 

“Wait here. I’ll get us another round of drinks,” Kurt whispers in his ear, before he disappears into the crowd.

“Great performance tonight,” a voice tells him and Blaine turns around just to come face to face with Sebastian.

“Thanks, but I really didn’t do much this performance,” he replies, hoping that Sebastian’s going to keep his promise and not hit on him again.

“Where’s the kid? Did you send him to bed already,” Sebastian continues after surveying the room and Blaine frowns.

“Sebastian, please. I know you don’t like that I’m with Kurt, but I won’t let you talk about him like that.”

Sebastian immediately raises his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. I can’t help it. It’s just that the only thing I ever really wanted I can’t have and it pisses me off from time to time. I’ll get out of your face. There has to be someone here I haven’t hooked up with yet.”

Blaine watches the older boy go, wondering not for the first time what happened to Sebastian to make him act the way he does. Before he can ponder it any further, Kurt returns with fresh drinks, and Blaine immediately refocuses his attention on his amazing boyfriend.

“What did he want?” Kurt basically growls and man, that shouldn’t sound as sexy as it does. 

“Just the usual. I told him off and he apologized. I don’t think he’ll bother us again tonight. Too much fresh meat here.”

Kurt relaxes again and for a few minutes they just sip on their drinks and observe their friends and classmates going crazy. Blaine drags Kurt back out on the dance floor when the music changes and Katy Perry comes on, and after a while he loses track of how many drinks they’ve had and to how many songs they’ve danced.

Around two o’clock the party is slowly winding down and when Kurt pulls him along to his room for a proper kiss tonight, Blaine doesn’t protest. Jeff is spending the night in a hotel with his family, which has flown in from Chicago to watch their performance, so they won’t be disturbed if one kiss good night turns into a few more. 

As soon as they enter the room, Kurt takes his vest off and throws it onto his desk chair, and Blaine stares at strip of exposed skin when Kurt’s shirt rides up in the process. Why has he been against taking their shirts off again?

When he looks up, Kurt is smiling shyly, clearly having caught him staring and Blaine blushes because he feels out of depth here.

“Do you want to sit down?” Kurt asks, patting the space on the bed next to him and Blaine rushes over and sits down next to Kurt after taking his shoes off.

It doesn’t take long until they both are lying on the bed, both on their sides, propped up by their elbows, Blaine’s tongue exploring Kurt’s mouth.

“If you still want to, we could take our shirts off,” he suggests before he can stop his mouth, but when Kurt nods eagerly he tells his brain to shut up.

“You first,” Kurt tells him and it’s the first sign that his boyfriend is actually nervous, because his voice gets even higher than usual. Blaine nods and quickly unbuttons his shirt, fingers slipping a few times because his hands are shaking slightly.

When he is done and his shirt is off, he looks up again. Kurt is staring at him with wide eyes and his hand is twitching on his thigh as if he is having a hard time to not reach out and touch. 

“Now you,” Blaine tells him, suddenly a bit self-conscious even though Kurt is staring at him like he wants to eat him. His boyfriend is wearing a black long sleeved shirt and when he slowly lifts it up to pull it over his head, Blaine’s eyes follow its way until all he can see is Kurt’s pale skin.

A moment later Kurt’s gone though and Blaine freezes because maybe it was too much too soon but then the main light is turned off and the room is only illuminated by the lamp on Kurt’s nightstand.

They lay down next to each other again after Blaine feels the bed dip next to him, but now that they are both partially naked neither of them makes a move to touch. It’s probably for the best. He puts his hand on Kurt’s cheek and pulls him in for a deep kiss, breathing out through his nose when Kurt buries his hand into his hair. 

He’s kissing down Kurt’s neck, refreshing the hickey on his collarbone he left a few days ago when Kurt suddenly yawns before he slaps his hand over his mouth and blushes. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he whispers, looking mortified but Blaine suddenly realizes how tired he is as well.

“Let’s get you into bed,” he tells Kurt but when he tries to get up, Kurt won’t let go of him. “Stay with me? Please. Jeff won’t be back till tomorrow afternoon and I’m pretty sure no teachers will be doing room checks this late in the night,” his boyfriend pleads and Blaine immediately gives in. 

He doesn’t like sleeping with his contacts in, but he also doesn’t want to drag his ass back up to the third floor when he can spend the night in Kurt’s bed.

“I don’t have any PJs,” he points out after assuring Kurt he’s going stay but Kurt just cuddles up closer. “Doesn’t matter,” he mumbles before his breath evens out and his hold on Blaine loosens.

Blaine shakes Kurt once, because sleeping in skinny jeans can’t be comfortable but Kurt only smacks his lips before unconsciously moving even closer. Blaine sighs, thankful for the fact that he never wears pants as tight as Kurt’s, and reaches across Kurt with his free arm to turn off the lamp. A few minutes later he is out like a light as well.

 

* * *

 

A sign of getting old, Burt thinks, is that he doesn’t sleep well on cheep mattresses any more. Or maybe it’s just because Kurt’s taken Carole shopping for furniture when they moved into a bigger house and a comfortable bed is all that he is used to nowadays. 

He reaches the station shortly before five am, after a fitful sleep, and boards the first train to New York with a few other early birds. He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knows is someone shaking him and telling him they’ve reached the end station.

It is only shortly after nine and Burt grabs a cup of coffee and a bagel in a coffee shop inside Grand Central Station before hailing a cab. He’s only been on the subway twice so far and the last thing he needs after his two day trip is getting lost somewhere underneath the city.

Fifteen minutes later the cab drops him off outside the NYADA campus and Burt makes his way over to the dorm building. It’s locked however and Burt doesn’t have a keycard to open the door, so he pulls out his phone to call Kurt, but his battery finally died. A young girl walks outside that moment and Burt quickly slips in before the door can close behind her.

It’s been a while since he’s last been inside the dorm building but luckily he runs into another kid who tells him the way to the boys’ dorms. When he finally finds Kurt’s room, he knocks a few times, but when no one answers he tries the door because he really doesn’t want to sit outside his son’s room until Kurt decides to get up.

He freezes after the door’s swung open because whatever he expected to see is not what is in front of him. One bed is empty but on the other is Kurt, wrapped around Blaine. A thin sheet covers them up to their waists and Burt is very much hoping they are wearing clothes under it, because otherwise he might just have to kill the two teenagers. His eyes quickly surveye the room but from where he is standing he can only see shirts flung over a chair and he hopes there isn’t more behind the bed.

Finally he unfreezes after taking a whiff of the room. It smells like a bar in there and Burt seriously needs to know what the hell is going on in that school.

“Kurt Elisabeth Hummel! What the hell is going on?”

His son’s ‘just friend’ immediately shoots up, eyes wide. “Where am I?” he mumbles, rousing Kurt with his movements.

Burt locks eyes with his son, who suddenly goes paler than Burt has ever seen him before and for a moment he worries about him before he remembers that he has every right to be pissed.

“Shit! Dad, I- I-, it’s not -. What are you doing here?”


	12. 1x11: Papa don't preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA – Freshman Year. Vocal Explosion performed at Regionals and came in first the eleventh time in a row. Burt planned to surprise Kurt at the competition, but a blizzard derailed his plans and stranded him in Pennsylvania for the night. Kurt and Blaine partied hard at the VE victory party and ended up in Kurt’s bed with their shirts off. That’s how Burt found them the next morning and he was less than pleased. And that’s what you missed on NYADA – Freshman Year.

Kurt was having a nice dream – he and Blaine are singing a duet for the Queen’s birthday – when yelling and movement next to him wakes him up. Blaine’s still where he left him the night before, but he’s staring toward the door with wide eyes, and when Kurt follows his line of sight, he freezes, because, shit, his dad is glaring back at them.

“It’s not what you think it is,” he tries again after his first reaction before he yanks the sheet up to his chin, suddenly wanting nothing more than his shirt back on. He’s still in his jeans and as uncomfortable as sleeping in them is, he is glad he and Blaine didn’t take their pants off as well.

“Those hickeys are telling me it’s exactly what I think it is,” his dad retorts. “It’s nothing, dad, I promise. We didn’t do anything,” his mouth just won’t stop and he shivers when his dad keeps glaring at them.

“You smell like a bar, are barely dressed and have marks all over you – don’t tell me this is nothing. You’re fifteen, for god’s sake!” Kurt’s pretty sure he doesn’t have more than two hickeys but he doesn’t think now is the right time to correct his angry father.

“I’m going to wait outside and in five minutes I want Blaine dressed and gone, are we clear?” his dad continues, and from the corner of his eye he sees Blaine nod frantically. So much for being there for him when his dad found out he was gay. But he doesn’t have it in him to defy his dad either.

The door slams shut behind his dad – Kurt seriously hopes the other students are either still asleep or already gone because he doesn’t need people finding out about this – and Blaine immediately jumps off the bed and rushes over to the chair where they left their shirts. 

In a different situation Kurt would have stopped to admire his boyfriend’s body, illuminated by the sun, but he has an irate family member waiting for him and is doing his best to avoid completely freaking out.

“I’m so sorry Kurt. I knew I shouldn’t have stayed the night.” Blaine sits down next to him on the bed, fully dressed again, and hands him his own shirt. Kurt pulls it on before he looks up and studies Blaine’s face intently, just in case this is the last time he’s going to see his boyfriend.

He can feel tears trickling down his face and when Blaine wipes them away they only start to fall faster. “I really wanted him to be okay with it,” he hiccups, “I wanted to believe everyone who told me it would be okay and that my dad wasn’t going to hate me if he found out I’m gay. But I’ve seen the way he looked at us, he hates me.”

“I’m sure he’s just shocked. Your dad doesn’t –“ “Don’t, don’t make me get my hopes up. He might be okay with gay people but apparently only if they aren’t his own kid.”

Kurt pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them while his whole body shakes, tears streaming down his face.

“Five minutes are up;” his dad yells through the door and Kurt tries not to flinch when Blaine kisses his wet cheeks. “It’s going to be okay, I promise,” his boyfriend whispers but Kurt doesn’t reply and buries his head between his knees instead.

He doesn’t look up when the door opens and closes quietly, willing himself to disappear so he doesn’t have to face his dad’s wrath.

 

* * *

 

Blaine knows he has to speak to Kurt’s dad before he can confront his boyfriend. After all, it’s his fault they are in their current predicament. 

“Mr. Hummel, please. Can I talk to you for a moment,” he pleads as he steps in front of the door to block the entrance.

“I don’t have anything to say to you right now, Blaine. So get out of my way,” Kurt’s dad glares at him, but his feet are glued to the floor.

“Please, don’t be mad at Kurt. We didn’t do anything, I promise.” “You promise? Like you promised you and my son are just friends. I don’t like being lied to, Blaine, just so the two of you can do whatever the hell you want,” Mr. Hummel yells back and Blaine takes a step back, because as much as he doesn’t believe that Kurt’s father would ever hit him, he doesn’t want to test the theory.

“We didn’t keep it from you on purpose,” Blaine soldiers on. “I wanted to tell you, but Kurt, he wasn’t ready and I had to respect that. I couldn’t force him to tell you before he was ready,” he tries to explain, because he needs Mr. Hummel to understand.

“Of course that’s when you decide to respect him and don’t pressure him. How convenient! You respect him when it serves a purpose.” “I don’t –“ “Don’t interrupt me, Blaine! You got my fifteen-year-old drunk, I find the both of you barely dressed and you expect me to believe you didn’t have ulterior motives. Kurt may be naïve enough to believe it, but I wasn’t born yesterday. You could have refrained from starting a relationship with him until he was ready to be honest with me, but you liked that I didn’t know, because I invited you into my house and didn’t say anything when you spent the night. You and Kurt took advantage of me not knowing about what was going on, but Kurt’s still a kid, so yeah I’m blaming you for this.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped during Mr. Hummel’s rant because the last thing he ever wanted was take advantage of Kurt and now he was wondering if other people saw them like this as well.

“I swear I didn’t touch him, I mean I did, but not without his permission,” he replies hoping to fix things before they get even worse but Mr. Hummel glares even harder at him.

“Stop talking and move, before I decide this is the last time you’ll hear from my son,” Kurt’s dad hisses and Blaine knows that he lost this battle. He can only hope he and Kurt will win the war. Not that he wants to fight Kurt’s dad. He just wants everyone to be happy.

“I love him,” he whispers as he steps aside. “I thought you should know. I love him and I would never do anything to hurt him on purpose.”

The only response he gets is the door opening and closing behind him, but he hopes Mr. Hummel heard what he said.

 

* * *

 

Kurt hears his father yell at Blaine in the hallway and curles up tighter, sobs shaking his frame. He can’t understand what is being said, but he never heard his dad this angry before, at least not when he is involved. 

What is his dad even doing here? Under different circumstances he would have been so happy to see him, but now he wishes he’d never come to New York. He had the perfect speech planned out and if his dad didn’t take it well, he would have stayed with Mercedes for a few days and returned to New York by the end of the week to get out of his father’s sight. He has no clue what’s going to happen now and he’s scared. Not knowing when he’ll be attacked or ambushed had always been the worst part of the bullying, because he lived in constant fear while he was still in Lima, but being afraid of his own father is even worse.

Finally the yelling stops outside and Kurt presses his head against his knees when the door opens because he doesn’t want to see his father’s disgust written all over his face.

“Go pack your bags, Kurt. You’re coming back to Lima with me,” his dad orders and Kurt’s head shoots up, because no, he can’t leave his sanctuary. 

“Dad, please no. I can’t go back. Please don’t make me go back,” he pleads, finally looking at his dad but his dad doesn’t react to his pleading.

“You are leaving me no other choice, Kurt. I thought you were trustworthy enough to go to school in another state, but clearly I was wrong. I’ll talk to Finn and tell him to keep an eye on you at school, but you are not staying where you think you can do whatever you want because your parents aren’t here.”

Kurt starts shaking harder, because he can’t go school with Karofsky and all his other former bullies.

“Please, dad. I’m sorry. I do anything. I’ll get a girlfriend, whatever you want.”

“This isn’t about-,” his dad starts but Kurt doesn’t want to listen anymore. He can’t go back and if his dad won’t listen to him, he needs to find someone who will make him listen.

He jumps off the bed and pushes past his dad before he can stop him, racing down the corridor and out of the building. He has to find Ms. Carson and tell her what’s going on. He doesn’t care if he’ll get into trouble for the drinking and the sleepover, as long as he can stay at NYADA.

 

* * *

 

Kurt’s always been a good kid, never breaking curfew and generally only getting into trouble when he was helping Finn avoid getting into trouble. Maybe that’s why he’s so angry because he expected more, didn’t expect Kurt to pull a stunt like that.

He isn’t angry about the gay thing though and by the time he realizes that is what Kurt thinks, his son’s run out before he can tell him. Burt doesn’t know where he ran off to, so all he can do for now is sit down and wait for Kurt to return so they can have an honest talk. It’s probably for the best if he has some time to cool down.

Kurt’s phone is lying on his nightstand so Burt picks it up and dials Carole’s phone number because he needs his wife’s perspective. 

“Hi honey,” Carole answers. “It’s me,” he replies before filling her in on what happened. “Did I overreact?” he finishes because Carole usually is the more level headed in the relationship.

“You have every right to be angry, Burt. If Finn pulled something like that, I would be pissed too and Finn is seventeen,” Carole replies, immediately making him feel less guilty about yelling at his son.

“So you think I’m doing the right thing, taking Kurt back home where we both can keep an eye on him?” The line goes silent for a moment.

“That’s not a decision I can make for you, Burt. Even though we are married now and I care a lot about Kurt, he is still your son. Would I like having him around more, sure, but you have to think about what’s best for Kurt and make your decision based on that. I will support whatever decision you make, but this is one I can’t make for you.” 

Before he can ask her what she would do, he is interrupted by the woman who welcomed Kurt at the beginning of the school year.

“I’ve got to go, Carole. Kurt’s back,” he tells his wife before hanging up Kurt’s phone. He offers the teacher one of the chairs while Kurt stays by the door, looking ready to bolt.

“Mr. Hummel, I don’t know if you remember me. My name is Julie Carson, I’m responsible for the students studying at NYADA. Kurt has come to me and told me what happened last night, and I assure you we will punish Kurt and Blaine for breaking the school rules. They will be grounded to their rooms when not in classes and will not be able to participate in after school activities for the next week. Usually we’d probably give them two weeks but because spring break is the following week and both boys are going home, we will let the parents deal with the rest,” Ms. Carson tells him and when Burt looks over to where Kurt is standing, his son is nodding frantically.

“While I’m glad to hear someone is taking responsibility I have decided to take Kurt back to Ohio with me. This is not the first time something happened to him on school grounds and I just don’t feel good about letting Kurt stay here. Please let me know what papers I have to sign to take him out of school.” 

Burt expected more pleading from Kurt, but his son just looks at the teacher expectantly. 

“Mr. Hummel, I understand that you worry about your son and while we don’t condone his behavior either, no one has gotten hurt. I promise you that we well keep a closer eye on the boys in the future, but you should at least consider letting Kurt finish the school year. While our curriculum is quite advanced it will be difficult for him to transfer to a regular school in the middle of the semester. If by the end of the school year you still don’t feel comfortable with Kurt going to school here, we understand if you want to enroll him at a different school for the rest of his high school career, but taking him out right now wouldn’t help your son.” 

Burt sighs. That’s what Carole meant when she said to consider what was best for Kurt. Deep down he knows that it is counterproductive to pull Kurt out of school in the middle of the school year and force him to change schools.

“Fine, he can stay till the end of the school year,” he agrees before looking straight at Kurt. “But if I get one more call about you from school, I’m pulling you out that second, do you understand.”

His son is still looking pale and scared but he nods. “That means no more parties, no more breaking curfew and no more sleepovers. You go to school and that’s it. If you want to go out with your friends, you call me first and ask for permission. That’s my offer, take it or pack your bags.” Kurt nods again and Burt turns to Ms. Carson.

“Thank you for speaking to me. I’ll talk to my son now,” he tells her and the teacher excuses herself, citing that she has to make a call to _that_ boy’s parents.

As soon as the door closes behind her, he points to the bed and once Kurt is seated he speaks up again. “I’m going to stay here for the week. I haven’t taken time off of work for a while, so I’m going to get a room nearby and the two of us are going to talk, and I mean really talk, no more lying.”

Kurt nods. “Good. Now get dressed, I’m taking you out for coffee.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt’s still shaking on the way to the Lima Bean, but at least the worst is over, right? He can at least finish the school year and by then his dad has hopefully calmed down and will allow him to come back for his sophomore year. 

They are both silent while they walk and Kurt avoids looking at his dad as much as possible, because the look on his dad’s face tells him how disappointed his father is.

As soon as they received their coffees they sit down at a table in the corner, the place thankfully relatively empty for a Sunday morning. Taking a few sips of his coffee he steels himself for a conversation he doesn’t really want to have.

“Okay, first, how long has this been going on between you and Blaine?” It sounds like an easy question but the truth isn’t easy at all.

“We officially got together after Halloween,” he whispers and he can tell his dad’s doing the mental math. “Five months? Jesus Kurt. And what to you mean by officially?”

Kurt sighs because that is the part he doesn’t want to tell. “Some people I met the first day of school took me to a college party a few blocks away. I didn’t want anyone to find out I wasn’t in college so I had a few drinks and met a guy who kept giving me more. When we went outside to talk he got a bit too flirty for my taste and Blaine got rid off him for me. I didn’t know he wasn’t in college either but he realized I was in high school and told me to be careful. I found out he and the other guy went to NYADA as well the next day.”

He takes a deep breath before he continues. “I pretty much had a crush on Blaine the moment we met but Blaine denied having feelings for me because he thought I was too young for him. I was hurt so I agreed to go on a date with the other guy, Chandler, after he apologized. Blaine warned me about him, but I did it anyway, because I was pissed at Blaine and at least the other guy was interested in me. Turned out Blaine was right about Chandler and he wasn’t a nice guy after all. A few weeks later he got handsy at a school party and when the school found out they expelled him.”

“So, wait. This Chandler is the guy I got a call about? Why didn’t the school tell me what was really going on?” “Because that would have meant outing me and you didn’t need to know all the details because the school was taking care of it.”

His dad looks like he wants to protest but then he changes the topic back to Blaine. “And Blaine?”

“After that horrible date I decided to not go out with anyone again until I knew them better and did it for the right reasons not just because I wanted to be normal and go on dates like everyone else. Blaine asked me to be his date for the Halloween party and we made it official afterward. Blaine wanted me to tell you but I was afraid to do so.”

“Why were you afraid to tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to hate me.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Blaine was pacing in his dorm room, annoying his roommate so much, he leaves for the library on a Sunday morning. He knows he fucked up but doesn’t know how to fix things if he can’t talk to Kurt or his dad. 

The sound of his phone ringing startles him and he sits down on his bed with a sigh when he sees who is calling him.

“Hi dad, I take it the school called you?” he asks his dad, hoping he won’t be too mad after all the progress they made in the past few months.

“You know, a few years ago I was used to getting calls like that on Sunday mornings, but I thought they would stop with Cooper graduating. I didn’t think you were a saint, just better at not getting caught than your brother was,” his dad replies and Blaine’s relieved to hear that his father apparently isn’t too mad. 

“I’m sorry dad. I know I screwed up but nothing happened between Kurt and I, I promise. I would never take advantage of him like that.”

“I most certainly hope so. The last thing I need is Mr. Hummel calling the police on you and from what that lady told me he isn’t too happy,” his dad replies. Not too happy doesn’t really cover it. “He’s pissed,” he admits.

“And he has a right to be angry. You’re the older one, you’re supposed to make smarter decisions.” As if he doesn’t know it himself.

“I’m sorry I acted like a teenager,” he retorts, because sometimes he doesn’t want to be the responsible one, the one who is supposed to be more mature. He is still just a kid himself and he should be allowed to make mistakes.

“I know and I understand. You know I went to an all boys boarding school and trust me, all we cared about was sneaking girls into the school. I don’t really care about that sort of thing as long as no one gets hurt or caught, because trust me, the worst kind of gossip in our country club is gossip about kids who are troublemakers at school.”

“And there I thought having a gay son would tarnish your reputation the most,” Blaine deadpans. It’s a testament to their growing relationship that he can joke about things like that now.

“Yeah well, apparently the Westerville country club doesn’t care who their kids sleep with as long as they don’t knock anybody up or have a bad reputation. At least I dodged a bullet with the first one,” his dad replies after a beat.

“So what now?” Blaine asks because he’s lost. “How do I deal with Kurt’s dad?” His dad sighs. “You give him time to calm down and if you want we can both talk to him when you are back in Columbus. I know I wasn’t supportive of your relationship in the beginning, but I can tell you really like Kurt, so I’m on your side. I’ll help you as much as I can.”

Blaine has tears in his eyes when he hangs up a few minutes later, feeling a lot better already.

 

* * *

 

“I could never hate you. You are my son and I love you.” His father’s words are on loop in his mind and Kurt nearly knocks over his drink when his dad pulls him into a hug. 

“You don’t?” He has to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. “You don’t hate that I’m gay?”

They are standing in a corner of the Lima Bean and Kurt couldn’t care less when his dad hugs him even tighter. After his dad releases him they sit down again and to his surprise his dad has tears in his eyes as well.

“Kurt, I’ve suspected it for years so I’ve had plenty of time to get used to the idea. Do I sometimes wish you were straight?  Yeah, but not because I hate it but because I worry so much about your safety and when stuff started up in middle school my worst fears were confirmed. If I hadn’t been so afraid for your safety I would never have sent you to school in another state.”

“Then why are you so mad if it’s not about me and Blaine?” He usually never gets into trouble and he doesn’t get why his dad is so pissed when he makes one mistake for once.

“Oh, I’m angry about you and Blaine too. I’m angry because I gave you plenty of opportunities to come clean, I’m angry because you went behind my back, that you took advantage of the fact that I thought Blaine was just a friend - a friend I suspected you liked, but just a friend nonetheless. And I don’t like that you are moving so fast, especially with someone older and more experienced.”

“But we didn’t do anything, I told you,” Kurt replies, a huge weight off his shoulders.

“Kurt, you were both drunk, half naked and you had hickeys in places I don’t need to see on my fifteen year old. That was not nothing. You are way too young for sex and you are most definitely too young to get drunk at parties. Just because we let you have a class of champagne at the wedding doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to go out and act like you are already twenty-one.”

“So if I promise not to go to parties anymore and to not do anything with Blaine I can stay at NYADA?” Kurt asks, hoping that his dad has calmed down enough to reconsider his decision. But the look on his father’s face tells him he hasn’t changed his mind.

“You make sure you make it through the rest of the school years without further incidents and if you can earn my trust back over the summer we can talk about it again, but from where I’m standing right now, you’re going to McKinley next fall, or another school close to Lima.”

It isn’t the answer he wanted to hear, but it is something he can work with.

“And I can still see Blaine?” His dad sighs and Kurt’s face falls. “We’ll talk about it some more when you are back in Lima. For now, you can text him to let him know that you won’t have your phone or Internet access for the next week because you are grounded. And I will come by every day to make sure you’re not breaking my rules again.”

Kurt knows that arguing with his dad is the worst thing he can do right now, so he sends a quick text to Blaine, explaining why they can’t see one another or talk and tells him he is hoping they can meet in Ohio if his dad allows it.

“So, who else knows about this?” his dad asks then. “I don’t want to accidently out you to anyone either, but I will tell Carole what’s going on.”

Kurt looks away, playing with his napkin when he answers. “In New York, pretty much everyone at school I guess and aunt Kate, and in Lima, the whole McKinley Glee club.”

His dad’s eyebrows shoot up. “Please explain how I am the last one to find out when you apparently didn’t have a problem with telling everyone else.”

“I didn’t tell any of them,” Kurt rushes to explain. “Aunt Kate overheard Blaine and I talking when she came to Sectionals and Finn and Rachel found out when they were visiting. I asked them to keep it a secret, but Rachel blurted it out to the rest of the club when we were together during Christmas break.”

“I didn’t realize you and that club hung out over Christmas. I remember Rachel and Finn not being part of that shelter thing,” his dad replies and from his tone of voice Kurt can tell that his dad already knows or suspects the answer. 

“They might have been over for a while on New Year’s Eve,” he admits before adding, “please don’t tell Finn I ratted him out.”

His dad just smirks. “Carole might think she’s sneaky but I knew there was a reason she called you to let you know we were coming back home early. We didn’t say anything because neither of you looked hung over, the house was in order and Blaine on the couch. He did spend the night on the couch, right?”

He probably should tell the truth but if Finn hasn’t gotten into trouble yet for the party he is sure he won’t tell his parents about Blaine sleeping in Kurt’s room. “He did,” he says because his dad has enough ammunition against Blaine already and doesn’t need to know that this wasn’t the first time they shared a bed.

His dad nods and it looks like he bought the little white lie. Kurt doesn’t feel too guilty about it but he vows not to lie to his dad again in the future, at least not about things that concern him and Blaine.

They stop talking about him and Blaine then because his aunt shows up to take him and his dad to dinner and when he sees the look on her face he finally understands her behavior the previous day.

“A little warning would have been nice,” he hisses when his dad disappears to the restroom, but his aunt just shrugs. “Sorry, kiddo. He wanted to surprise you and it’s not like I can foresee the future. Not my fault you got caught,” she smirks and Kurt scowls before putting on a smile because his dad comes back to put his coat on.

“So, Kurt tells me you knew all about what’s going on here,” his dad asks his sister, tone stern, and at least now it’s his turn to smirk because suddenly she doesn’t look so smug any more.

 

* * *

 

The past week without Kurt sucked because he’s used to hanging out every day now. He only caught a glimpse of his boyfriend once, when they were in the same hallway between classes, but before he could talk to him, Kurt disappeared into another classroom. 

Now that he is back in Ohio he hopes things will be different. He and Nick flew out together because Kurt was taking the train with his dad, but he hopes that maybe Mr. Hummel will let him and Kurt travel back to NYADA together. Well, he hopes Kurt’s dad will let him see him, period.

His patience lasts one day and by the end of his second day back his dad apparently is fed up with his behavior too.

“I will personally drive you to Lima tomorrow and speak to Mr. Hummel if you won’t stop your moping. I wanted to spend time with my son this week, not some emo teenager,” his dad complains and Blaine looks up in surprise because he didn’t know his dad even knew the term emo.

“You’re right,” he hedges. “But I need to deal with this on my own. I need to show Mr. Hummel that I can be responsible and own up to my mistakes.”

Blaine nearly starts crying then and there because of the proud look on his father’s face. “Okay, but if you don’t succeed, my offer stands. Now get out of here before you’re driving me crazy.”

Thirty minutes later, Blaine’s dressed and ready to go. He gelled down his hair a bit, not as much as he had for Halloween but enough to make him look polished and mature, and dressed in comfortable clothes because Kurt told him enough about his dad to know that Mr. Hummel preferred Flannel shirts over anything else.

He hasn’t heard from Kurt yet - he assumes he hasn’t gotten his phone back - and so he doesn’t tell him about his plans, because he doesn’t want Mr. Hummel to know he is coming before he pulls up in front of the shop.

The drive to Lima feels a lot longer than the last time he made it, probably because this time he is dreading arriving at his destination while before he couldn’t wait to get there because he knew Kurt’s parents wouldn’t be home.

Two hours later he arrives in front of Hummel Tires and Lube and parks his dad’s Prius in front of the shop. He wouldn’t have minded driving his old Station Wagon now that the roads aren’t covered in ice, but his dad suggested taking the Prius because he was sure a mechanic wouldn’t let Blaine leave in his old car without checking it out first and Blaine doesn’t really have money for any repairs at the moment.

When he gets out of the car, a man in coveralls walks up to him. “What seems to be the problem?” he asks. “Uh, could I talk to Mr. Hummel about this, we’ve uh, spoken before,” he mumbles and the mechanic shrugs before he walks back into the garage and yells. “Burt, new costumer. Some kid to see you outside.”

Blaine quickly opens the car’s hood to keep up pretenses, and he nearly bangs his head against it when a hand on his shoulder startles him.

“Please tell me you didn’t mess with your car just so you’d have an excuse to come here. Kurt’s not working today,” a gruff voice comea from behind him and Blaine carefully takes a step back before he lifts his head again.

“I’m not, I mean I didn’t. I totally forgot that Kurt helps out here when he’s home,” Blaine rambles while Mr. Hummel stares at him. “I, uh, came to see you, sir.”

Kurt’s dad wipes his hands on a rag before he turns on his heels and jerks his head in the direction of the garage. “Let’s talk in my office. I’ll have one of my guys do a quick check up on your car.” When Blaine tries to protest, he adds. “If you’re going to drive my son anywhere in the future, I want to know it’s safe.”

Blaine nods, making a mental note to either get his car serviced the next time he is in Ohio or convince his dad to let him use his car whenever he is taking Kurt out. He follows Mr. Hummel through a narrow hallway until they reach a small office that looks like a tornado passed through.

“Don’t mind the mess. It’s the only way I can do book keeping and the other boring parts of owning a business,” Kurt’s dad explains and points at a chair that isn’t covered in paper. Blaine smiles because his dad is a numbers guy and what Mr. Hummel finds boring, his dad finds exiting.

“So, if you’re not looking for my son, what are you doing here, Blaine?” Mr. Hummel asks once they are both seated and have a cup of coffee in front of them. Blaine takes a sip of it before he puts the cup down to answer.

“Well, I was hoping I could talk to you, sir. I wanted to ask your permission to see Kurt this week,” he explains as politely as possible.

“Okay, first of all drop the sir crap, Blaine. You can still call me Burt, okay? And secondly, I gotta be honest with you, I don’t feel very comfortable with you and Kurt hanging out alone at the moment. I know both you and Kurt assured me that nothing happened before I found you in bed with my son and though I define nothing differently, I’d rather it stayed that way for a long, long time.”

Blaine immediately nods. “Of course, Burt. I understand.” He didn’t expect that Mr. Hummel would let him and Kurt go places as soon as they both returned to Ohio, but he’s still hoping he’ll be allowed to see or at least talk to him.

“That being said, you can come over for dinner tonight. I promised Kurt I wouldn’t keep him from seeing you, but you are playing by my rules now. Rules which I will explain after dinner and which you will not break if you want to keep seeing my son, okay?” “Yes, si-, Burt.”

“Good, now how much do you know about cars? We still have two hours to kill,” Mr. Hummel asks before handing him coveralls that can only be Kurt’s because they’ve been decorated with a bedazzler.

Blaine accepts the coveralls with a sigh. The things he does for love.

 

* * *

 

Kurt knows he might be a bit melodramatic because not seeing your boyfriend for ten days really isn’t the end of the world, but right now he just feels like it is. He still hasn’t gotten his phone and Internet privileges back but he’s at least been allowed to call Mercedes from their landline and have her over the day after they came back to Lima. 

They bitched about their parents for a while though Mercedes thought his situation wasn’t too bad because if her religious parents had found her in bed with a straight guy, dressed or not, she wouldn’t be allowed to see him again and would probably be grounded till she left for college.

“I mean, I can have Sam over but only when my parents are home and we have to stay in the living room where they can watch us. The only time we have some sort of privacy is when we go to the movies because I’m not allowed to go to his house either when his parents aren’t home,” she complained.

“At least you can kiss him in public without people saying mean stuff about you,” Kurt replied but when Mercedes told him that sometimes people made comments about them as a couple because Sam was skinny and white and she was neither, Kurt was outraged.

“I wish I could just take you back to New York with me. This place is toxic,” he ranted, trying not to think about the possibility that he might not be in New York much longer either.

But that was two days ago and Kurt is just bored at home now when he isn’t helping his dad in the shop. Finn offered him his phone and computer but Kurt doesn’t want to get him into trouble or prolong his punishment if his dad finds out. 

So he dutifully helps Carole prepare dinner after his dad called to tell her that he’ll be home soon. He doesn’t think much of it when Carole tells him to set the table for five because sometimes his dad brings one of the mechanics back home for dinner.

When he sees who his dad really brought with him, he nearly drops the pitcher of water he is about to put on the table before he shrieks, puts it down and rushes over to Blaine, throwing his arms around him even though his dad is standing right next to his boyfriend.

“Missed you so much,” he whispers, his head pressed between Blaine’s head and shoulder and as soon as he sees his dad disappear into the kitchen from the corner of his eye, he smashes their mouths together for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Blaine’s slightly chapped lips against his own.

“I missed you too,” Blaine assures, once Kurt lets go of him and Kurt takes his hand and leads him over to the living room couch. He doesn’t care that his parents are right next door when he cuddles up closely to Blaine, their hands entwined between them and his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you are here. How are you here?”

“I went to see your dad at the shop and he invited me to dinner;” Blaine explains and it’s the final proof he needed that his dad really has no problem with him being gay.

“I was so scared I would never get to see you again,” he admits. “After you left, my dad told me to pack my bags because he was pulling me out of school.” When Blaine’s face falls he quickly adds. “But Ms. Carson convinced him to let me finish the school year.”

“So, wait. Does that mean you’re not coming back next year?” Blaine asks with a frown and Kurt shrugs. “Right now it does, but we have a few more months to make him change his mind. I just need to be on my best behavior but I’m going to do whatever he asks if it means I can go back to New York in the fall.” 

“Sounds like plan,” Blaine replies before leaning in for another kiss, but before their lips can touch, his dad clears his throat behind them and Kurt jerks back.

“Dinner’s ready,” his dad announces, glaring at Blaine, and Kurt quickly pulls Blaine off the couch and leads him into the dinning room, pointedly not letting go of Blaine’s hand however. They are dating after all and while they are both in Ohio there aren’t many places where they can act like a couple outside of his home.

 

* * *

 

Burt keeps an eye on Kurt and Blaine during dinner and now that he is aware of their relationship he can’t believe he didn’t see some things before. Sure, he and Carole suspected Kurt had feelings for the boy but whenever they were together in front of them they bought their just friends charade because they didn’t know what to look for. 

Now that he knows though, it’s hard to miss. They aren’t even holding hands anymore, but the way they look at each other tells him everything he needs to know. He chalked Kurt’s proclamation of love up to him being a teenager in his first relationship but now that they both aren’t hiding anymore, he can see that the feelings are true for both of them.

He and Carole discussed how they’re going to handle the boys, especially now that Kurt is going back to New York for the rest of the semester and they’ve come up with a set of rules they expect them to obey if Kurt doesn’t want to spend the rest of the school year in Lima.

After dinner he and Carole send Finn into the kitchen to wash the dishes while they tell Blaine and Kurt to sit down in the living room.

“Alright, I guess Kurt already told you about my conditions for him staying at NYADA for the rest of the school year?” Burt asks when they are all seated and Blaine nods.

“No drinking and no sleepovers,” Blaine replies and Burt nods as well.. “Yes that’s part of it. If you want to take him off campus, Kurt will have to ask for permission first. I want to know where you are going and I will check with the teachers to make sure you are back in time for Kurt’s curfew.”

“Is that all?” Kurt asks and Burt shakes his head. “I know we never talked about dating rules before, because I didn’t think it was necessary yet, but it clearly is now because you thought you could do whatever you wanted just because you weren’t living at home.”

“What your dad is trying to say is that if you were living here, full time you would have to obey certain rules, just like Finn,” his wife adds.

Kurt nods, but he doesn’t look too happy. “Hey, wipe that expression of your face. I’m being more than reasonable here. So here are the rules. No more hanging out in each other’s rooms if your roommates aren’t there. If you aren’t comfortable doing something in a common area, you shouldn’t be doing it at all. Don’t make me call your roommates and ask them to spy for me. Ms. Carson promised me to keep an eye on both of you, but I know she can’t be there all the time, so I need to trust you on that one.”

“You can trust us,” Blaine replies eagerly and Burt holds back a snort because yeah, trusting them is what caused the situation they are in now. “I mean, from now on,” the boy quickly adds when he sees the expression on Burt’s face.

Burt turns back to Kurt then. “So what are the rules, Kurt?” he asks his son.

Kurt rolls his eyes but quickly stops when Burt glares at him. “I can’t have Blaine in my room when Jeff isn’t there and I can’t be in his room if his roommate isn’t there either. If I want to go somewhere off campus I have to call and ask for permission,” Kurt reiterates and Burt nods.

“And what happens if you break the rules?” “You take me out of school immediately.”

Burt nods. “Good, Carole and I are going to finish cleaning up the kitchen. You can watch a movie in the living room if you want but no going up to your room.”

Neither Kurt and Blaine look too happy, so he quickly adds. “I’m not telling you you can’t act like a couple here, but remember, if you wouldn’t be comfortable seeing me and Carole doing certain things on our couch, you shouldn’t do it either.”

Both boys nod and he and Carole retire to the kitchen to finish the rest of the dishes after telling Finn he can go.

“You okay?” Carole asks when they are alone and Burt sighs. “I just miss my little boy. How did we get from tea parties to me having to sit him down because he’s dating.”

His wife just smiles. “I know it’s hard, realizing that your kid isn’t really a kid anymore, but we can’t stop them from growing up. All we can do is help them as best as we can and hope they turn out okay.”

Burt sighs again. “I know. I just never thought I would miss tea parties this much.”


	13. 1x12: School's out (forever?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on NYADA – Freshman Year. Burt discovered Kurt in bed with Blaine and got super angry. Kurt thought it was because he is gay, but the two Hummel men talked it out and Burt explained he was angry about the drinking, lying and sharing a bed with Blaine. After threatening to take Kurt back to Lima immediately, he agreed to let Kurt finish the rest of the school year as long as Kurt doesn’t break any more rules. And that’s what you missed on NYADA – Freshman Year

Kurt is on his best behavior after returning to New York because the last thing he wants is his dad pulling him out of school early. He needs to prove to his dad that he can be trusted and that letting him return to NYADA for his sophomore year isn’t a bad idea.

It isn’t always easy because he got used to being able to do whatever he wanted, going out with friends without telling his parents where he was going and what time he would return, because he could always crawl through the window if he came back to his dorm past his curfew.

The moment Santana realized he wasn’t much fun anymore – her words – she started calling him goody two-shoes and it annoyed him a lot because he was only being the perfect son because his future at NYADA was on the line.

Luckily, he is quite busy with schoolwork and rehearsals for the musical and VE after his return to school so he wouldn’t have much time to party even if his dad didn’t constantly check in with his teachers to make sure he and Blaine aren’t breaking any rules.

Ms. Carson is apparently taking her promise to his dad to heart because every day at eight someone checks that he and Blaine aren’t in a room together still and Jeff started to put pillows under his blankets so no one realized when he wasn’t back for curfew because of the room checks that are happing more often now because of his dad.

As it is, they only have a few weeks of school left and the opening night of the musical is only a week away after which they’re going compete for a national show choir title.

Tired after a day of rehearsals and a meeting with his classmates for one of his final presentations, Kurt digs his phone out of his messenger bag and dials his dad’s number.

“Hi dad,” he says after his dad picks up the phone. “Are you okay to talk right now?” “Sure, kiddo. Just got back from the shop,” his dad replies and Kurt settles on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Great. So, I was calling to make sure you are still okay with going to dinner with Blaine’s family after opening night?” Kurt asks, playing with his pen to deal with his nerves. It’s going to be the first meeting of their families now that everyone knows that he and Blaine are dating and he is nervous about how that meeting will go, though he knows that Blaine’s dad likes him now and his dad and Blaine are on speaking terms again as well.

“Sure kiddo. I didn’t really talk to Blaine’s dad much when I picked you up that one time, but now I at least know why he was reluctant to speak to me.” 

Kurt winces although his dad’s tone isn’t accusatory at all. “I’m sorry, but Blaine wanted to tell his dad to see how he would deal with him having a boyfriend. If it helps, he didn’t like me at all at first.”

His dad sighs. “If course that doesn’t make me happy and I’m glad he realized what a great person you are.”

As always when his dad compliments him, tears start appearing in his eyes and Kurt quickly wipes them away because he really needs to stop getting overemotional whenever his dad says stuff like that.

“But I take it this isn’t the only reason you called,” his dad continues. “Because you’ve asked me that question five times already.”

Kurt shakes his head before remembering that his dad can’t see him. “Blaine asked me out on a date for Friday night and I wanted to know if I could go?” he tells his dad. It sucks that he has to do this now but if it is the prize to pay for NYADA he’ll happily keep asking permission for everything until his dad eases up on him.

“Where are you going and what time will you be back?” his dad asks when Jeff walks into the room and flops down on his bed, clearly exhausted from dance rehearsal as well.

“Dinner and the new Hugh Jackman movie afterward. We’ll be back in time for my weekend curfew,” he informs his dad, scowling at Jeff when he smirks. His friends unfortunately find the situation he is in oh so funny.

“Alright. Give me a call when you are home and don’t be surprised if someone checks in with you.”

Kurt wants to argue that he doesn’t need a babysitter to check up on him, but he bites his tongue like always because he doesn’t want his dad to forbid him from seeing Blaine at all. The movies are the only place where they can really make out at them moment, because neither of them feels comfortable doing it in front of their roommates or the other students and so he can’t piss his dad off. Ever since he discovered how fun making out is he never wants to give it up again, and making out in the back row of a movie theater is such a quintessential teenage experience that Kurt’s actually fallen in love with it.

“Okay, dad,” he replies. “I gotta go now though. Lot’s of homework.” “Before you go. I don’t know if you’ve spoken to Mercedes yet, but I’ve talked to her parents and they are letting her come for the weekend.”

Kurt squeals because Mercedes’ parents said no at first because their opening night is right before McKinley’s final exams. “Rachel’s coming as well, and I know you don’t get along well, but please try to be civil. I really don’t want Finn moping around again because his brother and his girlfriend don’t get along,” his dad continues and Kurt sighs before he replies. “Sure dad.” Finn is getting better and better with the whole brother thing and if Rachel really means that much to him, he can at least try to get along with her as long as she doesn’t act like a bitch around him. 

After he and his dad say goodbye, Kurt sends a quick text to Blaine to let him know their date is a-go, before he shakes Jeff awake so they can do their homework together. Math is still a bitch, but luckily Jeff is a lot better than him and always helps him out when Wes doesn’t have time.

By the time he is finished he is dead tired thinking that the only advantage McKinley has is that you don’t have to study much to get good grades – at least according to Mercedes.

 

* * *

 

A week later his family, Rachel and Mercedes arrive in New York for the second time and Kurt proudly holds on to Blaine’s hand while they are waiting for their visitors to arrive on campus. 

They moved the family dinner to the night before the opening because Blaine’s dad can’t stay afterward, but at least the whole family’s going to meet for the first time. It isn’t like the most important meetings hasn’t happened already, but Kurt is still a bit nervous about it which Blaine finds adorable.

“Relax, you know my dad likes you and your dad’s okay with us being together. What could go wrong?” Blaine tries to calm him down while they are waiting and Kurt snorts.

“Don’t jinx it. After all, we have Rachel and Cooper in the same room again.” Blaine rolls his eyes and Kurt sighs. “I know, I know. I promised I’ll play nice for Finn’s sake but if she starts insulting me again, well I can’t be held accountable for what I might do.”

Before Blaine can reply they are interrupted by a squeal and Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hand and rushes over to hug Mercedes. Not too much time has gone by since they last saw one another but he is still extremely happy to have her here in New York with him again.

“Don’t I get a hug?” his dad mock huffs next to his best friend and Kurt lets go of her and lets his dad draw him into a tight embrace.

“Hey dad. Did you have a good trip?” Before his dad can answer Rachel butts in. “It was long. Why couldn’t we just fly out again?” His first thought is ‘no one forced you to come’ but he swallows his knee jerk response and gives her a big fake smile. 

“Rachel, it’s nice that you joined my family again. I’m sorry if you don’t like trains but my parents thought it would be nice to see a bit of the country during the trip,” he tells her, because it is none of her business that plane tickets for the whole family are quite expensive, money his family doesn’t just have lying around.

Kurt catches Finn smiling from the corner of his eye and knows he said the right thing. Rachel apparently has been instructed to be civil as well, because she returns his fake smile before she turns to Blaine and starts discussing the musical with him. Kurt only catches a part of their discussion, when Rachel announces loudly that she is certain that the original Maureen is her biological mom and her dads are just lying to her about it for some reason. 

Not having their moms in their lives is something they have in common and Kurt thinks they could have bonded over it and become friends if Rachel hadn’t taken the competition between them so damn seriously from the moment they met and had basically declared him her enemy.

His dad clearing his throat brings him back to the present and Kurt looks up to him.

“Why don’t you give Carole your room key so the ladies can freshen up while you introduce me to your friends. I should have insisted the last time I was here but that was before I knew what kind of influence they had on you.”

Kurt flushes because he really isn’t used to being the bad child in the family.

“Can I stay with you?” Finn asks clearly not wanting to join his mom and the girls and his dad nods before turning to Blaine. “See if your friends can come down as well. If I’m going to let Kurt go to the seniors’ graduation party I want to meet the people throwing it, especially after your last party.”

His boyfriend nods eagerly and quickly sends off a text to Wes and David and Kurt hopes he warns them as well about why they are meeting his dad. When his dad clears his throat again, he takes out his own phone and sends a quick text to Jeff, Nick and the girls, asking them to meet him in one of the common rooms if they have time.

Jeff immediately texts him back saying that he is out with his own family, but it doesn’t really matter because his dad met his roommate before and Jeff is never around enough to get Kurt into trouble. As long as he doesn’t tell his dad that he and Blaine have been in his room together when Jeff was out, they are good.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany show up a few minutes later, all three of them wearing short skirts and tight tops which makes Kurt groan because he told them who they are meeting.

He catches Finn pretty much drooling over Quinn and glares at his stepbrother who at least has the decency to look properly chastised. Britt and San have their pinkies linked and Kurt is grateful that Finn doesn’t say anything because Kurt found his lesbian porn once and is aware that a lot of straight guys think two girls are hot.

Kurt quickly introduces his friends to his dad and blushes when his dad’s brows shoot up when he points out Brittany, his alibi date for Chandler. He totally forgot to tell his dad that he never actually went out with the blond and he observes his dad’s expression closely because he needs to know his dad doesn’t prefer him to be with her.

Luckily Britt is her usual strange self, telling his dad stories about her cat Lord Tubbington, so it isn’t surprising when his dad later tells him that he doesn’t think it would have worked out between them even if Kurt was straight.

Santana for once is actually on her best behavior, which is definitely a sign that she cares about him and wants him back, because she could have embarrassed the hell out of him or made lewd remarks about him and Blaine in front of his dad.

He wasn’t worried about Quinn because Quinn’s public persona is always that of the nice girl next door, but he is still relieved when Carole, Rachel and Mercedes return and aunt Kate arrives, ready to head to the restaurant.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Kurt asks with some trepidation when they are waiting for a cab outside after his dad’s been introduced to Wes, Nick and David.

His dad pulls him to his side and wraps an arm around him. “I’m really happy you made so many friends this year. I know you’ve been quite lonely even after you and Mercedes became friends.”

Kurt isn’t surprised anymore that his dad cottoned on to more than he thought. He thought he was hiding what was happening in his life pretty well, but apparently that hadn’t been the case.

“So you know why you should let me stay here,” he tries, employing his best puppy dog eyes but his dad just shakes his head. “We’ll see, Kurt.”

It isn’t a definite no and Kurt decides to let it go for now because he knows pushing his dad to make a decision won’t work in his favor.

 

* * *

 

The cabs drops them off in front of a fancy restaurant that shouldn’t have surprised Burt because he’d seen the Anderson’s house in Columbus. It isn’t a place he would normally set foot in but Blaine’s father insisted that he take them out because they’d taken out Cooper the last time they all were in New York. 

“Mr. Anderson, good to see you again,” Burt greets the man in the expensive suit and lightly greying hair. He is wearing his own Sunday bests but he still feels incredibly underdressed standing next to the older Anderson.

“Please call me Robert,” Blaine’s father tells him after putting his smart phone away and shaking his hand. “Burt,” Burt replies before introducing his wife, sister and his sons’ friends before they all follow a waiter to a large round table in the back.

He sits down next to Robert with Carole by his side, while Cooper sits down next to his father. To his surprise his sister immediately takes the seat next to Blaine’s older brother who has the audacity to check her out right in front of him. He bites his tongue though because Kate has always been a free spirit and at thirty she is definitely old enough to make her own decisions.

Kurt and Blaine sit down next to Kate, followed by Mercedes, Rachel and Finn, which completes their little circle. Once they are all seated, Robert orders a bottle of champagne and turns to face him.

“I don’t know how you do it in your family, but I let Blaine have a glass for special occasions.” He and Carole do the same thing with their boys so he nods before he turns to Mercedes and Rachel.

“Would your parents let you drink a glass of champagne?” he asks the two girls, hoping they won’t lie because he doesn’t want problems with their parents. Rachel immediately nods but Mercedes shakes her head, before she adds. “But that’s okay, I can drink something else. I had a sip once and didn’t like it much anyway.”

“Nine glasses, please,” Robert tells the waiter when he returns to the table with a bottle of champagne Burt doesn’t want to know the price of and he isn’t surprised when the waiter doesn’t even bat an eyelid even though most of the teenagers at their table are clearly underage. Discretion is apparently included in the prices he assumes.

Once everyone’s glass is filled, Robert raises his glass for a toast and Burt quickly follows suit even though he is really out of his element at the moment.

“To the first meeting of the Hummels and Andersons. If I know my son, I’m sure it probably won’t be the last time,” he says and Burt sees Blaine hide his face in his hands. Well, at least he isn’t the only one who occasionally embarrasses his kids.

“You’re welcome to join us for our annual forth of July party,” Burt offers in reply because while he can’t afford fancy restaurants he makes some killer burgers and steaks.

Fortunately dinner goes by without any big mishaps. Carole has to stop Finn a few times when he starts asking Blaine about being rich right in front of his dad and Kurt and Rachel only narrowly avoid an argument when she insinuates he isn’t good enough to get cast for a proper role, but otherwise they get through it without them doing anything too embarrassing. He knows his son isn’t a snob or ashamed of his upbringing, but he also knosw that Kurt wants Blaine’s dad to like him and accept him as Blaine’s boyfriend so he doesn’t want to ruin anything for his son, especially because he’s aware of how nervous Kurt has been about the dinner.

Later that night Carole jokes that Burt was behaving like they were meeting the future in-laws, but for all Burt knows they could have. He met his first wife young as well and he is at least sure that right now Kurt and Blaine think they are never going to break up. So until that happened he would make sure their families got along, especially because both boys are going to be back in Ohio in a few weeks.

 

* * *

 

Everything goes well with the musical thankfully and as soon as they’ve finished their last show, Alyson makes them rehearse even more for Nationals. He knows she wants to beat her little brother at least once and Kurt wants to do his best so that the outgoing seniors can leave with the title they’ve been trying to win for the past four years. 

He didn’t expect to get a solo and therefore isn’t disappointed when the solos go to the graduates, Alyson, Sebastian, Wes and David, and some of the juniors, including Blaine, get a few lines in their big group number.

Blaine officially gets voted the new captain of Vocal Explosion during their last rehearsal before the competition and Kurt knows he’s going to have to work even harder next year if he ever wants a solo – if his dad lets him come back –so people won’t say Blaine is just handing them to him because they are dating.

Once all the other members have left the room and only he Blaine, Wes and David are left, the older boys pass another torch and hand Blaine the key to the back door.

“You’ll need it next year when Kurt’s on the second floor and can’t just climb windows anymore in case you’re staying out late.” Kurt shares a look with Blaine because they haven’t told Blaine’s friends that he might not return for his sophomore year and even if he does he’ll probably have to stick to his curfew until his dad lets up and calls back his guard dog. He’d have a later curfew anyway the next year but it is still nice to know they’d have a way in and out of the dorms in case they needed to at some point.

Afraid to get caught yet again they haven’t taken off their shirts again when they are making out and Kurt is sure that after a summer of seeing lots of Blaine’s skin – hopefully – he’ll want to see it if he returns to NYADA in the fall.

Nationals takes place the next day at the Lincoln Center and they walk over there together, followed by many students because their glee club is really popular at school.

Unfortunately Vocal Adrenaline beats them again but they come in third, which is the seniors’ best result in the past four years.

Once the ceremony is over Alyson introduces them all to her younger brother Jesse, lead singer of VA, and his cocky attitude immediately pisses Kurt off. He is like a male Rachel Berry and Kurt vows to do his best to help Blaine beat him the following year just to wipe that smug smile of his face.

He is really surprised by how down to earth and nice Alyson is with a brother like that and he is grateful that the other boy doesn’t go to school with them.

When they return to school they don’t throw a party because everyone is busy with final exams and final projects before the end of the school year and because the seniors are throwing a graduation party anyway for which he has permission to go to as long as he checks in with Ms. Carson before going to bed to prove he wasn’t drinking.

With all the things he has going on, he is actually glad neither he nor Blaine have been able to attend senior prom because one had to be either a senior or the date of a senior. He’ll get to go the following year when it is Blaine’s turn – he’s going to make sure of that regardless of which state he is actually living in at the time.

Time moves at a snail’s pace during his exams but as soon as they are over it speeds up and before he knows it it’s time for the graduation party Wes is throwing for the seniors. Kurt has permission to stay out till midnight and he has every intention of returning to campus on time so he can meet with Ms. Carson before bed.

 

* * *

 

Blaine has one job during the party – making sure no one gives Kurt any alcohol. Mr. Hummel definitely warmed up to him again over the past few weeks and he doesn’t want anything to happen that would jeopardize his relationship with Kurt. 

So he keeps an eye on the usual suspects, Santana, Wes, David and Sebastian. Not that he thinks Kurt would accept a drink from the older boy anyway, but he wouldn’t put it past him to try to give Kurt or him a spiked drink.

For once he doesn’t drink either, only taking a sip form his glass when he, Wes and David toast to the end of an era. David is heading to Boston in the fall for Berklee School of Music while Wes fortunately is staying in the city after having secured a spot at Julliard.

His best friend is only moving a few blocks away but he knows it won’t be the same anymore come fall, because for one Wes and David would be separated and two, he won’t be able to just drop by their dorm room any time he needs them.

The worst thing is that he still doesn’t know if he at least will still have Kurt close by so he has no idea how he’s going to deal with his senior year if all the people he is closest to leave him behind.

He and Kurt haven’t really talked about the worst case scenario yet only agreeing that they’ll try to stay together, but the logistics and reality of a long distance relationship – when they are both still so young – have been avoided so far because neither of them really wants to think about it. He doesn’t know anyone in a successful long distance relationship – and he is certain Cooper has no intentions to develop a relationship with Kurt’s aunt beyond the occasional hook up when they are in the same town and both single – and so he is afraid he and Kurt won’t make it either if they are forced to live hundreds of miles apart and can only see one another during breaks.

“You don’t have to stay sober because of me,” Kurt interrupts his depressing thoughts and Blaine puts on his best show smile, hoping Kurt can’t tell it is fake in the semi-darkness.

“It’s okay. I’m just sad that Wes and David are leaving,” he replies and Kurt nods before wrapping his arms around him. “I get it, but you’ll still see them and you can talk to them all the time. Mercedes and I barely see each other as well and we are still best friends.”

Blaine nods because Kurt is right. He is lucky because his friends won’t be that far away and can visit any time they want whereas Kurt and Mercedes depend on their parents if they want to organize a meeting.

In the end he and Kurt have a lot of fun at the party because watching the behavior of drunk people when you are sober yourself is hilarious. Half an hour before midnight, he says good night to his friends before walking Kurt back to campus.

Ms. Carson is waiting for them in the lobby, clearly relieved they’ve come back early so she doesn’t have to wait up for them any longer. After she makes sure Kurt didn’t drink she tells Blaine he has a few minutes to say good night to Kurt and he walks his boyfriend back to his room.

“I’ll call us a cab for noon,” he tells Kurt after they kissed for a bit in front of Kurt’s room. Blaine decided to take the train back to Ohio with Kurt because his gig at Six Flags is starting soon and is going to cut into the time he’ll be able to spend with Kurt over the summer.

Kurt hums, more interested in kissing at the moment than the details of their return to their home state and Blaine lets him, because if things go wrong this might be the last time he gets to make out with Kurt in a NYADA hallway.

When someone clears their throat behind them, they jump apart, both blushing a bit.

“Breakfast at the Lima Been?” he asks Kurt when Ms. Carson points at her watch and Kurt nods before he quickly ducking into his room.

“Good night, Blaine,” Ms. Carson tells him pointedly when Blaine remains standing in front of Kurt’s door, staring after him – and most definitely not at his ass in the tight jeans Kurt is wearing.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I’m going,” he mumbles before he flees the hallway and treks upstairs to his own room. He is sure he can hear the teacher sniggering all the way to his room, but he can’t be mad at her, because without her, Kurt would have been gone weeks ago.

 

* * *

 

Kurt’s sixteenth birthday happens two weeks after his return to Lima. He hung out with Mercedes and her friend Tina a lot since he got back because Blaine is busy with his job and Kurt doesn’t have his license yet so he can’t just drive up to visit him. 

He can’t wait to get it though, because things at home are a bit tense, since Finn is moping around a lot. From what Kurt got out of him, he got drunk at a party and enjoyed his spin the bottle kiss with a cheerleader a bit to much for Rachel’s taste and now she is on a war path, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine but kissing some jerk she met at theater camp. Kurt nearly choked on the piece of pineapple he was eating when Finn told him the name of the jerk, because it was none other than Jesse St. James.

Knowing Rachel, he was sure they could fix things if Finn just apologized but his step-brother was stubborn as well and thought she should apologize first because he hadn’t done anything wrong – it wasn’t his fault that girl had been seriously hot and totally into him. After hearing all that he is actually glad Blaine is surrounded my screaming teenage girls daily instead of attractive gay guys, but even if there were others he wouldn’t be worried because Blaine has enough options in New York for Kurt to know he isn’t just with him because there are no other available gay guys.

As it is, Kurt is in full on planning mode for his party though he is a bit sad that Santana, Quinn and Brittany can’t come because Sue Sylvester’s cheerleading camp that all three girls are going to attend isn’t starting till the middle of July and their parents don’t want to send them to Ohio twice.

Nick, Wes and David agreed to come however, the two older boys staying with Blaine for a few days so they can watch his show – the one Kurt hasn’t gotten a chance to see yet. His dad promised him though that they would drive up as soon as Kurt has his learners permit and Kurt can’t wait. For some reason his dad is making him wait till after his sixteenth birthday to get it but he stopped arguing with his dad when his dad promised that the wait would be worth it eventually.

By the time six o’clock rolls around the Hudmel backyard is filled with members of the McKinley glee club – no Rachel though because she and Finn still aren’t talking – and Kurt’s friends from New York. His dad is working the grill while Blaine is inside helping Carole make more dip for the chips and other snacks they bought for the party.

After everyone is fed it is time for presents and Kurt hugs Mercedes tightly when he unwraps a voucher for the only decent day spa in the county. Finn  got him the sheet music to the ‘Sound of Music’ after Kurt dropped hints for a while, while Carole got him gift certificates for the Lima Mall.

Nothing makes him squeal however until he opens Blaine’s present and sees that his boyfriend got both of them tickets to a Lady Gaga concert in Cincinnati. Ignoring all the other people in his backyard he flings his arms around the old boy and kisses him soundly right in front of everyone, only separating when his dad clears his throat behind them.

“Sorry, dad,” Kurt mumbles, before he quickly looks around, but all his friends are smiling and so Kurt relaxes again.

David’s gift is to play tour guide and offer him and Blaine a place to sleep when they come to visit him in Boston and though Kurt thinks it’s a sweet idea, he knows it’s going to be hard and probably nearly impossible to convince his dad to let him visit a college campus with Blaine and stay the night.

Wes gets him a voucher for a backstage tour and meet and greet for a musical of his choice and after him only his dad is left.

“If you could all follow me around the house please,” his dad calls out and Kurt’s interest peaks. What is his dad hiding from him?

He gasps when he reaches the driveway because sitting there with a huge red bow wrapped around out it is a car. It isn’t really fancy and Kurt is sure it had at least one previous owner but it is the best thing ever.

“You got me a car, dad,” Kurt exclaims before he throws his arms around his dad.

“It’s not much of a looker right now, but it works and I thought we could work on it together when I’m not teaching you how to drive,” his dad explains once Kurt lets go of him and Kurt is tempted to hug him again, because his dad got him a freaking car.

When Kurt rounds the car again he spots something else on the windshield. Stuck underneath the wiper are four tickets for Six Flags.

“I thought we could all drive up next weekend so you can watch Blaine perform,” his dad continues and Kurt wraps his arms around his two favorite men again.

“Best birthday ever,” he exclaims before they all return to the backyard where they take turns on the karaoke machine Tina brought along until one of their neighbors shows up and tells them to take it inside.

The next morning, his dad drives him to the DMV for his learner’s permit and after Kurt proves he won’t be a menace to other people as they circle the parking lot a few times, his dad finally lest him drive out into the street. In that moment he doesn’t care that his car isn’t exactly fabulous like him and in dire need of a paint job, he just feels amazing.

 

* * *

 

It takes a few weeks until his dad decides he is ready to take his driving test and it coincides with Blaine’s last day of work for a few days so they make plans to meet at a coffee shop between Lima and Columbus after Kurt took his test. He has to promise his dad that he’s going to be extra careful on the road, but he can’t wait to drive himself to a date with Blaine. 

He is done a lot faster than he thought and before he knows it he has a license with a horrible picture but his dad assures him that most people don’t look good on their driver’s licenses.

He still has some time to kill until he’s supposed to meet Blaine and because his dad has to go back to work he decides to visit the mall first because he still has some gift cards left over from his birthday.

His iPod plugged in and set to his favorite playlist he slowly backs out of the parking lot and drives toward the mall, Lady Gaga blasting through the speakers. He drives slowly and carefully but by the time he reaches the mall on the outskirts of Lima he still has one and a half hours left until he is set to meet Blaine.

Kurt doesn’t like taking his shirt off in public because he thinks he is too pale and turns into a lobster as soon as he exposes his skin to the sun, but Nick is throwing a pool party soon and Blaine begged him to come so he drags himself into a store that sells swim wear. Once he finally discovered a piece he can see himself wearing in public, he visits the small second hand store he discovered some pretty awesome pieces in before he moved to New York the previous summer.

Shopping makes him thirsty so he picks up a large banana smoothie at the food court but is quickly starting to regret it afterward because after three coffees, one red bull and the smoothie he definitely needs to pee.

He isn’t a fan of the mall bathroom but they sound better than having to stop at a gas station of the way to meet Blaine, so he concentrates on breathing through his mouth and quickly takes care of business.

After washing his hands, he checks his hair in the mirror to make sure he looks good for his date but Kurt freezes when the door opens behind him and he sees who entered the room.

His former bully looks surprised for a moment to see him there, before Kurt sees his eyes trail over his backside and Karofsky licks his lips suggestively.

“You’re definitely getting hotter with age,” he drawls and Kurt flinches, eyes darting frantically around the room to find a way out. Karofsky is blocking the door though and so Kurt slowly turns around and squares his shoulders.

“I don’t want you. And I don’t want you talking to me like that,” he says, cursing his voice for wavering.

“Is that so,” Karofsky challenges him and Kurt nods. “I do think you want me. A little birdy told me you are coming back to Lima for good. Couldn’t stay away from me, huh?”

Kurt shudders. This is like one of his worst nightmares but unfortunately he doesn’t wake up when he pinches himself.

“You know, I thought it would be a bad idea to have you at my school but when I look at you now, I can’t wait. And you are going to be a good boy and do what I say or I’m really going to make your life miserable,” he continues in a threatening voice and Kurt presses his back further into the sink behind him, praying that someone will come in and help him.

His phone is buried deep in his messenger bag and he is afraid of what Karofsky might do to him if he sees him take it out.

“In fact, why don’t we start now? Why don’t you give me a kiss – I haven’t gotten a proper greeting yet.” Karofsky takes a step forward and Kurt whimpers, eyeing the door behind the large boy again. Dance class made him stronger but he knows he still won’t be able to push the bully away from the door.

“Please, let me go,” he catches himself begging. “I don’t want you. I have a boyfriend.”

Karofsky frowns before he smirkes again. “Like he’s gonna wait around for you once he’s back at his fancy school and you are here with us,” he replies while he takes another step forward.

Just when Karofsky reaches out for him the door opens behind him and the bully yanks it back as if he got burned. Kurt doesn’t wait around to look at his savior. As soon as Karofsky pulls his hand back and steps aside, Kurt pushes past him and runs back out into the mall, his shopping bags forgotten.

The moment he reaches his car he unlocks it, gets inside and locks the door again, before he dissolves into tears. He knows he shouldn’t be driving, because he is shaking really badly, tears streaming down his face, but he is too scared to stay in the parking lot any moment longer.

All he knows is that he has to get home, to the safety of his bedroom, where he can lock himself away and Karofsky can’t reach him. He is still struggling to breath when he zooms out of the parking lot, causing another driver to honk his horn at him when Kurt cuts in in front of him, but Kurt doesn’t care.

He needs to get to a safe space and then he needs to stay there. He can’t go to McKinley in the fall, not now when he knows that Karofsky is still interested and still treats this like a game. He honestly doesn’t know what is wrong with the guy, because how psycho do you have to be to pretty much threaten someone with rape. This isn’t about a confused and questioning bully anymore. Karofsky knows exactly what he wants, and he apparently doesn’t intend to stop until he gets what he wants.

When he finally reaches the house he haphazardly parks the car in the driveway and runs inside, not stopping until he reaches his room and locks it. No one else is home and Kurt is glad because as much as he knows he has to tell his dad, he doesn’t know where to start, especially after he promised his dad that he wouldn’t tell lies anymore.

Sobs still shake his body when his phone starts ringing in his bag an hour later but Kurt makes no motion to move and retrieve it. For all he knows, Karofsky found out his number, like he found out about Kurt’s possible return to Lima, and he is too afraid to check that it isn’t him.

Instead he buries his head underneath his pillow and presses his hands against his ears, so he doesn’t have to hear his phone if it starts ringing again.

The thought that it could be Blaine calling him, doesn’t even cross his mind.

 

* * *

 

Blaine is running a bit late because his coworkers were having a small get together after one of the girls’ last show and by the time he reaches the coffee shop, after picking up flowers for Kurt to celebrate his driver’s license he is already fifteen minutes late. 

To his surprise Kurt isn’t inside though and he can’t find his car in the parking lot either. He isn’t worried at first because it is Kurt’s first drive on his own and it makes sense that it takes him more time to get there than he planned. But when Kurt still hasn’t shown up another fifteen minutes later, he takes out his phone to see if he has any missed calls or texts. The screen is blank though.

That’s what’s really makes him nervous because Kurt always texts when he is going to be late to one of their dates.

When Kurt doesn’t pick up the phone after he tries three times he feels like he doesn’t have another option but call Mr. Hummel. Maybe he took Kurt out after his test and they just forgot he was supposed to meet him for coffee.

Mr. Hummel doesn’t know what happened to Kurt either after he left him in the DMV parking lot and Blaine starts coming up with all kinds of horror scenarios about what could have happened to Kurt. Because what if he lost control of his car on the way here and is now lying in ditch somewhere.

He has worked himself into a panic when Mr. Hummel calls him back ten minutes later. Kurt’s car is parked in the driveway and Mr. Hummel discovered that Kurt locked himself into his room.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. He won’t talk to me and he won’t open the door.” Kurt’s dad sounds panicked as well and Blaine feels incredibly helpless as he starts his car and drives out of the parking lot.

“Can you put me on speaker and put the phone next to the door,” he asks as he turns onto the road leading to Lima. “I’m on my way but it will take some time.”

He can hear some shuffling on the other end and then Mr. Hummel’s voice comes back from a distance. “I put the phone down.”

“Kurt, honey, are you okay?” he calls, praying that Kurt will answer him, but all he can hear is sniffling.

“Please Kurt. Tell me what’s wrong or let your dad in,” he pleads again, but he still gets no reaction from Kurt.

“I’m on my way over but please tell me you aren’t hurt. I can’t worry about that the whole way over,” he tries next hoping that Kurt’s concern for his safety will get him out of whatever stupor he is in.

“’m okay,” Kurt finally mumbles and Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. “What happened? You never showed up for coffee.” “Mall,” Kurt replies and Blaine can hear someone moving around until Kurt’s voice is suddenly a lot closer.

“Was early and went to the mall.”

Blaine can hear Mr. Hummel breathing as well, so he knows he is still listening as well.

“Did something happen at the mall?” he asks, dreading the answer because just because Kurt said he was unharmed didn’t mean he didn’t get hurt somehow.

“Karofsky,” finally comes the shaky reply and Blaine’s heart skips a beat. He never met the bully but Kurt told him enough about him to know that he was even worse than Chandler and that Kurt was genuinely afraid of him.

“Did he…? He didn’t touch you right?” Blaine forces out and he can hear Mr. Hummel make a noise before he asks a question as well.

“Kurt, did he hit you? Are you hurt?” Kurt doesn’t reply again and Blaine fears the worst.

“Kurt,” he calls out. “Blaine, please hurry,” Kurt finally answers and Blaine speeds up even more. He doesn’t care right now if gets a ticket for speeding or not. Kurt needs him and getting to him fast is the most important thing.

“Blaine, what’s going on?” Suddenly Mr. Hummel is back on the line and Blaine can tell he’s taken the phone off speaker. “I’ve never heard him like this before, not even after that boy put him into the hospital.”

Blaine sighs. He knows Kurt didn’t want to tell his dad but whatever happened must have been bad and he can’t keep Mr. Hummel in the dark any longer.

“We need to talk. I’ll tell you everything I know as soon as I get to your house.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, what’s going on Blaine? I’m not dumb, I know how the kids treated Kurt in school here but I’ve never seen him like this before,” Burt tells Blaine once they are seated outside on the porch and Blaine managed to calm Kurt down enough so he was able to take a nap. Burt was beyond relieved when he saw that Kurt was physically unharmed but now he is dreading the conversation with Blaine. 

“I promised I wouldn’t say anything because it wasn’t my story to tell and Kurt didn’t think it would be a problem anymore, but clearly he was wrong and I need to keep him safe,” Blaine starts and Burt fears the worst.

“Do you know about Dave Karofsky?” Blaine continues and Burt nods. He would have kicked that little shit’s ass after he put Kurt into the hospital but unfortunately his friends gave him an alibi and Burt couldn’t risk getting arrested instead.

“He hurt Kurt, repeatedly from what I know now,” he replies because he assumes none of that is news to Blaine.

“But there’s more,” his son’s boyfriend says and Burt feels like he got punched in the stomach because what else can there be.

“When Kurt was in seventh grade he tried to confront Karofsky about the bullying and instead of hitting him he forced a kiss on Kurt, and wouldn’t let go of him until someone else came into the room,” Blaine admits and Burt sees red.

“What the hell,” he yells, before remembering that Kurt is right upstairs. “Why did he not tell me or anyone else?” “I think he was scared. Karofsky threatened him to keep him quiet and he didn’t think anyone would believe him – he had no proof after all – and he didn’t believe in outing people, not even assholes like Karofsky, pardon my French,” Blaine explains, shooting nervous glances at him. Burt looks down and sees that his hands are clenched into fists.

“Go on,” he orders because he needs to know everything now.

“From what I know, Karofsky kept following him in the hallways, leering at him and making him scared of going to school because he was afraid it would happen again. When Karofsky started high school he went by Kurt’s school every now and then to make sure he kept quiet. Before he came to New York he threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone when he went to McKinley as well and Kurt told him he would tell you. That’s when Karofsky put him in the hospital,” Blaine concludes and Burt was seething.

He wishes Kurt told him when all of that started because the thought that the boy who assaulted his son was getting away with it makes him sick. He agrees with Kurt that outing is bad but in this case the other boy lost his right to privacy.

“What happened this afternoon, Blaine?” he finally asks, his voice shaking a bit. “I don’t know. The only thing he would tell me is Karofsky, over and over again, so I think Kurt might have run into him this afternoon.”

Burt’s fist crashes down onto the porch and Blaine jumps next to him. “If he hurt Kurt, I’m going to kick his ass,” he growls, feeling helpless because unless they have proof it would just be Kurt’s word against Karofsky’s.

“Please, Mr. Hummel. Let Kurt come back to NYADA. He isn’t safe if he has to go to school with Karofsky because you can’t always keep an eye on him and neither can Finn. So, please, please don’t make him stay here where he can get hurt.” There are tears in Blaine’s eyes and Burt swallows hard as well.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and see if Kurt’s awake. I have a lot to talk about with my wife,” Burt says before getting up and walking around the house to where Carole is cutting the rose bushes in the front yard.

“It’s a lot worse than we thought,” he tells her when she looks up from her work and when she sees his expression she immediately drops the shears and wraps her arm around him.

“Whatever it is, we’re going to work it out, okay?” she whispers. Burt just hopes she’s right.

 

68       EXT. HUMMEL – HUDSON  HOME – DAY

 

Establisher. Middle class home with spacey front porch. The front yard is well cared of.

 

69       INT. HUMMEL – HUDSON HOME – STUDY – DAY

 

A desk with an old computer on top. Less chaotic than BURT HUMMEL’s office in the shop, but still cluttered. Two forms are on the desk – one will remove KURT from NYADA, the other will keep him enrolled.

 

70       INT. HUMMEL – HUDSON HOME – LIVING ROOM – DAY

 

Burt observes Kurt and BLAINE as Blaine is comforting Kurt on the living room couch, while a Disney movie is playing in the background.

 

71       INT. HUMMEL – HUDSON HOME – STUDY - DAY

 

Close up of one of the papers being pushed into the envelope. The only thing that can be read is Burt Hummel’ signature.

 

72       EXT. SUBURBAN STREET – DAY

 

Burt walks up to the mail box and drops the envelop inside. Camera stays behind him and doesn’t show his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the last scene is in the form it is, is that I wrote the story in scrip form (that's why chapters are episodes) before adapting it to be able to post on different sites. The last scene just worked best for me the way it was, so I didn't change it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete but I need to read through all the chapters again because I missed a lot of mistakes the first time I uploaded it. Might take a few days because the chapters are long.


End file.
